A Goalkeeper's Love
by SailorStar9
Summary: Ami missed her chance to go to Germany before. Now, she is given another chance accepted once again by the school in Germany. Meeting up with Genzo in school, Ami is torn between her loyalty to the White Moon family and her desire to have a normal life.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Another fic cutesy to me. This time, it's a Sailor Moon/Captain Tsubasa J crossover. Pairing: Genzo/Ami. And no, I'm not separating Tsubasa and Sanae. This takes place after Sailor Stars .

Basic Summary: Ami missed her chance to go to Germany during the R Season. Now, she was given another chance; accepted once again by the school in Germany. Meeting up with Genzo in school once again, Ami is torn between her loyalty to the White Moon family and her desire to have a normal life.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Prologue

* * *

17-year-old Mizuno Ami was on board an airplane bound for Germany.

She had missed her first opportunity due to her duties as Sailor Mercury.

But now with all enemies gone, she could safely pursue her dream to be a doctor like her mother.

Looking out of the plane window, she smiled as her mind went back to the shrine meeting at Rei's where she revealed about the appointment letter.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You got accepted, again?" came Aino Minako's surprised exclaim when Mizuno Ami bashfully told the untransformed Senshi that she had been given another chance to go to the med school in Germany._

"_Ami-chan, I'm so proud of you!" Kino Makoto hugged her best friend._

"_Mako, air…" Ami wheezed._

"_Makoto-san, you might want to let her go. Ami-san's turning blue." Kaiou Michiru calmly advised the Senshi of Thunders._

_Makoto blushed and released the blue-haired genius, all the while apologizing._

"_All the enemies have been defeated. It's best that you grab this second chance." Tenoh Haruka told the intelligent Senshi. After the team-up against Queen Neherenia, Ami had unknowingly gained the respect of the blonde Senshi of the Skies._

_Michiru nodded in agreement._

_Everyone else, including the cats, nodded in unison._

_End of Flashback_

With her obligation as Sailor Mercury temporarily put on hold until Crystal Tokyo was formed, Ami sent out to Germany for the very first time.

* * *

Six hours later, Ami had flagged down a cab at the airport and the driver had taken her to the school hostel that housed its foreign students.

Blinking at the immense building that stood before her, Ami gulped nervously and entered the boarding house.

After getting herself registered, Ami was given a piece of paper which told her where her room was.

She was so focused that she had no idea she was heading for the boys' dormitory until she hit someone.

"Gomen nasi." she whispered in her maiden language.

"Daijoubo." came a deep masculine voice.

Ami blinked and looked up from her piece of paper.

Mirthful black orbs met her bright blue eyes and Ami let out a meek 'eep'.

"Five years and you've forgotten me? I'm hurt Blue." the boy retorted, somewhat miffed.

At that nickname, Ami's thoughts screeched to a stop.

The only one who called her Blue was…

"Genzo?" she whispered in disbelief.

_The trademark red baseball cap, the cocky smirk and those teasing eyes. Yup definitely him._ Ami thought.

"About time." Wakabayashi Genzo snorted.

"And what are you doing in the boys' dormitory? Got lost, Blue?" he asked.

"You could say that." Ami replied shyly.

"The girls' dormitory is that side, girl." Genzo told her, pointing his finger to the other direction.

"I knew that." Ami replied, mildly embarrassed. Then, she turned her heels and ran to the girls' dormitory, leaving a rather puzzled Genzo behind.

_What's up with her?_ he wondered.

* * *

SailorStar9: This fic has begun. Read and review.


	2. The First Day

SailorStar9: I had numerous ideas churning out of my head for this fic but nothing too definite. So just feel lucky I have this chapter out. Anyway, this is Chapter 1. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 1: The First Day

* * *

Arriving at her locker, Ami frowned as she twisted the combination dial for the umpteenth time. The stubborn door just would not open much to her frustration. 

"Need help with that, Blue?" an amused voice sounded behind her.

Ami turned to see a smirking Genzo behind her.

"Yes." the blue-haired girl muttered.

Genzo's smirk widened as the goalkeeper stepped forward and gave the locker door a hard tug.

"Now enter your combination number." he instructed.

Ami nodded and obeyed, the door popping open moments later.

"Finally." she breathed in relief.

Genzo's grin never left his face.

* * *

"Political Sciences." Genzo winced once he sneaked a glance at Ami's schedule. "You just _have_ to take the advanced classes, don't you Blue?" 

"So I'm smarter than most, sue me." Ami replied jokingly.

"Har, har." Genzo muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Ami's first class of the day, turned out to be Advanced English, with Genzo nonetheless. 

The prideful goalkeeper raised a brow at the uninterested azure-haired girl and shook his head.

The teacher, noticing that the new student was not paying attention, decided to call her out to answer a question on the board.

Most of the female students snickered, confident that she would not be able to answer the question correctly. Ever since the two had entered the lecture hall together, Ami had been getting snide looks from most of the female population.

Much to Genzo's amusement and the girls' shock, Ami calmly strolled up to the board and wrote a lengthly answer complete with explanations. Her sharp rebuke to the teacher, 'complimenting' his pronunciation, was so smart that Genzo's smirk widened.

* * *

"Smart move." the goalkeeper complimented once the class let out. Right now, the pair were at Ami's locker and the cocky teenager was struggling not to burst into laughter. 

"Thank you." Ami replied, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Ever since she met up with Genzo the previous day, her shy personnel begun to give way to her more adventurous self.

* * *

Aside, Yuna Athha was seething in anger and glaring venomously at the close contact Genzo had with the new girl. For the most of her freshmen year and the whole of her sophomore year, the Queen Bee had tried to catch the attention of the hunky goalkeeper, to no avail. Genzo had balked at every of her advances and attempts. And now, this newcomer comes in and steals his undivided attention. 

_How dare she!_ Yuna mentally screamed. _He's mine!_

Rumor had it that this new girl was offered to be a foreign exchange student two years back, but she declined the invitation for some reason. The school had now given her a second chance and she had leapt at it.

Yuna scoffed at the idea. She looked too weak to be given such a special privilege.

* * *

Ami suddenly shivered, as if knowing that she was being watched. 

"Are you alright?" Genzo asked the girl.

"I'm fine. I just had this feeling that I'm being glared at." Ami admitted.

Genzo looked around, his stony eyes catching Yuna's glare at the azure-haired genius. Yuna's eyes widened when she noticed his glare and the sandy blond stammered something before she hurried away.

"What was that?" Ami inquired.

"Nothing you should worry about." Genzo told her. "It's just that some people are too stubborn."

"And talking about stubborn." he turned to her. " You never did answer me."

"Answer you what?" Ami blinked.

Genzo gave her a meaningful look.

Ami blinked some more before realization dawned on her.

"Oh... that!" she nodded.

With a teasing twinkle in her eyes, she reached up on her tiptoes and gentle placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I think that gives you my answer, Genzo-kun." she grinned and she ran off to her next class.

"Sure it does." Genzo muttered, resting his hand on the spot her kiss was and he let out a goofy grin. He had admitted he liked her before he headed off to Germany but she had no replied him then. Now, he knew what her answer was.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, well, finally Ami admits her love for Genzo. Read and review folks. 


	3. Reminiscence

SailorStar9: You guys wanted this chapter, so here it is. This is Chapter 2. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 2: Reminiscence

* * *

Lunchtime came by and was alone under a fig tree she had chosen and munching on her sandwich as she read her Advanced Philosophy study guide.

"Here." Genzo muttered, thrusting a wrapped ice lolly in front of her.

The girl looked up at her childhood friend and smiled.

"I see you still remember." she remarked softly, taking the ice lolly.

"Yes." Genzo admitted, a hint of red spreading across his cheeks.

Taking his place beside her, he added, "This isn't as good as the one the old uncle used to sell back home, but it's better than nothing."

Ami nodded and took a lick before she frowned at the lolly. Genzo was right. It was not as good the the old uncle used to sell.

"Brings back memories huh?" Genzo commented.

"Sure does." Ami nodded as she finished her lolly.

"You know," Genzo begun after a moment of silence. "This reminds of of something."

"What?" Ami inquired.

"Well..." Genzo's blush came back on. "The first time I treated you..."

Ami blinked and giggled, "Oh that..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was before the National Junior Championships and the then eleven-year-old Ami had accompanied Genzo to the doctor's for a check-up._

_The goalkeeper had been furious when the doctor told him that he could not enter the National Championships._

_He was about to blow when Ami placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head gently. Genzo sighed and sat back down._

The doctor gave the Nankatsu team manageress a grateful look before he explained and Genzo was still growing and if he had participated, his injury would become worse.

"_But he can participate in just one match right?" Ami inquired._

_The doctor nodded._

"_I see." Ami nodded._

_Genzo gave her a look which she interpreted as' what-are-you-getting-at'._

_Ami smiled and explained. "Going by Meiwa's standards, they'll most likely to be in the finals. Rest up for that match to get your re-match."_

_Genzo nodded at her logic._

"_What?" Ami asked when she noticed Genzo giving her an amused look as the two walked out of the doctor's office._

"_Nothing. I just wanted to say thanks." Genzo replied._

"_Why?" Ami blinked._

"_You didn't have to accompany me to the doctor's after the incident with him, but you did." Genzo replied._

"_I'm the team manageress. It's my duty to see that every player is alright." Ami answered._

_Just then, Genzo heard the familiar bell of the ice-cream man._

"_Stay here." he told the girl and jogged off._

"_Here." he added, a few minuted later , returning with an ice lolly._

_Ami took the popsicle and unwrapped it, giving the icy treat a small lick. Surprised at the taste, she decided that she like it and continued to consume the ice stick._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"You know," Genzo chuckled.

"Hm?" Ami wondered aloud.

"I hadn't realized that I've already fallen for you back then." he grinned.

"What?" Ami blinked in shock.

"You hear me Blue." Genzo's grin widened some more. "Took me quite a while to figure it out."

"And it sure took you long enough to confess." Ami giggled.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Genzo gave her playful glare.

Ami just continued giggling.

* * *

_Flashback_

_it was the night before the finals of the Nationals and after the coaches had announced that Ami had tendered her resignation as team manageress since she would be moving to Tokyo with her mother._

_Gasps were heard all over and Genzo had looked at her from across the table, a hint of shock on his face._

"_This fast?" Tsubasa asked his cousin._

_Ami nodded._

"_But I thought your mother isn't going to be back for another two weeks?" Taro asked._

"_She decided to skip the graduation." Ami replied softly._

"_I see." the mid-fielder nodded._

"_You knew?" Hajime asked the two._

_Both Taro and Tsubasa nodded. They were with her when she received the phone call from her mother in Italy._

_After dinner that night and the team meeting, Genzo had found the blue-haired genius on the rooftop of the players' hostel, under Tsubasa's directions._

"_You know," he begun, slipping his arms around her._

_Ami almost jumped out of his arms but Genzo held her close._

"_I've never expected you to be the first to leave." he told her softly._

"_I have to." Ami replied._

_Genzo took a breath. It was now or never. He had to tell her before it was too late. He had a talk with Mrs. Ozora which helped him sort out his feelings for the gentle manageress._

"_Ami..." he started, turning her around, a serious look on his face._

"_Yes?" Ami blinked._

_Genzo managed to hide his blush, "I like you. The person I like most is you."_

"_That's all I want to say." he smiled and walked off._

_Ami was stunned at his sudden revelation._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"By the way." Genzo looked her.

"Yes?" Ami asked.

"I know Bas is your cousin, but how did Taro know you were leaving?" he asked.

"Bas and Taro were with me when my mother called." Ami replied

"I see." Genzo nodded. "And speaking of Taro, he and his father are in two this week on an arts exhibition."

"Are you suggesting that we go and visit him?" Ami inquired jokingly.

"Depends on how you interpret my question." Genzo grinned.

* * *

SailorStar9: A short memory chapter and the two meet up with Taro next. If you guys don't know who's who, I suggest you look up Wikipedia. 


	4. Meeting With Misaki

SailorStar9: You guys wanted this chapter, so here it is. This is Chapter 3. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 3: Meeting With Misaki

* * *

The next morning, after Ami's Political Sciences class and Wakabayashi's Advance Geometry lesson, the goalkeeper raised an amused eyebrow when he saw Ami search frantically in her locker for something.

"Lost something?" he smirked.

"Yes." Ami let out a partial growl in annoyance. "My PDA."

"Never knew you were into Public Display of Affection." Wakabayashi joked.

Ami gave him a glare, "You know what I mean."

"I know." Wakabayashi grinned in understanding, before turning serious.

"You're never this disorganized." he pointed out.

"Something happened this morning." he added, looking straight into her eyes.

Slightly unnerved, Ami sighed, "Nothing escapes you, does it?"

"Nothing escapes me when it comes to you." Wakabayashi replied.

"Remember that girl from yesterday?" Ami asked.

"Yuna Athha, the head cheerleader aka the Queen Bee." Wakabayashi elaborated. "Yeah, she's been trying to gain my attention for most of her freshmen year and the whole of her sophomore year. I rejected her flat-out."

"She gave me a pretty nasty wakeup call this morning." Ami revealed. "Wait, scratch that. Make it _two_ wakeup calls this morning."

Wakabayashi raised an eyebrow.

At his unasked question, Ami explained, "The moment I stepped out of the dormitory, I was bombarded by a horde of water balloons, filled with _icy cold water_. When I looked up, I found _her_ and her cronies _laughing_."

"And when I got to school, I found _this_ on my locker door." she hissed, thrusting a piece of red cardboard straight into his face.

Wakabayashi let out a curse, "A red tag. She has it in for you."

"Don't I know it." Ami sighed.

"Although," Wakabayashi smirked as he leaned in closer to her to smell her perfume. "the cold water didn't wash off your perfume."

"Actually, it did." Ami corrected. "I had to go back to get changed and a quick re-spray."

"Anna Sui?" Wakabayashi blinked.

At Ami's nod, he muttered, "No wonder I find that fragrance familiar."

* * *

Aside, Yuna Athha fumed, mentally screaming vicious curses at the blue-haired girl who was beside the object of her obsession. Her eyes turned red when she saw the handsome goalkeeper slip a possessive arms around the new student's waist and she did nothing to stop him. Yuna peeved, there was no way she would allow this witch to get between her and Wakabayashi, no matter who she was.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lockers, Takasa Higato growled at the intimate contact the new girl had with Wakabayashi.

The moment Mizuno Ami stepped into the Advanced English class with Wakabayashi Genzo the previous day, the captain of the school basketball team had his eyes set on the girl the second he saw her. There was something about her that attracted him to her.

The basketball star chose his prizes carefully from year to year, choosing only the most exceptional of girls, and for his senior year, the girl of his choosing had to be extra special.

A prized trophy.

There were other girls who were certainly more lovely than the azure-haired girl, but she had a certain magic appeal, a quality about her he couldn't quite place but that he found alluring in the strongest of ways. Takasa wanted her and what he wanted he usually got.

With the school bell ringing signaling the beginning of the next class, Ami quickly kissed Wakabayashi on the cheek and headed off to her class.

Takasa allowed himself a grin. _Soon, that smile and those lips will be mine. _

* * *

Three periods later...

"Gah! Homecoming." Wakabayashi paled when he saw the huge poster plastered on the bulletin board outside the school.

Ami giggled at his anguish expression.

"I don't see why it's so bad." she pointed out.

"Went to the Homecoming dance during freshman year. No points guessing who got voted for Homecoming King." Wakabayashi winced. "I skipped Homecoming during sophomore."

"My poor Genzo." Ami teased, giggling at his unamused look.

* * *

Higato loved the sound of her laughter. It was always so crystalline and pure, never faked, and it was addictive to all those within earshot. She was very special indeed. He frowned at the fact that the other two of their Abstract Arts teammates had run off though. This left the lovely Mizuno and the brat, Wakabayashi alone together.

No.

He could not allow that to happen.

She was _his_ girl, not the brat's.

Higato's frown deepened when he saw Wakabayashi whisper something into Mizuno's ear and the girl blushed heavily.

Higato's rage finally exploded as he stormed over to the embracing couple. He would make Wakabayashi pay dearly for stealing Mizuno away from him.

* * *

The hulky goalie heard the sound of rushing feet and saw the look of fear on his partner's face warning him of the arriving danger. He let his instincts take over. A subtle sensation in his mind told him to duck. He obeyed the feeling, the punch aimed for the back of his head barely missing.

Wakabayashi quickly leapt to his feet and whirled around to face his opponent, instinctively standing in a battle ready stance in front of Ami. He frowned in annoyance when he saw who it was that was attacking him.

"You?" He stood up straight and scowled at his opponent, carefully circling his foe to place some distance between the impending attack and his beloved genius.

Takasa Higato did not answer, merely rushed him again. Ami held back her gasp of concern for her love, not wanting to accidentally distract him. For his part, Wakabayashi just sidestepped out of the way of the lunge.

"You have no claim on her, brat!" Higato shouted as he struggled to regain his balance.

"My, my. In a jealous rage, are we?" the goalie taunted.

Higato lunged again.

"She's mine!" he raged.

He stopped just short of his competition for the blue-haired genius' affection and began to throw out numerous powerful punches and kicks in a vain attempt to hit his target.

Roundhouse kicks, left hooks, right hooks, uppercuts, spin kicks… None made contact.

With a peacefully placid expression, the goalkeeper simply dodged and sidestepped every blow with the greatest of ease. A tiny grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

Realizing her love was in no danger what so ever from the enraged basketball player, Ami just settled herself more comfortably against the bulletin board to wait out the fight, crossing her arms behind her head.

She abruptly giggled.

"All I'm missing is the popcorn." she quipped.

Wakabayashi heard her and grinned as he easily avoided a spin kick aimed for his chest.

Then, he dodged a punch.

Quickly finding an opening, Wakabayashi shifted his weight over to his right foot and brought his left fist up and back hard to smash into Higato's face.

The force of the impact caused the self-absorbed basketball captain to flip over backwards and land flat on his stomach unceremoniously.

Wakabayashi stayed in a battle-ready stance for a moment more, waiting for any retaliation of any kind. Then he shrugged casually, straightened and re-adjusted his cap when none was forth coming.

Ami was amazed, "When did you ..."

"Ever since _that_ incident with Hyuga." Wakabayashi replied. "I started training to protect you better."

"Now," he grinned. "How about lunch?"

Takasa Higato peered open an eye just in time to see Wakabayashi leave with Ami, hand in hand.

_Ami is mine. You'll see, Wakabayashi. She and I are meant to be._

* * *

Minutes later, in an small cafe...

"Anyway, I checked." Wakabayashi said, after swallowing his forkful of pasta. "Misaki's father is having his exhibition starting Friday. I managed to contact Misaki and he said he'll probably be free on Saturday."

"Where and when?" Ami asked, her fork poking at her lasagna.

"A small arts gallery in Central Street. I think it's called Picasso's Arena, or is it Picasso's Mausoleum? I can't remember." Wakabayashi replied. "Anyway, it starts at around 10am."

"By the way," he added. "Are you going to eat that or beat it into submission?"

Ami held back the urge to roll her eyes.

* * *

Come Saturday...

Wakabayashi was leaning causally against the dormitory gate waiting for Ami. Moments later, the blue-haired genius walked out of the dorm, clad in a light blue dress with lily-sparkle-trim, complete with a pair of leather cut-out sandals.

Wakabayashi raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it a little too... cold to wear that?" he asked.

"Nope." Ami quipped.

Wakabayashi shook his head in amusement. Cradling an arm around her waist, the couple walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuna Athha was hiding behind the corner of the dormitory wall as she saw everything going on between Wakabayashi and the newcomer.

She frowned when she saw Wakabayashi kiss the girl's cheek, causing her to blush.

_That should be me! _She fumed. _I should be the one by his side! I should be the one he keeps so close! I should be the one he kisses!_ Her frame began to tremble ever so slightly in rising fury.

Her hands were clutched into angry fists as she dug deep within herself as she concocted a plan to force the newcomer out of the school permanently.

With the witch gone, Yuna was sure that Wakabayashi will finally notice her.

Such lovely pain she would cause the blue-haired girl before she took what rightly belonged to her. It was perfect.

_You will feel the pain I have felt at your arrival, little witch. Wakabayashi is mine!_

* * *

"Next time, get your place right." Ami chided as they arrived at the galley's front door. "It's Picasso's Stadium."

"Right, right, right." Wakabayashi waved her rebuke aside and the two entered.

* * *

"Misaki-san is really a great artist." Ami remarked as she admired one of the oil paintings on exhibition.

"I'm flattered." Mr. Misaki commented behind the couple.

Both Wakabayashi and Ami turned around to see the Misaki father-and-son pair approach them.

"Really, I am. Especially if it comes from Shino-sempai's daughter." Mr. Misaki remarked at Ami's disbelieving look.

"You... know my father?" Ami gasped.

"Yes." Mr. Misaki nodded. "He was my senior in arts academy."

"I see." Ami muttered.

"And speaking of your father," Misaki added. "He's the other..."

The mid-fielder was cut off when a man with bluish black hair and brown eyes walked towards them.

"It's been a while Ami." he said.

If Ami was surprised, she certainly did not show it.

Wakabayashi looked at her, his arm tightening around her waist.

Emotions fled across the genius' eyes. She had waited years to meet her father. When she was younger, she would ask her mother why her father did not live with them, and her mother responded that people just grew apart sometimes. Then, in her mother's loneliness, she grew caught up in her medic studies, and simply tossed Ami to her sister to look after.

Even though Mrs. Ozora had been like a second mother to her, but nothing had ever seemed to fill the void left by her parents. Nothing. Then, she met the boys who later formed the Nankatsu team, and after she left, she met the girls, starting a new life as Sailor Mercury, she had done well.

Removing Wakabayashi's hand from her, Ami walked over and enveloped him in a hug. He looked surprised at her kindness, but hugged her back, surprised.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Mizuno said, tears coming to his eyes, "I could have written, called, done...something. I know a painting sent once a month by mail doesn't exactly make me a father."

* * *

The three males looked on as Ami hugged her father.

"It's good that Mizuno-san's forgiving, I guess." Misaki said, watching the two begin to talk for real.

Wakabayashi smiled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is down... finally. And I'm running out of ideas for this fic! Help!


	5. Revival of the Sun Knight

SailorStar9: You guys wanted this chapter, so here it is. This is Chapter 4. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 4: Revival of the Sun Knight

* * *

Back in Japan...

"Looks like our 'Frostbite' is in love." Hakura grinned as she saw the intimate scene between Wakabayashi and Ami through Michiru's Mirror.

"And it looks like those two are reliving their romance during the Silver Millennium before everything went chaotic." Michiru remarked.

Setsuna added, "Especially since the rest of the Inners and Princess Serenity had too wanted the Phoenix Guardian."

"You mean..." Haruka blinked.

Setsuna nodded and pointed to Wakabayashi, "That young man is Prince Solaris, the heir to the Golden Kingdom. His main missions were to keep the Sun Crystal out of Queen Selenity's hands and to ensure Metallia's seal was never released. He never expected to fall in love."

Taking out her henshinn pen, she added, "I do believe it is, forgive the pun, time for our two lovers to regain their memories. Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"You are evil, Pluto." Haruka smirked after the Time Senshi transformed.

"I know." Super Sailor Pluto returned her smirk. Raising her Time Staff, she channeled her power towards the Garnet Orb and the sphere glowed an eerie red.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Germany, it was almost sunset. Both Wakabayashi and Ami had bade the Misaki father-and-son pair and Ami's father farewell before they returned to the dormitory.

Along the way, Ami had long sensed Pluto's power around them and was wondering what the Time Senshi was up to.

By the time they arrived at the Dormitory, Ami was already suffering from a splinting headache.

_Damn you Pluto._ Ami let out a extremely rare mental curse as she massaged her temples.

Wakabayashi looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"My room... now... I need aspirin..." Ami whined.

The goalkeeper raised an amused eyebrow which earned him a glare from the girl.

"Just kidding. I caught what you said." Wakabayashi grinned as he helped her to the door of her room. Digging for her keys, Ami unlocked the door before stumbling painfully onto her bed.

"Where's your medical case?" Wakabayashi yelled from her pantry.

"Cardboard above the fridge, third shelf." Ami moaned sorely.

Minutes later, Wakabayashi exited the pantry with two tablets and a glass of water.

"Here." he said, offering her the two pills and the glass.

"Thanks." Ami muttered, popping the two tablets and swallowing them with a swing of water.

"Much better." she sighed in relief.

"Or not." she added, as her headache did not subside.

Wakabayashi let out a gasp, catching Ami with his arm when the girl suddenly fainted.

He then let out a louder gasp when he saw the symbol of Mercury blazing on the blue-haired girl's forehead. The goalkeeper did not have time to react when the light blue sign shot out a beam of blue light that connected to his forehead.

Pain was what Wakabayashi felt next as a orange-red sigma of a burning flame burnt on his forehead.

Eventually, the pain was too overwhelming and the goalie, too, fainted.

* * *

_Dream sequence _(Note: This dream occurs in third-person with Wakabayashi and Ami having it at the same time!)

"_Maris." the Phoenix Guardian mumbled, nuzzling his wife's neck affectionately._

"_Hmmm?" the Queen of Mercury asked softly, as she looked up into her husband's ebony eyes._

"_You're wonderful." the Phoenix Guardian replied, his hand smoothing over her huge belly._

"_Tell me that again once the baby is born." Queen Maris reminded._

"_Yes love." Alan grinned._

_Unknown to the loving couple, the Moon Princess had hidden herself in the lavish gardens and was growling jealously at the tender scene._

That should be me! she fumed. I should be the one sitting at his side! I should be the one he keeps so close! I should be the one he kisses!_ Her frame began to tremble ever so slightly in rising fury._

_The Moon Princess knew she was not the only one who lusted after the dashing __Phoenix__ Guardian, heck, the other Inner Princesses did too. But all three had backed off once they saw Alan propose to Maris right before their eyes and the Princess of Mercury accepted his proposal. But the Princess of the Moon was not someone who would give up that easily._

_The Moon Princess drooled as she fantasized that she was the one in Alan's arms, and not Maris._

* * *

_Serenity's Daydream_

"_Oh Serenity! I don't know what I was thinking when I spent all that time with Maris!" Alan cried out, kneeling before her on the soft grass of the park with her hands held in his. "How could my eyes have been blind to such a goddess all this time? You're the one for me, please forgive my error!" He begged._

_Princess Serenity simply glowed as she gazed down at him, giving him a light smile as she nodded her head. How could she say no to him? Especially when he looked so good kneeling there, his sword strapped to the right side of his waistband, giving the added knight-in-shining-armor effect. "Of course I forgive you. I love you." She said, beaming as he got to his feet before taking her into his arms and holding her close. _

"_I love you too." He said seductively, leaning in for a soft kiss that she gladly complied to._

_End of Serenity's Daydream_

* * *

_Princess Serenity frowned; if only she could let Alan see what a fool he was by staying with Maris. Then, when she saw Maris' huge stomach, she smiled as an idea came to her._

_With Maris this obese, Alan would sure be disgusted by her large tummy and look for svelte and pretty girls elsewhere. And who better than her, the Moon Princess, to show him what he was missing on? Besides, the girls had always played second fiddle to her simply because she _was_ Queen Selenity's daughter and Princess Serenity always got what she wanted. So, Princess Serenity began her first step in seducing King Mercury._

* * *

_Seduction Plan One_

_It was during one of the fancy galas on the Moon when Princess Serenity found her chance. She managed to corner the Sun Knight who was standing on the sidelines and literally glomped him, dragging him to the dance floor._

_Alan was about to pull away from the insistent Moon Princess when she suddenly pressed herself against him and started grating her hips against his._

"_We need to talk." Alan hissed as he pulled her into a dark hallway outside the ballroom. Once alone, Alan demanded what she was up to._

_Princess Serenity then slithered up to him, bristling and pouting like a child._

"_Why don't you love me?" she questioned in all innocence, genuinely not understanding how he could possibly resist her._

"_Gee, where to start?" he snapped sarcastically, frowning._

_Princess Serenity moved closer to him, pressing herself up against his chest, a hand to his heart as the other hand lightly traced the features of his face, enjoying his attempts to escape her touch._

"_That girl is a nobody, Alan, she is unworthy of your attentions." she murmured seductively. "You deserve someone stronger, someone better. Let me be that someone."_

_He didn't say a word, only tried to pull his face further away from her searching lips, thoroughly disgusted._

"_She is far too naive and innocent." she cooed, undeterred by his actions of refusal. "You deserve someone more experienced, someone who will know how to please you in every way possible."_

_Alan blinked in appalled understanding. He frowned in utter revulsion and glared at the obsessed princess. _

"_I would rather die a horrible and agonizing death that let you anywhere near me that way." he hissed._

_Her expression faded to stunned disbelief._

_He refused her?_

_The disbelief then melted into fury. He wasn't allowed to refuse her. He had to fall in love with her. She pulled back away from him, much to the Phoenix Guardian's relief. _

_All the sweetness and innocence that had played upon her face were now gone, replaced by the expression worn by every woman who was ever shunned by the one she desired._

"_You'll change your mind soon enough." she ground in promise. "You'll see. Maris will die, and you'll be mine."_

_Seduction Plan One... failed._

_

* * *

_

_Seduction Plan Two_

_Maris was in the middle of her third trimester of her pregnancy when Alan, being the worrywart that he is, took charge of the palace's security the moment Maris' second trimester set in. That proved the perfect opportunity for Princess Serenity to set her second seduction plan into action._

_Alan was on night shift. When it came close to switching his shift to the next officer, he headed off to return to his wife. When he rounded the corner of a deserted hallway, he was shocked to see Princess Serenity standing before him, the shoulder pads of her dress pulled down to her elbows, revealing her breasts. She lunged at him and started to kiss him._

_When he pushed her away, she cooed, "It's safe to have sex with me now. I'm having my period."_

_Then, she did the unthinkable; she actually took off her undies to show him that she was bleeding._

_In his sternest voice, Alan told her to put her dress back on. With a wave of his hand, he used a teleporting spell on the Moon Princess before she cried rape._

_Seduction Plan Two... failed._

* * *

_Seduction Plan Three_

_A few weeks later, right before Maris' due date, Princess Serenity pulled the same stunt after Alan made sure his wife was alright before returning to his nightly shift. Again, she confronted him in the same hallway, whipping out a condom before asking him to have sex with her._

_Disgusted, Alan used the same teleporting spell as before without letting the Moon Princess finish her seducing speech._

_Seduction Plan Three... failed._

* * *

_F__inally, Alan decided to tell Maris what had happened, but he waited until her confinement period was over._

_He gave her a blow-to-blow account of his ordeal with Princess Serenity and was actually crying as he related it all to her. He had felt that their marriage had been tainted by the whole affair. And he was also afraid that she would not believe that he was innocent._

_Maris' suspicion that Alan had somehow led the Moon Princess on was laid to rest when sometime later, she overheard Princess Serenity talking to Princess Mesuinu of Venus._

"_You know he's off limits, Serenity! All of us know that!" Princess Mesuinu exclaimed. "Why are you so determined to seduce Alan!?"_

_The Moon Princess' answer shocked not only the Princess of Venus, but also Maris._

"_I was just playing with the two of them! I can't believe he would be so faithful to her even when she's pregnant! No man in the world can resist a woman if she wanted to seduce him." Princess Serenity complained. "He may not have screwed me, but there _will_ be someone else down the road who'll be able to tempt him."_

"_Besides," the Moon Princess leered. "I'm the Princess and every guy, married or not, will want me. So, it's alright for me to apply the see-like-buy approach to married men and it's 'fun' to break up a marriage as well. "_

_Princess Mesuinu sighed, "Piece of advice Serenity: respect others and, most of all, respect yourself. Don't cheapen your life by spending it throwing yourself at men, especially men who are taken. Life is short – try to live it honorably."_

* * *

"That hurt..." Ami muttered as she opened her eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I take it you're not in pain anymore..." Wakabayashi remarked as he climbed over her. "Maris."

"Alan..." Ami let out a smile.

Stroking his cheek, she added, "You remembered."

"Of course." Wakabayashi returned her smile. "Remind me to thank Pluto for this."

"And kill Serenity's reincarnation while I'm at it." he added after a second.

"Don't." Ami giggled. "We still need her if any evil comes up."

"I hate it when you're right." Wakabayashi growled.

"When was I ever wrong?" Ami grinned.

"Good point." Wakabayashi nodded.

"And since it's already nighttime, I'd better head back." he added. Getting off her bed, Wakabayashi exited her room.

* * *

SailorStar9: So you have it; another chapter. Read and review.


	6. Spread Your Wings in the Sky

SailorStar9: I've decided to restart this fic, so here it is. This is Chapter 5. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 5: Spread Your Wings in the Sky

* * *

Come Sunday...

"Now this brings back memories." Ami mused on the park's bench, the group photo taken after Nankatsu's victory of the National Championships in her hand.

"Hm..." Genzo muttered, an arm cradled around his beloved waist.

* * *

"Tsubasa, Ami, we're leaving." Oozora Natsuko shouted from the back of the transport truck.

"One day, I'll make that come true." Tsubasa looked at his autographed 'World Cup 1982' poster.

"Knowing you, you definitely will." Ami sounded from his door. "Let's go now, or else…"

"Tsubasa, Ami, it's time to leave." Natsuko called.

"Well, here we go." Tsubasa gathered his football and kicked it out of his window.

"Really, Tsubasa…" Natsuko chided, catching her son's football.

"Let's go!" Tsubasa declared, the two six graders having jumped into the truck.

"Tsubasa, Ami…" Yayoi Aoba arrived too late to see the cousins off. "Tsubasa! Ami!" she chased after the truck.

"Yayoi!" Ami waved.

"Tsubasa, Ami, don't forget me!" Aoba shouted. "I will never forget you, Tsubasa, Ami. I'm sure one day we'll meet each other again soon."

"Look, Mount Fuji." Ami pointed to the mountain in the horizon.

"That's true." Tsubasa beamed.

"We already arrived in Shizuoka." Natsuko informed the cousins. "We will soon be in Nankatsu."

"Nankatsu." Tsubasa echoed.

"You're _still_ reading that magazine?" Ami echoed when Tsubasa picked up his magazine.

"But, the players of the Shutetsu team from Nankatsu City won the last national tournament." Tsubasa argued. "And I'll be one of them soon. We're coming, Nankatsu. Shutetsu has a really good goalkeeper. We'll show him our strength."

"Yeah, my baby." Natsuko giggled, catching her son before he fell over as the truck turned a corner. "We're going there. We're going there."

"Stop that!" the embarrassed Tsubasa protested. "Let me off! Let me off!" and Ami just burst out giggling.

"We've arrived." Tsubasa looked around as the truck entered the street. "Here's Nankatsu. Mom, we're going!" he shouted taking off with Ami in tow, as the adults moved the furniture into the new house.

"Hey, Tsubasa, you could help us a bit." Natsuko called. "You can continue please." She told the movers. _But it was unavoidable._ She mused. "After all, we came here to let Tsubasa play soccer." She placed her husband's photo on top of the fire place. "My dear, where are you right now? I hope you'd let us know sometime."

* * *

"Wait a second!" Mrs. Ishizaki called to her son who had left off washing the bathhouse floor. "You're going to play ball with your friends again? I want you to finish first."

"I don't have time to do that right now." Ishizaki Ryo complained.

"Stay here, Ryo!" Mrs. Ishizaki barked as Ryo headed out.

* * *

"Bas, look out!" Ami warned her cousin who was about to collide with an incoming Masao on his bicycle. "Oh, look out!" she exclaimed when Masao was sent skidding down the slope and into the river.

"Are you alright?" the cousins ran down the slope.

"Hey, it's not deep at all." Tsubasa entered the water.

"You're right." Masao stood up. "I was afraid of sinking." His admission causing the three to burst out laughing.

"It's impossible here." Ami giggled.

"Stop mocking me!" Masao snapped.

"Masao, what happened?" two Nankatsu players inquired.

"I fell into the river because of this boy's soccer ball." Masao stated.

"Because of a soccer ball?" the pre-teen echoed.

"Who left this ball in the middle of the road?" Nakazawa Sanae picked up Tsubasa's ball.

"Sorry, it's me." Tsubasa admitted.

"Don't give him back his ball." Masao protested as Tsubasa walked out of the water. "It's because of it that I fell into the river."

"Well..." Sanae remarked and kicked the ball off, Tsubasa reclaiming his football with a header.

"Great!" Sanae beamed, seeing Tsubasa's expert handling of the said ball.

"Never change, Bas." Ami chuckled. "Sorry just now." She apologized on her cousin's behalf. "See ya."

"Hey, wait." Masao voiced, stopping the cousins in their tracks. "I've never seen you around here. Where do you two come from?"

"My name is Oozora Tsubasa." Tsubasa introduced himself. "Me and my cousin, Mizuno Ami." He nodded over to Ami. "Just arrived today."

_Tsubasa?_ Hongo Roberto mused, lying on the slope.

"So, you're new students?" Sanae beamed. "Which class are you?"

"Sixth year." Tsubasa replied.

"You seem to be good at soccer." One of the Nankatsu players voiced.

"I came here play soccer." Tsubasa supplied.

"Cool!" the two Nankatsu players cheered. "So you'll be in our school."

"It's going to be great!" Masao beamed.

"So, you're going to Shutetsu school too?" Tsubasa inquired.

"Shutetsu?" the group chorused.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa blinked.

"Great player you may be Bas," Ami sighed, resting a hand on her confused cousin's shoulder. "But you don't know the slightest about subtlety. Judging from their uniforms, it's safe to say they are from Nankatsu's public school. In other words, Shutetsu is their rival."

"Your cousin is right." Sanae agreed. "It's a pity that you will be one of them. Well, let's go." She led the group off. Let's hurry to the soccer ground."

"So, that's him." Roberto stretched and stood up as Tsubasa and Ami ran past. "Oozora Tsubasa?" and walked in the same direction as the cousins.

"What's the matter?" one of the Nankatsu players inquired as Sanae and Masao turned.

"Oh, nothing." Masao replied.

"That guy seemed to be really good at soccer though." One of the players noted.

"Ah, you thought about it too?" Masao beamed.

"Everyone, don't forget they're going to Shutetsu." Sanae reminded. "It's better to forget him."

"Nankatsu's Junior Soccer Ground." Ami read off the signboard.

"That's normal for a city where soccer is popular." Tsubasa remarked.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" a girl asked as she and her friend walked past the field.

"Nankatsu and Shutetsu are quarreling among themselves again on the soccer field." Her friend replied.

"Shutetsu?" Tsubasa echoed.

* * *

On the field…

"Stop that!" Ryo barked. "Shutetsu's team has its own ground, right? So, use it!"

"Yeah, he's right." The Nankatsu team agreed.

"Hey, Wakabayashi." The elder rugby player stepped in to defend his juniors. "Nankatsu's school ground is not big enough for all the sports teams so they can't train on it. O, you can leave them this one, right?"

"They don't need to train." Wakabayashi Genzo remarked. "They are bad at soccer."

"What?" Ryo demanded.

"You forgot the promise you made before the match?" Genzo barked. "We beat your Nankatsu team 10 to 0. As promised, Shutetsu won the use of this ground."

"Hey, what?" Sanae snapped. "We won't let you get away with this."

"Yeah!" the Nankatsu players chorused. "Shutetsu has its own soccer ground."

"We got some new players after our victory in the national tournament." Genzo stated. "The official field is used by the A-team. So this one will be for our B-team."

"Hey, Wakabayashi." The rugby team captain remarked. "Bring good at soccer doesn't allow you to make your own rules."

_Wakabayashi…_ Tsubasa recalled. _That's him, Wakabayashi?_

"Ishizaki, what's the meaning of bringing some schoolboys?" Genzo barked.

"Em… well…" Ryo started.

"You don't scare me." Genzo stated. "Well, what do you think facing each other, schoolboys?"

"Facing each other?" the rugby team captain echoed.

"Against them?" even Tsubasa was shocked. "How does he want to face them?"

"The captain of each team will make a shot." Genzo posted the challenge. "One after the other."

"Interesting." The handball team captain remarked. "Are you ready?"

"I am able to catch any ball shot from outside the penalty area." Genzo declared. "If you want the field, you just have to score a goal on me."

"Pretty confident, isn't he?" Ami noted. "What do you think, Bas?"

"Let's see how this turns out." Tsubasa grinned.

"I knew you'd say that." Ami sighed.

"You really are too arrogant." The rugby team captain growled. "Hey, give me the ball. Even if you are a genius goalkeeper, you won't have any possibility of winning this challenge." He caught the tossed rugby ball.

"We'll see once it's finished." Genzo smirked.

"That's enough." The rugby team captain hissed. "I'll settle this immediately. A rugby ball is different from a soccer ball. No one can predict in which direction it would bounce."

_Yeah, that's right._ Ryo nodded.

"Here we go!" the rugby team captain declared and kicked the ball.

Genzo jumped to catch the ball, but missed his mark. Reacting instantly, he used his foot to kick the ball out of the net.

"He stopped it…" the rugby team captain gasped.

"Great." Tsubasa was awed.

"Only you, Bas." Ami shook her head. "Only you."

"That's one down." Genzo dusted himself down."

"Okay, I'm next." The handball team captain stepped forward. "A soccer goal is twice as large as a handball. If I don't manage to score, I'll be the shame of our handball team." And stuck the handball. "What?" he gasped when he landed, seeing Genzo catching the ball effortlessly. "No way…"

"Incredible…" Tsubasa gaped. _Wakabayashi is really an exceptional goalkeeper._

"I'll be the last." The baseball team captain stood forward. "Whatever your level is, it's useless to try to catch it."

"Go ahead." Genzo prodded.

"Can he really catch a baseball?" Tsubasa gaped.

"Damn…" the baseball team captain hissed as Genzo chuckled.

"Bring it on, come!" Genzo declared.

"Okay." The baseball team captain accepted the challenge and threw the ball. "What do you think of that?"

Ami let out a low whistle when Genzo caught the ball in one hand.

"What…?" the rugby team captain was stunned.

"He stopped it…" the baseball team captain gaped.

"This guy is a monster." The handball team captain gasped.

"Well, the case is closed." Genzo concluded. "Now, let's go and train seriously."

"Yes." The B-team chorused.

"Senpais!" Ryo protested.

"Sorry, Ishizaki." The rest of the teams replied. "But we're giving up."

"We can't even count on our Senpais." Ryo sighed.

"What are you saying?" Sanae argued. "You too, you lost against them."

"Captain, where do we train?" Masao inquired after Sanae stormed off.

"No idea." Ryo replied. "There won't be any practice today."

"If this keeps going like that, we'll lose for sure during the school's tournament." The group sulked off.

_I've never seen such a strong goalkeeper._ Tsubasa mused. _I want to challenge Wakabayashi too._ "Eh?" he blinked, looking around the empty field. "Hey, wait a second!" he called out to Ryo. "Where did Wakabayashi, the goalkeeper, go?"

"He should have gone back to his house." Ryo supplied.

"Then, can you tell us where he lives?" Ami requested.

"Hey, what do you want Wakabayashi for?" Ryo inquired.

"Not me." Ami corrected. "Bas here, wants to challenge him at soccer."

"What?" Ryo echoed. "Challenge him? You're crazy? Didn't you see how strong he was?"

"And that's the exact reason why he wants to challenge him." Ami replied, causing Ryo to facefault.

"Okay, I'll show you." Roy relented.

* * *

On the hill…

"So, you've just arrived here, right?" Ryo remarked. "That's why you're not aware of anything."

"Tact hasn't been one of his strong points." Ami grinned.

"Look, Wakabayashi lives in that big mansion." Ryo pointed. "His family is one of the oldest of the city. But I don't know such little guys like you will win against him. During the last national tournament, no one managed to score a goal on him."

"I know." Tsubasa readied his football.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Ryo blinked. "What is it?" he inquired, when Tsubasa showed him the message he had written on his soccer ball. "That's…! Don't tell me…"

"That's Bas for you." Ami laughed as Tsubasa readied to kick his ball.

"You think the ball will reach Wakabayashi's house from here?" Ryo was shocked.

"Just watch." Ami grinned.

"Here we go!" Tsubasa declared and have the ball a good kick.

"What…" Ryo gaped as the ball flew.

"Go!" Tsubasa whooped.

"Incredible..." Roberto was stunned at the long shot.

"No way…!" Ryo gasped.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Ami joked.

* * *

In the Wakabayashi courtyard…

Genzo caught the incoming ball with both hands.

"What's happening, Genzo?" Coach Mikami inquired. "Where did that ball come from?"

"It came from the Shinto shrine over there." Genzo pointed to the temple on the hill.

"Stop spouting nonsense." Mikami chided. "You know how far it is from here?"

"That's…" Genzo noticed the message on the ball. "A challenge?"

* * *

On the hill…

"It reached Wakabayashi's house." Tsubasa remarked.

"Amazing." Ryo gaped.

"What an incredible boy." Roberto mused.

* * *

In the Wakabayashi courtyard…

"You made a mistake, Genzo." Mikami concluded. "It couldn't have come from there."

"But, there's a challenge for me written on the ball." Genzo stated. "And the handwriting looks like a boy of my age."

"Stupid." Mikami insisted. "How could an elementary boy shoot that far?"

"I accept your challenge, Oozora Tsubasa." Genzo declared. "Whoever he is, I want to make sure with my own eyes."

* * *

On the hill…

"You're really great." Ryo gushed. "Your shot was really incredible. How could you shoot so far? that's weird, there should be some trick somewhere, right? You may be able to defeat Wakabayashi."

"A toast for the little soccer champion!" Roberto declared and downed his vodka.

"Well, let's go to the soccer field." Ryo led the cousins off, with Roberto following closely behind.

* * *

In the Oozora household…

"Really Tsubasa," Natsuko sighed. "Where could you and Ami be? I hope they don't get lost since this city is unknown to them."

* * *

On the streets…

"You just arrived here today, right?" Ryo confirmed.

"Yes." Tsubasa nodded.

"So, you will go to Nankatsu school?" Ryo inquired.

"Well…" Tsubasa started.

"There are two elementary schools in this city." Ryo added. "But only Nankatsu is a public school. Shutetsu is a private one. Maybe I shouldn't tell you, but Nankatsu and Shutetsu are rivals. Nankatsu and Shutetsu have been perpetually fighting among themselves. Today, the fighting was about the retrieval of the soccer field. They have a great soccer field near here. But us, we have to share the field with all the other sports. You'll represent Nankatsu."

"I'm not really concerned about being a representative of Nankatsu or whatnot." Tsubasa stated. "I just want to challenge Wakabayashi."

"If you defeat Wakabayashi, we'll be able to take back the field from Shutetsu." Ryo argued.

"Ishizaki, those two are new students of Shutetsu." Sanae cut in.

"Eh?" Ryo echoed. "Really? If you're planning to go to Shutetsu, then why have you challenged Wakabayashi?"

"This boy challenged Wakabayashi?" Sanae gaped.

"Yes." Tsubasa smiled.

_Oozora Tsubasa…_ Genzo mused, the ball tucked under his arm. _Who could he be? He was able to shoot from that Shinto shrine. Would the challenge be thrown by a student of Nankatsu? How could that team have such a good player?_

"So Genzo." Mikami voiced. "You said that Oozora Tsubasa is an elementary school student? If that was the case, it would be impossible for him to send the ball so far with a simple shot."

"Ah, here's Wakabayashi." Ryo stopped in his tracks, the two opposing team captains facing each other on opposite sides of the road.

"That would be him….?" Genzo noticed the newcomer.

"Wakabayashi, here's the one who sent you the challenge, Oozora Tsubasa." Ryo declared.

"Eh?" Genzo echoed. "What?"

"Such a small boy…" Mikami muttered. "Impossible."

"You're mocking me!" Genzo snapped. "This runt couldn't shoot that far."

"But, I saw just like I'm seeing you right now." Ryo taunted.

"Okay, we'll check if you're really the one who shot." Genzo declared and sent the ball flying towards Tsubasa.

"Look out, step aside." Ryo warned.

Tsubasa deflected the shot with a kick upwards.

"He managed to block my shot." Genzo was stunned as a bus passed by and Tsubasa sent the ball flying over beneath the bus. "You're Oozora Tsubasa…" he caught the ball effortlessly.

"Oozora Tsubasa…" Sanae trailed.

"Oozora Tsubasa." Roberto took off his hat. "It's this boy, no doubt about it."

* * *

Omake

Sounds Like My Ex

Naruto looked through the bars of the massive cage, and was surprised to find an attractive, red-haired woman.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I never knew you were a _girl!_ Well, gee, you must be pretty lonely in there…"

And before you could say, '_Yamada Tarō'_, he was through the bars and hugging her affectionately.

It took the ancient demon fox about five seconds to 1) rip out his heart; 2) rip off his head; and 3) strip the flesh from his carcass.

Smacking her lips appreciatively as the cage bars dissolved around her, the Kyuubi chuckled.

"You don't know much about women, do you, Dumbass?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Kyuubi is supposed to be a thousand-year old demon; but a lot of writers seem to think that if you slap a pair of tits on it, she'll suddenly see this short-lived monkey as her baby - or as her lover. They aren't made out of her _brain matter_, fellas.


	7. Flame Up, Soccer Kid

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 5 goes up and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Turns non-reviewing readers' faces into chessboards)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 6: Flame Up, Soccer Kid

_

* * *

Damn, he managed to block my shot._ Genzo cursed. _And was able to kick a volley under the bus. That's not funny. And I can't stand him smiling like that._

"So, Wakabayashi?" Ryo taunted. "What do you think of the power of his shot?"

"Captain, what are you doing here?" the B-team voiced. "Haven't you returned yet?"

"You guys." Genzo noted. "Just in time. I admit that he has a powerful shot. But he's wrong if he thinks it's enough for him to play soccer. If you want to challenge me, you'll have to pass through them first, alone. We'll only confront each other after you fulfill that condition."

"What?" Ryo growled.

"If he's not satisfied with it, he can go home now." Genzo smirked.

"Wakabayashi, you're being really unfair." Ryo retorted.

"I'll do it." Tsubasa cut in.

"Huh?" Ryo blinked. "But, how can you do that against so many?"

"He's right." Sanae agreed.

"We can't know without trying." Tsubasa argued.

"Ishizaki, Nakazawa, don't even try." Ami told the two. "You can never out-argue with him when he's in _that_ mood."

"This should be funny." The B-team laughed.

* * *

On the field…

"Hey, soccer ball." Tsubasa started his warm-up. "You and me, we're brothers, right? I would like you to help me again."

"He never changes." Ami noted amusedly.

"He accepted such a thing, but will it really be okay?" Ryo wondered.

"Ishizaki!" Sanae called, having gathered the rest of the team.

"Ah, everyone." Ryo blinked.

"We've heard about a confrontation against Shutetsu, so we came here to be the supporters." Sanae supplied. "Hey, we'll cheer you on during your confrontation with Wakabayashi."

"Do your best." Ryo shouted. "I'll also root for you."

"I'll try." Tsubasa chuckled.

"This man," Mikami spotted Roberto on the side. "I am sure that I have seen him somewhere before."

"Hey, have you seen him?" Tsubasa asked his soccer ball. "The goalkeeper who brought you here? He's really a great goalkeeper. But, if I don't pass through all of them, I won't be able to face him. You once saved my life when I was small, but, lend me a hand again, please."

"That guy…" the B-team wondered. "Who is he talking to?"

"I have to challenge him, no matter what." Tsubasa concluded.

"Why are you standing there like fools?" Genzo barked. "Hurry up and steal the ball from him."

"Yes." The B-team chorused. "Okay, let's go." They took their positions.

"Well, here we go." Tsubasa remarked. "Go!" he charged.

"Hey there, that guy is rather good." Ryo gushed, as Tsubasa passed through the B-team defenses.

"Damn!" two players slide-tackled Tsubasa.

"Look out!" Ryo warned as the feet closed in.

With a leap, Tsubasa dodged the tackled, taking the ball with him, before swiftly passing through the next defense lines.

_Incredible._ Roberto mused. _His nutmegs and his dribbles. This boy, at his age, already became friends __with the ball. There's really no doubt about it, it's this boy._

"Go, Tsubasa." Ryo cheered. "You're almost done."

_This guy…_ Genzo frowned as Tsubasa drew closer. "Don't let him shoot. Gather yourself in front of the goal."

"Yes." The B-team obeyed and clustered around the net.

"What?" everyone else, but Ami, gaped when Tsubasa kicked the ball high up in the air.

"He's flying!" B-team gasped when Tsubasa took off after the soccer ball and sent the ball into the net with a header.

"Damn!" Genzo cursed, punching the shot out.

"Oh, it's really bad luck." Ryo remarked as the ball hit the post corner and got reflected out.

"Damn!" Genzo punched the grass in frustration.

"The ball can still be played." Roberto voiced.

_Oh, I know! _Mikami realized. _This man… he's the center-forward of the national Brazilian team, Hongo Roberto._

"We'll settle this duel with a centering." Roberto sent the ball flying with a center passing and the two pre-teens jumped, with Tsubasa sending the ball into the net with a header.

"Great, he scored!" Ryo cheered.

"Impossible." Mikami was stunned. "Genzo lost…"

"Look out!" Roberto warned, the impact having sent Genzo crashing into the goalpost.

"Captain!" B-team gasped after the two boys crash-landed.

"Genzo!" Mikami exclaimed.

"Are you okay" Tsubasa asked, in concern.

"Don't touch me." Genzo slapped Tsubasa away. "I lost… I lost against this runt." He focused on the ball in the net. "Tsubasa." He barked. "A match. A match, we'll do a match. We can't know which one of us is the best player like this. We will only be able to determine it with a match. I'm accepting your challenge for the schools' tournament."

"The schools' tournament?" Tsubasa echoed.

"If you manage to score a goal on me during this match, then I'll admit my defeat." Genzo promised.

"Stop it, Wakabayashi." Roy retorted. "There's no need to get violent."

"Whatever the outcome of the match, the only stake here will be for you to score a goal." Genzo laid down the terms.

"You are Roberto." Mikami looked over at the other adult, the former center-forward walked off, whistling.

"Ishizaki, I'm leaving you this ground until then." Genzo declared. "Try and train yourself a bit to be up to the task."

"Captain, wait up!" B-team ran off after their captain.

"Seriously, I don't understand boys sometimes, especially bull-headed ones." Ami sighed. "You alright, Bas?"

"Yeah." Tsubasa replied. "By that way, where is the man who did the centering?" he thought to ask. "Eh? When did he leave?"

"Hey, you were incredible." Ryo voiced. "I thought my heart would stop."

"Yes, it was really incredible." Sanae agreed.

"Not really." Tsubasa blushed. "By the way, what is the schools' tournament?"

"Oh yeah, the tournament." Ryo supplied. "All the sports clubs from Nankatsu and Shutetsu face off on a yearly base. It looks like a bit of a festival. All the habitants of the town are completely passionate about it. Ah, that's right." He noted. "You'll go to Shutetsu. It's a pity. We would really have liked it if you joined our school."

"All of the good players are always going to Shutetsu." Masao added.

"But Wakabayashi thought that Tsubasa was a Nankatsu member." Ryo pointed out.

"The next time we meet, it'll be as opponents." Sanae noted.

"See ya." Ryo bade the cousins farewell.

"Hey, wait." Tsubasa voiced.

"What's the matter?" Ryo asked.

"Em, well, actually…" Tsubasa started. "Actually…" he whispered into Ryo's ear.

"What's happening, Ishizaki?" Sanae asked the laughing Ryo.

"This guy is really too much." Ryo chuckled. "He forgot the way to his house."

"Eh?" the group chorused.

"Figures." Ami muttered. "Only you, Bas. Only you."

* * *

In the Oozora household…

"Mom, that's enough." Tsubasa protested at his laughing mother. "Stop it."

"But to bring all these people home, he is really something." Ami giggled.

"Well, I got that from you, right Mom?" Tsubasa joked.

"Hey, Tsubasa." Natsuko chided. "But to make friends that fast, you too, you prefer playing soccer rather than eating?"

"Personally, I like both." Ryo admitted.

"I told you, Aunt Natsuko." Ami chuckled. "It's only Bas."

"Ami's right." Natsuko agreed. "You know, since kindergarten, Tsubasa always likes soccer. You just need to give him a ball for him to be happy. In fact, at one time, when he was playing with a ball as usual… the ball absorbed the shock and saved Tsubasa's life." She finished her narration. "Since that day, Tsubasa never stopped playing soccer. As if he was born for it."

"Really?" Masao echoed. "That happened to him?"

"Ah, Mom, why do you always have to bring up this story?" Tsubasa complained.

"But I'm doing it so that your friends can know a bit more about you." Natsuko pointed out. "Right?"

"Yeah…" Ryo trailed. "Well then…" he started.

"You're already going back?" Tsubasa blinked as the group stood to leave.

"You didn't finish cleaning up." Ryo reminded. "We'll see again another time."

"Sorry that I haven't been able to receive you well." Natsuko apologized.

"No, it was perfect." Ryo corrected. "See ya." He bade the family farewell at the doorstep.

"Thank you for everything." Tsubasa voiced. "Goodbye!" he bade the group farewell.

"Next time, don't forget your address." Ryo reminded and headed off.

* * *

The next morning…

"Hey, Tsubasa." Roberto knocked on Tsubasa's door and entered the room, the Brazilian center-forward's sudden appearance shocking the boy and throwing him to the ground.

"You're the center-forward of the national Brazilian team, Hongo Roberto." Tsubasa recognized.

"You know my name?" Roberto blinked.

"Of course." Tsubasa beamed. "Yesterday, when I came back home, I read this magazine and what a surprise. You're the famous center-forward of the national Brazilian team. But what are you doing here?"

"Here, Tsubasa." Natsuko handed her son a letter. "Here's a letter for you that your father gave to Roberto."

"Eh?" Tsubasa beamed. "A letter from Dad? Ask him to teach you what real soccer is. Your Dad will come back soon." He read the last sentence. "Great." He gushed. "I'll live in the same house with a player from the national Brazilian team. But, when did you arrive?"

"Oh Bas." Ami sighed, the adults chuckling.

"Well, your mother thought I was a burglar and suddenly threw a bucket of water on my face." Roberto stated as Natsuko served breakfast. "But that's normal. That is what happens to someone who visits people at 2 am."

"Yes, you should have shown me the letter in the beginning." Natsuko chided.

"By the way, Tsubasa." Roberto stated. "Which school will you and Ami go to?"

"Well…" the cousins looked at each other.

"I don't really know anymore." Tsubasa admitted. "I get the feeling that it would be better to go to Nankatsu and to have to have Wakabayashi as a rival."

"Furthermore, he mistook Bas for being one of them." Ami added.

"If I were you, I would choose Nankatsu." Roberto advised.

"Really?" Tsubasa asked. "That's what you think, Roberto? Okay, it's decided. Mom, I've changed my mind. I'll go to Nankatsu school."

"Tsubasa, don't say me that this is because Shutetsu is more strict concerning studies." Natsuko scolded.

"That's not it." Tsubasa protested. "I'll study seriously even in Nankatsu."

"Really?" Natsuko was unconvinced. "Well, we came to Nankatsu to let you play soccer, so in the end, it doesn't really matter which school you'll decide on."

"So, it's decided for Nankatsu." Tsubasa declared.

* * *

On the field…

"Gah, what the hell are you doing?" Ryo chided, the ball having hit Masao on the face. "Pull yourself together, Masao."

"But, I thought this Oozora Tsubasa will go to Shutetsu and that we'll be slaughtered again." Masao muttered.

"Stop talking about defeat." Ryo scolded. "As long as we're doing our best, do you really think that's important?"

"Yes." Sanae agreed. "Ishizaki is right. Let's do our best, guys."

"Yeah, let's go everyone." Ryo cheered.

"Yes!" the team chorused and resumed practice.

"What do you want?" Ryo demanded, when someone stole the ball.

"Now boys, if you don't train seriously, you won't even win against Shutetsu's back up team." The backup team player taunted.

"Damn!" Ryo cursed and charged to reclaim the ball, only to fall on his feet.

"So, having a ball or not, is the same for you." The team player mocked.

"You'll see!" the team charged. "Damn, we have to get our ball back."

"Fight!" Sanae shouted, the Nankatsu group was getting trashed by the two Shutetsu players. "You shouldn't lose to Shutetsu." When Tsubasa cut in, snatching the ball away from the Shutetsu player.

"You are…!" the two Shutetsu players gasped.

"Tsubasa!" the group echoed.

"Tell your captain, Wakabayashi, that Oozora Tsubasa will face him during the tournament in Nankatsu's team." Tsubasa declared.

"No way!" Sanae beamed.

"Way!" Ami nodded in affirmation.

"Damn!" the Shutetsu players cursed.

"I heard you fine." Genzo barked.

"Ara, speak of the devil." Ami remarked, everyone turning to the speaker.

"I'm looking forward to the schools' tournament." Genzo added. "Until then, try training yourself as much as you can."

"Captain, wait for us." The two Shutetsu players hurried after their captain.

"Tsubasa, Ami." Ryo ran over to the cousins. "Is that true that you'll come to Nankatsu?"

"I was waiting for this moment." Masao added.

"That's great." Sanae beamed.

"Okay, we'll all gather ourselves around Tsubasa and we'll do it." Ryo declared.

"Yeah!" the group cheered.

"Glad to welcome you among us." Ryo greeted the new member.

"This pleasure is mine." Tsubasa replied.

"Can I be one of you too?" Roberto requested. "What do you think of having a coach?"

"Wait a minute." Ryo voiced. "This may only be an elementary club, but don't say silly things. Okay, you have good centering, but anyone can do that. Therefore, for a drunk like you does not have the skills required to be a coach."

"So, let me prove it to you." Roberto stated and stole the ball from under Tsubasa's feet. "Let's go!" he charged straight for the goalpost.

"What will he do?" Ryo wondered. "He missed it." He snorted after Roberto kicked the ball into the goal bar.

"That is…!" Tsubasa gasped when Roberto delivered an overhead kick, sending the ball through the net.

"Overhead kick." Ami breathed.

"Amazing!" the Nankatsu group gaped in awe.

"He is the center-forward of the national Brazilian team, Hongo Roberto." Ami enlightened the group.

"He's actually living at my house." Tsubasa supplied.

"So, do you want me as a coach?" Roberto inquired.

"Yeah, of course." Ryo nodded.

"Who wouldn't?" Masao beamed.

"Great!" the team cheered.

_Wakabayashi, we won't lose._ Tsubasa swore.

* * *

Back in the present...

"He's right about that promise, though." Ami noted.

* * *

Omake

Because We Won Because We're the Good Guys

"So let me get this straight," 13-year old ANBU captain Uchiha Itachi said, making a herculean effort to cut through the vague political rhetoric, dissembling phraseology and flat-out _bullshit _of the past hour's 'conversation'. "You're saying that the Uchiha have grown resentful of being marginalized by the Village…"

"Correct," said Koharu, giving a single juddering nod of her withered old head in acknowledgment.

"_Marginalized_, even though you consider them to be one of the most powerful shinobi clans - as evidenced by your current fears…"

"True enough," Homura admitted, looking rather uncomfortable under the boy's intense gaze.

"_And _even though they helped to _create _this village, working side by side with the -_now defunct_- Senju clan..."

"A tragic fall," said Sarutobi, pretending to look mournful (though it remained unclear just _which _of the two great clans he was supposed to be grieving).

"Because you _have_, in fact, segregated them from the rest of the village, breeding fear and mistrust among the rest of the citizenry, and keeping them from achieving any real political power…"

"They can't be trusted!" shouted Danzō, slamming his single usable fist down on the table hard enough to rattle the teacups. "That bastard, Madara-"

"Was _one_ man, _rejected_ by his clan, who _died_ at the hands of the Shodai over sixty years ago," Itachi interrupted, glaring at the one-eyed man as only a 13-year old boy can do.

"_Way to hold a grudge,"_ he added quietly, with a frown.

"And _besides_," Itachi continued, once again addressing the others. "He was simply afraid that you were going to do _exactly_ what you _have_ done. He was right all along…"

"Enough," Sarutobi interjected, affecting his patented 'tough-but-fair' grandfatherly demeanor in an attempt to get the conversation back on track. "We are not here to point fingers…"

_Actually,_ Itachi thought to himself, _That seems to be __precisely__ why you are here. But you seem to forget - When you point your finger at us, you leave three __more__ fingers, pointing back at yourselves._

"Do you understand the parameters of the mission, Itachi-kun?" Sandaime inquired, finally getting down to brass tacks.

"You suspect a coup," Itachi said, cutting straight to the heart of the matter; always the consummate professional as soon as someone mentioned the key word, 'mission'.

(It was ironic, really, that the post-hypnotic suggestion techniques used to drive Itachi to such rarefied heights of excellence could be turned against the Uchiha themselves this way; they had arrogantly thought that their little sleep-training program was better than Sylvan®.)

"And you want me to eliminate the ringleaders?" he continued, a slightly less 'coldly detached' and slightly more 'childishly hopeful' tone in his barely-adolescent voice.

"All of them," Koharu replied, with a slightly more '_chillingly_ _ominou'_' tone in hers.

"You mean, everyone involved in the plot?" Itachi asked.

"_All_ of them," Homura repeated firmly, with a bit more emphasis.

"You mean, everyone supporting the supposed 'conspiracy'?" Itachi asked again.

"ALL! OF! THEM!" Danzō shouted, spelling it out for the reluctant prodigy, another delicate teacup tumbling with every punctuated syllable.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait up, hold on there, slow down, give me a second here," the normally stone-faced Itachi stammered, trying -with little success- to wrap his head around this mind-blowing concept. "You mean, 'all of them', as in... _everyone_?"

"Not just the 'guilty', or even those guilty by association, but _everyone_? The elderly, the disabled, the non-shinobi shopkeepers, pregnant women, untrained kids, babies, Uchiha-by-marriage…"

"_Yes_. All of them," the Third replied, cutting him off before (he hoped) it started sounding ridiculous. _"It is for the good of the Village."_

"For the good of the Village?" Itachi repeated dully. (ANBU had their _own_ post-hypnotic key words as well, after all.)

"And what about _me_?" Itachi asked at last, finally coming back to his senses somewhat. "_I'm_ an Uchiha, just like the others. Do you not fear and mistrust _me_? What will become of me, after I perform this task for you?"

"Don't worry, Itachi-kun," Sarutobi replied, with that horrible fake smile on his face. "There is no question in our minds about you. You have proven your strength and your loyalty. We will take care of you, after you complete your assignment."

_That's just what I'm afraid of,_ Itachi thought, once again schooling his features to mask his uncertainty.

* * *

Itachi was running through the forest. He had tried to warn his kinsmen, but it was too late. Suspecting that their pawn was being influenced by useless and unbecoming 'emotions', Danzō had sent an overwhelming force of _Ne_ ANBU operatives to eliminate the 'threat' of the Uchiha clan.

That Akatsuki group he'd been hearing rumors about sounded like his only hope.

Konoha might think that they could use his pathetic little brother as leverage; but _someday_, he would have his revenge.

* * *

SailorStar9: Without Madara and the Mangekyou, Sarutobi & Co. had _no reason whatsoever_ to think that Itachi could actually pull it off. So what were they _really _thinking? If the ANBU had moved in to quell the resulting 'riot' in the Uchiha district, the other clans would _still_ have suspected a bloodline purge. And if they did _not_ follow through, this abortive first-strike would have forced the Uchiha's hands, _provoking_ them into rising up against their oppressors and precipitating the much-feared and anticipated civil war. (And _yes_, the Uchiha _were_ being oppressed; and _had been_, at least since the time of the Nidaime.) So what outcome could they have _possibly_ been expecting? What would make 'Itachi's not-entirely-successful attempt to massacre the Uchiha clan' worth their while - and worth _losing _such a valuable resource? The death of the clan's greatest prodigy? If they feared all Uchiha, they surely considered Itachi their greatest threat. Elimination of the clan's strongest (disloyal) shinobi, with enough hostages ('prisoners') taken to cow the remainder? This would still lead to one of the two outcomes mentioned above. Seizure of clan assets? A nice side benefit, sure; but it would have to be something _special_ to be a material cause, and worth losing the Uchiha over. The further ostracization of the Uchiha as a clan of untrustworthy, uncontrollable misfits? Which brings us right back where we started from. Weakening the Uchiha _just enough_ so that they could simply shrug this headache off onto the next generation, like climate change or Social Security? Well, that's probably as good as we can get for rationalizing Kishimoto-sensei's half-assed storylines... But maybe _you_ can come up with something better. The fact that the _other _founding clan (the Senju) was _also _mysteriously wiped out might be a good place to start.


	8. Towards Tomorrow's Kick Off

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 6 goes up and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Tailmon (from 'Digital Light of Hope' and her current muse): Great, now you non-reviewing readers made her cry. Leave your comments in your review, or else... (Turns non-reviewing readers' faces into chessboards)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 7: Towards Tomorrow's Kick-Off

* * *

The next morning...

"Mom, what are you doing on the floor with my bed cover on your head?" Tsubasa blinked.

"Well, you hit it like a soccer ball." Natsuko replied.

"Ah?" Tsubasa jumped up. "Really?"

"It means you're dreaming of soccer." Ami supplied, poking her head in.

"Ah?" Tsubasa echoed. "Probably."

"Now hurry and get ready." Natsuko told the cousins. "Today is your first day in your new school."

"Yes." Tsubasa hurried to get ready.

"Ah, Tsubasa." Natsuko stated. "Go wake up Roberto and tell him breakfast is ready."

"Roberto?" Tsubasa echoed. "Oh yeah, the professional Brazilian player who will be living with us as of today." he recalled. "Roberto, Roberto." he hammered on his mentor's door. "Roberto, get up. Roberto, Roberto." he shook the sleeping player. "Hey, Roberto, are you alright? Roberto. What's happening?" he inquired as Roberto sat up.

"Nothing, everything is fine." Roberto assured.

"Breakfast is ready." Tsubasa informed.

"Ah, thanks." Roberto noted.

"So, hurry up." Tsubasa urged.

"My appointment at the university hospital center is today." Roberto mused. "I hope the results turn out well."

"Go ahead and eat up." Natsuko told her guest.

"Thanks." Roberto took a sip from his cup. "So, you start school today?" he looked over at the cousins.

"Yeah, we're going to Nankatsu." Tsubasa confirmed.

"Did you choose Nankatsu because all the rich kids go to Shutetsu?" Natsuko inquired.

"This is also for soccer, right Roberto?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes." Roberto nodded.

"Or I wonder if Shutetsu is a harder school?" Ami joked.

"Eh?" Tsubasa protested. "You're wrong, I don't..."

"To prove the contrary, you'll have to study very hard." Roberto cut in.

"Eh?" Tsubasa echoed. "Even you, Roberto... I'm going!" he called as the two cousins headed out.

"Tsubasa." Roberto voiced. "Let's walk part of the way together."

"Where are you going, Roberto?" Natsuko wondered.

"While waiting for Tsubasa and his friends to start training, I'll go to the beach for a little while."

"To the beach?" Natsuko echoed.

"Yeah, for a little while." Roberto replied.

"Roberto, if we don't hurry, we'll be late." Tsubasa called.

"Well, see you later." Roberto noted.

"Later!" Natsuko bade the three farewell. "Be careful."

"Practice starts after school." Tsubasa informed Roberto from the other side of the road. "I'll wait for you on the field with Ishizaki and the others."

"Got it." Roberto nodded. "See you later."

"Later!" Tsubasa shouted and he and Ami headed off to school.

"Tsubasa." Roberto called. "I'll give you a great gift at practice."

"A gift?" Tsubasa echoed.

* * *

In front of the school gate...

"Well, from today, we're students of Nankatsu school." Tsubasa stopped in front of the gate.

"Everyone, meet our new arrivals, Oozora Tsubasa and Mizuno Ami." Sanae declared, once the cousins entered the compound.

"I knew I should have went to the swimming complex this morning." Ami muttered.

"Ah, Tsubasa, Ami!" Ryo called to the cousins.

"Hello." Tsubasa greeted. "I'm glad to see you again."

"You really came." Ryo remarked.

"Though you said you would come here, we were worried that you would end up in Shutetsu anyway." Masao added. "We were all worried. But it's okay now."

"Follow me, I'll show you around." Ryo stated.

"One second." Sanae cut in. "I'm the one who will show them around."

"Eh?" Ryo echoed. "What? What does that mean?"

"'What does that mean?'" Sanae echoed.

"Well, I'm gladly accepting it." Tsubasa voiced.

"So, let's go." Sanae beamed and led the cousins off. "Make it a bit less noise." she snapped at the murmuring girls.

"Good morning." the homeroom teacher greeted her class.

"Good morning." the students chorused.

"What are you looking at, Ishizaki?" the teacher inquired. "Ah, I see." she winked. "You're already aware of it. Well, let's make the presentation. From today on, you'll have two more little comrades in your class. Come on in. introduce yourselves." she told the cousins.

"I'm Oozora Tsubasa." Tsubasa declared.

"Mizuno Ami." Ami bowed.

"Your father is a captain of a ship, is that right?" the teacher inquired.

"Yeah, he travels around the world." Tsubasa confirmed.

"Quite everyone!" Sanae barked, silencing the pending fangirls. "Welcome to our sixth grade class." she told the cousins.

"Be quiet!" the teacher shouted. "Let's see, your places will be..."

"Teacher, here!" Masao raised his hand. "They can sit here with me."

"Let's see, sit there." the teacher gestured.

"Yes." the cousins nodded and headed over to their new seats.

"Tsubasa, send the ball here." Masao pointed to the chair.

"Okay." Tsubasa landed his ball into the ball with a header.

"Nice shot." Masao gave a thumbs-up. "Here." he returned Tsubasa's soccer ball.

_Oozora Tsubasa?_ The teacher mused as the new students settled in. _Well, it looks like we have a star in our class._

* * *

On the field...

"Oops." Masao stuck out his tongue, his kick having missed its mark. "Thanks." he voiced, when someone stopped his ball under his foot. "The ball didn't go where I wanted."

"So, you still don't understand, and you continue to train yourself?" the pre-teen taunted. "Oh come on, we told you to stop wasting your time and break up your team."

"Hey, you!" Sanae barked. "Don't interrupt this precious training for the schools' tournament."

"Is that a joke?" the bully retorted. "A club of morons like you, if you took part in the tournament, you'd be smashed to pieces."

"Look, we don't have time for this." Sanae stopped his protest. "Look over there."

"Incredible." the boy gaped, seeing Ryo and Tsubasa dribbling. "We have such a player on our soccer club? Who is he?"

"Our ace, of course." Sanae boasted.

"Your 'ace'?" the boy echoed.

"Okay, everyone." Ami declared. "Now we'll practice our shooting. Try to aim inside the goal."

"Okay." the team chorused.

"Here." Tsubasa started the shooting practice.

"Now heading." Ami added, after everyone had a turn. "The most important thing is to focus on the ball. You shouldn't be afraid."

"Let's go." Tsubasa started.

"Really." Ryo complained, the group panting in exhaustion. "You could go little easier."

"Sorry." Tsubasa voiced.

"But Roberto's training will be far harder than this." Ami pointed out.

"That's true." Ryo admitted. "Our coach is a professional player from the Brazilian national team."

"I will never manage to survive the training." Masao muttered.

* * *

After school...

"I'm back!" Tsubasa called, tossing his book bag on the floor. "I'm going to practice!" he headed out.

"Tsubasa, wait." Natsuko chided. "Really. It's like he only comes here to leave. Brazil?" she looked at the emblem on the schoolbag. "After all, he's admired it since a child. Now that I think about it, I wonder where Roberto is."

* * *

On the field...

"Hi!" the team called, having snuck out of their homes.

Gathering, the group started a jog around the field.

"Tsubasa has already made so many friends?" Natsuko mused, passing on her bicycle. _I'm so happy. In his old school, no one played soccer and Tsubasa was always alone. Ami was the only one who understood him._ "Well, it's a good thing that he's entered Nankatsu. Now, I also need to make my place in this town." and rode off as the boys started their passing practice.

"What's happening?" Tsubasa inquired, seeing everyone had stopped in mid-practice.

"You're Nishigoaka's soccer club?" Ryo asked the newcomers.

"Yes, like promised, here we are." "I hope you didn't change your mind."

"Like promised?" Ryo echoed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb." Urabe Hanji chided. "You're the ones who asked us for a training match."

"A training match?" the team echoed.

"Wait, don't tell me..." Ami blinked.

"Yes, it was me." Roberto confirmed. "I'm the one who asked them about it."

"I see." Tsubasa realized. "This is your gift?"

"Yes." Roberto nodded.

"What an amazing soccer team." Hanji snorted. "It's not surprising that they lost 30 to 0 against Shutetsu."

"30 to 0?" Ami echoed.

"Well..." Ryo muttered.

"The aim of our Nishigoaka team is to defeat Shutetsu." Hanji stated. "We have to finish, at least with the same result."

"Damn." Ryo growled. "Say what you want, you'll see."

The referee's whistle blew and the match started, with the Nishigoaka team weaving through the Nankatsu defenses.

"Hey you!" Hanji cursed, chasing after Tsubasa who had stolen his ball.

"Tsubasa!" Ryo turned.

"What is he thinking?" Ami blinked in confusion as Tsubasa headed back to the Nankatsu side of the field.

"What are you doing, Tsubasa?" Ryo took off after Tsubasa. "That's our side here."

"Mid-field..." Ami frowned. "Don't tell me he's going to..."

And now, I shoot." Tsubasa finished her thought.

"What?" the Nishigoaka team gasped.

"I knew it." Ami sighed when Tsubasa sent the ball flying into the net with a long-distance shot.

"It's in." Ryo gaped. "A great long shot."

"No way!" Hanji was stunned.

"Great, Tsubasa." Ryo congratulated.

"Listen everyone." Hanji gathered his team. "This guy. We just have to mark this guy. The others are not dangerous at all."

The whistle blew and the match restarted.

"And here we go." Tsubasa reclaimed the ball.

"Stop him!" Hanji barked as Tsubasa penetrated the Nishigoaka lines. "Don't give him any space.

"Tsubasa!" Ryo shouted.

"It's for you, Ishizaki!" Tsubasa passed the ball.

Ryo sent the ball into the net with a header.

"Great!" Tsubasa cheered.

"Yeah, it's in!" the Nankatsu team clustered around their captain.

"Me..." Ryo pointed to himself. "I scored?"

"Yes." Tsubasa nodded.

"Great!" Ryo jumped in joy.

"Roberto, this is..." Ami blinked at the former Brazilian national player.

"Yes." Roberto confirmed. "So, what do you think?"

"A morale-booster." Ami stated. "To ensure the team that they, too, can score as well. But for my strategies to work, the rest will have to work on their footwork."

_The schools' tournament won't be like that._ Genzo mused, watching the match on the sidelines. _Prepare yourself, Tsubasa._

"Shutetsu's Wakabayashi." Ryo spotted the goalkeeper.

_Tsubasa,_ Roberto thought as the team headed back. _I'll make you a first class player, and you'll fly towards the world. Now that all my hopes have been broken, this is my new dream.

* * *

_

Back in the present...

"Wait, don't tell me that letting Tsubasa play sweeper during the schools' tournament was _your_ idea?" Genzo exclaimed.

Ami just smiled brightly at him.

"I knew it." Genzo sighed.

* * *

Omake

Awkward II

The mist closed in, and a choking killing intent filled the air. Sasuke whimpered.

"Don't worry, Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted, "I don't let my comrades die!"

"Not anymore, at least," he continued softly, losing himself once again in painful memories and bitter regrets. "I mean, not since the only other team I've ever had. My best friend, and the girl I should have married. And my sensei, who was like a father to me. And then there was my real father, of course…"

Sakura, Tazuna, Sasuke and Naruto (in that order) slowly sank into the black pit of despair, never to emerge again.

"I don't really know what happened to my mo-"

And with a whispering hushhh! the Master of Silent Killing's glittering zanbatou finally brought Hatake Kakashi's torment to an end.

* * *

Walking out of Gato's office counting their money, a baffled Haku observed, "That seemed way too easy."

"Yeah," Zabuza spat in disgust. "Konoha nin. They're all such drama queens."

* * *

SailorStar9: Stories where Naruto breaks down _in the middle of a fight_ because he's just made his first kill drive me crazy.


	9. The Ball Is Our Friend

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 7 goes up and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails*

Shizune (Blinks as an arm wraps around her) Tsu-Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade (Drunk to the gills) Put me on th' bottom willya?

Shizune: Eh? Bottom? What are you-TSUNADE-SAMA?

SailorStar9: O-kay...shouldn't be watching this (Watches the scene before her slight nosebleed) Ah hell, roll camera, I can always tape it.

Shizune: TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAAA!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 8: The Ball Is Our Friend

* * *

"Go!" Ryo called, the team starting their practice.

"What are you doing?" Ami barked on the sidelines as Tsubasa bypassed the others easily. "None of you can mark Tsubasa? Really…"

"Alright, shoot from there, Tsubasa!" Roberto shouted. "Go!"

"Wait a second, Tsubasa." The goalkeeper voiced.

"Eh?" Tsubasa stopped. "What's the matter?"

"Coach, look over there." The goalkeeper stated. "Do you see their condition?"

"Everyone…" Ami blinked at the exhausted group.

"This is hopeless…." Roberto sighed. "Well, listen to me, everyone." He declared. "In order to be able to play soccer well, and before learning the various techniques and skills, you have to treat the ball like your girlfriend."

"'Like our girlfriend'?" the team chorused.

"Yes." Roberto nodded. "Oh yeah, you guys are a little bit young for that." He noted. "Well then, become a friend with the ball." He restated.

"Be friends with the ball?" Tsubasa echoed.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ryo wondered.

"It's simple." Roberto remarked. "You just have to bring it with you everywhere. Be it going to school, or eating."

"Even to the toilet?" Ryo inquired.

"Fool!" Masao bonked his head.

"Wherever you go, always take the ball with you." Roberto added. "But never use your hands."

"No way." Ryo moaned. "So, we'll have to dribble wherever we go?"

"Exactly." Roberto confirmed. "If the ball hates anything, it's being picked up by hands."

"Make the ball our friend?" Tsubasa claimed a ball under his foot. "Okay. Goodbye, everyone." He called, dribbling the said ball back home. "See you tomorrow!"

"Hey, Tsubasa, wait for me." Ryo stated, claiming a ball under his feet.

"Ok, me too." The rest of the group gathered a ball under their feet.

"Understand?" Roberto shouted after the boys. "Don't use your hands."

"Yes." The team chorused.

"Be friends with the ball, huh?" Roberto mused, and sent the last remaining soccer ball into the net.

* * *

That night, in the Oozora household…

"You don't have to keep the ball next to you when you're eating, Tsubasa." Natsuko remarked.

"But…" Tsubasa protested.

"You are saying that ball is your friend?" Natsuko concluded. "That sounds a bit simple-minded.

"It's probably hard for your mother." Roberto noted. "She has to take care of two crazy soccer fans, right Tsubasa?"

"That's right." Natsuko agreed, causing a round of laughter from the table.

"Tsubasa, do you like soccer?" Roberto inquired.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsubasa beamed.

"Okay, so starting from tomorrow, we'll do a special training every morning." Roberto nodded. "I'll teach you soccer, the Brazilian way."

"Yes!" Tsubasa nodded.

"Alright, Tsubasa." Natsuko stated. "A special soccer training is a good thing, but Roberto could also teach you English. Next year, you will go to middle school. Isn't that a good idea? What do you think of it, Tsubasa?"

"Um, I'll think about it." Tsubasa mused. "Well, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Him…" Natsuko fumed as her son retreated to his room.

"Sorry, I forgot you." Tsubasa returned and retrieved his soccer ball. "Mom, Ami, Roberto, good night."

"Only you, Bas." Ami chuckled. "Only you."

* * *

After school, the next day…

"Their training match is about to begin." Ryo stated, the group having entered the Shutetsu training field. "This time we have to carefully examine Shutetsu's playing."

"This is great!" Tsubasa peered into the field on the railing. "To play on such a soccer field. I'm really envious."

"Tsubasa." Ryo chided. "This isn't the time to be so relaxed. We'll have to play against them soon."

"But thinking about it, Tsubasa could really have played soccer on this field." Masao pointed out. "He would have become a regular on Shutetsu. There're no doubt about it. But now, he became a Nankatsu student, he won't be able to play on it."

"Don't say that." Ami chided.

"I really have no regrets about it." Tsubasa assured. "To be a member of Nankatsu and play soccer with you is really great. That's the truth."

"When others say it, it sounds fake." Masao noted. "But when you say it, it makes me happy."

"Thank you, Tsubasa." Ryo remarked. "But, I'm the captain, okay?"

"Guys, look." Ami voiced.

"That's not Shutetsu's goalkeeper." Ryo realized.

"You're just noticing now?" Hanji inquired behind them. "Yes, Wakabayashi won't play today."

"You're Urabe of Nishigaoki." Ryo noted.

"But doesn't matter if Wakabayashi is or not," Hanji added. "It's all the same. They're already leading 3-0 against their opponent, Mizukoshi. It'll be an easy win for Shutetsu."

"Damn Shutetsu." Ryo cursed after Shutetsu scored a fourth goal. "Hey, what are you doing, Mizukoshi!" he barked. "You haven't done anything yet."

"Ah, Mizukoshi got the ball back." Ami blinked.

"Okay, now shoot from there." Ryo cheered.

"Great." Tsubasa noted when Shutetsu intercepted. "Nice cut."

"Tsubasa, remember him well." Ryo advised. "This is who protects the goal with Wakabayashi, the sweeper Takasugi Shingo. The game-maker Izawa Mamoru. This is the control tower of the midfield. This swift winger, Taki Hajime. Shutetsu's assist king. And the center-forward, Kisugi Teppei. Shutetsu hasn't weakened since last year. And Wakabayashi wasn't even playing."

"It'll be impossible to defeat them." Masao added.

"Great." Tsubasa beamed. "Shutetsu's team is really amazing."

"Don't say that." Ryo chided. "It makes me lose more and more confidence."

"You're wrong, Ishizaki." Tsubasa corrected. "The stronger the opponent, the more you want to beat him. Shutetsu's team; this is really the best opponent for us. Well, you know what I mean."

"We'll do it, Tsubasa." Ryo nodded, his confidence upped. "Right, guys?"

"Yes!" the team chorused.

"Then, leave the battle plan to me." Ami nodded.

"By the way, do you know why Wakabayashi didn't play?" Hanji voiced. "Wakabayashi doesn't even go to school anymore." He answered his own question. "He's training by himself, very hard every day."

"What?" Ryo echoed.

"Even for Wakabayashi, the goal you scored against him was a big shock for him." Hanji noted. "He's really furious. This time, he won't let Oozora Tsubasa score a goal."

_Wakabayashi Genzo…_ Tsubasa mused.

* * *

On the day before the tournament…

"Okay, todays' training is over." Roberto stopped the practice, after having Tsubasa play the role of the goalkeeper.

"Tomorrow's the day." Ryo noted.

"Yes, tomorrow." Masao agreed. "The match against Shutetsu."

"You have put forth a lot of effort so far." Roberto remarked. "Keeping up with my training isn't an easy thing."

"This is all thanks to you, coach." Ryo stated. "And also, we managed to come this far, thank to you, Tsubasa."

"Everyone, let's do our best tomorrow." Tsubasa told the team. "We've trained ourselves very hard for tomorrow."

"Yes!" the team cheered.

"Tsubasa, I think you understand now, why I made you play goalkeeper." Roberto remarked as the trio walked home.

"Now that I played goalkeeper, I understand which shots are hard to block." Tsubasa noted.

"And also, that the goalkeeper reacts easily to some shots compared to others." Ami added.

"And even for the kicker, it's important to follow the goalkeeper's movements and to pay attention." Tsubasa finished.

"Yes." Roberto was impressed by the girl's insight. "You did everything you could. The team also did its best at training. Whether you win or lose, make sure not to regret this match, Tsubasa."

"With Ami's battle strategy, tomorrow we'll win for sure." Tsubasa declared.

Meanwhile, Misaki Taro had arrived in Nankatsu city, with his father.

* * *

Back in the present...

"Well, you guys _didn't_ win that match." Genzo smirked.

"You don't have to rub it in." Ami smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt." Genzo teased. "I want you to touch me gently, Nymph."

"Genzo!" Ami exclaimed in horror.

* * *

(Cyborg ninja walks onto the stage, opens visor and clears throat.)

CN: Hello, I'm Frank Jaeger, some of you may remember me as Grey Fox from Metal Gear 1 and 2.

Kakashi: (Still suspended) Very decent of you.

SailorStar0: No input from you (Presses a button on a remote)

CN:( Convulses, lightning shooting off him) GRAAAAAH! MUST. KILL!

Kakashi: (eyes the electrified cyborg in terror) !


	10. Where's The Rival?

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 8 goes up and no review. No one is reading this fic! *Sob, sob, wails* *Lets off crying after a while* Now, all I have to do is find the rest of the Captain Tsubasa J episodes and determine which of the guys should I pair up with the girls.

Kakashi: Hmph, like you care.

SailorStar9: What did I tell you about input?

(Raises rocket launcher, only for Kakashi to disappear, holding a Kunai at her neck.)

Kakashi: You little brat...did you really think I'd forget all the indignity you put me through?

SailorStar9: Nope, frankly I was hoping the trauma would stick with you the rest of your natural life.

Kakashi: Well guess what, while I as being tortured I noticed something interesting...for all your contacts and gadgets, you have virtually no combat ability.

SailorStar9: True...sadly so.

Kakashi: Which means at this range you're defenseless.

SailorStar9: Defenseless? Me? (Chuckles darkly) Is that what he said?

?: He did indeed.

Kakashi (Whirls around to stare in horror at the man behind him) Y-You! What are you doing here?

?: I see that Frank never got round to teaching you manners. (Exhales cigar smoke) Oh well, more for me.

SailorStar9: Do be thorough will you? (Turns to leer at the trembling Kakashi) Show him the power of the greatest soldier of the 20th century...Big Boss.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 9: Where's The Rival?

* * *

"Here we go, guys." Ryo stated, the team having gathered at the school gates, soccer balls under their feet. "To the match of the day against Shutetsu. We'll show them that Nankatsu isn't the same team as before."

"Yes!" the team chorused.

"The last match ended on a score of 30-0, but this time, we won't let them score more than 10 goals." Masao swore.

"Well, this is probably hopeless." Ryo sighed. "But if it comes down to whoever has more courage, we won't lose. Right, Tsubasa?"

"Yeah." Tsubasa nodded. "And with Ami's plan, there's no way we'll lose." _The day of confrontation has finally come._

* * *

On the field…

"What a crowd." Ryo gawked at the stadium-filled spectators.

"This is not surprising." Ami pointed out. "The results of the tournament will be determined by this match."

"My legs are shaking." Masao trembled. "I'm going back to the restroom."

"Be strong, guys." Roberto encouraged. "The more the number of spectators there are the more it's motivating for someone to do his best, no?"

"That's right, Ishizaki." Tsubasa agreed.

"Yes." Ryo nodded.

"Tsubasa, the number of spectators here is really nothing compared to the ones during a World Cup." Roberto reminded.

"Yes." Tsubasa nodded._ Wakabayashi isn't here._ He saw the goalkeeper was missing. "What is Wakabayashi doing?" he wondered.

"However, Urabe of Nishigaoki was saying that he was training a lot not to let you score a goal on him." Masao noted.

"That's probably because of you, Tsubasa." Ryo remarked. "You probably scared him and he finally ran away."

"You're funny, Ishizaki." The said goalkeeper retorted from the stands.

"Ara, speak of the devil." Ami grinned, as the goalkeeper jumped down.

"Wakabayashi!" Ryo gaped.

"Oozora Tsubasa, like I said before, the bet will be to see if you can score a goal on me." Genzo related.

"Scoring a goal isn't enough for me." Tsubasa declared. "My aim is that Nankatsu wins this match."

"Bold proclaim, Bas." Ami chuckled.

* * *

On the stands…

"Go, go, Tsubasa!" Sanae waved her flag in the stands. "Tsubasa, do your best. It took me all night to make it."

* * *

In the field…

"Tsubasa is highly requested." Masao joked.

"Well, it's cool, no?" Ryo kidded. "It's hard to be so popular, right, Tsubasa?"

"But, it's a bit too much." Tsubasa remarked.

"Anyway, I know which are the ones I prefer." Ryo noted and turned to the Shutetsu cheerleaders.

"Boys." Ami sighed on the bench.

"Listen to me, everyone." Genzo addressed his team. "During this match, you'll have to prevent Oozora Tsubasa from scoring. In the end, this match is only to see if he can score a goal on me. Shimada, Nakamoto." He barked. "Forget the other players, mark Tsubasa really closely."

"Okay." The two players replied.

"But only mark him in the penalty area." Genzo added. "Outside it, let him shoot as much as he wants to."

"Did you understand?" Roberto told his team. "Don't forget the strategy Ami came up with and we focused on this morning."

"Yes." The team chorused.

"But, can we take off the ankle weights now?" Ryo complained.

"Not yet." Ami shook her head. "Wait until the second half."

"Go, now." Roberto remarked. "Have the best possible fun while playing soccer."

"Yes." The group replied.

_This is when we can have_ _such a feeling during a match against Shutetsu._ Ryo mused. _That's us, when we were a bad soccer club, we managed to undergo the hard training of the coach, complete with Ami's ankle weights. Tsubasa, it's all thanks to you._ "Tsubasa, look at us." He stated.

"Ishizaki, this is the time." Tsubasa encouraged. "According to Ami's plan."

"Yes, we'll do it, Tsubasa." Ryo agreed.

"Yes!" Tsubasa nodded and the referee blew his whistle, signaling the start of the match.

"Captain!" Nakamoto turned to Genzo.

"The player you told us to mark, he is…!" Shimada added.

"He's in front of the goal…?" Genzo was stunned to find Tsubasa in the sweeper position.

"He's playing as a sweeper." Shimada added. "Is he planning to defend?"

_What do you think of that, Shutetsu?_ Ryo mused. _This is the strategy Ami came up with._

"Ishizaki, remained focused." Roberto rebuked.

"Tsubasa is playing as a sweeper?" Genzo echoed.

"Kisugi, it's not like what the captain told us about Oozora to be in such a position and staying there." Mamoru remarked.

"Don't mind, Izawa." Keppei added. "Anyway, our job is to open the score."

"As expected from them." Tsubasa noted in front of the goal post as the forwards and mid-fielders took their positions, marking their respective counterparts as Taki took possession of the ball. "They are really strong. Come!" and cutting into Keppei's charge, before the defense line was breached.

"Well done!" Ryo whooped.

"As expected from Tsubasa." Masao beamed.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru barked. "Hurry and get the ball from him."

"Yes." Keppei gaped and ran forward to engage Tsubasa.

_There are no reasons to be that surprised._ Genzo mused.

Pulling a feint after another, Tsubasa avoided the Shutetsu players. "Ishizaki!" he made a long pass to Ryo.

"Alright!" Ryo received the ball.

"We're counting on you, Ishizaki." Tsubasa shouted once Ryo was in front of the Shutetsu goalpost.

"Tsubasa, why don't you attack?" Genzo frowned. "This match should have been a duel between you and me. Why did you do a pass to Ishizaki?"

"Take that, Wakabayashi!" Ryo sent the ball flying into the Shutetsu goal.

"Why don't you attack, Tsubasa?" Genzo barked.

"Captain!" Mamoru warned, Genzo stopping the ball with a hand.

"Damn, he is really motivated." Ryo cursed.

"Listen to me, everyone." Genzo declared. "The only opponent is Tsubasa. Hurry up and open up the score. Our aim is to score 50 goals in this match."

"What?" Ryo gaped.

"For you, Izawa." Genzo shouted, sending the ball over. _Attack, Tsubasa._ He taunted. _Are you running away?_

_Wakabayashi._ Tsubasa mused.

* * *

Back in the present...

"'The only opponent is Tsubasa.'?" Ami echoed incredulously. "How arrogant can _you _get?"

"Fine, I didn't take into account that Ishizaki and the others improved as well." Genzo admitted. "Happy now?"

"Very." Ami grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"But wait, ankle weights?" Genzo blinked.

"Albeit of an old-fashioned method, but it works wonders." Ami shrugged.

"I don't suppose you did the same with Morisaki as well?" Genzo death-panned.

"What do you think?" Ami smiled.

"Right, stupid question." Genzo muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Nods at the man and lights up a cigar for him) Good work by the way.

Big Boss: Ninjas, Phah! I eat them for breakfast.

SailorStar9: Yes, there's a definite sequence when it comes to you snakes and Ninjas.

Big Boss: They come, we kill them...though arguably Frank didn't really count as a ninja when I first met him.

SailorStar9: True...pretty damn tough through (Regards a censored pile of organs in the corner) You left him alive right?

Big Boss: Sorry, torture's Ocelot's specialty, not mine. (Shrugs offhandedly) He'll live, but it won't be pretty.

SailorStar9: That's why I pay you the big bucks. (Snaps fingers) And benefits.

Big Boss: ? (Arms wrap around him from behind) WHA-EVA?

Eva: (Young again through the wonders of Authoress powers) Jack...care to join me for a game of 'Snake Eater'?

Big Boss: (Blinks, realizes he's regained his youth, turns to SailorStar9) Couldn't fix my eye could you?

SailorStar9: Sorry, my powers are useless against things that are badass.

Big Boss: Ah well, no loss. (Grins and scoops up Eva) prepare to be tempted my dear (Eyes the censored pile of organs) But first...dinner.

Censored pile of Organs aka Kakashi: ...Whimper...

R&R or Big Boss will come for YOU.


	11. To Gather Before The Goal

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 9 goes up and only one review. No one else is reading this fic? *Munches fish burger* Ah...nothing like a good meal, wouldn't you agree, Saladin?

Saladin (Big Boss): Call me John.

SailorStar9: Nah, professional courtesy and all...besides, Saladin just sounds cooler. (Snorts) Funny, never thought I'd ever stomach Kakashi.

Big Boss: He's not that bad, especially with teriyaki sauce.

SailorStar9: Lord Quadros, love your work. That said, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 10: To Gather Before The Goal

* * *

"Great, I see the goal." Mamoru headed straight for the goalpost. "Take that!" he fired a long shot. "What?" he gaped when Tsubasa once again blocked the shot.

"Tsubasa!" the goalkeeper beamed.

* * *

On the bench…

"That is Tsubasa." Roberto noted.

* * *

On the field…

"Damn!" Mamoru cursed. "Let's take the ball from him."

"Yes!" the Shutetsu players charged to reclaim the ball.

"Oda!" Tsubasa passed the ball to his teammate, after feinting past the Shutetsu players.

With Oda leading the attack, Ryo and Masao followed closely behind.

* * *

Outside the stadium…

Misaki had arrived at the gates. "Eh? It's still a draw?" he blinked, noticing the scoreboard.

* * *

On the field…

"We have to attack again and again." Teppei led the team's assault. "Go!" he fired a long shot, only to have Tsubasa block the attack once again, sending a long pass to Ryo.

* * *

On the stands…

"Oh, him!" Misaki recognized Tsubasa. "If he's here, then that means…" his eyes turned to the bench, spotting Roberto and Ami.

* * *

On the bench…

"Yeah, that's good." Roberto encouraged.

* * *

On the stands…

"Superb." Misaki gaped. "Huh? He's Tsubasa?" he echoed, hearing Tsubasa's name shouted from the spectators.

* * *

On the field...

"Damn!" Mamoru cursed. "We have to at least score one goal. After all, we only have one player for an opponent."

"We won't let you score." Ryo promised, leading the attack.

"Okay." Mamoru dodged the charging Ryo, passing the ball to Teppei.

"Go!" Teppei fired his shot, only to have Tsubasa intercept once again.

Mamoru and Tsubasa fought for the ball in the air, with Tsubasa winning the fight.

"Tsubasa…" Mamoru growled as Tsubasa once again blocked Teppei's shot.

* * *

On the bench…

"Good, the strategy is working as planned." Ami nodded in satisfaction.

"So, this is your plan?" Roberto noted.

"Yes." Ami replied. "In the first half, I placed Tsubasa in defense and we have managed to prevent them from scoring. The victory will be decided in the second half. Well, that is provided nothing changes…" she turned a look at the fuming Genzo.

* * *

On the field…

"What are you doing, everyone?" Genzo barked.

"Damn…" Teppei hissed, having reclaimed the ball. "I'm the best center-forward of Shutetsu, and I haven't scored yet. How embarrassing. This time… let's go!" he paused in front of the penalty area, ready to fire his shot when Tsubasa slide-tackled him, snatching the ball away and kicking the ball into the goalkeeper's hands.

"Sorry, Tsubasa." Masao apologized. "You have to do everything, cause we're not strong enough."

"What are you saying?" Tsubasa chided. "You are all doing your best, ain't you? Everything is fine, our defense is doing their job. And also, anything could happen at any time, even I could make a mistake. Fight everyone!" he told the team.

"Yes." The team nodded.

"I'll do my best." Masao promised.

* * *

On the stands…

_It's not an error to make Tsubasa play as a sweeper._ Misaki mused. _They're doing their best to prevent them from scoring, and they'll probably attack during the second half. Furthermore, I don't think that Tsubasa is as weak as the other players._

* * *

On the field…

"Guys, you're attacking in too much of a monotonous way." Genzo barked. "Where has your formation gone? Tsubasa is the only opponent. Have a look at yourselves."

_That's right._ Teppei mused. _We rushed our play and completely forgot our regular playing pattern._ With a unison nod, the Shutetsu trio restarted their combo.

_Here they come._ Tsubasa noted as Teppei, Mamoru and Taki took center-stage.

_We got him._ Teppei grinned, his timing passing having prevented Tsubasa from claiming the ball.

"Oh no!" Tsubasa gasped when Mamoru took possession of the ball.

"We did it!" Mamoru fired his shot.

* * *

On the bench…

_At this distance and his left foot…_ Ami thought, the calculations churning in her mind. "Keeper, D6!" she called. "Hands to C5!"

* * *

On the field…

"On it!" the goalkeeper jumped to the allotted spot, both hands catching the ball successfully.

* * *

On the bench…

"It was really good." Roberto was impressed at Ami's accuracy.

* * *

On the field…

"Damn…" Taki cursed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"We didn't score a goal." Teppei added.

_What's happening_? Takasugi Shingo wondered. _This is not good. They're starting to doubt themselves._ And turned to Genzo.

_It's not only because of Tsubasa that we aren't scoring._ Genzo realized. _This isn't the same team as before; they have without a doubt, become stronger in ball control. And furthermore, they seem to have fun when playing. Those two things seem linked. Is it because of Hongo Roberto's training that they've come this far? And also, the strategy to put Tsubasa as sweeper, is it also him?_

* * *

On the bench…

_That's really good._ Roberto thought. _Continue playing like that. If we manage to defend until the end of the first half, we can win this match._

* * *

On the field…

"Ishizaki!" Tsubasa reclaimed the ball, firing a long pass to Ryo.

"Ok!" Ryo claimed the ball and charged into the Shutetsu field. _The first half is almost over._ He thought. _If we manage to score now…_

"Leave it to me!" Genzo ordered as Takasugi returned to his position.

"Ishizaki!" the Nankatsu team gasped in warning as Genzo dashed out of his post.

"What?" Ryo gaped when Genzo slide-tackled the ball from his feet.

"Tsubasa!" Genzo hollered and fired a long shot straight towards Tsubasa. _Attack, Tsubasa._ He challenged. _Attack._

Tsubasa looked at the ball on the field, remembering _his_ own challenge. "This… a challenge from Wakabayashi." And turned to the bench.

* * *

On the bench…

_No, Tsubasa._ Roberto shook his head. _Don't let him provoke you._

* * *

On the field…

"Let's go get the ball from him." Teppei remarked, the referee already looking at his watch.

"Tsubasa, Shutetsu is attacking." The goalkeeper warned.

"Tsubasa, what are you doing?" Oozora Koudai hollered from the stands. "Go! Attack Tsubasa. Attack."

"Oh, Dad!" Tsubasa beamed. "Got it."

"He'll see what happens when you take your eyes off the ball." Teppei promised, closing in.

_Damn…_ Taki took over once Tsubasa dodged Teppei.

Feinting Taki, Tsubasa took off into the Shutetsu field.

* * *

On the bench…

"Tsubasa, the strategy…" Roberto gaped.

"Should have figured something like that would happen." Ami muttered.

* * *

On the field…

"Good." Genzo returned to his post.

* * *

On the stands…

"Yes, keep going like that." Koudai shouted.

"Captain." Roberto turned.

"Uncle." Ami blinked in surprise.

"Roberto." Koudai stated. "Tsubasa's style isn't a defensive soccer type. It's a soccer type that scores goals. Ami, you of all people, should know that. Even if you have a strategy, let him attack this time."

"Knowing him like I do, even if I tell him to stop, he won't do it." Ami grinned. "Guess I'll have to alter the battle plan then."

* * *

On the field…

_What speed._ Taki tried to catch up to Tsubasa who had entered the attack zone.

* * *

On the bench…

_Well, attacking is also a way to defend._ Roberto mused as Ami reformed her plan on her clipboard. _Now, we just have to wait, it's sink or swim._

* * *

On the field…

_Come!_ Genzo stood ready. _I've gone through intense training for this._ "Okay, come! This trajectory…!" he gaped, recognizing the ball's course after Tsubasa fired his shot, his fist barely blocking the ball, and causing the ball to bounce into the corner.

_Superb._ Tsubasa was stunned. _A right-handed keeper shouldn't have been able to block such a shot._

_Damn!_ Genzo slammed a fist on the grass. _I couldn't catch it._

Taking the corner, Tsubasa readied the corner kick.

_Tsubasa will take the corner?_ Genzo thought as he readied to defend. _Will he attempt to score directly?_

_Okay…_ Tsubasa focused on the ball and fired his shot.

"I'll get it." Ryo dashed forward.

"I got tricked." Genzo realized. "It's a centering for Ishizaki." And ran out to intercept when the ball curved into the net. _That trajectory again?_ He wondered and dived after the ball. The ball hit the goalpost and Genzo caught the rebound ball.

The referee's whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first half.

"Captain…" Mamoru started, the team clustered around the goalkeeper.

_I was completely beaten._ Genzo growled.

"That was close, Tsubasa." Ryo remarked.

"But this is the first time that Shutetsu haven't managed to score despite their attempts." Masao pointed out.

* * *

On the bench…

_That's what he's really like._ Ami mused. _To use a curved ball that he's barely mastered at the last minute. But the curve was a bit too pronounced. Mental note: add curved ball training to his regime, even though he'll kill me._

"That was close, Tsubasa." Koudai voiced from the stands.

"Papa!" Tsubasa beamed. "You came back today?"

"Yes, does that surprise you?" Koudai joked.

"Of course." Tsubasa replied. "You never call to tell me when you're coming back."

"Tsubasa, that's your dad?" Ryo blinked.

"Yeah." Tsubasa nodded. "He just came back today."

"Everyone, you played well in the first half." Roberto stated.

"Thanks." The boys chorused.

"But thanks to a certain someone, I have to modify the strategy…" Ami gave her cousin a joking glare.

"She's talking about you." Ryo prodded.

"I'm sorry." Tsubasa chuckled.

"In fact, I also sometimes ignored the instructions of my coach." Roberto admitted

"Eh?" the group gaped.

"And it sometimes happened to be more effective than the coach's strategy." Roberto added. "Listen carefully everyone; soccer is a game that has to be played according to instinct. From now on, your own judgment has to be the most important."

"Yes." The boys chorused.

"That's right." Koudai agreed. "When someone is only following instructions, they don't allow themselves to improve."

"Yes." Tsubasa nodded.

"You…" Natsuko complained. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other and you're already abandoning me?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Koudai remembered. "If you win this match, my wife will cook some delicious steaks for all of you."

"Ah?" Ryo echoed. "Really?"

"Darling, did you see how many they are?" Natsuko inquired.

"Isn't it a good idea?" Koudai chuckled. "It's worth at least that."

"Mrs. Oozora, I'll also get one, right?" Roberto prodded.

"Even Roberto now…" Natsuko sighed. "Fine. We'll probably be in the red this month, but never mind."

* * *

On the Shutetsu side…

"Listen everyone." The Shutetsu coach told the team. "Today's Nankatsu team isn't the same as before. Put your arrogance aside and stand on your guard during the second half."

"Yes." The team chorused.

"Please." Genzo muttered. "Guys, a goal. Score a goal."

"Captain…" Mamoru gaped.

"I won't ask you for big goals, like 50 goals." Genzo admitted. "But please, score a goal."

* * *

On the Nankatsu side…

"Okay, it's time." Roberto stated, looking at her watch. "You understand? If you see an opportunity, don't hesitate."

"Yes!" the team chorused.

"And remove the ankle weights, guys." Ami added.

"Finally!" Ryo whooped, causing everyone else to chuckle as they knelt to pull off the weights before heading out to the field.

"Don't be too happy just yet, Ishizaki." Ami stated. "Remember my rules."

"What?" Ryo complained, remembering Ami's term if they took off the ankle weights; for every time the weights were removed, an additional 1.5 pounds would be added to _each_ of the weights.

"Rules are rules, Ishizaki." Ami reminded.

"Oh man." Ryo muttered.

"Tsubasa." Koudai started. "I'll watch you from the stands. Listen, do your best to win. Your father hates losers."

"Don't worry, Dad." Tsubasa assured. "I won't lose."

* * *

On the Shutetsu side…

"Fight, Shutetsu." Genzo barked.

"Okay, let's go." Teppei declared, the team heading out. _This is the first time that the Captain is asking this of us._

_We have to…_ Mamoru promised.

_By any means…_ Taki swore.

_Score a goal._ Takasugi finished, the team taking their positions.

* * *

On the field…

"Wow, they look determined." Ryo noted. "Okay, let's do this too. Fight!"

"Yeah!" the team chorused.

"Okay…" Ryo started off.

_Okay._ Mamoru and Teppei shot off, tackling Ryo and claiming the ball.

"Everyone, let's move back." Tsubasa instructed. "Hurry!"

"There!" Ryo quickly caught up. "We need to clear the ball!"

At that, the Nankatsu defenders managed to get the ball off-side, resulting in a throw-in for Shutetsu.

"Damn…" Teppei cursed. "That was close."

_They are really pumped._ Ryo mused. _Thank god for Ami's ankle weights, otherwise we wouldn't be able to match them speed-to-speed._

"Taki, let me take the throw-in." Takasugi called.

_Takasugi, you…_ Genzo wondered.

"Takasugi will take the throw-in?" Tsubasa blinked.

_Captain, watch this._ Takasugi promised. "Go, I'm centering!" he declared and tossed the ball into the field.

"Tsubasa, we're counting on you." Ryo remarked as Tsubasa took off after the air-borne ball.

"I won't lose." Mamoru, too, chased after the ball. "I am the best jumper in Shutetsu." The two players fought over the ball in the air.

Teppei pushed Masao aside and claimed possession of the ball.

"Oh no!" Ryo gasped as Teppei headed towards the goalpost, both Tsubasa and Mamoru on the grass and Teppei fired his shot.

* * *

On the bench…

"F5, F4!" Ami instructed.

* * *

On the field…

"Damn…" Teppei cursed, when his shot was caught accurately by the goalkeeper.

_That girl…_ Genzo turned a look at the girl genius on the Nankatsu bench. _How was she able to…_

* * *

Back in the present…

"Tsubasa's parents are…" Genzo trailed, remembering the motherly Oozora Natsuko.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ami chuckled. "Married for more than a decade and they _still_ act like newly-weds. But really, what's up with you males and your prides? Wait, don't answer that; I don't think I want to know."

"Nymph, let's just say it's a guy thing." Genzo grinned, nuzzling her neck.

* * *

SailorStar9: And the match heats up. Will things finally get in gear? Or will Shutetsu have the final win?

Eva: You really enjoy leading people on don't you?

SailorStar9: (smirks, giving a mock bow) Guilty as charged. R&R!


	12. The Long Shot of Fate

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 10 goes up and only one review. No one else is reading this fic?

Big Boss: You really shouldn't be staying up late...it's bad for your stamina.

SailorStar9: Bah, Stamina means nothing to me...or you it would seem, seriously, there's like ten layers of steel between your room and my office and I could hear everything.

Big Boss: What can I say, it's a talent.

Kakashi: The...beauty...

Big Boss: (Points patriot ant him) I charge per viewing (Fires the gun) Payment in full

Kakashi: MY...MY BALLZ!

SailorStar9: Ha ha...dangly parts.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 11: The Long Shot of Fate

_

* * *

Wakabayashi, it's only the beginning of our battle._ Tsubasa promised.

_Will you continue not to attack, Tsubasa?_ Genzo challenged.

On the stands…

"This goal will weigh heavily." Misaki noted.

* * *

On the field…

"Let's go." Tsubasa told the team. "The match is only beginning."

"Okay, let's go, guys." Ryo encouraged as Tsubasa moved to the front.

_You finally decided to move up, Tsubasa._ Genzo mused.

At the referee's whistle, the match restarted.

"We have to stop Tsubasa." Mamoru barked as he charged to stop Tsubasa. "Forget the wingers."

After passing Mamoru with a feint, Tsubasa pressed on, passing Taki and Teppei in succession. Jumping to dodge another slide-tackle, Tsubasa headed forward.

"Keep going at this pace." Ryo instructed, following behind Tsubasa.

"Leave him." Genzo ordered, once Takasugi moved in to stop Tsubasa. "No need to mark him. Let him shoot." Just as Tsubasa ran past the defender and fired his shot.

Genzo jumped to stop the ball.

"As expected from him." Ryo noted.

"Go, it's our chance." Genzo told his team. "Go." And tossed the ball to the striker.

"Hurry guys, we have to get back!" Ryo shouted, hurrying back to the Nankatsu field.

The striker then passed the ball to Taki, who in turn sent it Mamoru's way. Maneuvering out of his marker's path, Mamoru passed the ball, only to have Masao clear the ball before it reached the winger's feet. Mamoru got the throw-in, sending it to Taki's way, who then passed it to an incoming Teppei.

Tsubasa had by then return to the Nankatsu field and stole the ball from Teppei.

_Such a clever player._ Genzo mused. _He read the path of the pass in a split second. Eh? What?_ He blinked when Tsubasa readied to shoot from half-court.

Stopping at mid-field, Tsubasa fired the shot.

"Great." Ryo beamed.

"It's the super long shot he showed us against Nishigaoki." Masao added.

_Are you losing it, Tsubasa?_ Genzo smirked, catching the ball. _You thought that such a shot could work against me?_

"It was close, Tsubasa." Ryo remarked. "I thought it would go in for sure."

* * *

On the bench…

_Keep your calm, Tsubasa._ Roberto mused. _You're trying to shoot too much. Soccer has to be played by eleven players._

"This is troublesome." Ami noted. "Bas' flaw is showing up in this match."

"What do you mean?" Roberto inquired.

"A goal can't be scored alone." Ami elaborated. Until our arrival here, Bas always played alone with his ball; which means he's not used to team play." As Tsubasa reclaimed possession of the ball on the field.

* * *

On the field…

"He's playing alone." Teppei remarked as he and the rest of the strikers dashed forward. "We have to completely mark Tsubasa."

_Alright._ Tsubasa smiled and sent a long pass forward, stopping his markers in mid-step.

"What?" Teppei gaped at the flying ball which Oda claimed under his feet, before passing to Masao.

* * *

On the bench…

_Was this his plan all along?_ Roberto wondered. _Or did he decide to do it, when he realized what was happening? In any case, he really has an incredible flair for the game._

_That's it, Bas._ Ami smiled. _You can't do this along. Soccer is a game played with 11 players._

* * *

On the field…

"Don't leave Tsubasa unmarked." Genzo barked as the unmarked Tsubasa reclaimed the ball Masao passed and passed the ball near the throw-in line, where Ryo was waiting to claim the ball.

"Watch the opposite side!" Genzo ordered just as Ryo passed a centering to the incoming Oda, who ducked the flying ball, causing Genzo to completely miss his mark and enabling Tsubasa to fire a diving head shot.

However, the pending goal missed its mark, bouncing off course when it hit the goalpost.

_Luck is also a strength._ Genzo smirked. _Sorry Tsubasa, but this match is for us. What's he thinking?_ He frowned at Tsubasa's smile. _Smiling at this stage, is he admitting defeat? Okay, in that case, you'll see._ He decided as Taki readied the corner kick. "Taki, pass it to me!" he ordered.

"Captain…" Taki blinked as Genzo dashed out of his post and threw the ball to the goalkeeper who immediately sent the ball flying towards Nankatsu's net with a long shot and scoring a goal.

* * *

On the bench…

"Okay, wasn't expecting that." Ami blinked, the sudden turn surprising her.

* * *

On the field…

"Alright, the 'birdcage'!" Genzo barked upon returning to the goalpost.

"The 'birdcage'?" Teppei echoed.

"What's 'the birdcage'?" Tsubasa was puzzled.

"The 'birdcage'?" Ryo blinked. _Could it be…_ and turned to the team strategist on the bench, Ami giving him a nod to confirm his suspicions.

"What's 'the birdcage'?" Masao wondered as he headed back.

"I don't know what it is, but if they get the ball back, this will be bad for us." Tsubasa remarked.

"Having to use the 'birdcage' against a team like Nankatsu…" Teppei noted, snatching the ball away.

"We don't have a choice." Taki admitted. "We've only managed to score one goal against Nankatsu."

* * *

On the bench…

_An elementary school team plans to use the 'birdcage'?_ Roberto mused. _If we get caught in it, we won't have any chance to counter-attack._

Meanwhile, Ami started the mental countdown as Mamoru passed the ball, the Shutetsu team getting into position.

* * *

On the field…

_If we don't get the ball back…_ Ryo hurried back to the Nankatsu side. _Not yet, Ami?_ He turned to look at the girl genius. _Alright._ He smiled, at Ami's nod, his cue to commence her counter-plan. "Everyone, scatter!" he shouted, intercepting Mamoru's pass to Taki, his left ankle clashing into Taki's outstretched right foot.

"Yosh!" Tsubasa declared, taking possession of the mislaid ball as the rest of the team spread out across the field.

With everyone in place, Tsubasa sent the ball flying into the air, passing it to Oda, who repeated the aerial shot to Masao.

_This is…_ Genzo was stunned to see that Shutetsu's trademark delaying tactic was countered by the scattering of the Nankatsu players and their consecutive aerial passes. _That girl…_ he cast a look at Ami. _To poach on one main weakness of soccer players… She's no ordinary girl, that's for sure._

"Tsubasa, everyone, I'm counting on you!" the injured Ryo shouted on the field.

"Damn, they got us." Mamoru cursed as the Shutetsu team hurried back.

"We have to stop him." Teppei promised.

_Come, Tsubasa._ Genzo was ready. _We'll put an end to this challenge once and for all._

"Tsubasa, last pass!" Oda fired the final aerial shot.

"I won't let you pass, Tsubasa." Mamoru stood in front of the goal.

Tsubasa pulled a feint and headed straight for the goal, just as Genzo dashed out to stop the shot.

"So, you persist on shooting outside the penalty area, Tsubasa?" Genzo wondered. "This shot again…" he trailed as Tsubasa fired his shot and dived to intercept, causing the ball to hit the goalpost bar. "I win." He was confident of his victory, before gaping when Tsubasa somersaulted in the air, sending the ball into the net with an overhead kick.

"I did it!" Tsubasa cheered as the equalizer shot entered the goal.

* * *

Back in the present…

"The morale of that goal: never count your chickens before they hatch." Ami grinned at her grimacing love who was recalling his first official loss to Tsubasa.

"You don't have to rub it in, Nymph." Genzo muttered.

* * *

Kakashi: Ballz...river...of blood...

SailorStar9: Ah shite...it's all over the floor (turns head) VAMP!

Vamp: (Twirls in like a vampire ballerina) You called Star?

SailorStar9: Don't call me that (Nods to the pile) clean that up, and be quick about it.

Vamp: But of course (leers at Kakashi) Haaaaaaaaaaaaah...!

Kakashi: ...whimper...

R&R!


	13. The Birth of An Explosive Duo

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 11 goes up and only one review! No one else is reading this fic? And, for those who requested, we will be leveling off on the character bashing.

Kakashi: Yay!

BRATATATATATATATATATA!

SailorStar9: (Nods at Big Boss, who lowers the patriot) Just not too soon. (Smirks)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 12: The Birth of An Explosive Duo

* * *

"Wakabayashi…" Tsubasa blinked at the defeated goalkeeper, before it was announced that the match would be decided via extended time.

* * *

On the bench…

"Well done, Tsubasa." Roberto remarked.

"Thanks." Tsubasa nodded.

"But you really surprised me." Roberto admitted. "Seeing you using the overhead kick after the ball bounced off that you only saw once. And also, even if it was pure luck, you managed it during a match. You are really impressive."

"To be honest, I find it hard to believe too." Tsubasa confessed. "I tried to copy you during the training, and when the ball hit the bar, I jumped without thinking."

"Yes." Roberto nodded.

"Extra time?" Ryo echoed. "It won't be easy."

"Ishizaki, is your leg okay?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh, that's right." Masao noted. "The captain's leg got wounded when he cut Shutetsu's pass."

"This is nothing at all." Ryo assured. "I saw worse things than that. Look." He demonstrated a kick, only to wince at the pain.

"Ishizaki!" the team hurried over.

* * *

On the field…

"Damn, we Shutetsu, having so many problems." Taki cursed.

"Don't say that." Mamoru chided. "If we managed to contain Tsubasa a little more by playing by the clock, we would have won."

"Sorry, Captain." Teppei apologized.

"Captain…" Mamoru blinked as Genzo stood up.

"It's over." Genzo declared and walked off.

* * *

On the Nankatsu bench…

"Seriously…" Ami sighed, the first aid box on the grass as Roberto removed Ryo's shoe. "You'll have to see a doctor for this." She advised, feeling Ryo's ankle, causing the injured player to wince.

"You won't be able to play the extra-time?" Masao wondered.

"Don't say silly things." Ryo scolded. "It's not like this kind of scratch which will make me…"

"You can't say such things." Ami chided.

"It wouldn't be reasonable." Misaki cut in. "You shouldn't force yourself, you may have a sprain."

"Who are you?" Ryo wondered as Ami sat him down once more. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"This is really a sprain." Ami concluded, removing his sock. "You should recover in around 3 days. But you are lucky you don't seem to have a fracture."

"Who are you?" Tsubasa repeated Ryo's question.

"My name is Misaki Taro." Misaki replied.

"But how will we do?" Ami pondered. "Our team is exactly composed of 11 players. If the captain has to go out, we won't…"

"And me, could I replace you?" Misaki requested.

"You?" Tsubasa echoed.

"Yes." Misaki nodded.

"You aren't from Nankatsu either." Ryo reminded. "I never saw you."

"I'm from Nankatsu." Misaki confirmed. "I moved in today."

"You are a new student?" Masao blinked.

"What is this?" Ami muttered. "'The Term of Transfer Students'?"

"Then you are really from Nankatsu, even if you are new." Ryo noted.

"But do you really know how to play soccer?" Ami inquired.

"A bit." Misaki replied. "Well…" he took a nearby ball under his foot and started heading the ball on his head.

"Tsubasa, did you see his ball control?" Ryo was awed.

"Yes, superb." Tsubasa agreed.

"Yes, it's decided." Roberto declared. "Ishizaki's substitute would be Misaki Taro."

* * *

On the Shutetsu bench…

"Captain…" Mamoru voiced as Genzo picked up his bag to leave.

"As I said before the match, the bet of this match was to see if Tsubasa could score a goal on me." Genzo stated. "And I lost this duel. Those extra-times have no meaning for me. The match is already over."

"Wait, Wakabayashi." The coach voiced.

"Captain!" the team pleaded.

"Coach Mikami…" Genzo gasped when his trainer slapped him across the face, sending him to the ground.

"I have enough of your spoiled kid attitude, Genzo." Mikami barked. "'The match is over'? Look." He turned to the Nankatsu bench. "Stop being so proud, Genzo. You won't only lose against Oozora Tsubasa. Do you also want to lose to the efforts of your training and to all of Shutetsu who trusted you until now? If this is what you want, alright. But Genzo, I don't ever want to see you again."

* * *

On the Nankatsu bench…

"Understand?" Roberto addressed the team. "Follow the formation I explained to you just now."

"Yes." The team chorused.

"Misaki, I'm counting on you to assist Tsubasa." Roberto turned to the new addition.

"Yes, Cooch." Misaki nodded.

"Misaki." Tsubasa looked at his new partner.

* * *

On the Shutetsu bench…

"It's true that I lost my duel against Tsubasa." Genzo admitted. "But, first of all, I'm Shutetsu's captain."

"Captain." Mamoru breathed in relief.

"Forgive me, guys." Genzo apologized. "I woke up. We'll win this match. Understand? Starting from now, we'll show them the true soccer of Shutetsu."

"Yes!" the team chorused.

"Okay, let's go." Genzo declared.

* * *

On the field,..

Both teams returned to the turf.

_Wakabayashi…_ Tsubasa mused as the whistle came on.

"Come, Tsubasa." Genzo remarked and the match started.

"Tsubasa." Misaki passed the ball to Tsubasa who then fired the shot, only to have Genzo save the ball.

"That was close." Misaki admitted once he and Tsubasa returned to their posts.

"Wakabayashi is really strong." Tsubasa noted.

"Damn, what does that mean?" Teppei cursed.

"After Tsubasa, a new unknown player is making his appearance in Nankatsu." Taki added.

"And, he's not an ordinary player." Mamoru remarked.

_That Misaki is rather good._ Genzo mused. "Cheer up, guys." He encouraged. "Whoever the opponent is, there is no need to panic. We just need to play our soccer and everything will be fine. Show them what Shutetsu's secret technique is worth."

"Yes." The team chorused.

"Go!" Genzo tossed the ball.

Misaki intercepted the pass Mamoru made to Taki, cutting off the Shutetsu's series of passes. "Tsubasa." He called.

"Yes." Tsubasa caught up with Misaki.

* * *

On the bench…

"That's great, Coach." Ryo was amazed. "We are completely imposing our pace in the extra-time. They are fantastic."

"Yes, this is unexpected." Roberto admitted. "But things are turning out good."

"Tsubasa and Misaki." Ryo added. "As long as they are here, Nankatsu can't lose."

"If only I knew that thing would turn out like that, I would have preferred to see you wounded before." Roberto joked.

"That's not nice, Coach." Ryo complained.

_At this rate, maybe, just maybe…_ Ami flipped to the last page of her clipboard, the 'Golden Triangle' battle plan already sketched out.

* * *

On the field…

Tsubasa and Misaki had already penetrated the Shutetsu field after making a series of passes to each other.

"Nakamoto, don't look after both of them." Genzo barked. "Focus your marking on only one. Takasugi, Shimada, more to the left. Nakamoto, keep marking Tsubasa like this."

"Misaki, it's your turn." Tsubasa stated, having passed the ball to Misaki.

"Okay." Misaki made the shot, only to have Genzo dive to save the ball.

"It was really a perfect shot though." Tsubasa noted as the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first-half.

After a five-minute interval, the teams returned to the field, starting with Nankatsu's kick-off.

It was not long before Shutetsu claimed possession of the ball, with Mamoru, Taki and Teppei using their usual combo.

Teppei, gaining possession of the ball, fired his shot, only to have the goalkeeper deflect the ball.

"Damn!" Teppei cursed as Taki took the corner-kick.

Takasugi claimed the ball, scoring a goal; the force of the shot was too powerful for the goalkeeper to block it.

"Captain, there isn't much time remaining." Mamoru pointed out. "What do we do?"

"We keep the ball to let the time pass, the 'birdcage'?" Teppei suggested.

"Is it really what you want?" Genzo inquired. "Won't you have any regrets if we win this way?

"Captain?" Mamoru blinked.

"Besides, that tactic has already been broken." Genzo reminded. "Let's do more than just protecting this goal, let's ensure our victory by scoring another goal." He decided.

"Yes, you're right." The team agreed.

"Tsubasa." Misaki nodded.

"Yes, we will equalize." Tsubasa promised. "Let's go!"

* * *

Back in the present…

"So, _that_ was what happened." Ami remarked amusedly. "I was wondering since when did your tenacity for victory shift away from Bas."

"Good thing Coach Mikami gave me a reality check." Genzo agreed. "Otherwise, we won't be as we are right now." He nuzzled her neck, before giving her a love-bite.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wait... where's Kakashi?

Wesker: Oh, were you still using him? I had him sent to the lab.

In a dimly lit laboratory, a tall, thin man with long limbs and bizarre spectacles leered down at the remains of Kakashi and held up his surgically gloved, six fingered hands.

Doc: A Vunderfull specimen...let Ze operation begin!

Kakashi corpse: ...

R&R, or no more Kakashi Pwnage.


	14. To Bet Everything On The Last Chance

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 12 goes up and only one review! Is this a sign of the end?

Major: OH I zertainly hope not, othervise there'd be no time for ze next war...und ze war to follow that...und ze next...und ze next...

SailorStar9: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh-tah...(nods to Big Boss) You CAN handle this guy right?

Big Boss: Nazi's? Vampires? Cyborgs? (Lights a cigar) Please.

Major: By Ze way...that charming fellow with ze sunglasses seems to be a little perplexed.

SailorStar9: (Looks up at a monitor to see Wesker dragging a recovered Kakashi down a hallway.) Just testing something. Care to do the honors?

Major: Da. (Points remote, nothing happens.) Eh? Ist this thing vorking right?

Captain: ... (takes remote and turns it to face the right way round, points at screen)

Major: Ah, danke Captain. Roll Camera!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 13: To Bet Everything On The Last Chance

_

* * *

Tsubasa, I won't just wait here in the goals._ Genzo stood ready. _I will show you Shutetsu's true power._

"We have to catch up." Tsubasa told the team. "Got it?"

"Let's go." Misaki passed the ball to Tsubasa as the game resumed.

"Be careful, this guy is dangerous." Mamoru cautioned. "We have to take the ball from him quickly."

"Ok, let's go." Teppei voiced.

"Misaki." Tsubasa passed the ball to his partner, their rapid passes enabling them to bypass the Shutetsu players easily.

"Shimada, take care of Tsubasa." Genzo instructed as the two closed in. "And you, Nakamoto, get Misaki. Keep them covered."

"Oda!" Tsubasa made a long overhead pass, finding himself surrounded.

"I got it." Oda claimed the ball and dribbled towards the goal.

"Masao!" he passed the ball off, seeing himself marked.

Masao passed the ball off, as a Shutetsu player came forth to mark him, the entire Nankatsu team moving forward.

"Head up!" Iwami made a long pass overhead to the approaching Tsubasa and Misaki, only to have Genzo catch the ball.

"It's your turn." Genzo tossed the ball. "Go."

Taki took possession of the ball and led the attack, forcing the Nankatsu players to head back to defend.

"Damn!" Teppei was forced to pass the ball when he found himself blocked by two defenders.

"Not so fast!" the goalkeeper leapt to defend the goalpost when Mamoru fired his shot.

Misaki had by then returned to the goalpost, intercepting the ball's path.

"Well played, Misaki." Tsubasa beamed.

"Thanks." Misaki nodded. "Let's go for a counter-attack."

"Alright." Tsubasa focused on the match.

_An extraordinary save… a perfect feint._ Genzo mused as Misaki feinted yet another Shutetsu forward. _He can read every one of his opponent's plays. He's got some remarkable talent. Tsubasa acts with his instinct. It's as if the ball is part of his body._ As Tsubasa made another pass to Misaki.

Everyone looked on anxiously as the duo headed straight for the Shutetsu goalpost.

_I'm going to anticipate your movements, Misaki._ Genzo thought. _Will it be you or Tsubasa? Who will shoot? Good, I bet on Tsubasa._ And true to his suspicions, Misaki passed the ball to Tsubasa just outside the penalty box. _You'll be the one to shoot._ Genzo focused on Tsubasa.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa made a last-minute decision, passing the ball back to Misaki.

_What?_ Genzo gasped as Misaki dived for a head shot.

The goalkeeper moved to block Misaki's path, only to have Misaki switch from a head shot to a head pass.

"Yes!" Tsubasa sent the ball into the undefended net with a head shot. "Superb, we're tied again!" he whooped.

"Well played, Tsubasa." Misaki remarked as the pair headed back.

_I chose Tsubasa in the beginning._ Genzo cursed his misjudgment. _And then I was fooled._

"Sorry, captain." Mamoru apologized. "We couldn't stop them."

"Damn idiots!" Genzo scolded. "Why are you apologizing? We're not in the lead anymore. Come on, it's not over yet. There's still some time left."

"Captain." Mamoru breathed.

_Tsubasa, I won't lose to you._ Genzo promised.

The whistle was blown, signaling the last leg of the match, with Shutetsu going on the offensive and Nankatsu fighting for the ball.

"Here's a long pass!" Tsubasa stole the ball from Teppei, firing a long overhead pass.

"Takasugi, go!" Genzo ordered once Oda claimed the ball.

Misaki retook the ball once Oda was slide-tackled. "Tsubasa!" he made a long overhead pass.

"Damn!" Genzo moved out of his post. "I have to get the ball." He swore, both rivals diving for the air-borne ball, the impact causing them both to drop to the field, the ball rolling away, hitting the goalpost and rolling off the field.

At that, the final whistle was blown, signaling the end of the match and the game in a draw.

"You got me, Tsubasa." Genzo admitted.

"A tie." Tsubasa reached out a hand which the goalkeeper took.

"It's over." Masao breathed in relief.

"Ouch!" Oda winced. "The game just ended and the pain is already setting in."

"What a beautiful match." Mamoru told the exhausted Nankatsu players. "I wasn't expecting that, honestly."

"It's true." Teppei agreed. "We misjudged you."

"I hope that the next match will be just as good." Taki noted.

"We won't lose." Oda promised, both sides exchanging handshakes.

* * *

Back in the present…

"Typical boys." Ami muttered. "Have to make friends with every worthy rival."

"Like you're the one to talk." Genzo smirked. "You _actually_ live with the guy."

"Don't I know it." Ami bemoaned. "And as it would seem, the Senshi's lack of awareness came back to bite us in the rear." She remarked, sensing a spike in dark mana.

"Transform?" Genzo suggested, already looking around.

"Agreed." Ami nodded. "And pray it doesn't take over either one of us." At his look, she explained, "I think the dark mana will affect _all_ magical beings, awakened or not. As long as they have the capability of using magic, _anyone_ can be taken over."

"Mercury, any idea where all the dark mana came from?" the Sun Knight asked his female counterpart.

"Yes." The Eternal-level Senshi nodded as she looked up from her computer. "It's residual. I guess it started gathering back when the Dark Kingdom was still around. Each new enemy we fought used dark mana or mana for their attacks, so this residual energy grew larger and larger."

"And now it has enough power to strike" the Phoenix Guardian concluded. "But, what is it looking for?"

"Survival, maybe." Mercury replied. "The dark mana 'feeds' from the darker emotions like pain, anger, hatred, fear... and I think we've just found our latest victim." She added, the pair hearing a crash.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"That was almost _too_ easy." Genzo remarked, the Sun Knight having used his 'Gravity Press' to hold the affected mage-to-be in place while Mercury healed the human.

"Perhaps." Ami stated. "But the future battles will be a lot more difficult."

* * *

Major: Ve could Vatch Der show?

Monitor: Kakashi is thrown into a room, looking up in horror into the face of Nemesis. He charges a 'Raikiri', only to be impaled by the tentacle.

SailorStar9: Seriously, he just stood there as it charged up. What the hell?

Kakashi: (Glares murderously at Nemesis, only to stare in horror at the single, visible Sharingan.) No... It can't be... Obito?

SPLORTCH!

R&R PLZ!


	15. My Dream Is To Go To Brazil

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 13 goes up and only one review! Is this a sign of the end?

Major: Da...dere ist something not quite right about zis.

Captain: ...

SailorStar9: The canine is right (rummages through a box) Here, have a cookie.

Captain: (Catches biscuit)...

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 14: My Dream Is To Go To Brazil

* * *

"Let's regroup." Roberto blew his whistle, signaling for a time-out. "You all move better than before."

"You even tied with Shutetsu last time." Ryo added.

"If we keep this up, we'll be able to play in the National Championships." Tsubasa remarked "Okay, guys?"

"Yeah, I know we can do it." Masao agreed.

"Okay, let's pick up the training again." Roberto instructed.

* * *

In school…

"Hey, Murayama." Shiroyama called to his junior.

"Shiroyama." Murayama greeted her senior. "Sorry for being rude. You're the coach of the new Nankatsu soccer club, right?"

"Don't act so formal." Shiroyama laughed. "Why so courtesy between students?"

"If you say so." Murayama replied.

"I heard the match between Shutetsu and Nankatsu was a tie." Shiroyama stated.

"Yes, those kids really had a beautiful match." Murayama answered. "And they're going to play in the National Championships."

"I wanted to talk to you about just that." Shiroyama remarked. "The town of Nankatsu is recruiting players to play in the Championships."

"Recruiting players?" Murayama took the list Shiroyama handed to her.

"Yes, to form a stronger team." Shiroyama confirmed.

"The best from both schools, I imagine." Murayama noted.

"Yes, the choices are made based on a test." Shiroyama nodded.

"That's harsh." Murayama remarked. "I don't know if my students can pass."

"I wonder how many players from Nankatsu will be chosen." Shiroyama mused.

"I'd like them all to be chosen." Murayama admitted. "They trained themselves so hard."

"And I learned that one of your students actually broke the Shutetsu's time-delaying tactic." Shiroyama added.

"Ah, our resident school genius." Murayama smiled.

"That's her." Shiroyama nodded. "I would like her to be the team manageress."

* * *

In the Wakabayashi household…

"Next, please." Genzo requested.

"Good, that's it for today." Mikami stated, ending the practice.

"I want to practice some more." Genzo panted. "I'm sure Tsubasa and his team are training themselves for the tryouts. Please." He tossed the ball back at his trainer.

"It isn't good to train yourself too hard." Mikami reminded. "Please stop."

"Okay." Genzo relented. "It's the issue this month, right?" He picked up his sports magazine on the side table.

"Yes, your parents brought it a moment ago." Mikami supplied. "What?" he inquired, hearing his protégé's startled gasp. "What's in the article?"

"Roberto Hongo…" Genzo added. "Left the Brazilian team."

"How…" Mikami was stunned. "Roberto Hongo…"

"Roberto Hongo quits soccer." Genzo read. "Because of problems with his retina, he's abandoning his career."

* * *

The next morning…

"All of them are really into it." Ryo sighed on the bench. "I can't stand it anymore."

"Patience is a virtue, Ishizaki." Ami reminded, eyes raised from her clipboard as she stopped in mid-sketch. "And no unwrapping your bandages, doctor's orders."

"Wakabayashi." Ryo blinked at the incoming goalkeeper. "I'm really impatient to trash Shutetsu but we have to concentrate on the tryouts first."

"Dare I ask what are you doing all the way across town?" Ami inquired.

"Where's Roberto Hongo?" Genzo demanded.

"He's not here yet." Ryo replied.

"Ah, Wakabayashi." Tsubasa spotted the goalkeeper.

"Did you hear about Roberto Hongo's eyes?" Genzo pressed.

"What are you talking about?" Tsubasa wondered.

"He can't play soccer anymore." Genzo informed.

"What?" the team chorused.

"But…" Tsubasa trailed.

"Liar." Ryo barked. "He still plays with us."

"Yes!" Masao agreed.

"I don't think playing with elementary students is a problem for him." Genzo stated. "But he can't play anymore against professionals. He stopped before running away."

"Mataku." Ami sighed. "It's just one wave after another. I swear you boys are really going to be death of me one of these days."

"Ami…" Tsubasa looked over at his cousin. "You… knew?"

"Bas, you forgot who my Mum is." Ami deathpanned. "I'll be both blind _and_ stupid not to notice the tell-tale signs of severe retina tearing. And from what I can deduce, if Roberto takes one more hard hit to his eye, he will be blind, _permanently_. Or that's what Mum's medical journals tell me." She added an afterthought.

"Then why didn't you…" Tsubasa trailed.

"Tell you about it?" Ami finished his question and gave her cousin a wry smile. "Because I don't want to see you like this."

"Tsubasa." Ryo called as Tsubasa ran off.

"I'm going to ask Roberto myself." Tsubasa insisted.

"Me too." Ryo decided, the boys following the cousins back to the house.

* * *

In the Oozora household…

"Please, I beg you." Roberto made his request, just as the children burst into the house. "I'll do all I can to make Tsubasa one of the best players in the world. Let me take Tsubasa to Brazil." When the kitchen's door opened, revealing the shell-shocked boys.

"Roberto." Tsubasa voiced. "Is it true that you can't play soccer anymore?"

"Yes." Roberto confirmed. "My place isn't on the field."

"Is it also true that you have ended your career?" Tsubasa inquired.

"Yes." Roberto affirmed. "I want to continue playing with you without you worrying about me."

"Roberto." Tsubasa breathed.

"I've abandoned all hope of fixing my eyesight." Roberto stated. "But I've found another dream."

"Another dream?" Tsubasa blinked.

"It's you, Tsubasa." Roberto replied.

"Tsubasa?" the boys chorused.

"I'm going to make you one of the best players in the world." Roberto promised.

"Me?" Tsubasa gaped.

"Please." He turned to Tsubasa's parents. "Leave Tsubasa to me."

"I want to go to Brazil." Tsubasa declared. "I want to go there with you to become an international player."

"Tsubasa." Roberto nodded. "I'm sure you can do it."

"Dear…" Natsuko looked at her husband.

"Incredible." Ryo gushed. "Brazil."

"I'm sure Tsubasa can do it." Misaki assured.

* * *

The next day, at the selections meet…

"There really are a lot of people." Ryo gawked. "It won't be easy to succeed in the selections. Do you believe we can do it?"

"This is not the time to say that." Ami chided.

"You too, are you taking the test?" Teppei inquired, the Shutetsu team approaching the Nankatsu boys.

"Of course." Ryo boasted. "Remember, we tied in our last match."

"I wish you luck." Teppei remarked. "We're aiming to be all chosen."

"Us too.." Ryo retorted. "All of us. Or not…" he muttered.

"Why are you looking at me?" Masao protested.

_Boys will always be boys._ Ami shook her head amusedly as the boys laughed.

"Yo." Urabe voiced. "The same goes for us at Nishigaoka, we think we can all get chosen."

"Everyone is motivated." Tsubasa blinked.

"Yo, Tsubasa." Genzo called. "If we're both chosen, we'll play together."

"Yes." Tsubasa agreed.

"And add more to my workload." Ami joked. "Thanks a bunch, boys."

"Paperwork?" Misaki guessed.

"Misaki, did you have to say the 'P' word?" Ami grimaced. "You should have seen my 'In' tray." As the announcement for the tryouts sounded over the loudspeaker. "Duty calls." She told the assembled boys and ran off.

* * *

Back in the present, the next day…

'_Everyone takes off to make fresh new lives for themselves.', huh?_ Ami mused, recalling her Uncle Koudai's quote as she watched Genzo practice with Hermann Kaltz and Karl-Heinz Schneider. _Guess he's right. Misaki's on a plane back to France, me and Genzo are here in Germany and the rest of the guys are still back in Japan. And after high school, I reckon Bas will head off to Brazil and Hyuuga to Spain. I suppose the only thing that will bring everyone back to Japan will be the World Youth Championship._

* * *

Major: (Looks at caffeine-high SailorStar9) Da, Coffee is bad for you.

Wesker: (Nods in agreement) And that's only _one_ cup. She needs help...or Decaf.

R&R, plz!


	16. The Intervention Of The Wild Wolf

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 14 goes up and only one review! No one else is reading this fic?

Major: (Looks at caffeine and sugar-high SailorStar9) Dis isn't good...

Wesker: How so?

Major: This place ist held together by her vill...if she snaps...

Hellboy: Oh...Crap.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 15: The Intervention Of The Wild Wolf, Kojirou

* * *

"Oozora Tsubasa, Misaki Taro and me." Ryo declared to the rest of the team. "The three of us passed the selections test with flying colors."

"Well done!" the rest of the team cheered.

"You guys did your best too." Ryo added. "There was just too much difference in our skill levels. But it's a pity. As your captain, I understand your disappointment. Really."

"Seeing Tsubasa and Misaki pass wasn't too much of a surprise." Masao noted. "But for you, Ishizaki, it's a miracle."

"More like divine intervention." Ami muttered and wracked Ryo on the head with her clipboard. "Ishizaki, you can't afford to take it easy from here on."

"Huh?" Ryo blinked.

"She's right." Misaki agreed. "We're part of the remaining 30 candidates, but only 15 will be chosen for the team."

"Damn, I forgot that." Ryo gaped.

"It sounds scary already." Masao taunted. "And we can tell you that it would be suicide for us. We really should focus the training on you three."

"Everyone." Ryo blinked.

"It's not a problem for Misaki and Tsubasa, but…" Oda voiced.

"The thing is…" Masao added, the boys turning to Ryo.

"What?" Ryo gaped. "What's with that look?"

"Ishizaki, you'll have to train seriously." Masao stated.

"That's right." Tsubasa agreed. "I think you just barely made it."

"I agree." Misaki concurred.

"You're not cool, Tsubasa." Roy pouted. "I know that I'm not at your level."

"Then, it's decided." Oda stated. "We'll focus on training you, Ishizaki."

"What?" Ryo gawked.

"We have a match this weekend." Masao added. "Every other day of the week, we can focus on your training."

"Time to increase the training weights then." Ami mused.

"Wait." Ryo protested.

"What are you doing?" Masao barked as Ryo dribbled the ball as he weaved through the boys who were standing in line. "It's not over yet."

"Faster!" Oda ordered as Ryo passed him.

"Too slow, Ishizaki." Ami scolded, stopping the stopwatch after Ryo finished his run.

"Ami, don't compare me to Tsubasa." Ryo complained. "Let me catch my breath."

"One minute." Ami relented.

"What?" Ryo exclaimed. "That's it? I don't ask for 10 minutes, but give me at least 5. Please."

"30 seconds." Ami shot back, silencing all arguments as Ryo sank to his knees in resignation.

_Kowaii,_ the boys thought in eerie unison, _Seriously Kowaii…_

* * *

"If I manage to get in the top 15, I'll get to play in the Championships." Ryo stated, after the training regime.

"That's not true." Oda corrected. "Last year, Shutetsu won it all alone. And if we give them Tsubasa, Misaki and Ami…"

"We'll definitely win." Ryo finished. "It's cool, Tsubasa. You'll be able to go to Brazil with Roberto as promised."

"It would be great if it was that easy." Misaki voiced.

"What does that mean, Misaki?" Ryo inquired.

"Junior soccer is getting more and more competitive." Misaki replied. "And from what I've heard, there are many strong teams."

"Really?" Ryo echoed.

"Of course, with your Dad's work, you must travel a lot, right?" Ami realized. "You must have made a lot of friends that play soccer."

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating?" Masao was unconvinced.

"No, really." Misaki was certain. "Take, for example, Kujukuri FC in Chiba. They train at the beach every day to improve their legs. They're really fast and hit in the ball at superhuman speeds. The team from Naniwa FC from Osaka are all really tall and master all kinds of aerial attacks. And Hukata FC from Fukuoka train with adults, so they have a lot of experience."

"Wow, that does seem difficult." Ryo noted.

"And we must not forget," Misaki continued.

"What?" Ryo exclaimed. "You're not done yet?"

"The team of Meiwa FC which has already participated in the National Championships." Misaki added.

"Meiwa FC?" Ryo echoed.

"We have to be wary of their formidable ace striker, Hyuuga Kojirou." Misaki cautioned.

"No problem." Ryo declared. "Tsubasa is the only player to ever score a goal against Wakabayashi. He's not afraid of anyone."

"Kojirou huh?" Tsubasa echoed.

"Yes, but you two have very different ways in playing your positions." Misaki nodded. "Your entire playing style, in fact."

"Meiwa FC, Hyuuga Kojirou…" Tsubasa mused.

* * *

"Ishizaki, fight." The boys chanted as they paced alongside Ryo on their way home. "Ishizaki, fight."

"Stop the torture." Ryo muttered. "I've dribbled enough for today. I can't do it anymore."

"As if we'd let you do that?" Masao taunted. "Don't you remember what the coach told us? Befriend the ball."

"There's more?" Ryo whined.

"Ah, Wakabayashi and the others." Tsubasa stopped, seeing the approaching Shutetsu team who were on their way back from the training match.

"Tsubasa." Genzo greeted. "You're going back? Oh, Ishizaki is the only one covered with mud."

"Shut up." Ryo snapped. "I'm training for the tryouts."

"You've always had a big mouth, Ishizaki." Genzo remarked.

"Hey, what's that mean?" Ryo retorted.

"Calm down, Ishizaki." Genzo pacified.

"What is it, Wakabayashi?" Ami inquired, seeing the goalkeeper's sudden change in expression.

"Nothing at all." Genzo replied, hiding the pain in his ankle, having injured himself during the training match. "How about we encourage Ishizaki too?" he told his team.

"They should mind their own business." Ryo complained as the Shutetsu team joined in.

"Well, you _were_ the one who said 'anything'." Ami pointed out.

"You don't have to remind me." Ryo pouted. "I'll show them." He promised. "I will be chosen. You'll see."

_Wakabayashi Genzo._ Hyuuga grinned, once everyone else were out of earshot. _The genius keeper. I will test your strength._

* * *

The next day…

After the initial warm up, the boys were divided into two teams to decide on the final 15.

"Good." Hyuuga rose from the bench. "I'll join them too. Is that you, Wakabayashi?" he voiced from behind the goalpost.

"Who are you?" Genzo demanded.

"Meiwa FC, Hyuuga Kojirou." Hyuuga introduced himself.

"Hyuuga Kojirou?" Genzo echoed.

Jumping on top of the goalpost, Hyuuga leapt into the field. "I challenge you, Wakabayashi Genzo." He declared.

"What?" Genzo growled as Hyuuga took off, snatching the ball away Teppei.

"Who is he?" Tsubasa wondered as Hyuuga headed straight towards Genzo.

"Kojirou…" Misaki breathed.

"What?" Tsubasa echoed. "It's him, Hyuuga Kojirou?"

"Captain, he…" Mamoru started as Hyuuga ran past him.

"I accept his challenge." Genzo voiced.

"I knew you would understand, genius keeper, Wakabayashi." Hyuuga continued his run.

"He's running towards the goal." Tsubasa remarked, Hyuuga having pushed the Shutetsu defenders away. "He's dribbling aggressively and with such power."

"Yes." Misaki concurred. "You play technically, but he plays with force."

"Here I come, Wakabayashi." Hyuuga declared, having gotten past Takasugi. "I want to see your genius keeper talent with my own eyes." And fired his shot outside the penalty box.

"Wakabayashi, stop it." Tsubasa shouted.

"It's in." Teppei gaped when Genzo let the ball fly past him, the ball entering the net.

"It seems that my shot has paralyzed you." Hyuuga smirked.

"I can't let him…" Tsubasa cursed.

"Tsubasa." Misaki stopped him. "Don't show him your skill yet. Wait for your time."

"Misaki?" Hyuuga noticed the other player. "Is that really you, Misaki?"

"Kojirou, you haven't changed at all." Misaki remarked.

"Neither have you." Hyuuga added. "Still following your father during his travels?"

"No, this time, I'll stay a bit longer." Misaki replied.

"Good, since everyone's gathered, I'll make my announcement." Hyuuga looked around. "It's my team, Meiwa FC, that will win the National Championships this year. If you're lucky, we'll see each other again. See you, Misaki." He took off.

_If you came for to gather information about us, you've failed, Kojirou._ Misaki mused. _You don't know that we've got Oozora Tsubasa on our team._

"Captain." The Shutetsu players clustered around Genzo, taking off after the goalkeeper who had walked off.

"Get to the hospital to have that ankle checked." Ami advised as Genzo walked past her. "I'm not blind or stupid not to notice you attempting to hide that injury." She added, unfazed at Genzo's glare. "Team manageress' orders." She cracked a grin.

"Only you Mizuno, only you." Genzo smirked.

* * *

After practice…

"Hey, Captain!" Masao shouted, noticing the Shutetsu team walking back with the four Nankatsu pre-teens.

"What?" Tsubasa echoed, after the team told them. "You saw Wakabayashi leaving the hospital?"

"It appears that I've lost." Genzo snorted, confronted by the group.

"Is that why you didn't react to Hyuuga's shot?" Ryo inquired.

"No." Genzo corrected. "I don't think I would have been able to stop it anyway. His shot was great."

"Wakabayashi…" Tsubasa trailed.

"My wound isn't that bad." Genzo scoffed. "I'll pay him back during the Championships. And I don't want to shatter your dream, Tsubasa."

"Wakabayashi." Tsubasa beamed.

* * *

Back in the present …

"Mataku…" Ami muttered in annoyance as the three teens flopped on their backs in the middle of the field in exhaustion, wet towels already on standby. "Boys, stubborn hotheads, the lot of them."

"I think we bit off more than we could chew." Kaltz breathed as one of the towels Ami tossed at them landed on his face.

"We're gluttons for pain that's for sure." Schneider opined, earning a few looks from his companions. "What? Everyone can make a food joke but me now?" he removed the towel from his face.

"No…" Genzo began uncertainly, sweatdropping as a weak grin stretched across his face. "It's just…we never took you for the type."

"Philistines." Schneider growled, earning a round of chuckles from the group.

"Remind me again why I put up with you three?" Ami joked, arms akimbo.

"Because you love us." Genzo smirked.

* * *

Orochimaru: Kukuku…

Wesker: How'd you get here anyways?

Orochimaru: I thought I'd look into your little experiment (Shivers at the monitor) That looks painful

Kakashi: Obito! What are you-THOSE ARE MY PANTS!

Nem-ito: URRRRRR!

Kakashi: YEAAARGHLEPLEGHGHGLARGHLE#&#-!

Orochimaru: ...kinky!

Wesker: You stay away from me freak.

R&R or Nem-ito will come for you!


	17. On Our Way To Become The Best Of Japan

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 15 goes up and only one review! No one else is reading this fic?

Hellboy: Uh guys...walls're startin to warp...

Major: Not good...ve need to get her to calm down.

Wesker: Alright...how?

Hellboy: Ah Crap, she's gone all limp Bizkit on us.

Wesker: Be ready to grab her if she decides to break stuff.

Kakashi: That's an out hole! AN OUT HO-LMPGHLE!

Orochimaru: Ooooh! Tentacles!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 16: On Our Way To Become The Best Of Japan

* * *

"Here we go." Tsubasa stepped out of the bench.

"You're always into it, Tsubasa." Ryo noted.

"Of course." Tsubasa beamed.

"By the way, your father is going on a journey, right?" Misaki voiced.

"Yes." Tsubasa nodded.

"So he's not coming to see you today?" Urabe wondered.

"Of course he is." Ryo corrected. "Tsubasa's parents are always here."

"How do you know that?" Urabe demanded.

"They'll come, I tell you." Ryo insisted.

"Tsubasa." Koudai shouted from the stands. "We came to support you."

"See?" Ryo smirked.

"You were right." Urabe blinked.

"You have time?" Tsubasa inquired.

"Yes." Koudai replied. "Tsubasa, Roberto told me about your deal. You won't go to Brazil if you don't win the Championships. It's my turn to make a deal with you. Score three goals during this match."

"A hat trick?" Tsubasa confirmed.

"Yes." Koudai replied. "If you manage that, I'll let you go to brazil."

"Understood." Tsubasa nodded. "I will score three goals."

"Tsubasa." Natsuko held out the score book she had. "I will write down the scores."

"So, Wakabayashi?" Murayama inquired. "Are you going? How's your leg?"

"It's alright." Genzo confirmed as the announcement came on, signaling the start of the match.

"It's worrying." Ryo stated. "If we win, everyone will know our play. Don't you think so, coach?"

"This is to be expected." Ami noted. "And hence the saying 'If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.'"

"And that's why she's the team strategist." Murayama added. "It doesn't matter who is watching you, you have to give it your very best."

* * *

On the field…

After the whistle was blown, the match began, with the newly-formed Nankatsu starting the kick-off.

"And one!" Tsubasa scored the first goal.

* * *

On the bench…

"Superb, Tsubasa." Ryo cheered. "Continue like that."

On the field…

"Well played." Urabe praised as the team clustered around their ace striker.

The match restarted with Fuji FC taking possession of the ball, when Urabe slide-tackled the forward, letting Teppei claim the ball. Teppei then passed the ball to Mamoru who then made a long overhead pass to Tsubasa.

"Yes!" Tsubasa leapt into the air, along with the three Fuji FC defenders and winning the aerial fight over the ball, "And two!" he sent the ball into the net with a header. "Yeah, I did it." He cheered. "And two!"

* * *

On the bench…

_He only has Brazil in mind._ Ami mused.

* * *

On the field…

_I __was worried about my leg._ Genzo thought, watching the match from his post. _But it seems that I won't have to play, Tsubasa._

"Misaki!" Tsubasa passed the ball to his 'Golden Combo' partner, before the Fuji FC players cornered him.

Misaki then passed the ball back to Tsubasa, the 'Golden Combo' dissolving the mid-fielders' defense.

Tsubasa then fired a long shot, scoring his third goal.

And the final score: Nankatsu victory, 7 to 0. The team continued to breeze through the next 5 matches.

* * *

On the bench…

"It looks like it's in the bag for tomorrow." Ryo boasted, the team having won the quarter-finals.

* * *

The next day…

"What?" the team chorused. "Wakabayashi won't be playing?"

"Why, coach?" Ryo pressed.

"His leg is still in pain." Murayama supplied.

"Don't worry." Genzo assured. "I will play if you really need me."

"The finals will take place tomorrow." Ami added. "He's only taking a day off." She gave the goalkeeper a 'behave-or-else' glare.

"Rest well then, Wakabayashi." Ryo stated. "We won't need him today."

"Yes." Urabe agreed. "Even with Ishizaki on the field, this will be a piece of cake. Kami knows what hell will arise if our team manageress gets mad."

"I heard that." Ami growled, a hint of mirth in her voice.

* * *

On the field…

At the whistle, the match started.

"Shit, we have to go back and defend!" Urabe cursed as the defenders dashed back.

* * *

On the bench…

"Morisaki, what are you doing?" Genzo barked. "It's you who has to defend your territory."

* * *

On the field…

"Yes." Morisaki replied.

"Morisaki!" Urabe and Mamoru shouted after Nakai trapped the long shot Fujisawa fired to him.

Morisaki jumped to block the shot, only to have the ball miss his hand by millimeters, the ball entering the net and earning the Shimada team a goal.

_I won't lose._ Tsubasa swore. _I will defeat Hyuuga and go to Brazil._

* * *

Back in the present …

Ami was in her dorm room, the Sapphire Starfire Gem, the equivalent to Sailor Moon's Ginzuishou, between her palms. The said jewel flashed, revealing a vision from the past.

_

* * *

Flash_

_Selenity almost didn't believe she had done it. Now drenched in the red blood of the Planetary Rulers, she almost missed her one chance to seize all the power of their Starfire Gems._

_Reaching down and snatching the crystal pyramid, she held it before King Chronos' face, still skewered on her sword, and cracked it between her first, letting her blood join the lake of blood she had already split that hour. She said the incantation that trapped it all, giddy in the rush of white fire and lightning as the eight crystals' magic became her own. She let the shards of the broken crystal loose from her hand, and it rose and hovered above them. Streaks of magic and broken power rushed upwards into it and into her, lifting her out of the ankle-deep sea of red._

_She began to scream as the pain took her, the unbelievable agony. The sword was forgotten, and the dead King of Pluto was released and then drawn in again by the magical vacuum. His body sank to into the red, the sword making an inaudible crack as it hit the floor, followed by his body, then the corpses of the other Planetary Rulers._

_Selenity's every nerve ending felt attacked, felt like they were searing and burning as the onslaught of magic consumed her, and remade her. She screamed and screamed as she too died, and was reborn from the incredible fire._

_Finally it was done. She fell to the stone floor, the Pearl Starfire Gem falling beside her. From the height they fell, both should have broken, but both remained whole._

_The room had been cleansed wholly by the display of sheer, raw, forceful energy. The circle that had given birth to them was now an empty crater in the floor, a crater that now cradled them. No blood remained, not a bone or a shred of fiber remained as evidence of the bloodshed and ultimate betrayal she had committed._

_For a day, the door to the unholy room remained bolted and the woman inside remained deathly still. The only proof she was anything but dead was one perfect white hand, tightly enclosed around her shimmering Starfire Gem that now was perfectly round and pulsing with power to the exact rhythm of her heart._

_As the moon began to rise on that second day, finally, Selenity stirred. One cornflo__wer__ eye opened, and blinked._

_The next instant beheld her standing, naked and draped by hair that had been burnt silver-white by her power. Her laughter was an assault on the walls that had seen only silence since that final explosion. It was hysterical, peals and peals of mad laughter as she crooned over the crystal in her hands._

"_I have done it, I have done it! And you, and you my lovely, my shining Gem of power, shall be my Imperium Crystal... my Ginzuishou."_

_It continued to pulse at her, a beautiful violet hum that made her dizzy with glee._

* * *

SailorStar9: This omake came to me when I was re-watching 'Naruto' last night.

Omake

"Even with handicaps there's no contest between us." Orochimaru taunted through the bite, a rather unsettling feeling in Jiraiya's opinion "Give it up, I've won." He smirked "Unless of course, you want to watch the Kyuubi vessel suffer."

"Suffer?" Jiraiya growled, glaring at his former teammate coldly. "You won't know the MEANING of the word till I get through with you!"

"Is that so?" Orochimaru snorted, looking into the Sennin's eye mockingly "And just what do you expect to do to me tied up like this?" he snorted as Jiraiya struggled again "Just like old times, hm?"

He blinked as Gamakichi hopped onto Jiraiya's head and held what appeared to be a nudie magazine in front of the toad Sennin. His eyes widened as he felt the Sennin's muscles expand.

(Cue 'Popeye the Sailor Man' music)

"PERV POWER!"

Orochimaru swore as Jiraiya literally exploded out of his clothes, sending the serpent flying backwards, gaping in horror at the hulking mass of muscle and testosterone glaring down at him

"Who's a little bitch now huh?"


	18. Fierce Fight In The Mud

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 16 goes up and only one review! No one else is reading this fic?

Hellboy: Man, she's takin the abridged war pretty damn hard.

Wesker: Tell me about it...who started that thing anyways

Hellboy: Dunno... hey, where'd the major go?

Wesker: (Blinks)...ah shit...

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 17: Fierce Fight In The Mud

* * *

On the bench…

"That's it." Ryo cheered as the team retook their positions. "Go on, guys. We're not going to lose to an unknown team. Right, Wakabayashi?"

"Yeah." The goalkeeper nodded.

"What's with the funeral face?" Ryo protested.

"It will be a tough fight from now on." Ami remarked, looking at the overcast sky as lightning crackled.

"Well played, Misaki." Ryo declared after Misaki passed the ball to Tsubasa, when Teppei cut in, claiming the ball and fired his shot, only to have his shot miss its mark when it hit the crossbar.

* * *

On the field…

"Kisugi, why didn't you pass the ball to Tsubasa?" Urabe inquired. "He would have scored."

"So what?" Teppei shrugged. "I wanted to try my luck."

"Haven't you seen the score or what?" Urabe pressed. "We're losing, just in case you haven't noticed. We're getting beaten."

The match restarted with Shimada's keeper making a long pass to his teammates.

"That was close, Misaki." Tsubasa noted after Shimada 's goalkeeper saved the ball.

"Yeah." Misaki agreed and the whistle blew, signaling the end of the first half.

* * *

On the bench…

"Fools!" Murayama barked. "What are you doing? Your attacks are too slow."

"Yeah, why don't you pass it to Tsubasa?" Ryo agreed.

"We can't get a pass at him." Mamoru defended.

"So we're shooting the ball ourselves." Teppei added.

"So, let me get this straight." Ami leveled a look at the two. "You're sacrificing the team's chances of getting into the Championships just to sate your ego."

Murayama raised a hand to stop the manageress' rant. "I understand, but our best scorer is Tsubasa." he reminded. "Pass to him, so he can score."

"Captain." Genzo voiced. "Let me onto the field."

"Wakabayashi." Morisaki blinked.

"But your leg is still…" Tsubasa protested.

"It doesn't matter." Genzo insisted. "I know I can do it."

"No, we're using the same formation." Murayama cut in. "I'm counting on you, Tsubasa."

"Yes." Tsubasa nodded.

"Remember what I just said." Murayama addressed the team.

"Yes." The boys chorused and headed back to the field.

* * *

On the field…

"It's raining." Teppei blinked as it started to pour. "Izawa!" he passed the ball to Mamoru, only to have the ball fly past him.

Taki cut in, taking possession of the ball, passing it to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa dribbled the ball towards the opposing net, the rain making it more difficult for him to control the ball.

Shimada then took advantage of the opening and snatched the ball.

* * *

On the bench…

"What's going to happen?" Genzo wondered.

"Shimada qualified narrowly each time." Ami reasoned. "This shouldn't have been a very hard game. Unless I'm missing something. Coach, let me see your notes on Shimada SC's team. This is…" she took a glance at the scores. "Just as I thought."

* * *

On the field…

"I'm counting on you, Tsubasa." Mamoru made a long pass.

"Alright." Tsubasa dashed.

* * *

On the bench…

"Look at this." Ami raised her head from the book, passing the book to Murayama. "Like us, none of their opponents managed to score any goals. Yet they all had plenty of chances. The whole team defended the goal. In other words, they have an 'Iron Defense'. And their attack pattern is…"

"They push their opponents to attack, and when there's nobody on defense, they try a long pass." Genzo finished her sentence, the Shimada defender having made a long pass to the team's forward, after the ball stopped rolling in the rain. "He's unguarded." He realized once the forward headed straight for the goal. "He's going to shoot."

* * *

On the field…

Morisaki hand barely brushed past the ball, Shimada scoring their second goal.

"They're a strong team." Teppei admitted.

_We will not lose to them._ Tsubasa swore.

* * *

On the bench…

"Coach, let me play." Genzo insisted, grabbing his gloves. "We'd end up losing if they continue to score."

"You won't play." Murayama objected. "Wakabayashi, our aim is not only the qualifications, but the victory in the National Tournament. If they can't come together to beat this team, they won't have what it takes to go all the way. So it would be better to lose and stay here."

"Coach…" Genzo blinked.

"And that's why he's the coach." Ami quipped. _You can't do this alone, Bas._ She mused as the match restarted.

"No, what is this madness?" Ryo cursed after Tsubasa's shot missed its mark. "Tsubasa failed to score, once again."

"Bas, you…" Ami breathed, once Tsubasa reached the ball first, and led the attack, dissolving Shimada's defense with passes.

"Go, Tsubasa!" Ryo cheered after Misaki passed the ball to a diving Tsubasa.

Hooking the incoming ball with his right leg, Tsubasa sent the ball into the net.

* * *

Back in the present …

"Morning, beautiful." Genzo kissed Ami on the cheek. "I see you got that back." He nodded over to the Sapphire Starfire Gem which dangled as a pendent around her neck.

"Yes, got it back yesterday." Ami nodded. "It was a long time ago, but I still feel it..." her voice cracked as she pointed towards her heart, "Right here. Our child. I remember your last words to me before you passed away from your battle wounds. You said.. "

Pulling his sobbing love into a tight hug, Genzo picked up from where the Senshi of Ice trailed off, "Take care of our first born. I should've stayed at your side when you miscarried during your last pregnancy. I was scared of losing you and too afraid of overwhelming you with my grief when you could barely handle your own." A slight pause. "Laugh a little more. Keep us in your heart, always. What happened to our first child, Ames?" his voice was gentle, as Ami's sobs subsided. "I know you miscarried our second child but I do not remember ever hearing from Pluto about our first born."

"As soon as you and the Pantheon Knights were killed, I did what I thought was best for the children of the Senshi, and the girls agreed with me" Ami answered. She frowned, "I took Helios and Caelestis to Elysian."

* * *

Wesker: Here comes Nemesis.

Nem-ito: Murrrrr...

Hellboy: (tosses him a pack of smokes) Here, just stay away with the smokes...those things smell awful.

Wesker: I agree, nothing beats a good cigar.

Nem-ito: (shrugs and lights up) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...


	19. Birth! Captain Tsubasa

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 17 goes up and only one review! No one else is reading this fic? Meh, I'll be reverting back to the Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 version since is being an a**.

Hellboy: (Looks on as SailorStar9 starts to sound like William Shatner) Okay, we gotta stop this.

Wesker: I agree, the coffee machine's been acting strange.

Hellboy: How strange?

Wesker: Well it's tentacle raping the wuss.

Kakashi: #PLORGHLE!

Hellboy: Ouch...that strong?

Wesker: Star had a cup of the stuff before she went like this.

Hellboy: Dayumn!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 18: Birth! Captain Tsubasa

* * *

"Tsubasa, what is it?" Genzo wondered as Tsubasa moved to the back.

"Bas, you…" Ami gasped.

* * *

On the field…

_This game is not about offense or defense._ Tsubasa mused. _Just observe the overall flow and grab the chance for the goal. Okay._ He ran forward and trapped the ball underneath his feet. "There's a chance. Here goes." He took off. "I can catch everyone's moves." He blinked in astonishment. "Now we can attack. I'm going in." he closed in. "I see it. Keep going, Kisugi." And passed the ball to Teppei. "Kisugi, pass the ball to me." He shouted Teppei making a pass to him.

"Tsubasa!" Misaki claimed the next pass, re-passing the ball back to Tsubasa.

"Alright!" Tsubasa scored the second goal.

* * *

On the bench…

"Tsubasa, I'm leaving this game to you." Genzo stated.

"You seem to have decided then." Ami stated.

"Yes." Genzo nodded.

* * *

On the field…

"Turning back here." Tsubasa dived for the header Mamoru passed to him, sending the ball into the net and scoring Goal No. 3.

"Okay." Tsubasa cheered.

* * *

On the bench…

"Now, that's Tsubasa." Murayama noted. "He's got the place down."

"Yes." Genzo agreed.

"Wakabayashi, we won." Tsubasa reported after the match.

"Very good." Genzo admitted.

"Now it's the National." Tsubasa added.

"Tsubasa, I have a favor to ask you." Genzo started.

"What is it?" Tsubasa blinked.

"My leg seems to be worse than I thought." Genzo confessed.

"Wakabayashi." Murayama blinked.

"That's according to the doctor." Genzo added. "But I don't think I can go to the Nationals."

"How can that be…" Tsubasa gaped.

"I'll be there, once my wound has healed." Genzo assured. "But I want you to keep winning."

"Captain." The Shutetsu boys protested.

"Another thing, Tsubasa, I want to give you this." Genzo handed the captain mark to Tsubasa. "Seeing that game, I realized you're the one to lead Nankatsu FC. Nankatsu FC's victory at the Nationals; I'm counting on you."

"I understand." Tsubasa nodded. "I'll take care of the captain mark." He promised, taking the arm-band. "Wakabayashi, let's fight together when your injury is better."

"Okay, Tsubasa is the new captain." Murayama remarked. "March towards the National Championships."

"Okay!" the team chorused.

_Tsubasa, I'm counting on you._ Genzo mused. _I want to fight Hyuuga Kojirou._

* * *

Back in the present …

"Mataku, what's up with you males and your single-tracked minds?" Ami muttered, recalling Genzo's obsession to defeat Hyuuga. "So troublesome."

"You're really starting to sound like a certain character from a certain anime, you know." Genzo joked as the couple entered the lecture hall.

* * *

Hellboy: Caffeine still not out of her system, I see.

Wesker and Kakashi: (Huddles in terror)


	20. Opening! The National Competition

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 18 goes up and only one review!

Hellboy: You okay?

SailorStar9: As can be expected.

Anderson: Amen!

Hellboy: Holy! What's he doin' here?

SailorStar9: Relax, he won't bite, I've been feeding him sedatives for some time now.

Anderson: Amen!

Hellboy: What...kind of sedatives? (Blinks as SailorStar9hands him a pill) What the hell? This is Viagra!

Door opens, Hienkel sticks her head in

Hienkel: Father? Are you coming to bed? Yumie's getting impatient.

Anderson: AMEN!

Note: Alcohol is an evil, evil substance that should only be used responsibly for comedic purposes.

No insane killer priests were harmed in the making of this fanfic...just Kakashi, who had to be returned to the hospital for plot conveniences.

Random medic: God...what the hell happened to YOU?

Kakashi mummy: ...whimper...

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 19: Opening! The National Competition

* * *

"It's here." Tsubasa declared, upon arrival. "The National Competition is finally here."

"What a huge arena." Ryo remarked.

"Oh yeah, it is the first national for Nankatsu, right?" Taki pointed out. "Don't be scared. It's just soccer."

"Yes, but there are pros from all over the country." Tsubasa agreed. "We must be careful."

"Move, move, move!" Tachibana Masao barked, passing the ball over to his twin.

"Kazou, hurry." Masao chided.

"Twins." Ryo blinked as the Tachibana siblings passed by.

"Are you guys going for the game too?" Kazou inquired.

"Yes." Tsubasa replied.

"We're with Hanawa FC." Kazou stated. "Nice to meet you. Bye." He took off.

"They're strange." Taki noted.

"They're fast with the ball." Ryo admitted.

"Twin soccer players." Ami mused. "They must be a tough combination."

"We see new opponents each year." Taki added. "That's the National Competition."

"We must work hard for Wakabayashi." Tsubasa declared. _The captain agreed. I will not lose until we fight Meiwa FC._

"There's a lot of people." Ryo looked around in the gathering hall.

"48 teams from around the country." Ami recited from her notes.

"They all seem very good." Ryo noted.

"I'm nervous." Tsubasa admitted.

"Let's go, Tsubasa." Ryo stated after the announcement came on for the teams to assemble on the field. "What's wrong?" he asked, once Tsubasa stopped in his tracks.

"Where's Wakabayashi?" Hyuuga demanded. "Is he too scared to be here?"

"Jerk. "Ryo growled.

"It's okay, Hyuuga." Ami assured. "He will be here to fight you."

* * *

In the Wakabayashi household…

"What?" Genzo echoed after Ami informed him on the phone. "I see. I hate it when your predictions come true."

"So do I." Ami joked and hung up.

"Man, we are going up against Meiwa in the first match." Genzo cursed.

* * *

On the field…

"Thank you, everyone." Tsubasa shouted to the stands and put on the captain's arm-band. _I must defeat Meiwa._

"What?" Hyuuga taunted, seeing Tsubasa wearing the captain's mark. "Are you replacing Wakabayashi?"

"Not replacing." Tsubasa corrected. "I'm the captain of Nankatsu."

"Without Wakabayashi, Nankatsu FC is no match for Meiwa." Hyuuga declared. "Sorry, but we're going to win this game."

_Kojirou, Nankatsu not only has Wakabayashi, it also has Tsubasa._ Misaki mused.

The whistle was blown and the match started.

_Kid, I won't let you catch me._ Hyuuga promised as the two captains headed towards each other. "Come on!" he called as Misaki and Sawada followed closely behind their respective captains.

"You're not going to beat me." Tsubasa promised as the two clashed, the impact causing the ball to fly upwards, with Mamoru passing the ball to Taki via a header.

"Kisugi!" Taki called.

"I got it." Teppei closed in, only to have Sawada steal the ball.

"Takeshi, leave it to me." Hyuuga shouted after Sawada dodged Mamoru's slide-tackle.

"Hyuuga." Sawada muttered.

"Takeshi, you're improving." Misaki caught up with the fourth-grader and the two fought over the ball, with Misaki gaining the upper hand and passing it to Teppei, who then passed it to Tsubasa.

_Try catching me if you can._ Hyuuga swore as Tsubasa headed towards him. _This way? Okay, come on._ And both captains clashed once again. "What?" he gasped when Tsubasa kicked the ball with his heel, sending the ball flying over their heads.

With the ball landing right in front of him, Tsubasa fired his shot and scoring the goal.

"Meiwa's not going to win." Tsubasa declared. "It's Nankatsu."

_That jerk…_ Hyuuga growled. _Kid, I won't forgive for this._

"What is this?" Misaki caught the ball Ryo passed to him and seeing Hyuuga leaning against the goal post. "Kojirou is not moving. Tsubasa." He passed the ball.

"That jerk!" Hyuuga charged towards the incoming Tsubasa. "Not so fast. Take that." and slide-tackled Tsubasa who jumped to avoid the outstretched leg, the impact causing Tsubasa to fall on his back as Hyuuga snatched the ball. "I'm going to win." He fired his shot, the powerful kick hitting Morisaki straight in the face, Meiwa evening the score. "Remember, we come from two different worlds." He barked.

"Hyuuga, this is not a joke." Tsubasa glared. "Soccer is my dream."

_What dream?_ Hyuuga growled. _Stop kidding me. I'm going to make you see the difference between you and me._ And fired his shot.

_Morisaki…_ Tsubasa blinked in shock as Morisaki just let the shot enter the net, the referee's whistle declaring the end of the first half.

* * *

On the bench…

"Morisaki will not hold through the latter half." Ami predicted.

"Listen, that goalkeeper is out." Hyuuga told his team. "Attack in the latter half."

"Yes." The Meiwa boys chorused.

* * *

On the field…

The second half started with Meiwa leading the attack.

_Soccer is my dream._ Hyuuga scoffed. _Stop kidding me, kid. Watch closely, this is Hyuuga Kojirou's soccer._ And fired his shot right at Morisaki.

Tsubasa cut in, kicking the ball away. "Morisaki, the ball is our friend." He told the terrified keeper. "Don't be afraid."

_Enough talking._ Hyuuga trapped the ball under his feet. _Take that._ And released another shot straight into Tsubasa's face. "If it's your friend, then I'll send you both into the goal."

Tsubasa stretched out his left arm and leg, stopping the ball from entering the net.

"What?" Hyuuga was stunned.

"Tsubasa." Misaki gasped.

"Tsubasa." Morisaki grabbed the ball.

"Look, I am fine." Tsubasa assured.

_I know._ Morisaki mused as Tsubasa returned to his position. _I know, Tsubasa. I'll block the gate with my body. I won't be afraid of the ball. _"Okay, I am gonna fight back now." He declared.

_That kid._ Hyuuga twitched. _He made the goalkeeper stand up again._ "All of you guard that kid." He ordered. "Don't let him get near."

After dodging Meiwa's slide-tackles, Tsubasa passed the ball to Misaki, who then passed the ball over to Ryo, when the Meiwa defender intercepted.

"Takeshi, shoot." Hyuuga barked after Sawada claimed the ball and fired his shot, only to have Morisaki catch the ball.

"How can Nankatsu be beaten?" Morisaki tossed the ball out and Misaki caught it.

Teppei caught the passed ball and made a long pass towards Tsubasa.

Both opposing teams' captains fought over the ball in mid-air, Tsubasa winning the fight by landing on his feet.

_Kid, try and catch my 'Tiger Tackle._ Hyuuga quickly caught up.

Tsubasa jumped to dodge the sudden tackle and fired his shot in mid-air, pulling off the equalizer.

_He blocked my 'Tiger Tackle'._ Hyuuga was stunned. _I didn't think I'd be competing in the National._ "Takeshi, kick lightly in front of me." He instructed.

After the whistle restarted the match, Sawada did what was told.

_This is going to end it all._ Hyuuga promised and fired a long shot.

_Hyuuga Kojirou is one stubborn player._ Tsubasa admitted, Hyuuga's shot hitting the post bar and Hyuuga continued his charge.

_I'm going to win._ Hyuuga swore.

_I won't let you get away with this._ Tsubasa promised.

"Kid, you're in my way." Hyuuga barked as Tsubasa blocked his path. "Move."

"I won't let you kick." Tsubasa promised as the two fought over the ball.

Tsubasa suddenly changed his stance, sliding to the ground. "Now." He declared as Hyuuga raised his foot to fire his shot

"Kid, you did it on purpose." Hyuuga realized his mistake when Tsubasa kicked the ball away.

Sawada took the chance and fired the shot, causing Meiwa to win the match with a third goal.

* * *

Back in the present …

"Great, so any of us could go berserk anytime..." Minako remarked after Ami informed them over the communicators, the whole gang having gathered in Rei's Temple, minus Usagi, Mamoru and the cats.

"What should we do?" Makoto inquired.

"Go on with your lives" Setsuna advised.

"But what if..." Rei started.

"Senshi for some reason are always near whenever evil strikes." Setsuna reasoned. "Besides you all live relatively close to one another."

"She's right." Ami admitted. "We cannot stop going to school or enjoying our time just because of this problem. One thing you must have clear. If you're fighting someone turned evil, talking is useless. Call for help as soon as you can, and try to resist until they arrive. One Senshi alone can hardly defeat another Senshi without killing them."

"Is there a way to calculate who the next one taken over will be?" Makoto asked.

Ami shook her head, "This is not a sentient being we're facing. It doesn't have a 'plan'. It just acts on instinct, to survive. So any of us could be next." She shook her head and sighed, "What's more, our powers are no longer rising slowly with each form we have."

"Ami, what do you mean?" Minako asked, puzzled.

"I see, you still haven't regained your memories." Hotaru remarked.

"Setsuna, would you…" Ami trailed.

"Consider it done." Setsuna nodded and begun her chant. "Eles an chronos. Helet an pacia. An chronos est helenest pacia vacarre."

"Well… that was unexpected." Minako voiced, as she held the Topaz Starfire Gem in her hands; the memory seals having been released from the three Inner Senshi's minds, their past memories unlocked.

"The question is," Rei said thoughtfully, the Ruby Starfire Gem in her palms. "What do we do now?"

"With the battle against Galaxia weakening the Ginzuishou's hold on us, it's obvious that Usagi doesn't have the same level of control over the crystal that her mother did." Ami surmised. "So, she must not realize that the power is returning to our Starfire Gems. She made a mistake upping us to 'Eternal'; her mother would never have allowed us to retain that much power. When she sent us, she ensured we would never question Usagi's place. The more power we have, the more we reclaim from the Ginzuishou. Eventually, our powers will rise so exponentially that we'll be able to sever the crystal's connection to us completely."

"What would happen if we did that?" Makoto questioned, the Emerald Starfire Gem in her hands.

"The crystal would return to its Pearl Starfire Gem form and our Starfire Gems' power would be returned." Setsuna replied calmly, the Garnet Starfire in her grasp.

"And Usagi?" Hotaru asked, hesitation evident in her voice, her hands holding the Amethyst Starfire Gem.

"Theoretically, she should be fine." Setsuna assured her, "The crystal wouldn't be drawing on her life force like it has done in the past. The Ginzuishou would revert back into the Pearl Starfire Gem and she would simply retain the basic illusory powers her mother possessed all those years ago."

Ami nodded in acceptance of this answer, "Let's do it then. We let our Starfire Gems reclaim what's rightfully ours, without Usagi knowing anything."

"Right." The girls nodded and focused on their respective jewels, letting the small ribbons of their Planetary magic that seeped out from the Ginzuishou enter their gems.

* * *

SailorStar9: (beams brightly) See ya'll soon, if you review! Review if you love fanfiction!


	21. The Glass Ace

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 19 goes up and only one review! Let me assure you, that several characters _will_ receive individual character development moments.

Koganei Kaoru (From her 'Ice on Mercury' fic): Sweet!

SailorStar9 (Side-glances): What are _you_ doing here?

Kaoru (Pouts cutely): I get bored without reviews.

SailorStar9 (Mutters): Review glutton.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 20: The Glass Ace

_

* * *

Glass Heart._ Misugi mused as he took his medicine. _Tomorro__w, we fight Nankatsu FC. My big battle with Oozora Tsubasa. Even if my heart breaks, tomorrow, I will not regret it. Oozora Tsubasa, I believe you will be my last opponent. The best choice._

* * *

The next day…

The semi-finals begun.

"I'm here." Misugi called to his teammate who passed the ball to him, as Ryo blocked his path to the goalpost.

Misugi wrestled with the ball, before passing it to his incoming teammate, who then sent the ball into the net with a header.

Morisaki quickly grabbed the ball before it entered.

"That was close." Ryo muttered.

"Amazing." Tsubasa was stunned. "Misugi does it all."

"Attack." Morisaki tossed the ball out.

Misaki caught the ball and headed straight towards the Musashi field.

"Misaki, they're coming over." Ryo warned as Misugi dashed towards him.

The two fought over the ball, with Misugi snatching the ball away.

"Run, Ichinose." Misugi told his teammate, having bypassed the Nankatsu defenders. "Go for the goal."

"Yes, Captain." Ichinose replied as Misugi passed the ball to him and he fired his shot, the ball missing its mark as it hit the post bar.

Morisaki released the ball into the center of the field, as both teams fought for the ball's possession.

"We must get a point this time." Misugi gained control of the ball, having cut in-between the 'Golden Combo'. He then stopped in his tracks as Tsubasa caught up with him, both captains fighting over the ball.

_Not bad, Misugi._ Tsubasa mused.

_Tsubasa, I've been waiting for this moment._ Misugi thought as the two fought over the ball.

_It's too early._ Misugi winced, Tsubasa having knocked his elbow into his chest in the struggle.

"Misugi…" Tsubasa blinked.

"Tsubasa, I'm going." Misaki reclaimed the ball. "Run as fast as you can."

"Okay." Tsubasa took off after his 'Golden Combo' partner.

_Not yet._ Misugi told himself. _You mustn't stop. The game has just begun. Yes, please stop._ He pleaded with his weakened heart. _Good. Be good. Be very good._ He sighed in relief as his heart stopped pounding.

"Tsubasa." Misaki passed the ball to the dashing Tsubasa.

Tsubasa caught the ball with a slide and sent the ball into the net, the Musashi keeper saving the ball.

_Okay, I'm going._ Misugi focused. _It must work this time._ He swore, claiming the ball the keeper tossed out. _I can't let my illness beat me. I can't lose._ He promised, getting past Takasugi. _I will not lose. Tsubasa, just wait and see._

"Stop him!" Tsubasa shouted. "Stop him."

"Come on." Misugi challenged as the three Nankatsu defenders came forward. "I'll break through."

_Misugi is very bold._ Tsubasa noted as Misugi bypassed one of the defenders.

Dodging the other two defenders, Misugi then fired a 'Flying Drive Shot' into the net.

"That was fast." Teppei gawked.

"Getting a goal just like that." Ryo was awed.

"Misugi is really good." Tsubasa admitted. "But there are 11 players in soccer. We haven't lost yet. We'll get the point this time. Let's do it." He encouraged his team as the whistle sounded. "Misaki." He passed the ball to his partner as the match restarted.

"Noguchi, Kudo, go block Tsubasa." Misugi instructed. "Listen, in the end, the ball should go to Tsubasa. Go block Tsubasa."

_If we watch Tsubasa, then we'll get the ball._ Misaki mused, stopping in his tracks, seeing Tsubasa marked by three players. _I need to think of a way to break through the defense. Okay, let's dribble._

"Okay, Misaki." Tsubasa broke free of his opponents. "Here."

"Okay, pass it to Tsubasa." Misaki passed the ball over.

"Good one." Tsubasa was poised to receive the pass when Misugi intercepted, stealing the ball.

"They saw it." Misaki gasped as Misugi led his team on the attack.

"Nankatsu still has us!" Mamoru charged forward, Misugi having made a long pass to his teammates in the front. Jumping, he passed the ball to Urabe via a header.

"Come on, Taki." Urabe passed the ball to the running Taki.

"Nankatsu has been around for 11 years." Taki remarked.

"Surround him." Misugi barked. "You're falling behind. Can't let him get the pass."

"Taki, here." Misaki took his position.

"Come on, Misaki." Taki passed the ball over.

"No, Tsubasa is surrounded." Misaki paused, seeing Tsubasa was cornered. "Kisugi, it's yours!" he passed the ball to the incoming Teppei.

Teppei then passed the ball to Tsubasa via a header.

_Can't track a high ball._ Tsubasa mused. _Okay, I'm going._ He jumped up. "I'm the best in Nankatsu!" his foot connected with the falling ball. "Go!" he sent the ball flying into the net, via a 'Rolling Overhead Kick', pulling the equalizer.

_Dad, Mom._ Misugi thought. _Did you see that? Good, huh? That's my last opponent, Tsubasa. No matter what, I must defeat Nankatsu._

Just then, the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first half.

* * *

In the hallway…

"Tsubasa." Aoba voiced, alerting the cousins of her presence.

"Yayoi?" Ami blinked. "Didn't expect you see you here. What's wrong?"

"I transferred." Aoba replied. "I'm now the manager of Musashi FC."

* * *

Outside…

"What?" Tsubasa gasped after Aoba informed the cousins. "Misugi has a heart problem?"

"Yes, actually the doctor forbids him to play soccer." Aoba confirmed.

"And?" Ami pressed.

"He's been playing 10 minutes each game." Aoba confessed. "That was the condition for him to be in the game."

"10 minutes." Tsubasa's eyes widened.

"That serious?" Ami gaped.

"Yes." Aoba replied. "Only the coach and I know about this. Captain plans to make this game his last. Tsubasa, please. I hope you can let him win. Please." She pleaded.

"How can this be?" Tsubasa was stunned. _How can Misugi have a heart problem? I don't believe it. Misugi is so good._

"Please." Aoba repeated her request.

_Misugi has a heart problem?_ Tsubasa was still shocked.

* * *

Back in the present, in Japan…

"Guys." Rei started.

"Rei?" Minako blinked.

"Leave please." Rei requested.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"No..." Rei muttered in agony. "Please, leave before... AAAAAARRRGGGHH!"

Minako gasped as Rei fell to her knees, clutching her head, eyes closed. Something was causing her a great pain, but what was it? Before the Senshi could ask her, however, they saw her outfit change into her Senshi suit. And as she opened her eyes, hey could see they were not the same. She looked at the assembled Senshi coldly and stood up.

"Wha...?" Hotaru blinked.

"You should've run while you could," Mars said. "Fire Soul!"

"Flaming Spear!"

Uranus rolled on the ground barely missing Mars' attack. It was clear she was not playing, clearly the dark mana had taken over her and she was trying to kill them. But she was also worried about the shrine, since Mars had set several trees aflame already.

"Flaming Spear!"

She used his sword to deflect the attack this time, and leapt at Mars, taking her by surprise. "Space Sword Blaster!"

Mars was knocked back but stood up, smiling coldly. "So Wind Girl wants to play rough... Okay then." She charged forwards and kicked the Senshi in the guts. "Goodbye. Flaming Anger!" she rose her hands and a massive ball of flames formed over them. She brought her hands down fast, causing the ball to crash into the ground, a trail of small flames burst from the ground

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune's water attack blasted the flames off, dousing it. "Now, where were we?"

"You were about to die." Mars snapped. "Mars Magma Flood!"

The Ocean Senshi leapt aside as a wave of molten metal and rocks rushed by, melting concrete, cars and trees on its wake.

"Aww I missed." Mars pouted. "Never mind, I'll try again. Magma Flood!"

"Flood Gate!" streams of water encircled Neptune and were absorbed into Neptune's body, before being released in a massive tidal a second later. The attacks hit and cancelled each other. "We gotta stop her somehow." She noted.

"Saturn Requiem Mist!" Saturn's fist was covered by a ghastly white mist as she aimed it at Mars. The mist shot out from her hands, surrounding Mars, and the evil Senshi screamed in pain. She then fell to one knee and panted.

"Venus Cosmic Chain!" Venus summoned her chain, swinging it in front of her body. The chain started shinning with light energy and she tossed her chain forwards with amazing speed, wrapping it around Mars, trapping her.

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

Light shot from both Senshi's bodies into Mars' body, the healing waves fading out after several seconds.

* * *

SailorStar9: Holy, are the Senshi going to come out of this battle, alive?

Hao: Not necessarily, near death experiences have drastic effects on one's growth, often awakening hidden potential.

SailorStar9: Really, so I suppose spending a few minutes in hell does the same?

Hao: Well yes, but it's not for the faint hearted.

Lu: Damn right, I should start charging admission.

R&R or be charged per view!


	22. Stand Up, Misugi Jun

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 20 goes up and only one review!

Kakashi: You're just lazy (Gags as a garrote is wrapped around his throat, courtesy of Luca Brassi)

SailorStar9: I prefer mangled to dead, Luca, and give my regards to the Godfather.

Luca: I will do that, Don Corleone is glad to do grant favor for you.

SailorStar9: Seriously, did Luca talk like that? All 'Broken English'?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 21: Stand Up, Misugi Jun

* * *

"He's back." Ryo looked over at the returning Tsubasa. "Where did you go? I was worried."

* * *

On the field…

The whistle sounded and the second half started.

"Tsubasa, incoming." Misaki shouted, snapping Tsubasa out of his musings.

_How could I fight?_ Tsubasa was conflicted.

_Tsubasa, let's fight it out._ Misugi dashed towards his opponent, having gotten the ball from his teammate. _What happened to you, Tsubasa?_ He mused, passing the shell-shocked Tsubasa easily.

_I can't fight._ Tsubasa stood still.

_Why did you let me pass you so easily?_ Misugi wondered.

_How can I fight him, knowing he has a handicap?_ Tsubasa thought.

_You know about…_ Misugi realized.

_I can't fight._ Tsubasa decided.

_Tsubasa, you found out about my illness?_ Misugi apprehended.

_I can't fight…_ Tsubasa was resigned.

"Tsubasa?" Misaki gaped.

"Tsubasa, what's wrong with you?" Ryo wondered.

_Tsubasa, I decided that this would be my last game and you're my opponent._ Misugi mused. _So, please, show me your best._

_Misugi, how can you play so calmly?_ Tsubasa was confused as the sky grew overcast and it started to rain.

Misugi passed the ball to the running forward, who then slid the ball into the net, scoring a goal.

_I don't know how to fight._ Tsubasa sank to his knees.

_What's wrong, Tsubasa?_ Genzo's chiding voice entered his mind. _Get up. Is this all you think of soccer? Are you going to let everyone's efforts go to waste?_

"Wakabayashi…" Tsubasa muttered.

_You promised that you would fight in the Championships._ Genzo reminded. _The pitch is a fighting arena for players. If you pity him, he will feel humiliated. Stand up and fight him. Isn't that the way to show respect to Misugi, who plays with a handicap?_

"Wakabayashi…" Tsubasa murmured.

"Tsubasa." Misaki voiced, the team standing around their captain.

"What's wrong, Tsubasa?" Ryo inquired.

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked.

"Sorry." Tsubasa stood up, confidence restored. "I'm alright. I know I can do it. I will score a goal to make up for what we just lost. Let's go." He told his 'Golden Combo' partner after the match restarted. "Here it comes, Misaki." He passed the ball over.

"Let's go, Tsubasa." Misaki returned the ball.

"Alright." Tsubasa caught the ball.

"Bring it on, Tsubasa." Misugi grinned. "I won't let you score. I will stop you."

"Let's fight." Tsubasa declared, both captains facing off.

Misugi blocked Tsubasa's charge with a slide-tackle, the impact causing Tsubasa to trip over. Tsubasa then used his heel to send the ball into the air. Both captains jumped to reach for the air ball, Tsubasa winning the confrontation and sending the ball into the goal post, the Musashi team reclaiming the ball.

"Come on, Tsubasa." Misugi stated, as the two captains clashed once again.

"Misugi, let's do it." Tsubasa accepted. "Man, my shoes are getting wet." He muttered, having taken the ball from Misugi. "The ball is going to stop soon." And sent the ball into an empty spot via a long-distance shot. The ball in place, Tsubasa slid across the wet field, sending the ball into the net, pulling the equalizer.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Sanada pressed, the Musashi team clustered around their wincing captain.

"Wait, coach." Misugi voiced, hearing the coach call for a replacement. "You promised to let me play the full game. I'm sorry I kept it from you guys." He stood up. "I have a heart problem." He confessed. "That's why I haven't been showing up. But this game is different. I must be here. So I made a decision. If this is to be my last game, I will fight to the end. I don't want to be switched. Tsubasa, it's not over yet." He declared.

"Misugi's heart problem…" Urabe was stunned. "It's him."

"Just play like you usually do." Tsubasa assured. "In response to Misugi, we must fight our best.

_Tsubasa, you knew about Misugi._ Misaki realized the reason for Tsubasa's previous hesitation.

Bypassing the weakened Misugi, Tsubasa headed straight for the goal, the Musashi defenders blocking the assault, before passing the ball to Misugi, who then dashed towards the Nankatsu field.

"Misugi." Tsubasa was stunned at Misugi's determination.

"Fast." Misaki admitted. "I can't catch up."

Misugi jumped over Misaki's slide-tackled and heads straight for the goal. _Tsubasa, I can't give it to you. It's my ball._ He looked over at the incoming Tsubasa, having dodged Takasugi's defense. _I'm going to make a goal with that ball._

Tsubasa closed in, Misugi blocking Tsubasa's attempt to steal the ball with his thigh, the impact sending the ball upwards.

"The ball." Misugi voiced. "Where's the ball? I see it." He spotted the falling ball.

"Clear it!" Tsubasa instructed.

"Here." Misugi stuck his foot out, sending the ball into the net.

"Misugi." Tsubasa looked over at the still Misugi.

"It's pounding." Misugi started. "My heart is still pounding. It's okay. My heart is still good. Tsubasa, we lead by one. We're gonna keep it that way."

"Let's go." Tsubasa told his team as the whistle sounded.

"Honma, Sano, surround Tsubasa." Misugi barked, resting against the goal post. "Ichinose, Godai, follow the two to your left. I order the fight. Go!"

_All the moves are revealed._ Tsubasa realized, finding himself and Taki marked.

_No, I can't pass._ Misaki mused.

"Misaki!" Ryo shouted.

"Ishizaki." Misaki blinked.

"Okay." Tsubasa moved to his new position.

"Tsubasa!" Ryo passed the incoming ball over via a header.

_Alright._ Misugi nodded, having four players surround Tsubasa.

_The only way out is here._ Tsubasa sent the ball upwards.

_Okay._ Misaki came forward just as Tsubasa sent the ball flying via an 'Overhead Kick'. Cutting in before Misugi, he sent the ball into the net via a diving header, pulling the equalizer.

"I didn't know that was Misaki's pass." Misugi admitted. "I thought he was going for the goal. I'm too simple. Tsubasa, you…" he gaped, seeing Tsubasa was still going strong after the whistle signaled match's restart.

_Misugi knew about his condition, but still challenges his limit._ Tsubasa headed straight for the goal. _This is for Misugi. We can't waste any single moment. I'm going. I'll do my best until the last second._

"I'm going to stop the goal." Misugi promised, seeing Tsubasa about to fire his shot.

"Here goes, Misugi." Tsubasa sent the ball flying via a long-distance shot.

"Stop it." Misugi instructed the keeper as he too, reached to stop the ball. "Stop it." His warning came too late as the ball shot through the gap between his head and the keeper's hands; right into the net.

"We won." Tsubasa blinked after the final whistle sounded.

"Captain." Aoba walked over to the fallen Misugi.

"I'm okay." Misugi sat up with her aid. "Thank you, Manager."

"Misugi." Tsubasa came over.

"Congratulations, Tsubasa." Misugi noted. "You're good. You won the game."

"No, if you were the captain, you would have won." Tsubasa corrected.

"Thank you, Tsubasa." Misugi nodded. "But I don't need it anymore. I am satisfied."

"Misugi." Tsubasa smiled.

"I'm very happy to have played an exciting game with you." Misugi stood up, leaning against Aoba.

"Me too, Misugi." Tsubasa agreed.

"Tsubasa." Misugi voiced, as Aoba led him off. "I won't give up soccer. One day, when I conquer this illness, I'll come back and defeat you."

"I'll be waiting, Misugi." Tsubasa nodded. "I know you can do it."

"Here." Ami handed Aoba a name card as the pair walked past her.

"Ami…" Aoba blinked. "This…"

"My mother's mentor in Italy." Ami supplied. "He's one of the top heart specialists in the world. Overcome your heart illness; I'll see you then… in the Japan Junior Youth." She bade the pair farewell.

* * *

Back in the present…

Ami sank onto a bench in the park, her mind focused in the problem they were facing. The worst part: not knowing who the next one'd be. It could be any of them. It could be her. For a moment, the memories of the Moon Kingdom invasion flooded her mind, but she dismissed them. She was sure her friends would stop her before she went berserk.

"What's bothering you, angel?"

Ami jumped at that, then looked back to see Genzo hovering over behind her, "Oh, hi..."

"Is it about the dark mana?" Genzo guessed.

Ami nodded, "Yeah... I'm worried about it. I remember how the Silver Millennium fell. What if it happened here too?"

Genzo blinked, "I... don't know." He cracked a wry grin. "I think I could knock you out before that happens."

"And if you can't?" Ami pressed.

"You'll have to trust us." Genzo assured.

Ami sighed, "I guess so… wait, us?"

"I'm contemplating on awakening the rest of the Pantheon Knights." Genzo admitted. "If the dark mana is as dangerous as you say it is, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"So… you found who got reincarnated as whom?" Ami blinked.

"More or less." Genzo shrugged. "I've confirmed Pegasi, Andromedae and Cancri were reincarnated."

"The girls'…." Ami's eyes widened.

"Yup." Genzo smirked. "And in accordance, Misaki, Hyuuga and Wakashimazu. Too bad for Venus though, I still can't find who Gliese got reincarnated into."

* * *

Omake

You Put a Spell on Me

In all of his time studying with the great Toad Sage, Jiraiya, Naruto only managed to pick up _one_ genjutsu technique. But it was enough.

It was difficult to classify, as far as jutsu go. It wasn't defensive in itself, though it _could_ be used for defense; and although it _was_ offensive, it wasn't really an attack.

Naruto simply called it, _that_ technique.

(Or _Ekorio_, if he was filling out paperwork.)

* * *

Orochimaru, Sasuke, Madara, Pein, the other members of Akatsuki, and the Kages of Cloud and Stone were standing at the gates of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves - the so-called 'strongest' of the Great Five Hidden Villages. After suffering so many bitter (and _humiliating!_) defeats, they had resolved to set aside their petty differences and join together to form this unholy alliance of the world's most powerful shinobi... to _finally _bring those _Konoha bastards_ down.

"It looks like the time has come at last," Naruto thought grimly, standing on the wall and staring down at the bowel-voiding sight of their deadliest adversaries. "Forgive me; in my heart, I know you are my brothers, and I feel your pain. But you leave me no choice: I will actually have to use _that_ technique."

And so saying, he made the hand seals to cast his most widely rumored -yet never exhibited- jutsu.

The enemy was prepared, however. Recognizing the opening seals for a genjutsu, they braced themselves, ready to dispel any illusion that might be influencing them. Those with doujutsu fired them up, searching out the slightest deviation from reality.

But they couldn't detect a single fucking thing. They didn't seem to be affected _at all_.

Odd, that.

Zip. Nada. Nothing.

Maybe the Kyuubi brat really _was_ as hopeless as they'd always heard?

The women of Konoha, on the other hand -kunoichi and civilian alike- absorbed the full force of the technique.

And saw Orochimaru, Sasuke, Madara, Pein, the other members of Akatsuki, and the Kages of Cloud and Stone, standing at the gates… waving their naughty bits and making smoochy-smoochy noises and catcalls.

"_Gah! Perverts!" _a thousand women cried simultaneously.

They tore into the enemy like a herd of rampaging elephants.

_Menstruating_, rampaging elephants.

They didn't leave enough behind to fill a shoebox.

* * *

Naruto didn't know _how_, but for some reason, whenever a woman he knew saw a pervert -Hell, if a guy just _looked _at her funny- she gained the strength of ten men.

If he could just harness that power for _Good_, he thought…

* * *

SailorStar9: Ekorio = Reversed Oiroke (Reversed Centerfold Technique)

(What the hell do you want from me? Do I _look_ Japanese? The well is running dry here.)


	23. Confrontation! Tsubasa Vs Hyuuga

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 21 goes up and only one review! Another chapter already? I gotta lay off the caffeine again.

Hellboy: Did you forget what happened last time?

SailorStar9: Forget what? (Takes a sip out of a Big Glug Mug ExLarge)

Hellboy: ...never mind.

Kakashi: That can't be good for him...Maybe I should take it off him-!

FRAG-A-DOOM!

SailorStar9: (Lowers the grenade launcher with a twirl) NO-ONE stands between me and my Java.

Hellboy: (Eyes the smoking wreck that WAS Kakashi's lower body) point Taken.

Kakashi: Can't...feel...my balls...!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 22: Confrontation! Tsubasa Vs. Hyuuga

* * *

Both goalkeepers met on the foggy path.

With a glint in his eye, Wakashimazu fired a shot at his rival. "Now, that's Wakabayashi Genzo." He noted, Genzo having caught the flying ball. "Outstanding."

"What?" Genzo demanded. "Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough." Wakashimazu reclaimed his ball.

"Tsubasa." Genzo greeted the warming up team captain.

"Wakabayashi." Tsubasa beamed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Genzo stated.

"What about your leg?" Tsubasa inquired.

"I wouldn't be here if there were any problems." Genzo remarked.

"I see." Tsubasa nodded.

"Tsubasa, you did it." Genzo commented.

"Oh yeah, this." Tsubasa dug out the captain armband.

"No, the badge is yours now." Genzo corrected. "You're the one who has led Nankatsu FC here."

"Wakabayashi." Tsubasa blinked.

"Win the final." Genzo declared. "Please, captain."

* * *

The next day…

The finals started with both captains facing head-on.

"Take that!" Hyuuga fired his shot straight into Tsubasa's stomach.

"Tsubasa." Misaki gasped.

_He did it on purpose._ Genzo realized.

"What?" Hyuuga gaped when Tsubasa recovered momentarily, kicking the ball to the side.

Misaki caught the pass and sent the ball flying towards Tsubasa via a long pass.

"I got it!" Wakashimazu caught Tsubasa's shot.

"How can that be?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Come on." Wakashimazu tossed the ball out." I'm gonna fight."

"Hyuuga!" Sawada passed the ball to his captain.

"It's not use, Hyuuga." Genzo caught the shot. "Shooting from the penalty area; even if it's Tsubasa." He tossed the ball out.

"I see." Hyuuga smirked.

"Here goes." Sawada dodged Takasugi's slide-tackle, passing the ball once more to Hyuuga.

"If I get the goal from the penalty area, I will be better than Tsubasa." Hyuuga was determined. "Shoot!" he fired his shot.

"It's the same, no matter how you kick." Genzo was certain. "That distance won't work on me."

"Damn." Hyuuga cursed as Genzo saved the ball.

"Hyuuga." Sawada was puzzled at Hyuuga's persistence. _Strange, Hyuuga is different today._ He mused, after Hyuuga's fifth failed attempt to get a goal from Genzo outside the penalty area. _How can he shoot from so far away? Could it be…_

_Damn…_ Hyuuga cursed.

"It's no use." Genzo swore, as Hyuuga fired his shot once again.

"Now!" Sawada jumped in.

_Takeshi…_ Hyuuga blinked, the ball rolling towards the goal line.

"Alright." Sawada beamed.

"I won't let you." Genzo kicked the ball off course.

"Wakabayashi." Tsubasa beamed.

"Good one." Misaki cheered, as the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first half.

"Takeshi!" the Meiwa forward passed the ball to Sawada.

_Hyuuga must continue._ Sawada caught the ball. _He must go for the center goal._

"I can't let you pass." Ryo intercepted.

_You can't have it._ Sawada kept the ball. _We must pass the ball to Hyuuga._

"In the latter half, Meiwa has become more agile." Ryo gaped.

"Hyuuga!" Sawada sent Hyuuga a long pass, the Meiwa team captain having entered the penalty area.

"Darn…" Tsubasa cursed. "Wakabayashi!" he gasped, the keeper catching Hyuuga's shot, the impact sending Genzo flying backwards. At the last second, Genzo stopped the ball from passing the goal line.

"A shot from that distance." Sawada was awed.

"It must work this time." Hyuuga swore.

"Let's go!" Genzo called after Hyuuga took off and tossed the ball out.

"Tsubasa." Misaki won the fight over the ball, passing it to Tsubasa.

"Okay." Tsubasa trapped the ball. "There's a chance."

"Darn…" Hyuuga cursed as he and Sawada hurried back. "I can't afford to lose a point here."

"Come on!" Wakashimazu jumped to block as Tsubasa fired his shot after bypassing Sawada's slide-tackle.

"Charge!" Tsubasa fired another shot with the rebound ball, only to have Wakashimazu deflect the shot with his foot.

"Captain, it's up to you." Wakashimazu shouted.

"Okay." Hyuuga caught the ball.

"I won't let you pass me." Misaki blocked Hyuuga's path. "Coming, right or left? Here." He decided, switching to his left. "What?" he gasped when Hyuuga shifted to the right. "Darn, he caught up."

"They're counting on me." Hyuuga growled. "I must succeed, no matter what."

"Come on. "Genzo accepted the challenge.

"Wakabayashi, let's fight it out." Hyuuga readied his shot.

Both adversaries clashed, with Hyuuga's shot winning the scuffle, the impact causing Genzo's glove to fly off and the ball to enter the net.

"How can it…" Misaki gaped.

"Damn…" Genzo cursed.

At the whistle, the match restarted.

"There's no time." Misaki trapped the ball. "Tsubasa, I'm counting on you." And fired a long pass to Tsubasa.

"Go!" Tsubasa fired his 'Overhead Shot', only to have Wakashimazu block the shot.

"The victory is ours." Hyuuga caught the rebound ball.

"I'm gonna avenge for Hyuuga." Genzo dashed out of the goalpost, snatching the ball from Hyuuga.

"Wakabayashi." Hyuuga blinked as the goalkeeper fired his shot.

"Long distance kicks don't work on me, either." Wakashimazu retorted.

"Tsubasa!" Misaki made a heading pass to the incoming Tsubasa.

"Go in!" Tsubasa kicked the ball into the undefended net, pulling the equalizer. "It's in." he blinked as the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the second half, the match entering into extended time.

* * *

Back in the present, in Japan…

"Guys, the dark mana is moving." Rei reported.

"Where to?" Makoto asked.

"I can't determine that." Rei sighed. "The mana overloads my sensors pretty fast. It's coming..." she said and the three Inners walked out of the room. As they reached the shrine's yard, they saw Uranus waiting for them, sword drawn.

"Hello there, girls." Uranus said.

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Perfect," Uranus smirked and charged. "Uranus Gale Blade!"

The three Inners leapt aside as a solidified air blast shot by, neatly slicing a tree in half. Uranus was already charging at them but was abruptly stopped by Venus' chain.

"Stupid girl. Your powers are just a nuisance to me." Uranus snapped.

"True, but they are enough to distract you." Venus shrugged.

"What the …"

"Ocean Sphere!"

Uranus yelled in pain as Neptune's massive bubble of water trapped her, and she fell to the ground, knocked out, after it vanished.

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Well... guess this is it." Jupiter blinked as Neptune's healing wave washed over the unconscious Sky Senshi.

* * *

Omake

There but For the Grace of God

Chiyo, the revered council elder, puppet master and poison specialist of Sunagakure no Sato, had just given her life, using the secret kinjutsu _Kishō Tensei_, to revive Gaara.

A crowd of Suna nin had gathered -seemingly out of nowhere- and they were all cheering and crying, clapping their hands, thumping each other on the back and giving each other awkward, one-armed man hugs, grateful and relieved that their young Kazekage would be all right.

There were even _girls _-pretty ones!- arguing over who would get to _fight_ for him, _protect_ him, be _with_ him.

Naruto stood silently, off to the side, taking in the emotionally fraught scene.

"_Gaara…"_ he thought wistfully to himself with a rare, _genuine_ smile. _"They really __accept__ you. Look how far you've come..."_

He was happy for his friend, of course; but with all he'd been through himself, he couldn't help but feel a little bit melancholy, as well.

"_I've worked so hard," _he thought, brow creasing and a small frown forming, marring his unrefined (but handsome) features._ "I've always tried to be nice to people, tried to keep smiling so I'd never be a burden…"_

"_So why don't they accept __me__?"_ he asked the silent gods of the ether._ "What is the __difference__ between us?"_

The answer to that question, he was sure, would change his life by orders of magnitude.

* * *

"Look out!"

"He's coming this way!"

"Run!"

Uzumaki Naruto stalked down the (now deserted) main street of Konoha.

He had the kanji for "ramen" tattooed across his forehead. (_All the way_ across his forehead: it was 4 sprawling characters.)

And he'd _kill_ you if you even _looked_ at him funny.

Phase 1 of his _new _plan for becoming Hokage was under way.

* * *

SailorStar9: Gaara was a psychopathic killing machine his whole life, and then -overnight- his village _loves_ him.

(Oh, that's right - _he's_ the son of a kage. I forgot. Hey, _wait _a minute...!)

If the people of Konoha are going to be such hard-asses to Naruto, maybe it's time for a little wake-up call.

(Come on, you _know _he's not the sharpest kunai in the holster: 2+2=_CAT _for this guy, for crying out loud. _Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc_ has his name written all over it.)


	24. Heated Battle

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 22 goes up and only one review!

Hellboy: okay, seriously, this is getting outright scary right now.

Wesker: What are you looking at ME for?

Hellboy: You're the one that fixed the damn java machine!

Wesker: Oh sure, blame ME for the fact the machine came from Umbrella!

Nemy: BAAAAAAAAAD! (This is most troublesome!)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 23: Heated Battle

* * *

"Good work." Murayama told the team. "The extended game is two halves of 5 minutes each. No time to daydream,. Get back in the game."

"There's no here." Genzo told the team. "We must be on our best. Tsubasa, aren't you the captain?" he caught himself.

"Huh?" Tsubasa blinked. "Yeah. Listen everyone. Nankatsu is going to win."

* * *

On the field…

"Pass, Takeshi!" Hyuuga barked after the whistle sounded, the pair bypassing Tsubasa and headed towards the goal.

Hyuuga then made his shot, only to have Genzo save the ball. "Damn." He cursed.

"Ishizaki, go!" Genzo tossed the ball out.

"Leave it to me." Ryo trapped the ball.

"Let's go, Tsubasa." Misaki caught the pass.

"Stop him!" Hyuuga ordered as Tsubasa led the attack.

"Misaki." Tsubasa passed the ball over.

"Come on." Wakashimazu readied himself as Tsubasa connected with Misaki's pass and made a volley-shot. The Meiwa goalkeeper managed to save the ball.

After the failed attempts get score a goal, both teams fought it out under the sun.

Sawada claimed the ball and made the high center pass.

_Don't underestimate me._ Genzo growled.

_You can't have it._ Tsubasa swore as he and Hyuuga fought for the ball.

"Get out of the way!" Hyuuga snapped, sending the ball flying into the net via an overhead kick.

"Beautiful." Tsubasa beamed after Genzo caught the ball with a single hand.

_Darn, I'm hurt,_ Genzo cursed, having landed on his left foot and reopening his wound. "Go!" he tossed the ball out.

Ryo caught the ball and passed the ball over to Misaki, who then passed it to Tsubasa, after dodged Hyuuga's slide-tackle.

"Too simple!" Wakashimazu deflected Tsubasa's shot.

Tsubasa went for the second chance, trying to slide the ball in.

"Wakashimazu!" Hyuuga intercepted, kicking the ball to the keeper, who immediately cleared the ball.

"Darn!" Sawada cursed, Misaki having cut in on him.

"Tsubasa." Misaki snatched the ball and made his pass.

"Wakashimazu!" Hyuuga warned.

"It worked!" Tsubasa declared, Wakashimazu having jumped to block his shot. The ball then brushed past Wakashimazu's fingernail, missing its mark. "No good?" he noted as the whistle sounded.

_Darn…_ Genzo hissed. _The pain in my leg is getting worse._

* * *

On the bench…

"Wakabayashi, keep it up in the latter half." Tsubasa encouraged.

"Tsubasa, promise me." Genzo requested.

"Huh?" Tsubasa blinked.

"I'll watch the goal." Genzo stated. "You and Misaki wait for the chance. Don't come back even if there's trouble. Trust me, get enough time to rest. Wait for the chance."

"So, it's Ami's 'Golden Triangle'." Tsubasa mused. "But, it's…"

"For once, I have to agree." Ami relented. Raising a hand to cut Tsubasa's protestations off, she added, "Yes, I've said it's one of those 'Use as a last resort' kind of plan; but against an opponent like Meiwa... it can't be helped. Boys, look," she sighed. "Remember, I only lay out the basic plan; it's up to you three to execute it as you deem fit."

"Got it." Tsubasa nodded. "We must score."

"Nankatsu was beaten by Meiwa once." Genzo stated. "We must win this time, even if by one point." _I will not lose a point, even if it costs me my leg._

* * *

On the field….

The match restarted and both teams fought over the ball.

"Okay!" Hyuuga made a second shot, his first attempt having been blocked by Genzo's fist.

"Go!" Genzo caught the third shot and tossed the ball out.

_Damn, we must score this time._ Hyuuga cut in, stealing the ball from Teppei. "Takeshi!"

"Okay." Sawada caught the pass, before passing it back to Hyuuga.

"Tsubasa, let's go back." Misaki suggested.

"No," Tsubasa objected. "Wait here."

"Tsubasa." Misaki protested.

"Leave it to Wakabayashi." Tsubasa assured. "We'll wait for our chance here."

"You're right." Misaki relented. "Just like Wakabayashi trusts us, we must trust him too."

_Yes, Tsubasa, Misaki._ Genzo agreed. _Wait there._

Before the Nankatsu defense line, the defenders fought to shave off Meiwa's assault.

_I'm coming, Wakabayashi._ Hyuuga reclaimed the ball and made his shot.

Despite his injury, Genzo dived to block off the shot. "I will not lose the point." He jumped to punch on Sawada's shot.

"Wakabayashi." Tsubasa gasped, the keeper having landed on his injured foot after blocking off Hyuuga's shot.

_He…_ Hyuuga realized. _Is your leg hurting? But, a game is a game._ And fired his next shot, only to have Ryo block the ball with his face. "We're going to win this." He swore, renewing his attack.

"Darn!" Ryo's attempted header missed its mark.

"Good save." Tsubasa beamed, Genzo having saved the shot.

"I won't give you one point." Genzo swore. "Ishizaki." He tossed the ball out. "There's no time. Attack."

"I'm counting on you, Tsubasa, Misaki." Ryo passed the ball out.

"Stop him!" Hyuuga barked, rushing back as Nankatsu's 'Golden Combo' started their attack.

"We're going to… win!" Tsubasa declared.

_Oozora Tsubasa? Or Misaki Taro?_ Wakashimazu mused. _Who will shoot? It's Tsubasa._ He focused on Tsubasa who had charged ahead.

"It's Misaki!" Hyuuga shouted as Misaki fired his shot.

Wakashimazu dived to punch out the shot.

"I won't let you!" Hyuuga kicked the ball away.

"The promise I made to Wakabayashi…" Tsubasa jumped into the air. "I must realize it." And made the goal with his trademark 'Overhead Kick'.

_It's over._ Hyuuga thought in regret after the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the match.

"Can you walk, Wakabayashi?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Genzo apologized, leaning against the defender for support.

"Wakabayashi." Tsubasa hurried over. "Are you okay?"

"It's no big deal." Genzo assured.

"Good job." Tsubasa praised.

"You did good too." Genzo agreed.

"Everyone worked hard." Tsubasa told the team.

"I thought we were finished." Ryo whined.

"Tsubasa, you win." Hyuuga admitted.

"Hyuuga." Tsubasa nodded, both captain exchanging handshakes.

* * *

Back in the present, in Japan…

"She's taking her time." Jupiter said coldly.

"Flame Spear!"

Jupiter dodged the fiery attack and smirked, turning around to face the Mars Senshi. "Finally... Now the fun begins. Ready yet?" she snapped.

"Anytime you want." Mars snapped back. She dodged Jupiter's punch, then kicked her in the gut, sending her crashing down to the ground.

Jupiter stood up and grinned "Time to stop playing... Jupiter Berserker Fury!"

Mars leapt back and frowned as Jupiter's gloves charged up with electric energy. Jupiter charged at her, and Mars did the best she could to dodge as the green-skirted Senshi tried to hit her with a flurry of blows. A few of them connected, the electricity running through Mars' body with each punch. Jupiter ended the attack with a jab to Mars' jaw that sent the fire Senshi flying out of the rooftop they were on.

"Too much for her meelee skills," Jupiter muttered.

* * *

"Rei?"

Mars opened her eyes and moaned. That fall had really hurt, and that was not counting those lightning-charged punches she'd received.

"Are you okay?" Uranus asked, looking at her.

Mars stood up slowly and nodded. "I'll live." She then realized something. "Mako went evil."

"I'll take care of that." Uranus assured and leapt up to the rooftop.

Mars tried to follow but fell to her knees. "Damn... I'm out of this battle." she muttered bitterly.

"Don't worry, we'll get them," Neptune said as she ran into the scene.

Mars nodded as they leapt up to the roof. She then leaned on a wall and sighed. "I had to be careless enough and get beaten up... Way to go, Rei..."

* * *

"You're not going to win this one." Jupiter snapped, glaring at Uranus.

"Just shut up and fight" Uranus shrugged.

"Suits you..." Jupiter charged forwards again and summoned her new attack. "Berserker Fury!"

Uranus summoned her sword and used it to block Jupiter's attacks. Some of them hit her, but Jupiter got the worst part of it, as the electricity of her own attack zapped her.

"That was fun, do it again" Uranus teased.

Jupiter frowned and sent a punch straight to her gut. Uranus blocked that with her sword but didn't see Jupiter's other fist coming straight for her jaw until it was too late to block it.

"Come on, blondie, let's fight for real," Jupiter snapped as Uranus crashed on the ground a few meters away.

Uranus stood up and growled. "Thought you'd never say that..."

"Berserker Fury!"

The two Outers dodged the attack and Jupiter frowned. "Okay then, let's try again. Berserker..."

"Flood Gate!"

"FURY!"

Neptune's attack was faster, and soaked Jupiter just as she released her own attack. The backlash zapped her out cold and the two Outers sighed.

"Well, that solves this problem." Uranus said. "Uranus Eternal Power!" she unleashed the healing wave on the unconscious Senshi.

* * *

Omake

The Power of Electricity... In My Pants

"I'd like to register a new jutsu," newly-minted Jounin Hatake Kakashi said proudly, standing at the Jutsu Registration Desk in the basement of the Hokage Tower.

"Ummm…" the Chuunin staffing the desk hesitated, staring at the infamous 'whiz kid' of Team Minato. "You do understand, Sir, that it must be an _original_ technique? The Jutsu _Library_ is down the hall; _they_ deal with known techniques."

"No, no," Kakashi cheerfully interjected. "This _is_ an original technique. I have created an original technique!"

"I call it… " and here Kakashi paused to heighten the dramatic impact. "_Chidori_!"

"That's excellent, Sir!" the Chuunin enthusiastically replied, wary of getting on the stuck-up prodigy's bad side. "So, what does it do, exactly?"

"It enables me to recompose my chakra's elemental nature into _Raiton_, and then manipulate it spatially/physically into a weaponized form." Kakashi explained, as though reciting from a memorized text.

The Chuunin stared at him dumbly.

"It lets me coat my hand with electricity, okay? I have the Power of Electricity!" Kakashi clarified, a note of giddiness creeping into his habitually monotone voice.

"Oh, okay, I see," said the Chuunin, nodding in understanding. "So you are talking about elemental recombination; it's some kind of Raiton technique. I'm with you so far. So you generate the Raiton-natured chakra, and then what? What is the actual technique?"

"What do you mean, 'What is the actual technique'?" Kakashi huffed indignantly. "That _is_ the technique. I _stab_ stuff with it. With the Power of Electricity!"

"But that's not really a _new_ technique," the Chuunin asserted dubiously. "_All_ raitontechniques start off with generating Raiton-natured chakra. That's self-evident, really. _Q.E.D._ You know what I'm saying?"

Kakashi gave the Chuunin a cold, menacing stare.

The Chuunin began to remember that Kakashi was not referred to as a 'prodigy' because of his ability to play the piano. This boy was an experienced _killer_.

"This is my new, original technique," Kakashi repeated, back to that chilling, dead monotone. "I have the Power of Electricity. Allow me to demonstrate."

And with that, Kakashi grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, and flared his raiton-natured chakra with the sound of a thousand birds.

"mzmmzmzmz," mumbled the Chuunin, drowned out by the noise.

"WHAT?' Kakashi shouted over the chirping din. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! IT'S THE POWER-"

"RIGHT, RIGHT," the Chuunin hurriedly interrupted. "JESUS! CAN YOU SHUT THAT THING OFF?"

"SU- Oh, yeah, sorry. No problem," Kakashi replied, releasing his 'technique'.

"So, your chakra _affinity_ is Raiton, isn't it?" the Chuunin inquired, crossing his arms and nibbling a thumbnail thoughtfully.

"How did you know that?" Kakashi asked in turn, startled by the other man's perceptive and astute observation. Was he a Yamanaka, perhaps?

"Lucky guess," the Chuunin replied, shrugging it off with a slight roll of the eyes.

"So, do you need me to stab something?" Kakashi offered, eager to move the process along.

"No, no, that's quite alright," the Chuunin quickly declined. "So, what _class_ is your new… your 'technique'?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi questioned the other man.

"We class techniques just like missions; that's how we pay the creator, for adding them to our inventory. The lowest are E-ranks, and the highest are S-ranks. Of course, there are different subcategories within each class, ranging from Non-Combat to Assassination."

"What's the _highest_?" Kakashi asked.

"S-rank Assassination. But how many people can you kill with it? That will determine the level."

"If it's an _assassination_ jutsu," Kakashi frowned. "Doesn't that imply that I only _need_ to kill _one_ person?"

"I don't make the rules, Sir," the Chuunin shrugged, grateful to _finally_ be seeing some light at the end of this very long, very dark tunnel.

"Well, I can kill anyone who is standing right in front of me, and not moving. Or resisting. I can't really see too well with all of that _ELECTRICITY_." Kakashi tap-danced around the question, wiggling his fingers in electric-y gestures as a distraction.

"So, multiple, unarmed, stationary targets? I guess that would be a C-"

Kakashi glared.

"I mean a B-"

Kakashi increased the voltage of his glare. With the Power of Electricity.

"An A-rank. An A-rank Assassination jutsu," the sweat-dropping chuunin confirmed, more than slightly intimidated.

"Exactly. That's _exactly _what this is: an A-rank Assassination jutsu. That _I _created." Kakashi had a smug, self-satisfied smile on his face (not that anyone could see it).

"Very good sir. I'll cut you a check."

"Nice," Kakashi acknowledged. "But could you hurry this up? I don't want to be late for my mission."

* * *

A few weeks later, Kakashi was back at the Jutsu Registration Desk. He was wearing a false nose and eyeglass combination, which covered his recently-acquired Sharingan eye.

"I'd like to register a new jutsu," he said.

"Ummm…Okaaay," said the same poor, overwrought Chuunin staffing the desk, staring incredulously at the recently-christened '_Copy Nin_'. "And you do understand, Sir, that it must be an _original_ technique?"

"Yes, yes," Kakashi dismissively waved off the weak protest. "I'm an old hand at this."

"So what is your new technique?" the Chuunin asked, biting back a long-suffering sigh.

(His _mother _thought a nice desk job would be a good career choice. "It will be less _dangerous_," she said. "The _hours _are better," she said. Stupid old cow. If only… )

"It's an _S-rank_ Assassination technique. It's called, _Raikiri_. Allow me to demonstrate."

"I'm sorry, Sir," the Chuunin demurred, after Kakashi had performed and released this new… technique. "But I'm afraid that technique is already registered. It's called the _Chidori_."

"Don't be silly," Kakashi scoffed. "This is completely different! See? This is _blue_. The _Chidori_ is _white_."

"And you think the _color_-?" the confused Chuunin began.

"Structural discombobulation," Kakashi replied, looking down his mask-covered nose. "Elemental matriculation. It's probably over your head. I _am_ a genius, you know."

"Riiiight," the Chuunin slowly drawled, looking skeptical.

"And I can kill anyone I want now, moving or not. Why, I could blast right through this desk and stab you straight through the heart - for example. _Hypothetically_."

"I'll c-cut you a check," squeaked the Chuunin, reaching nervously for his ledger.

* * *

And that's the story of how Hatake Kakashi - a certified _genius_ who was promoted to Chuunin at the same age that other children are still mastering the finer points of bladder control - was credited with creating his only (or should we say _two_) original techniques.

* * *

SailorStar9: The _Chidori_ is more of an overpowered elemental chakra manipulation _exercise_ than a true _technique _in its own right.

And Kakashi's _affinity_ is Raiton! How difficult could it have been for him to pull up a handful of Raiton-natured chakra? Some 'genius'.

Sasuke's _Habataku Chidori_ is just more of the same, as well (fueled by tainted Cursed-Seal chakra).

And then calling this 7.1HP wrist-mounted chainsaw an _assassination_ technique, on top of all that? That simply takes the cake. Konoha really _does_ suck up to its 'prodigies'.


	25. Farewell

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 23 goes up and only one review! For those of you who don't know, this will be the last flashback chapter. I'll be starting the Japan World Youth arc next.

Jiraiya: What indeed...

SailorStar9: Pervert.

Jiraiya: Like you're one to talk!

SailorStar9: True, but then, YOU don't have the power to do THIS! (Snaps fingers)

Jiraiya: What? So you snapped your, HEY! Why's my voice so high? (Looks down, is now a woman...) HEY...I can look at myself!

SailorStar9: And people say 'I' need help... (Rolls eyes at gender-bent Jiraiya)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 24: Farewell

* * *

At the train station…

"Ami, hurry!" Mizuno Saeko shouted.

"But…" Ami protested.

"Five minutes." Saeko relented.

"So…" Tsubasa started once Saeko was out of earshot, the team having gathered at the train station to see Ami off.

"This is it, huh?" Ryo sniffled.

"Ishizaki…" Ami sighed. "Boys, look." She stated. "This isn't good- bye," she smiled softly, "Merely a farewell. The next time we meet, it will be in the Japan World Youth. Until then…" she cast a lingering glance at Genzo, before heading off to the awaiting train.

"Misaki?" Tsubasa blinked at the silent Misaki. "Misaki, what's wrong? You look out of it."

"Tsubasa, actually…" Misaki started. "I… it's the last day that I'll be playing soccer with you guys. I must go to France because of my Dad's work."

"Misaki… is going to France?" Tsubasa gaped.

"I'm going to Germany after I graduate." Genzo dropped the bombshell as well.

"Huh?" Takasugi echoed. "Germany?"

"Coach Mikami was scouted by a German team." Genzo explained. "He told me to go with him. It's my dream to go to Germany. They make excellent goalkeepers. And then moving on to become a pro soccer player."

"Wakabayashi… is going to Germany?" Tsubasa was shocked.

"Is that true?" Ryo pressed.

"No matter there we are, we'll meet again as long as we continue to play soccer." Genzo assured. "Ami is right." He added as the train took off. "The next time all of us meet, it will be in the Japan World Youth."

It was not long before Roberto, too, left for Brazil; but not before showing Tsubasa one final technique, the 'Drive Shoot' and leaving a notebook that detailed all of the techniques and the problems he faced as a professional player.

* * *

Back in the present…

Now, let's get back to our favorite couple, shall we?

It was 'Homecoming Night' and Genzo had wisely chosen to skip the dance, opting to go on a date with his girl. "Wow…" he gawked after Ami exited from the dormitory. "Just wow."

Ami stifled a giggle at his stunned expression; she herself was decked in a less _conservative_ version of her Princess gown. "And you, my dear, are late." She chided. "I've been ready for half an hour, Genzo. You really are a peacock, you know?"

"No, I'm not. Have you seen peahens? They're rather drab." Genzo grinned, "But you, my dear, are quite stunning."

Ami blushed and rolled her eyes, a feat that quite impressed the keeper. "You are a flatterer, dear. Come on, we are so late that our table might have been taken."

Genzo laughed, "It's called fashionably late, love. And I'll have you know that I am never late for anything that really matters."

Ami, however, let out a calculating smirk, "Well… there was that one ball that you were horribly late for. Had me half thinking that you had stood me up."

Genzo raised an eyebrow, "Love, past lives do not count." He kissed her as she chuckled, stunning her for a moment. However, there was only a moment's hesitation before her arms were around him and she was returning the kiss fervently.

After a few moments they parted and he grinned down to him, "I think I could definitely get used to this. I'm open to being even more late…" His grin became quite mischievous and that blush he loved to see on his Nymph's face blossomed once again.

"Oi!" Ami thumped his arm playfully.

"Shall we, milady?" Genzo asked in a fake ancient British voice.

Ami burst out laughing and allowed him to take her hand, the couple leaving the school grounds thereafter.

* * *

Later, after dinner…

Despite Ami's protestations, Genzo had pulled her to the dance floor. When the next song came on started, he bowed to her, and she curtseyed to him, and the two danced an intricate waltz, one that would not have been out of place at a ball room dancing competition. They moved together effortlessly, complimenting one another perfectly.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Princess Maris of Mercury had __always been considered a good dancer, though most of her potential partners had been scared off by her immense intellect._

_It wasn't until the Phoenix Guardian came along. Being the planet closest to the Sun, the pair had long noticed each other's presence, even before Queen Selenity came into power. As time passed, they found themselves spending more and more time together, getting to know each other and falling in love, much to the displeasure of the Moon Princess._

"_May I have the honor of the next dance, Princess?" Alan was positively grinning as he asked._

_Maris recognized the voice and gasped, turning to see if she had been imagining things, almost squealing his name in exultation, but knew that she needed to keep from drawing attention to him, though she curtseyed, smiling widely. "I would be very pleased to dance with you."_

"_Selenity's proposal has been rejected, Maris." Alan told his partner. "The Council prevailed and told me to marry the woman I love. And that they would smooth over any rough feelings from Princess Serenity."_

"_You're free?" Maris couldn't believe her ears._

_Alan shook his head, "I haven't been free since the first time I met you, Maris. I'm not free. I'm just now allowed to be with the woman who truly holds my heart. That is, if you'll have me?"_

_Maris nodded, "With all my heart, Al."_

_He crushed her to him, kissing her for all he was worth. "I love you, Mar. I want to face all my tomorrows with you." He gently pushed her from him, just a short distance, and dropped to one knee, "Princess Maris, will you marry me and be my Queen?"_

"_I will, Prince Solaris. Yes."__She pulled him to his feet, and the two kissed, completely ignoring any need for breath._

* * *

Omake

Ride the Snake

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were deep in the heart of Training Ground 44 -aka the Forest of Death- taking part in the biannual Chuunin Selection Exams.

They had just stopped to take a short break, having been running non-stop since they entered their gate.

"I need to drain the snake," Naruto said, somehow never learning his lesson regarding 'situational awareness' (let alone, 'common decency') even after all these years of… negative reinforcement.

"Naruto! You can't do that here! That's… _incredible_."

Sakura's voice had gone from ream-y to dreamy in a flat 2.0 seconds (a new world record).

"Sasuke-kun, maybe you should check our perimeter?" Sakura suggested sweetly, never once shifting her transfixed, half-lidded eyes. "You know, look around for some strong enemies or something."

"And take your time," she added absently, licking her lips.

The proud Uchiha Sasuke didn't let _anyone_ tell him what to do, of course; but the thought of battling fierce opponents aroused… something in him.

Maybe they'd be like that Zabuza guy.

Shirtless.

And _damp_.

Glistening in the sun like a...

"I'll be back in an hour," Sasuke grunted. _"Unless I'm captured. And tied up. And…"_

Sasuke dashed off before his... nosebleed could give him away.

"So, Naruto-kun," Sakura cooed seductively. "I'd sure like to wrestle that _big snake_ of yours."

Moments later, Naruto found himself -quite literally- _blown away_.

* * *

SailorStar9: Lust-crazed Sakura? Humorously in-denial Sasuke? Yes, it's crack - but it still doesn't seem like _too _much of a stretch. The humor here is grounded in the fact that there is (just barely) enough circumstantial evidence in canon to support the argument. You may _say _that it's 'unbelievable' - but you aren't really _convinced _that it's 'impossible'.

It's the same with Naruto and Sasuke bonding over plans to destroy the village, or Danzo being a paper-pusher under covert orders from the Hokage himself, or Orochimaru being framed for Sandaime's human experiments. It can _all_ be made 'not unbelievable'.


	26. Ignite! Japan Youth Cup

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 24 goes up and only one review!

Kakashi: You still haven't finished the other fics, you know.

SailorStar9: Shut up! The mojo for this one flowed a lot easier alright?

Kakashi: Forgive me! (Covers face and balls, only to blink) huh? You're not gonna hurt me?

SailorStar9: Naw...you're expecting it (turns away) it's no fun if you're expecting it.

Kakashi: Sadist.

SailorStar9: Here, make yourself useful (Tosses Kakashi a book)

Kakashi: (lets book drop to the floor, when it doesn't explode, he sends a clone to pick it up) Wonder what this is?

The clone opens the book, reads a few lines, sole eye bulging in horror before poofing out of existence, Kakashi's eye bulging as the information was imprinted into his brain.

SailorStar9: (Smirks as Kakashi falls to the ground, screaming and clawing at his eye,) Yami choco, bokoa no s-beep-al h-beep-ment edition. (Shudder) sometimes I even scare myself...

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 25: Ignite! Japan Youth Cup

* * *

Time passes…

_I know I'm right._ Katagiri mused as the World Japan Cup players were announced. _These players make a team that can go to the world. They are the perfect players._

* * *

In the National Soccer Association building…

"We're gonna go aboard." Tsubasa noted.

"I still can't believe I'm representing Japan." Ryo added. "And I'm going to France. My heart is pounding."

"Tsubasa, Ishizaki!" Jito Hiroshi called.

"Everyone." Tsubasa turned to see Hyuuga and the rest.

"Tsubasa, how's your shoulder?" Matsuyama Hikaru inquired.

"It's getting better." Tsubasa replied. "But I still can't go to practice."

"That's because Tsubasa will what he's not supposed to do." Ryo chided, the group of 17-year-olds entering the conference room. "But that's Tsubasa's strong point."

"We have a training seminar for the Japanese reps." The press conference started.

"Misugi…" Tsubasa trailed, seeing the familiar figure enter the room. "Misugi is a coach?"

"Ami too…" Ryo gawked as the two took their seats.

"As you know," the Association head started. "There's a World Youth Cup in France for players under 18 years of age. There are teams from 12 countries. The players who demonstrate high potential might have a chance to become the best in the world. I hope you will give your best as the representatives of Japan."

"Now, I'll introduce the coaches." Katagiri added. "First is Coach Mikami. He was a goalkeeper in his days of soccer. He has been with the sport for a long period of time. After he retired, he coached in my soccer clubs. He's now training Wakabayashi of the Bayern Munich. Beside him is Coach Kato. Kato played forward position. He has good records at the J-League. Coach Misugi Jun, as you all know, was the captain of Musashi High. This time, he doesn't join as a player, but as a coach. Lastly, Coach and Team Physician, Mizuno Ami, as you all know, was the manageress of Nankatsu Elementary. They will have a chance to develop his calm observations. I hope they will be able to pick out their peers' strong points."

"The day after tomorrow, you will go to Fukushima." Mikami announced. "After the training, we'll select the best players to represent Japan. There'll be training in Germany before going to France."

* * *

After the press conference…

"Ishizaki, I got the defense." Jito boasted.

"Liar, I'm not gonna lose to you." Ryo retorted.

"See you in two days." Jito bade the rest farewell as he headed out with Sano Mitsuru and the Tachibana twins.

"Bye." Ryo called.

"Misugi." Tsubasa blinked as Misugi exited the lift.

"Misugi, you got me scared there." Ryo complained.

"Even though I feel bad about not making a player, but I will work hard as a coach." Misugi promised. "And I'm beginning to understand why Mizuno said she'll see me in the Japan World Youth."

"Your good judgment will make you great coaches." Ryo stated.

"If I didn't make it to the team because of my heart, I think it'll be my regret in life." Misugi admitted. "But I won't give up becoming a representative of Japan. I have a dream."

"A dream?" Ryo echoed.

"One day, becoming a representative of Japan and play in the World Cup with you guys." Misugi replied.

"World Cup?" Ryo echoed. "You mean the best of soccer, World Cup? Isn't that…"

"I don't think it's a far off dream." Misugi corrected. "No, I think it's because it's something only we can do."

"Misugi, let's realize that dream." Tsubasa declared. "Let's make that dream come true."

"Okay, come on." Hyuuga announced.

"World Cup." Matsuyama added. "Alright."

"Sounds cool." Ryo agreed.

"A dream must be big." Matsuyama reminded.

"First, it's the preliminary." Tsubasa decided.

"Oozora." Mikami called. "Oozora, come here."

"Yes." Tsubasa nodded.

"We're off." Matsuyama remarked.

"About this training…" Mikami trailed after the three sat down.

"Yes." Tsubasa responded.

"You don't have to participate." Ami dropped the bombshell. "You must cure your shoulder first. Tsubasa, that's what you need to do now."

"Yes, I know." Tsubasa relented.

* * *

The next day…

"How long will they last with the varsity players?" Kato wondered.

"I think they are here." Ami cut in. "The elite soccer university, Nohara Central University."

"Firs time with 2 to 1." Mikami noted after the practice match. "Not bad. Misugi, what do you think about the lineup of players?"

"First, we need to make a firm line down the middle," Misugi voiced. "Goalkeeper, Wakashimazu, Libero, Matsuyama, Middle-fielder, Oozora, Forward, Hyuuga. Defender Takasugi, Jito and Soda. Mid-fielder, Sano, Tachibana Jr. forward, Nita, Tachibana Sr. What do you think?"

"4, 3, 3." Mikami mused. "Almost exactly what I'm thinking."

"I see, putting Matsuyama in defense." Ami added.

"I think his judgment, vision and stamina make him a good defender." Misugi stated. "But that's if only Tsubasa can play…"

"Yeah." Mikami agreed. "If his shoulder is not too serious, I plan to let him play."

* * *

The next day…

"Tsubasa." Ryo beamed, seeing Tsubasa on the lines.

"Everyone." Tsubasa greeted.

"How's your shoulder?" Matsuyama inquired.

"It's getting better day by day." Tsubasa replied.

"I see." Matsuyama was relieved.

"Get it fixed, or else you'll lose your position." Hyuuga joked.

"Will you make the Europe trip?" Soda asked.

"Of course." Ryo assured. "Right, Tsubasa? Let's go to France with the best players."

"Coach, the Toho players are here." Ami informed.

It was not long before the practice match started.

"Bas, if you're in midfield, this game might have a different development." Ami voiced as the three watched the match. "Misugi, you too. It's the same with you here."

"I want to play." Tsubasa stated. "Looks like it'll be a good game." He noted, once Matsuyama pulled the equalizer in the second half. Everybody, one minute left." He encouraged. "Fight to the end."

At that, Hyuuga scored the second goal with his trademark 'Tiger Shot'.

* * *

After the match…

"Now announcing the players that will go to Europe." Mikami declared.

At that, Misugi unrolled the player list and posted it on the board.

"I see it." Ryo whooped. "I see my name."

"I'm the captain." Hyuuga blinked.

"Tsubasa, I see it." Ryo cheered. "I can go to France with you."

"Congratulations, Ishizaki." Tsubasa stated.

"Tsubasa…" Ryo trailed, scanning the list and finding Tsubasa's name missing. "Why…"

"There's no use." Tsubasa remarked.

"No way." Ryo protested. "Why can't I go with Tsubasa?"

"I don't feel any pain, but I trust Ami's diagnosis." Tsubasa reasoned. "There's no use."

* * *

At the airport…

"There's so many people." Ryo remarked.

"That's Tsubasa." Matsuyama blinked, the team spotting Tsubasa at the bottom of the escalator.

"Tsubasa, you're here." Ryo ran forward.

"Hyuuga." Ami handed a folded uniform to the forward.

"Tsubasa, I have something for you." Hyuuga stated. "I'll wait for you, Tsubasa." He passed the uniform over. "This is yours."

"This represents Japan." Tsubasa gaped. "I'm not a rep."

"The coach said we could choose our own numbers." Ami supplied.

"And nobody wanted #10." Misugi added.

"Because #10 belongs to you, Tsubasa." Matsuyama remarked.

"That's it." Hyuuga concurred.

"Because only Tsubasa is good enough to wear #10." Ryo remarked.

"And there you have it, Bas." Ami grinned. "It's unanimous."

"You guys…" Tsubasa muttered. "I want to go to Europe more than ever."

"Ishin Airport, Flight 451 for Bangkok." The announcement came on.

"It's time." Kato declared. "Let's go."

"Oozora." Mikami stated.

"Coach Mikami." Tsubasa turned. "I'll get my shoulder fixed in 2 weeks." He promised. "So, please…"

"The ticket to France." Mikami handed Tsubasa the plane ticket. "'Only Tsubasa is good enough to wear #10.'" He quoted Ryo.

"Coach." Tsubasa beamed.

"#10 and France's #11." Mikami added. "We'll become the real Japan reps."

"France's #11?" Tsubasa echoed.

"Misaki Taro." Mikami supplied.

"Misaki…" Tsubasa breathed.

"I'll be waiting for you in France." Mikami stated.

"Okay." Tsubasa swore.

* * *

Omake

Shrink my _What_?

Naruto lay on the psychologist's couch, clutching a small pillow to his chest.

"I've been alone my whole life," he wheezed; a haunted, sunken expression on his face. "No one's ever loved me; no one's ever cared…"

The doctor took a long, thoughtful drag from his cigar, then looked back down at his clipboard.

"So tell me about your mother," he said, in a thick Viennese accent.

Naruto raised the pillow to his face and started sobbing hysterically.

* * *

SailorStar9: Not much point to this; I was just wondering how things would go, if Naruto started seeing a therapist.


	27. The Humiliating Expedition

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 25 goes up and only one review!

Kakashi: (fetal position on the floor) The...corn...!

SailorStar9: Silence...sacred moment right here.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 26: The Humiliating Expedition

* * *

In Germany…

"Everything you see here belongs to Bayern Munich." Ryo gushed.

"Yes, the football and tennis courts." Ami confirmed. "The field is 15 sq. meters."

"Awesome." Ryo gaped.

"So you spent 3 years in this great place." Kazou remarked.

"That's right." Genzo voiced from behind.

"Wakabayashi." Ryo gaped.

"Captain." Taki beamed. "Long time no see."

"Are you guys chosen to be on the Japan team?" Genzo inquired. "Ishizaki, you too?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryo protested.

"Peacock, I thought we were over the 'Ishizaki is useless' phase?" Ami joked.

"I may be over the phase, but he still acts useless." Genzo smirked. "You grew out your hair."

"5 months and that's the _first_ things you say to me?" Ami quirked a brow, unamused.

"Long time no see, Wakabayashi." Hyuuga cut in the couple's playful bantering.

"Hyuuga, I kept our promise." Genzo greeted his long-tome rival. "You have to kick in the penalty area."

"I'll make it." Hyuuga swore.

"You look confident." Genzo noted. "I didn't spend 5 years in Germany for nothing."

"Okay, show me what you learned in Germany tomorrow." Hyuuga stated.

_I guess Tsubasa is not here because of his shoulder._ Genzo mused. _Without Tsubasa, japan has no chance of winning tomorrow._

* * *

That night…

"The Sapphire Starfire Gem…" Genzo started. "Its power is…"

"Yeah." Ami nodded. "It was Usagi who defeated the dark mana in the end, and ironically, that's what caused the Starfire Gems to regain all of their power."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"…" _Moon clutched her head and fell to her knees. "I... It's happening," she said almost in a whisper. Then her face changed, becoming emotionless, and her body was surrounded by an aura of light. "Moon Holy Power!"_

_The other Senshi got ready for the fight as Moon's suit was modified. When the transformation ended, a pair of angel-like wings were on her back. Moon fled up and stared down at the others. "It's time to stop playing. This time I won't let any of you live. It'll be a lot of fun to hear your leader's mental screams when she watches as I kill you one by one..." Her voice had been dropping down as she spoke, and now it was a deep, booming growl. "Bow before your Queen, or die standing. Your choice. "_

"_Big words, but you can't back them," Uranus snapped._

"_So I can't... Moon Eternal Beam!"_

"_Ocean Sphere!" Neptune used her attack like a barrier, and it blocked Moon's energy beam. However, Moon didn't let the attack down, and the wall started cracking under the pressure. "I... I can't hold this for much longer... Death Legion_!" _Saturn twirled her staff around her, the weapon creating blobs of energy that floated down to the ground. When she was done, there were a hundred of these blobs surrounding her. The blobs turned into wraiths, but these weren't small, in fact they were twice their summoner's size. Saturn pointed her glaive as she completed her attack._

_Moon smirked and let the wraiths surround her, but then shot an energy wave all around her, vaporizing them. "Nice try..."_

_Saturn leaned on her staff and frowned. "Sorry guys, out of power... "_

"_Oh don't worry, you all will be dead in a few minutes," Moon said. _

"_You're a fool."_

_Moon turned to glare at Tuxedo Kaman. "What?"_

"_You heard me. Dark mana or whatever you want to call yourself. You can be defeated by us weaklings. Let me show you..." he summoned the Golden Crystal and changed into his Prince Endymion self. _

"_Oh come on, Endy, you won't hurt your precious Usako, would you?" Moon taunted._

_Moon... No, the creature controlling Moon's body knew all that already. It had not considered Tuxedo Kaman a real threat, and that could be its downfall. It could already feel Moon trying to regain control as Endymion released the Golden Crystal's power. Moon's face showed fear, an emotion the dark mana had never experienced before. In fact, it could quite well be the first emotion it felt on its own._

_But it was not about to give up. Not when victory was so close at hand. It only had to get rid of the caped hero and then eliminate the others. And it knew just how._

_Endymion frowned as she saw Moon's arms raising. "C'mon Usako... You gotta fight it. Please..."_

"_She can't, little boy. How ironic, the one you want to save will be the one that'll destroy you."_

"_No... I won't let you win," Endymion said. His eyes glew brighter as he grabbed his Golden Crystal and glared at Moon. _

_A golden beam of energy blasted forwards at Moon, but the elder Senshi of the Moon didn't look worried at all. In fact she had summoned her own crystal and was about to counter with an attack of her own._

"_Moon Silver Crystal Wave!"_

_The energy beam was just like Endymion's, only white. As the beams clashed, however, it was obvious there was a lot more power in Moon's one. Endymion tried to pour more and more energy into his own beam, but with the dark mana's energy reserves being way higher, he was fighting a hopeless battle._

_If the other Senshi had had any energy left in them, they would have helped. In fact, one of them decided to try anyways. Uranus charged at Moon, sword drawn and ready to strike, but slammed face-first in an invisible barrier._

"_Damn..." Mars muttered._

_Just then, Endymion ran out of power. His beam wavered off, and Moon's one hit her dead on, sending her crashing into a building, the energy of the attack completely wrecking the structure and causing it to fall over Endymion. The others looked on worriedly, and heard a battle-cry from inside the wreckage and Endymion rushed out of it, sword drawn. However, Moon smiled coldly and shot a single, thin energy blast. It passed right through Endymion's chest, and the Earth Prince fell to his knees._

"_I... couldn't..." he managed to say as his mouth filled with blood, reverting back to his Tuxedo Kaman form, before falling to the ground in a lifeless heap._

"_That beam shot right through his heart," Saturn said. "He's dead... "_

"_This can't be happening," Venus muttered._

"_Wait... Moon is not moving," Mars noted._

_The others turned to look at Moon. By now, the dark mana should be gloating over its victory, but Moon wasn't even moving a muscle. She stared for several moments at Tuxedo Kaman's dead body then a scream escaped her mouth._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_What happened next was amazing to say the least. Moon's body lit up with energy, and columns of light blasted out of every sewer hole around the city. The ground under Moon cracked as energy poured into the sewers, seeking and destroying all of the dark mana in the city. _

_The rage from seeing her love die by her own hand had been enough for Moon to literally kick the dark mana out of her body, but her connection to it was kept as the evil 'creature' tried to regain control. That same rage had allowed her to literally vaporize any traces of dark mana she could find, but right now, the rage was gone. All that was left was a feeling of guilt like she'd never experienced before._

_The Ginzuishou's energy utterly spent, the crystal broke apart, releasing the trapped Starfire Gems' energies and reverting back to its original Pearl Starfire Gem form._

_As her friends started walking towards her, Moon could only kneel on the ground and start crying; the Senshi's Starfire Gems reclaiming all of their po__wer and allowing the Senshi to return to their original 'Aeon' forms back during the Golden Millennium._

"_Saturn Resurrection!" Although tired like she'd never been, Saturn still knew she had to revive Tuxedo Kaman._

* * *

The next day…

The friendly match started with Hyuuga charging straight towards Schneider. "Takeshi." He passed the ball to Sawada. _Wakabayashi, I created the 'Tiger Shot' while you were away._ He readied his shot and fired, the ball missing its mark. "That was just a greeting, Wakabayashi." He declared. "I will have my eyes on the goal, that's for sure."

"Got it." Kazou stole the ball.

"No response whatsoever." Masao remarked, running alongside with his twin. "So, there's nothing great about Wakabayashi.

"Big brother, we will get Japan into the game." Kazou promised. "Come on, Nita."

"Okay." Nita caught the pass as Masao shot his twin into the air, Nita making an overhead pass to the flying Kazou.

"This is our 'Flying Drive Shot'!" Kazou let the ball fly with a header, with Genzo caught skillfully. "What?" he gasped as Genzo tossed the ball out.

"It's my turn." Nita took over, passing the ball to Matsuyama.

"Nita!" Matsuyama passed the ball over.

"I'll show you." Nita made his shot, to with Genzo caught with relative ease.

"Okay, I'm next." Soda snatched the ball. "Razor Shot! What?" he gaped when Genzo caught the shot.

_Wakabayashi._ Matsuyama mused. _Mizuno was right. The Germany stay did him good. Then, try and catch mine._ "Eagle Shot!" he fired his shot. "What?" he gaped when Genzo dived to save the ball.

"Damn!" Nita cursed.

"Let's go." Ryo encouraged. "Wakabayashi is the only good player in Bayern Munich."

"For us, it's an easy game." Jito boasted.

"Come on, Takeshi." Hyuuga called. "What?" he gasped when Kaltz stole the pass.

"I'm gonna get it back." Nita promised.

"Let's do it." Kaltz told the team, spitting out his toothpick.

"What?" Ryo gaped as the German team started to make rapid passes. "They picked up their paces all of a sudden.

"What's going on?" Jito wondered.

"Listen, you guys." Genzo called. "I've made you attack on purpose to test your strengths."

"What?" Hyuuga demanded. "You're testing us? You're kidding me."

"Hyuuga." Matsuyama beamed as Hyuuga stole the ball from Kaltz.

"Alright." Ryo cheered.

With a simple twist of his body, Schneider knocked Hyuuga off his feet, stealing the ball. Breaking through the mid-fielders, he made his shot.

Wakashimazu was too stunned to respond, earning the German team their first goal.

"What's that?" Wakashimazu gaped.

"What?" Ryo complained. "A goal so fast."

It was not long before Schneider scored a second goal with his trademark 'Fire Shot'.

"The ball flies into his hands." Wakashimazu noted. "This shot is faster than Captain's 'Tiger Shot'.

"Bastards." Soda cursed as the gloating German team. "What are you smiling about?"

"You think you're gonna win with that?" Matsuyama swore.

"Are you kidding?" Wakashimazu growled. "I won't let it end."

The first half ended with Schneider making his third goal minutes before the whistle sounded.

* * *

On the bench…

"They're tough." Sawada admitted.

"I wanted to get another point." Ryo hissed. "But they got another point."

"That's why I warned you guys about underestimating them." Ami voiced. "Don't give up. It's only the first half."

"They're really fast." Soda noted. "How do we turn it around?"

"Japan, go!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Ara, our 'Field Samurai' enters the scene." Ami grinned as Tsubasa entered the field with Katagiri.

"Tsubasa." Ryo beamed.

"It really is Tsubasa." Taki exclaimed.

"You're here." Ryo gaped.

"You're here, Tsubasa." Genzo noted.

"Is he the one you often talk about?" Schneider inquired.

"Yes, he's the soccer genius, Oozora Tsubasa." Genzo replied.

"Why are you here?" Ryo wondered.

"I couldn't wait to play with you guys." Tsubasa replied. "I just had to come."

"Oozora, is your shoulder okay now?" Mikami inquired.

"Yes." Tsubasa assured.

"I see." Ryo nodded. "Go on the latter half."

"Yeah." Matsuyama agreed.

"It's too bad Tsubasa can't play." Ami corrected.

"Why?" Ryo pressed.

"Tsubasa is not listed as a player in this game." Misugi supplied.

"How can that be?" Ryo muttered. "Tsubasa is here."

"If Tsubasa joins us, then we have a chance." Sawada noted.

"Stop being so pessimistic." Hyuuga chided. "We haven't lost yet. I'm going to win this game."

"Yes, it's awful to say that we can't win without Tsubasa." Matsuyama agreed. "We might not always have the best players in the future. We must win with the players that are on the field.

"Yeah, Matsuyama is right." Tsubasa concurred. "We still have the second half. Come on."

* * *

On the field…

The second half started.

"Looks like Tsubasa is not here." Genzo noted. "If Tsubasa doesn't play, Japan will still have a zero."

"What?" Hyuuga growled. "Bastard, we must win. We can't have them say that we can't win without Tsubasa. Takeshi!" he passed the ball.

Schneider cut into the pass, snatching the ball.

"Don't underestimate me!" Wakashimazu roared, diving to save Schneider's fourth 'Fire Shot'.

"Cool, Wakashimazu." Ryo beamed. "Wakashimazu." He came up to the injured keeper.

"Morisaki." Ami looked over at the benched keeper.

"Wait, I'm going out." Wakashimazu stopped her. "The game's just started."

"Not with your hand like that." Ryo protested.

"Listen to the team physician." Hyuuga advised. "Just leave the rest to us."

"Captain." Wakashimazu muttered. "I understand."

"Morisaki replaces Wakashimazu as the goalkeeper." Mikami called the replacement.

"Infirmary, now." Ami barked as the returning keeper.

"Yes." Wakashimazu muttered, following the team physician off.

It was not long before Schneider made his fourth and fifth shots into the Japan goalpost.

_It's not fair, that's now we are._ Hyuuga mused. _Tsubasa, smile. This is who we are._ "Matsuyama!" he barked once Matsuyama stole Schneider's ball.

"The game is not over yet." Matsuyama swore. "We will fight until the last second. That's the endurance of Japanese players."

"Hyuuga!" Sawada caught Matsuyama's pass and made a pass to Hyuuga.

"Come on, Hyuuga." Ryo urged once Hyuuga trapped the ball under his foot.

"Kick, Hyuuga." Matsuyama called. "As the best striker in Japan, shoot!"

"I'm going." Hyuuga declared. _The winner is out. At least score with some long kicks. I'm the one who almost gave up. They're passing the ball to me._

"Hyuuga's fake moves…" Genzo gaped as Hyuuga feinted the German defenders. "You want it this bad?"

"Take that." Hyuuga growled, bypassing the last defender and made his shot.

"Alright." Jito cheered once the ball shot through the net, Genzo having let the ball in.

"We got a point back." Nita beamed.

"Nice shot, Hyuuga." Masao cheered.

"You ran away." Genzo stated. "I thought you'd made a long kick.

"What did you say?" Hyuuga growled.

"There's a 5 point difference." Genzo reminded. "There's no way you'll win. Do you want this point so bad?"

"What?" Hyuuga demanded.

"Forget it." Genzo shrugged. "I'll give this point to you as a present. Such a sucky captain, you'll never learn in France."

"Bastard." Hyuuga hissed.

"Calm down, Hyuuga." Jito warned as he and Takasugi pulled the enraged Hyuuga back. "Hyuuga, stop."

"Let go." Hyuuga demanded.

"Hyuuga." Tsubasa voiced.

"I know." Hyuuga relented. "Let go." He shrugged Jito off. "Matsuyama." He passed the captain armband to Matsuyama and walked.

"Hyuuga…" Tsubasa muttered.

* * *

After the match…

"Genzo, I'm sorry." Mikami apologized. "Giving you these hateful jobs."

"It's nothing." Genzo assured his mentor.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_We must let Japan know, no matter what, how strong and tough European soccer is." Mikami told his former protégé. "We must show them in any kind of way. Please Genzo. Please accept this position."_

"_Okay, I know." Genzo nodded. "Mikami."_

* * *

"Mataku." Ami sighed. "Real hardball, Peacock." She chided.

"But is it going to work?" Genzo wondered. "A team we scrambled up with Hyuuga as the focus."

"And now, it's splitting apart." Ami finished.

"If we don't go back as a team, that is it for us." Mikami added.

"Katagiri is going to be _so_ pissed." Ami grinned.

"Hyuuga has grown." Genzo noted. "I'm happy, even if he said what he said. For his teammates, Hyuuga threw away his dignity for one point."

"Yeah." Mikami agreed.

"Mikami, have you made up your mind?" Genzo asked. "I'm going to represent Japan at the World Youth Soccer Cup."

"Wakashimazu will not approve." Ami predicted.

* * *

Omake

It Is My Density

"_Demon,"_

"Oh, hi Mr. Smith. The lawn looks great!"

"_Monster,"_

"Hello, Mrs. Thompson. You're out early today!"

"_Hellspawn,"_

"It's good to see you, too, Mr. Jenkins! How about them Mets?"

Uzumaki Naruto was making his way toward the Academy, whistling a happy tune and shouting a cheerful 'Good Morning' to all the nice people he met on his way.

He loved this town. Everyone was always so friendly, and went out of their way to acknowledge him every time he passed by. It really made him feel good about himself!

* * *

Naruto had just failed his genin exam for the third time; and Mizuki had unexpectedly offered a second chance, telling him about a 'secret' make-up exam.

Naruto had to say it: for a sensei, that Mizuki sure was cool to clue him in about that secret test. That was, until they met in the forest.

* * *

"That's right!" Mizuki shouted, eyes glittering with madness. "_You_ are the Kyuubi no Youko! The Nine-Tailed Demon that attacked our village and killed all those people - including Iruka's parents!"

"I'm not sure I follow," Naruto confessed, totally bewildered by his part-time sensei's ranting. Was this, too, part of the exam?

"What the hell do you _mean_?" Mizuki fumbled, stopped short by this unexpected (lack of) reaction. "I just _told _you! You are the Demon Fox! You killed Yondaime!"

"I'm not really getting what you're saying," Naruto repeated, brow creasing and chin quirking up in a futile effort to understand.

"Your freaking _birthday_ is _October 10th_," Mizuki gritted out a patient explanation, years of teaching experience winning out over weeks of traitorous plotting. "You know, _the exact same day_ as the greatest disaster to ever befall the village?"

"You know my birthday?" Naruto asked excitedly. "That's so sweet! I _knew_ you were a swell guy!"

"That's not the _point_!" Mizuki shouted (because even teachers have their limits). "Haven't you ever wondered why everyone calls you 'Demon', or 'Monster', or 'Slayer of Millions', or "Devourer of Souls', or…?"

"Oh, _that_?" Naruto scoffed, seeming to finally grasp the very straightforward concept Mizuki was presenting. "They're just being _friendly_."

Then again, maybe not.

"Friends make up nicknames for each other; the Old Man told me that. They think I'm a 'little devil' for pulling my pranks, so… "

"_They're not being friendly_!" Mizuki snapped, interrupting the blond-haired boy before he could continue. "They _hate _you! Why do you think they won't let you in their stores? Why do you think they won't let their children anywhere near you?"

"Well, it's not really up to me to argue with store policy," Naruto shrugged. "They've probably just had some bad experiences with unescorted children in the past, like shoplifting and such. It's just good business practice, when you think about it."

"And as for the parents, I think they just don't want me _catching_ anything from those other kids. That boy Chouji has had the mumps forever! And that Shino kid has lice or something. The Inuzuka keeps a _puppy_ on his _head_ - and you _know_ that can't be very sanitary. And I think that Shika has some kind of narca-, narco-… What's the word?"

"Narcolepsy?" Mizuki offered helpfully, completely at a loss at the turn this conversation had taken.

"Yeah, that's it! _Narcolepsy_. He has narcolepsy. I think. And that poor retarded girl has gone blind from syphilis. (Or maybe it's cataracts.) Isn't that a _shame_?" Naruto shook his head sorrowfully.

"The Uchiha is another one with vision problems," Naruto eventually continued, trying hard to remember all the other members of his age-group. "He's _always_ rubbing his eyes and glaring at stuff."

"Between you and me," Naruto whispered conspiratorially. "I think some of these clan families are a little 'too close for comfort', if you know what I mean. They seem to have a lot of... _issues_."

"Anyway, the blond girl is anorexic. Or maybe bulimic. And _pink_ hair? I hate to think of what kind of nasty virus could do _that_ to a person. It must cause her a lot of physical discomfort, too, the way she acts."

"So it's for my own good, really," Naruto finally concluded, in what he considered to be a very grown-up way. "And I think it is just so _thoughtful_ of them, to worry about my health like that. We really live in a great town!"

"_Oh, for the love of_... All right, give me a second here… " Mizuki replied after a moment, losing any desire to continue but soldiering on out of pure strength of will. "Oh, that's right: okay, so what about the marks on your belly?"

The adrenaline rush had worn off a while ago, and by now he was more interested in returning home to a soft bed than in any vague (and therefore highly questionable) promises of undefined 'power'.

"You know about my condition?" Naruto asked in a small, shaky voice, eyes wide with fear.

"_Finally_," Mizuki thought to himself, sighing with relief. "_We are __finally__ getting somewhere. How dense can this kid be_?"

"I didn't think anyone knew about that," Naruto continued softly, his perpetually ebullient demeanor now replaced by an ill-suited, downcast expression. "I… I think I might be allergic to chakra. It only breaks out when I try to perform a technique. Do you know someone who can help me? I'd hate to end up like that bastard, Lee."

"The whisker marks," Mizuki suggested weakly, ignoring the boy's desperate question and grasping at straws. "What about those?"

"My birthmarks?" the attention-starved (in the ADD-sense) Uzumaki replied, bouncing right back to his normal, oblivious self. "_Everybody_ has _something_ weird like that. My friend, Ayame has one that looks like a strawberry, right on her-"

"There he is! This way!" Naruto was prevented from revealing the ramen girl's embarrassing secret by the sudden arrival of a squad of masked ANBU operatives.

"You're coming with _us_, Demon," the ANBU captain hissed. "For stealing the Forbidden Scroll-"

"It wasn't him!" Mizuki volunteered, showing recognizable signs of life for the first time in ten minutes. "_I_ did it. Take me in, lock me up, do whatever you want - but for _God's sake_, get me away from that kid!"

* * *

Watching the ANBU gently lead the whimpering Mizuki away (with sympathetic tenderness, considering what that _monster _must have done to him), Naruto could only think, "Man, I _love _this town. People really _care_ about each other here!"

He sniffed back a sentimental tear and made his way home; to sleep, to dream of one day becoming Hokage.

* * *

SailorStar9: If you're trying to write a Competent!Naruto, and he never figures out there _might _be some kind of connection between him and the 9-Tails despite all the clues? Start over.


	28. Glorious 10

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 26 goes up and only one review!

Random voice: Just roll the damn camera already!

FRAG-A-DOOM!

SailorStar9: (Growls and lowers RPG) NEVER, interrupt me when I'm addressing the audience!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 27: Glorious #10

* * *

"I'm gonna go out first." Matsuyama stated.

"We finally come to Germany and we lose." Ryo sighed.

"And losing in front of Tsubasa." Misugi added.

"Tsubasa is in Germany, but he can't play." Ryo complained. "What was the coach thinking? If Tsubasa were here, they won't look down on us."

* * *

In the stands…

_Roberto, I'm here in Europe._ Tsubasa mused. _The language is different, but soccer is an universal sport._ "I really want to play with the players in the world." He sighed.

"You never change, Bas." Ami noted amusedly.

"Tsubasa." Genzo voiced.

"Wakabayashi, why are you here?" Tsubasa inquired.

"Tsubasa, what are you doing here?" Genzo stated. "There's a friendly game with Italy, right?"

"I wasn't listed as a member of the team." Tsubasa reminded. "Coach says we should keep an eye on my shoulder for a bit longer."

"He's still not letting you play after the game with Bayern Munich?" Genzo inquired. "Europe is not the simple."

"Hyuuga and Matsuyama are just not used to it yet." Tsubasa reasoned. "It's okay today."

"Really?" Ami wondered.

"He's Gino Hernandez of Italy." Genzo supplied. "I hear he's Italy's best goalkeeper. He's very well-known in Europe."

_Gino Hernandez…_ Tsubasa beamed. _It's a big world. Schneider, Hernandez, there are still so many players I don't know. I really want to play with them._

"Oh boy, I know that look anywhere." Ami grinned at her cousin's excited expression.

"Let's go down." Genzo suggested as the Japan team exited.

"Okay." Tsubasa nodded.

* * *

On the side…

"I don't want to keep losing like this." Sawada remarked.

"Italy, huh?" Ryo mused. "They seem pretty good."

"Wakabayashi." Matsuyama blinked at Genzo came into view.

"I'm gonna be in the team from now on." Genzo informed. "Representing Japan for the big game in France. Nice to meet you."

"What?" Wakashimazu demanded.

"Where's the coach?" Genzo inquired.

"The Italian team called him over to talk about the game." Matsuyama replied.

"Coach Misugi, why didn't you put Tsubasa on?" Genzo pressed.

"Because…" Misugi started.

"That was the decision." Hyuuga took over.

"But we've always relied on Tsubasa." Matsuyama reminded.

"Matsuyama, don't underestimate them." Genzo warned. "Teams from all over should be here for the Bayern Munich game. Including them." He pointed over to the Italian team.

"They're laughing." Ryo blinked.

"The soccer of the world is much tougher than you think." Genzo cautioned. "If you don't do your best, you won't break through the wall."

"Misugi, Mizuno." Mikami voiced. "There's a problem."

"What is it?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Could it be…" Genzo realized.

"Come on, guys." Misugi shouted over to the team.

"We're going back." Mikami told the gathered team. "Italy refused to play."

"What?" Ryo demanded. "Why?"

"They saw our game against Bayern Munich." Ami supplied. "They said they have nothing to gain from playing with Japan. So, they're going back."

"What?" Ryo gasped.

"Bastards, they're playing with us." Matsuyama cursed.

_Nothing to gain?_ Tsubasa echoed.

"It's good to get a vacation before the France game." Genzo translated. "They're screwing around with Japan."

"Bastard." Hyuuga hissed when Tsubasa stepped into the field.

"Tsubasa." Genzo started when Tsubasa broke into a run.

"Let's go, Italy." Tsubasa charged towards the Italian goalpost. "Don't underestimate Japan. Try and stop me if you can."

"Who wants to go?" Gino inquired.

"Alright, Tsubasa." Ryo cheered as Tsubasa bypassed the charging defender. "Alright, Tsubasa makes a 'Drive Shot'!" he beamed once Tsubasa scored against Gino with his trademark 'Drive Shot'.

"Tsubasa…" Hyuuga blinked.

"Tsubasa, you're awesome." Ryo hugged him.

_Tsubasa, your 'Drive Shot' is still great._ Genzo mused.

'_Drive Shot', huh?_ Gino noted. "Let's go." He told his team. _His name is Tsubasa?_ He thought before exiting the stadium. _I'll remember that._

"If Tsubasa joins us and we work together, we'll beat them for sure." Kazou was certain.

"So, Tsubasa should play in the next game." Ryo agreed.

"If Tsubasa plays, he'll bring out the team's strength." Teppei insisted. "Misugi, Ami."

"Yeah." Masao looked at the two coaches.

"Tsubasa, how's your shoulder?" Ami inquired.

"You made a kick like that, so you're okay, right?" Ryo pressed.

"Anytime." Tsubasa agreed.

"He said it, Misugi, Ami." Ryo stated.

"Looks like we don't have a choice then." Ami turned to her fellow coach. "It's either we tell the coach or we get murdered in our sleep." She joked.

"Okay, I'll tell the coach." Misugi relented.

"If you go on the field, it's a test of strength." Matsuyama reminded.

"You must show our strength." Hyuuga added. "You must play."

* * *

The next day…

_It's been a long time._ Tsubasa mused on the field. _And this is a ne__w team up. Matsuyama is not in the midfield. I have a great responsibility._

At the whistle, the game started.

"Okay, let's go it." He told the team, dodging the Rodgroque tripe slide-tackle.

"Tsubasa." Sawada took to the side.

"Go!" Matsuyama made a high pass.

"If it's Tsubasa…" Sawada passed the ball over with a header.

"Hyuuga, there's a chance." Tsubasa called.

"It's an offside trap!" Hyuuga shouted, dashing back. "Tsubasa, go." He trapped the pass and kicked the ball back to Tsubasa.

"Okay." Tsubasa fired his shot. "'Drive Shot'!"

"Tsubasa…" Ryo gawked. "They're different." He blinked once the match restarted, the Rodgroque forwards bypassing him easily.

"He's coming up." Matsuyama barked. "Stop him. Not a chance." He intercepted the ball with a header.

"Oh no." Ryo gasped when a forward stole the ball and fired his shot.

"Alright, Wakashimazu." Matsuyama beamed when Wakashimazu saved the ball. "Tsubasa, come on."

"Hyuuga, here goes." Tsubasa caught the pass.

"Nice pass, Tsubasa." Hyuuga trapped the pass.

"Go, Hyuuga." Tsubasa called.

"Got it." Hyuuga needed no prompting and fired his shot, scoring Japan's second goal.

"My hand is okay now." Wakashimazu noted, having saved his second ball.

"Okay, come on." Matsuyama called.

"Yes." Sawada nodded.

"Leave it up to me." Ryo agreed.

_Tsubasa._ Matsuyama looked over, skidding to a stop once he scored Japan's third goal after receiving Tsubasa's pass.

* * *

Omake

Be Careful What You Ask For

Naruto had finally succeeded in dragging a battered Sasuke back to the village.

As he approached the village gates, he noticed that a surprisingly large crowd had gathered, waiting.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto," Utatane Koharu's voice rang out over the crowd. "For your unprovoked attack on a fellow Leaf nin, and based on evidence that you drew upon _that_ chakra in said assault… "

She paused for a moment to heighten the dramatic tension. She was absolutely _loving_ this.

(Drama queen.)

"We hereby _banish_ you," Mitokado Homura interrupted, unwittingly ruining the moment for his teammate of fifty-plus years.

Koharu gave the old man a withering glare. He would _definitely_ be sleeping on the guest-futon tonight.

"Yes," she picked up once more in a slightly sharper tone, trying to recapture the spotlight. "You are _banished_. And Uchiha Sasuke will be made Rokudaime. To ensure his loyalty."

"What the _hell_?" Naruto choked, totally confounded. He sure never saw _that_ one coming. "Isn't that a little _backwards_? Besides, why are you punishing _me_? _He's_ the traitor! Why does _he_ get special treatment?"

"He is the last of the Uchiha," Koharu replied with a huff, as though the answer was self-evident and any _moron_ should be able to figure it out. "We must do everything in our power to restore one of Konoha's most powerful clans."

"After _you yourselves_ wiped them out?" Naruto asked incredulously. "That's not really something you get a '_do-over_' for, you know. You were _afraid_ of the Sharingan, and you _hated_ the Uchiha!"

From the crowd, there came the muted murmur of muttered agreement.

"Besides," Naruto continued, regaining his bearings and back on his game. "_I'm_ the last of the Uzumaki. Does that mean you're going to start kissing _my_ ass, too?"

"And _I'm_ the last of the Mitarashi," Anko piped up from the sidelines, seeing where this was going and wanting cut in on the action.

"And I'm the last of the Hatake," Kakashi added, copying Anko.

"Maito," said Gai, not wanting to be one-upped by his 'Eternal Rival'.

"H- (cough, cough). Sorry. Haya- (cough, cough, gasp). Ewugh. Sorry. Haya- (cough, cough, gasp, wheeze, rattle)." Plonk.

There was an awkward silence.

"So much for the _Hayate_ clan," Naruto observed quietly.

"H-Haruno," Sakura choked out, with a haunted expression on her face.

"Ten," said Ten (there was a funny story behind that, but you'd have to get her drunk to tell it).

"Rock," said Lee.

"_Shut the fuck up, Bastard,"_ Naruto hissed.

"I'm the last of the Jiraiya," said the Toad Sennin, whose first name was never recorded.

"And I'm the last of the Senju," said Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. "And Naruto is not only the last of the _Uzumaki_, but the last of the _Namikaze_, as well."

"He's still got the… that _thing_ sealed inside him! The decision _stands_," said Koharu, putting her foot down.

Priorities were being spelled out pretty clearly in Konoha today.

"_Sasuke_ has a seal, too," Naruto volunteered, throwing his 'brother' under the bus. "Orochimaru's _Ten no Juin_. Are you saying that you trust _Orochimaru's_ seal more than _Yondaime's_?"

"Actually," Anko slipped in uncomfortably. (Not that _that_ was anything new, if Iruka's teary-eyed confessions could be believed.) "_I_ have the Cursed Seal of Heaven, as well."

Sasuke has a _summoning contract_," Homura countered, feeling slightly desperate as the crowd swayed with the wind. "And you know how rare and desirable _those_ are."

"Me, too," said Naruto.

"Me, too," said Anko.

"Me, too," said Kakashi.

"Me, too," said Jiraiya.

"Me, too," said Tsunade.

"Me, too," said Gai.

"Me, too," said Sakura.

"Me, too," said Konohamaru.

"Sasuke is in an arranged marriage with _another_ of Konoha's premier noble clans: the _Hyuuga_," said Danzō, finally pulling out -what he considered to be- their ace in the hole.

"_What_?" Sasuke gasped, as surprised by this little tidbit as the others.

"That's right," Hyuuga Hinata confirmed, looking solemn. And _ravishing_. "It was arranged years ago between our fathers, as a way to consolidate the power of the two great Konoha doujutsu."

"Well," said Sasuke, giving the attractive, powerful kunoichi an appraising look. "That doesn't sound _too_ bad, I suppose. I guess I could live with my _first _wife being the head of the Hyuuga clan. I accept."

Both Hyuuga sisters unexpectedly began to giggle uncontrollably. And the sound was _mellifluous_.

"Oh, no," Hinata finally managed to say, gasping delicately for air behind the broad sleeves of her elegant silk kimono. "No, no. _No_. (Another giggle.) I am afraid you misunderstand, Uchiha-san: you will not be marrying _me_ or my sister, but rather _another_ Hyuuga. _That_ was the arrangement."

"Don't worry though - she is perfectly acceptable in her own right." Hanabi added. "She is a perfectly average kunoichi, with average skills, average intelligence, and average looks."

"Oh, _Hell_ no," Naruto laughed, backing away from the shell-shocked Uchiha and toward the gates. "Well, good luck with the Rokudaime thing, Old Buddy. And congratulations on the wedding! Sorry I won't be able to stick around for it. _See ya_!"

And with an orange flash and a puff of cartoon road runner-like dust, he was _gone_.

"I'm out," Kakashi sighed, with a hint of resignation.

"Yeah," Anko quickly agreed. "And I got snakes to ride. Long live the Uchiha!"

"Married!" cried Jiraiya, grabbing a surprised -and delighted- Tsunade by the hand.

"Married!" Gai echoed, grabbing his own 'life-partner' by the... hand, as well.

"_Of course_," Hinata said sweetly, interrupting the sudden mass exodus of panicking, eligible shinobi. "If you really _are_ determined to restore the Sharingan to Konoha…"

"Yes? Yes?" the Council replied eagerly, wagging their tails and salivating over the prospect (of yet _another _clan of crazy, traitorous, jutsu-stealing cannibals).

"All it takes is a little _red chakra_ and the Byakugan - and you know who has _those_," the resplendent Hyuuga heiress continued, finally dropping the bomb. "What a_ shame _you just banished my _boyfriend_."

"_6, 5, 4_…" Shikamaru thought to himself, snuggled securely into his blonde sandwich.

"WAIT!" roared the Council, stampeding the forgotten Uchiha and his fiancée into the dust. "Get him back here!"

* * *

And so Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime of Konohagakure no Sato, _was_ ultimately able to unite the Hyuuga clan, just as he had promised. And he and his lovely brides restored the Sharingan as well, pleasing the Council greatly.

In the end, everyone's dreams came true.

And Uchiha Sasuke and his Hyuuga _Branch_ wife lived... ever after.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Sniffle.) I love a happy ending. Next stop: the World Youth Cup in France.


	29. Golden Combo Returns

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 27 goes up and only one review!

SailorStar9: Kakashi (Jounin flinches) What are you doing?

Kakashi: (Blinks, eyes the surroundings warily) You're not going to hurt me?

SailorStar9: (Shrugs)

(Eye watery, Kakashi holds out a hand towards his onetime tormentor. The second their hands tighten around one another, a bandaged fist rams into his face, sending him flying into the wall.)

SailorStar9: (shakes her head in disbelief) I can't believe he's that stupid...(turns her head to the Shinnigami of the Muay Thai underworld) Good job Appachai, have a cookie.

Appachai: (eyes white circles) APA!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 28: Golden Combo Returns

* * *

In France…

"We're here." Ryo stated, once they arrived at the airport. "Our final destination, France."

"I'm hungry." Jito complained.

"If it's French food, I'll eat double." Ryo boasted.

"If it's rice, I can eat five times as much." Jito bragged.

"The game will be held in 5 days." Mikami cut off the laughter. "Today is day off. Rest your bodies. We'll break when we get to the hotel."

"You're all here." Katagiri voiced.

"Katagiri, did you see Misaki?" Ami asked.

"I asked him to join the team." Katagiri replied. "But he seems to have doubts."

"Misaki's having doubts?" Tsubasa echoed. _What doubts?_ He mused, both cousins looking at each other.

* * *

By a pier later…

"Telling me to rest, I can't calm down." Tsubasa took off to the city. "It's FL Tower." He noted as the tower came into view. "It's huge."

"Tsubasa." Misaki stopped in his tracks, seeing Tsubasa in the distance. "Tsubasa." He hurried over.

"Misaki." Both partners on the field met. "Long time no see, Misaki."

"I've been in France for the last 3 years." Misaki started, once they settled down. "I kept up with soccer. But I haven't gone through any formal training. If I join the team, I might drag them down."

"Misaki…" Tsubasa blinked.

"When the both of you first met, you two worked so well together." Ami stated. "It shouldn't have changed."

"Ami…" Misaki turned to the team physician.

"Ami is right." Tsubasa agreed. "Let's play soccer again."

* * *

The next day…

"Nice to meet you." Misaki greeted the team. "I am Misaki Taro."

"Misaki, long time no see." Ryo beamed.

"Tsubasa, Misaki, the long awaited reunion." Mikami remarked. "Let me see how you pass."

"Tsubasa and Misaki." Ryo stated, once the reunited duo took the field. "The duo spent 5 years apart."

"Will they still work as well as they did before?" Mamoru wondered.

"Is Misaki that good?" Jito voiced.

"Just see." Ryo grinned.

"Here goes, Misaki." Tsubasa started.

Without a single cue, the pair started dribbling and passing.

"That's fast." Mamoru gawked. "It's been 5 years."

"Passing the ball in that speed and maintaining it." Even Jito was stunned. "Amazing."

"Of course." Ryo agreed. "That's why they're the 'Golden Combo'."

"Misaki, the last ball." Tsubasa made the final pass as they headed towards the goalpost.

"Okay." Misaki made a goal with a header.

"Nice shot, Misaki." Tsubasa beamed.

"Nice pass, Tsubasa." Misaki nodded.

"Alright, you guys." Ryo cheered.

"They're still the best duo." Genzo noted.

"Tsubasa's run has improved." Misugi remarked.

"It's correct to have Misaki come." Ami agreed.

"Now, that's Tsubasa." Misaki stated. "5 years. You gave me a scare. It's hard enough trying to keep up with Tsubasa."

"Me too." Tsubasa concurred. "We'll just have to make the combo work during the game."

"The World Youth Cup begins tomorrow." Mikami addressed the team. "Everyone, you must do well as representatives of Japan."

* * *

The next day…

The World Youth Cup officially began with the Japan vs. Italy match as the opening game.

* * *

In the locker room…

"Oozora Tsubasa, you're the captain." Mikami told the team.

"Me?" Tsubasa echoed.

"Tsubasa, you've led this team here." Matsuyama reminded.

"We all agree." Genzo voiced.

"And there you have it, the unanimous vote, Tsubasa." Ami grinned.

"You guys…" Tsubasa trailed.

"Tsubasa goes well with the word 'captain'." Ryo beamed once Tsubasa took over the captain armband.

"Also," Mikami added. "And, Misugi Jun, who took the place of a coach, will be participating as a player. There's a time limit. Let's do it."

"We must win the game against Italy today." Hyuuga swore. "We'll make them regret cancelling the game."

"We must win the preliminary against Italy." Tsubasa agreed. "We must win."

* * *

On the field…

"Bastard." Ryo cursed, taking after the ball as the Italian players penetrated the defense.

Wakashimazu saved the ball from being headed into the net. "The counterattack begins." He told the team, passing the ball to Tsubasa.

_Here goes._ Tsubasa bypassed the Italian forwards and feinted the mid-fielders.

"Tsubasa." Soda warned.

"Watch out." Masao cautioned.

Tsubasa was knocked to the ground by the two players marking him, the referee pausing the game, calling for the obvious foul.

"Are you okay?" Sawada asked.

"I'm fine." Tsubasa stood back up. "Not yet. Not yet." He sat back up, having been fallen to the ground by a player's outstretched foot, the referee calling for another foul.

It was not long before Italy pulled its third foul, all against Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa." Matsuyama started.

"They're targeting Tsubasa." Ryo growled.

"There's the chance." Tsubasa stood back up. "We have a lock on the goal from here."

"But they know about Tsubasa's 'Drive Shot'." Ryo reminded.

"So, Matsuyama." Tsubasa started.

Matsuyama nodded in realization and the Japan team prepared for the free kick.

After pulling a bluff on the defending Italian players, Tsubasa ran over the ball, giving Matsuyama the cue.

"Got it." Matsuyama took the shot. "Go. 'Eagle Shot'!"

"Alright, it worked." Ryo beamed as the ball skidded across the grass, only to have Hernandez catch the ball with a hand.

The Italian keeper tossed the ball out to Tsubasa.

_I accept the challenge._ Tsubasa took on the challenge. _Try catching it if you can._

"Tsubasa." Misaki beamed as Tsubasa fired his shot.

"Okay, attack." Ryo cheered.

Hernandez caught the ball with a hand, the force forcing him backwards. Unable to stop the ball from spinning, he stabilized the ball with his other hand, stopping the ball just before the goal line.

"Tsubasa's 'Drive Shot'…" Wakashimazu gaped.

"He caught it." Even Genzo was stunned.

_I must beat it this time._ Tsubasa swore, heading back.

"Okay." Nita caught Sawada's pass and fired his shot, only to have Hernandez save the ball. "Man!" he cursed.

With the referee's whistle, the first half ended.

* * *

On the bench…

"Alright, everyone." Mikami stated.

"It's not working." Ryo sighed.

"And he's even catching Tsubasa's 'Drive Shot'." Masao added.

"'Drive Shot' is not the only thing I've got." Tsubasa reminded. "Our time begins now."

"Yes, that's right." Hyuuga agreed.

"Italy's defense is strong." Tsubasa admitted. "It's now a battle for points. Let's work harder in the latter half."

* * *

On the field…

The referee's whistle sounded, signaling the start of the second half.

Sawada was tripped by Italy's slide-tackle.

Making quick passes, Italy skillfully dissolved the Japan's defense line.

"I won't let you." Soda swore as he and Jito dashed forward. "Take that." his slide-tackle diffusing the Italian's onslaught.

Jito got the pass and the two defenders went on the attack.

Hernandez ran out of his post to counter the high pass Jito made.

"Leave him to me." Hyuuga told Tsubasa. "Go save the ball."

"Okay." Tsubasa replied, as Hernandez and Hyuuga fought over the ball in the air, with Hernandez saving the ball. Hernandez let the ball drop the referee called a fourth foul.

Tsubasa jumped into the air to get the ball when Hernandez made a long pass over Tsubasa's head.

"Oh no." Soda gasped.

"Bastard." Wakashimazu cursed, running out of his post as the Italian team diffused Matsuyama and Ryo's defense.

With a rapid pass, Italy scored a goal into the defenseless net.

"They did it." Wakashimazu punched the grass in frustration.

"They have a point." Tsubasa remarked. "Italy is still strong."

* * *

On the bench…

"Misaki." Mikami stated.

At the cue, Misaki stood up. _I haven't seen you guys in 5 years. I'm afraid I'd drag you down, so that's why I haven't joined you. But I… I still want to play soccer with Tsubasa and the others. And I want to win._

* * *

On the field…

"Misaki." Tsubasa beamed when Kazou was substituted by Misaki.

_Tsubasa, everyone._ Misaki promised. _I will do my best. Okay, here goes._ He caught Tsubasa's pass.

* * *

Omake

_You'd_ Hit It

Naruto had just run into a strange boy on his way to the training grounds.

He looked a lot like Sasuke, actually; or maybe just Sasuke's _head_ on _Ino's_ body.

"_Ewugh_," Naruto shuddered at the mental image. They would definitely be leaving the lights _on_ tonight.

Thank God he didn't have the Sharingan, at least. _There's_ a blessing. Or any clones active, for that matter.

Still, he might have to strategically offend Sakura later, to kill off the more recalcitrant and uncooperative brain cells that insisted on remembering.

A little something he liked to call, '_Plan 'B'_."

(Naruto couldn't recall precisely when he had decided _that_ would be an effective tactic for ridding his mind of unwanted memories; _nor_ why it had seemed like a good idea at the time; _nor_ the frantic objections raised by the Fox. What he _could_ remember was 'Ramen', and 'Orange', and… umm, something with a 'P'…)

While Naruto was lost in… thought, the other boy attacked.

"_Chōjū Giga_!" he shouted, channelling chakra into his technique.

"AAAARGH!" Naruto screamed, jumping back as far as he could. "WHAT THE HELL ARE _THOSE_?"

"Oops, sorry," Sai tittered, blushing prettily. "Wrong notebook."

Dispelling the _extremely detailed_, 10-foot tall, purple… apparitions, Sai stowed away his 'Life Drawing 101b: The Male Nude' sketchpad.

"Can I have a 'do-over'?" the metrosexual boy asked demurely, flashing his creepy eye-smile.

* * *

SailorStar9: So I'm looking at the (open source) Narutopedia page on Sai , and as part of his back-story it says:

"Sai came to think of Shin as an older brother and looked up to him. Eventually, his 'brother' died **of an unnamed illness**, and Sai's Root training suppressed most of the memories he had of his brother. Before Shin's death, Sai was making a picture book that would depict all the opponents that they faced and illustrate the feelings that they shared for each other. Sai's and Shin's portraits are located at opposite ends of the book, and in the centre pages would be a picture of both him and his brother holding hands. He had forgotten that this was his intention, but after bonding with Naruto Uzumaki he remembers and is able to complete the book, causing Sai to give the first genuine display of emotion in a long time: a smile."

_What the hell? _I thought the whole _point _was that _Sai_ killed Shin -kind of like the Mist Graduation Exam- and _that_ was why he had suppressed the memory. Has somebody (cough-Kishimoto-cough) gone back and pussified the whole manga?


	30. Italy's Guardian Angel

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 28 goes up and only one review!

Kakashi: -snort- NO Sensei don't touch me there!

SailorStar9:... Ooookay...(BOOT TO THE NADS NO JUTSU)

Kakashi: GUAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! [(Noise he makes in the Japanese ultimate ninja games when you beat him) curls up holding crotch] Gai so help me if you did that top challenge me again I'm gonna-!

SailorStar9: (Grins down at Kakashi) S'up bitch?

Kakashi: (pales) oh no...nonononononono! You aren't real! You're a hallucination! A genjutsu! (Molds chakra as SailorStar9's ominous laughter fills the room) KAI! KAI! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! KAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 29: Italy's Guardian Angel

_

* * *

Interesting._ Hernandez mused as Misaki dodged another two mid-fielders. _I didn't think Japan has a player like that._

"Tsubasa." Misaki made his pass.

* * *

On the bench…

"Amazing." Even Misugi was awed. "They work so well together."

"Of course." Genzo remarked. "5years apart had no effect on them."

"And that's why they're called the 'Golden Combo'." Ami quipped.

* * *

On the field…

Both Tsubasa and Misaki headed straight for the goalpost.

"Let's go surround them." Hernandez gave the order.

"They're here." Misaki declared, seeing Tsubasa and Hyuuga marked. "Now… it's the time for the dual." With that, he broke through the Italian's defense line.

Hernandez ran out to intercept when Misaki made a skillful pass to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa readied his trademark 'Overhead Kick' when he saw Hernandez coming for him and made a last second 'Overhead Pass' to Misaki.

Misaki dived for the header, Hernandez moving in to intercept when Misaki made a header pass to Tsubasa, enabling Tsubasa to pull the equalizer shot with a header.

* * *

On the bench…

"Now the pace changes." Mikami nodded.

"If Hernandez is the perfect goalkeeper, then Tsubasa and Misaki are about to make the perfect shot." Genzo stated.

* * *

On the field…

"We must do the 451 system." Hernandez told the team. "The forward is Talutelli. Make a fast attack. Don't give those two any chance. Let's finish this once and for all."

_Alright, Takeshi._ Hyuuga nodded once Sawada stole the ball, both Tsubasa and Misaki having being marked.

"If Tsubasa and Misaki are the Nankatsu 'Golden Combo', then Hyuuga and I are Toho's 'Golden Combo'." Sawada stated. "Hyuuga." He passed the ball over.

"Here goes." Hyuuga caught the pass. "Concentrate on the mid-field and even the score. So we have to win."

"Hyuuga." Tsubasa ducked past his opponents, catching Hyuuga's pass.

_Tsubasa and Misaki are surrounded._ Hyuuga mused once Tsubasa was tripped over. _Less people on me. The chance will come. And then I'll make the decision._

"It can't go on like this." Jito cursed.

"Let's go too." Ryo suggested.

"Wait." Matsuyama objected. "We must be patient or we'll make more trouble. We can't break our balance now."

"It can't end here." Tsubasa stole the ball, just as Misaki dodged his opponents, receiving Tsubasa's centering pass and fired his shot, only to have Hernandez save the ball.

"Right, counter!" Hernandez kicked the ball out.

"It's correct not to play the hero, Matsuyama." Ryo noted.

"First, you must guard." Matsuyama recited from memory.

"Show them how it feels to be rejected." Soda added.

"Wakashimazu, we're counting on you." Ryo stated, the four defenders dashing off.

"There's one more point." Wakashimazu knocked the incoming ball off. "We still have a chance."

"We have to win this game." Tsubasa promised, receiving the pass. "Misaki, here goes."

"Okay." Misaki nodded, the 'Golden Combo' restarting their passes.

_Bastard, I want a goal. _Tsubasa hissed, Misaki having been tripped by one of the mid-fielders. _We need to get a goal. I want to win._ And pulled free of his attacker's grip. Kicking the ball high into the air, he bypassed the last defender and made his 'Overhead Kick' in mid-air.

Hernandez reacted, slapping the ball aside. _How__ can __we lose to a country that has no soccer tradition? We're Italy, the kingdom of soccer._

_Not yet._ Tsubasa continued his charge. _Not until it's the end. I'll keep making shots, Hernandez._ "Take this, Hernandez." He caught the reflected ball and made another shot.

Hernandez managed to block out the ball.

_I'll pay that back, Italy._ Hyuuga swore, dashing for the deflected ball. _For humiliating us, I'll make the last shot._

"Hyuuga." Tsubasa turned.

"It'll be the same, no matter how you do it." Hernandez was confident. _My hand…_ he felt a flash of pain from his hand. "I'll stop it. I still have my wrist."

_The practice I did on the black ball that coach gave me._ Hyuuga recalled his training with the lead ball. _We must win._ "Take that. This is my new 'Tiger Shot'." And fired his upgraded shot, scoring the goal, the sheer force shredding Hernandez's glove and exposing his fingers.

Just then, the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the match.

"Hyuuga." Tsubasa beamed as he and Misaki ran over to the forward.

"Alright, we won." Misaki declared.

* * *

On the bench…

"Guess he completed it." Ami noted. "Definitely going to need a radar gun to measure that shot's velocity."

"Coach, we did it." Misugi remarked.

"You guys did it." Mikami corrected.

* * *

On the field…

"Nice shot, Hyuuga." Tsubasa stated. "What an amazing shot."

"Tsubasa, after playing with Italy today, I realized that there are many people that I want to beat." Hyuuga confessed. "I've always tried to catch up to you. My goal was to defeat you. But now, my goal is even higher. I've found a bigger goal. With the #9 uniform, I'll work to become the best ace striker in the world."

"Hyuuga, let's surprise the world with our soccer." Tsubasa nodded.

"But first," Ryo started.

"We must win this competition." Matsuyama finished.

"Tsubasa Oozora." Hernandez stated, approaching the Japan team. "I admit it. I lost."

"Hernandez, let's play again one day." Both team captain exchanging a handshake.

"I'm sorry about the practice game." Hernandez apologized. "Bye." He bade the Japan team farewell.

* * *

The next day…

"Now that's France." Tsubasa noted, the team arriving to the stadium to watch the match. "The passion."

"Because it's a game between five countries." Misaki added. "To them, soccer is more than a sport."

"It's unlike Japan." Ryo remarked.

"Here, Tsubasa." Genzo called, him and Misugi waving the team over. "Germany defeated Canada, 4 to 0." He reported. "Schneider made his first attack of the game."

"Schneider, huh?" Tsubasa echoed.

"What about Uruguay vs. Belgium?" Misaki inquired.

"Completely one-sided." Ami replied.

"3 to 1." Misugi supplied. "Uruguay won. Ramon Victorino made all three goals."

"Amazing." Ryo gaped. "Two players made 3 points in one day."

"We won't lose either." Hyuuga promised.

"The players are entering the field." Mikami hushed the team.

"He looks like a movie star." Ryo remarked as Elle Sid Pierre led the France team into the field.

"Crap, fan-girls." Ami winced at the squealing. "I _knew_ I should have brought ear-plugs."

"Amazing." Tsubasa was awed as Pierre's skillful dodging. "What a beautiful dribble. Nothing was done in excess."

"He's the artist of the field." Misaki supplied.

"Artist of the field…" Tsubasa echoed.

"But Pierre, I'm not going to lose to you." Misaki swore.

* * *

On the field…

_Tsubasa Oozora and Taro Misaki are in the audience, watching._ Pierre approached the English goalpost. _It's not the time to make a shot._ And he passed the ball over to Brabo, who then fired his shot, the ball missing the goal bar.

It was not long before England scored the first goal.

* * *

In the stands…

"Amazing…" Tsubasa shook in anticipation, Louis Napoleon having made the equalizing shot minutes after he was switched onto the field.

"What is it, Tsubasa?" Ryo wondered. "You're shaking."

"That's amazing." Tsubasa stood up. "The world is so big. All these great players. We can't just sit here. It's the world. Come on."

* * *

Omake

Hinky!

Naruto was rummaging through the remains of Tsunade's office after the destruction of Konoha, hoping to find a scroll with some kind of super-powerful technique to take out Pein and the Akatsuki.

He had found one huge scroll that looked promising, but it turned out _that_ was just her bar tab.

(The scroll with her gambling debts was so massive it had had begun to generate its own gravitational field, and had to be stored within a special containment jutsu.)

* * *

"Damn, it's dark in here," Naruto said to himself. "Hey! Maybe this _lamp_ will help."

He never got a chance to find out. As he started to rub the lamp, there was a bright flash -

And then the lights went out.

Tragically, he never noticed the stamp on the bottom of the lamp: _If found, please return to Deus X. Machina._

* * *

Looking down at his shockingly small body, Naruto's mind was working fast.

"_Wait a minute_," he thought. "_These are the clothes I wore when I was __twelve_…"

"_I'm in a 12-year old boy's pants_…"

"Holy shit!" he cried "I've turned into Orochimaru!"

Okay; maybe not _that_ fast.

* * *

Eventually figuring out what _must_ have happened -however improbable it might seem- Naruto recognized the great opportunity that had befallen him.

"Whoo-hoo!" he cheered. "I can get into the movies for half-price!"

* * *

Finally coming to the conclusion that he could use this 2nd chance to prevent many of the terrible catastrophes that had occurred in Konoha, Naruto began to strategize.

Suddenly, he noticed the date on his Word-a-Day calendar. (He had given up on _that_ crazy thing on January 3rd. "'Didactic'? What is _that_, some kind of _joke_?")

"_Sasuke_," he remembered with alarm. "_I have to get to the Uchiha compound right away!"_

"_I am going to make _so _much __fun__ of him!" _he thought gleefully._ "Who's the 'crybaby' __now__, Asshole?"_

* * *

At last realizing that he would need help to effect the kind of changes that were necessary to forestall the destruction of his hometown and the deaths of everyone he knew-slash-loved -and remembering that he would be a _target _walking anywhere as he was- Naruto came up with a plan to get to the Sandaime undetected.

He would use henge to transform into a small insect -a Blue bottle fly (_Calliphora vicina_), to be precise- and _fly_ to the Hokage Tower.

He had to say it - sometimes he was so smart, it was _scary_.

* * *

He made several attempts, but found it to be surprisingly difficult.

To transform into an insect 1/ 5,579,186.15 his size.

Finally, he made the connection:

_Of course_! It was all due to his untrained, 12-year old body. It was one of those _'chakra control'_ deals.

Of course. _That _was the reason.

With this new insight, Naruto was soon able to compensate for his disability and successfully complete the technique.

Adjusting easily to the 360 degree vision of his new compound eyes, Naruto fluttered his wings, and flew swiftly to the window of his apartment.

* * *

There was a flash of orange.

And a flash of pink.

And then Gamatatsu, seated at the windowsill, was happily crunching on a tasty mid-afternoon snack.

"Mmmm, _meaty_," he thought, just as he dispelled.

* * *

SailorStar9: _Bend_ it, don't _break_ it. That's the secret.

I've actually seen this premise used in more than a couple of stories recently, so I thought I'd do an omake on it.

That's right: Naruto (so they say) is able to henge into an _insect_.

1/ 5,579,186.15 his size (±).

And _fly_.

That technique has now officially replaced the _kawarimi_ as the most ridiculously overpowered / underrated technique in fandom. It pretty much obviates 99 percent of all other ninja techniques.

Why bother learning those tricky _S-rank_ jutsu, when this _E-rank_ can allow you to fly right up to the target -avoiding your enemies- sting them in the eye with some kind of poison, and then fly away undetected?

The perfect crime.

Mass, Volume, Physical Laws? All irrelevant in the Narutoverse. (The Laws of Attraction doubly so, it seems.) They just get in the way of god-like effects (which is _supposed_ to be the reason we _consider_ them 'god-like').

I don't expect it to be _real_ - just _reasonable_ (or at least, _well-reasoned_), within the framework of the story.

For the sake of the storyline, I can accept that some people in this Naruto-world can generate a force called 'chakra'; which they can, in turn, use to generate a number of powerful effects. That's one of the defining characteristics of this Naruto-world, after all.

And maybe I'm somewhat willing to accept the premise that Naruto has a 'special' version of the henge.

_Maybe_ you can even convince me that he somehow uses his vast chakra reserves (or something) to compensate for the larger mass when he wants to transform into something/someone _bigger_ than himself.

_Maybe_.

But _shrinking_ his mass to the size of an _insect_?

He would be denser than uranium. (Not that he _isn't_, already.)

And _flying_?

Can he henge into a working handgun, also? A laptop? A car?

Hey, wait a minute -

A _talking_ car, named _Kit_?

Holy Shit! Naruto is Knight Rider!


	31. Genius Juan Diaz

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 29 goes up and only one review!

Kakashi: (Walking down the streets of Konoha) I got a bad feeling...she let me walk away too easily... (Humming to himself as he read his Beloved volume of Icha-Icha Tactics) Hoho...Jiraiya-sama hasn't lost his touch...hm?

(Kakashi quirks an eyebrow as he spots a weird seal on the next page, shrugging to himself as he turned the page, only to gape in horror as he discovered the rest of the pages were blank!)

Kakashi: Wha-NO! (He flips the book over desperately from all angles) It can't be! It was just getting-huh?

(A note falls out of the book, addressed in familiar handwriting)

Note: Yo, Kaka-baka, if you want to read the rest of this book, you'll have to take your job more seriously...that means for every time you show up on time, half a page will be added to the book. If you actually do something constructive, a page will be added. See ya Sucka! SailorStar9.

Kakashi: (Eye widening in horror/disbelief/primal fury)...-!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 30: Genius Juan Diaz

_

* * *

How can we be looked down upon by Japan?_ Juan Diaz growled, unwilling to be belittled by what he considered as an inferior team. Dodging Tsubasa skillfully, he charged towards the goalpost. Performing an 'Overhead Kick', he scored Argentina's first goal. _Genius?_ He scoffed. _Heh! I'm the only genius here. I'll make that clear to you. An easy steal._ He snatched the ball from Sawada. _This is how a pass is made._ And fired the pass to Alan Pascal. _Pascal, move._

_Okay, catch._ Pascal returned the pass.

_Alright, leave it to me._ Diaz assured. He caught the pass and made his second goal. "I'm glad you did what I expected, Mr. Goalkeeper of Japan." He mocked.

"Damn." Wakashimazu cursed. "Treating us like fools."

* * *

On the bench…

_No good._ Ami mused. _We're following their pace._

* * *

On the field…

_No matter what, we must get our rhythm back._ Tsubasa swore. _Juan Diaz? Pascal? Who's going to attack?_

_Heh, too naïve._ Diaz snorted, coming forth to engage Misaki. _Think you can get rid of me?_ And stole the ball from Misaki.

"Juan Diaz is going to attack." Tsubasa warned. "Stop him."

_Heh._ Diaz taunted. _Is that all you've got? Watch._ And fired a 'Drive Shot' from mid-field, scoring his third goal.

_Damn._ Hyuuga cursed.

"He knows 'Drive Shot' too?" Ryo growled.

"He didn't use it in the Italian game." Matsuyama hissed.

"Saving his strength for the semi-finals?" Jito wondered.

"The Japanese team is weak." Diaz declared. "I'll break my record. Make me happy. Smiling?" he frowned at Tsubasa's grin.

"Three points." Tsubasa told the team. "They're attacking. Isn't that good?"

"What?" Diaz echoed, understanding the hidden meaning. _Getting back my 3 points? Come on. I'll show you who's stronger._ "Come on." He declared.

Stopping in his tracks, Tsubasa made a pass to Misaki, who then passed the ball to Nitta, who then passed the ball back to Tsubasa.

"He's going to shoot." Diaz barked. "Be careful, Galvin. Guard it."

Tsubasa fired his shot, the ball's path curving right in front of the defenders.

"Alright." Hyuuga closed in. _Tsubasa trusts me. That's why he made the pass. No matter what._ With that promise, he fired his shot, scoring Japan's first goal. "Nice pass, Tsubasa."

"Nice shot, Hyuuga." Tsubasa corrected.

"Damn, Japan has those guys too?" Pascal cursed.

"He's just avoiding fighting me." Diaz growled. "I'm going to get that point back."

The match restarting, Diaz dodged past Hyuuga and headed straight for the Japan goal, with Tsubasa and Misaki following closely behind.

Tsubasa managed to steal Diaz's ball and made a pass to Misaki.

"How?" Pascal gasped.

"Matsuyama." Misaki made his pass.

* * *

On the bench…

"Okay, very good." Mikami noted as Ryo caught Matsuyama's pass. "Keep that up."

* * *

On the field…

"Tsubasa and Misaki are being watched tight." Masao noted.

"We must do it." Kazou told Jito.

"Right." Jito nodded.

"Tsubasa." Ryo made his pass.

"Tsubasa, pass the ball to us." Masao called, Tsubasa having dodged Diaz's defense.

_Jito, Tachibana brothers._ Tsubasa looked at the three players. _Okay, we're counting on you._

"Let's go, Jito." The Tachibana siblings chorused as Tsubasa made a pass backwards.

"Okay." Jito landed on his back, both legs stretched out and boosted the twins forward.

"Take that." the Tachibana twins caught the ball between their feet. "Twin Shot!"

"Alright." Tsubasa beamed as the ball entered the net.

"Tachibana." Jito gaped, both twins having slammed into the goalpost.

"There's one more point." Tsubasa muttered, the Tachibana siblings having been taken to the side, just as the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first half.

After intermission, the second half started, with the Argentina team possessing the ball.

_I will not let him get another point._ Diaz swore. _Because I'm the world-class Juan Diaz._

_Juan Diaz, don't get emotional._ Pascal warned. _Or they'll take away your pace._ "Juan Diaz, pass."

Tsubasa took the chance to steal the ball via a slide-tackle and passing the ball to Misaki, who then handed possession over to Ryo. Ryo then passed the ball back to the passing Misaki.

_He… stole my ball again!_ Diaz hissed. _I won't forgive you._ He then headed to reclaim the ball from Matsuyama.

_Juan Diaz, even though I'm not a genius, I'm one of the members of the Japanese team._ Matsuyama guarded the ball.

_Shut up!_ Diaz reached out to claim the ball.

"I'm not giving the ball to you." Matsuyama guarded the ball with his thighs. "Tsubasa." He made his pass.

"What?" Diaz gaped. "Damn!"

"Hyuuga, catch." Tsubasa passed the ball over in mid-air.

"Okay." Hyuuga increased his speed and scored Japan's third goal via a diving header. "Tsubasa, this is only the beginning." He stated.

"Matsuyama, good job." Ryo added.

* * *

On the bench…

_Hyuuga… just scored with his head._ Mikami was surprised. _But you can't win this game with boldness._ "Misugi." He voiced.

* * *

On the field…

"Misugi." Misaki blinked as Misugi stepped forth, replacing Mamoru on the field.

"There's no time." Misugi voiced. "Let's go."

_I'm not giving the ball to you._ Diaz swore.

"Don't just stick to Tsubasa, Diaz." Pascal cautioned.

"My opponent is Tsubasa." Diaz insisted.

_Diaz, what are you doing?_ Pascal wondered, having gotten the pass from his teammate who had stolen the ball from Nitta. _You can't have it._ He promised as Misugi came forth.

Having read his moves, Misugi stopped past Pascal, skidding to a stop and shot back, reclaiming the ball.

"Damn." Pascal cursed as Misugi jumped over him and bypassed the Argentina forwards.

"Misugi, here." Tsubasa called.

At that, Misugi made his pass.

"Beautiful, Misugi." Tsubasa reached to catch the pass.

"Not a chance!" Diaz intervened, knocking the ball out of Tsubasa's reach and sending it into the air.

"Okay." Tsubasa nodded.

"What?" Diaz gaped.

"Misugi." Misaki beamed.

_It's going in. _Misugi promised. _For the coach and everyone… and for myself._ "Go!" he took the chance and fired an 'Overhead Kick', scoring Japan's fourth goal.

"Diaz, leave Tsubasa." Pascal advised. "We're playing soccer." He reminded. "It's not a one-on-one game. Didn't we come all this way for the victory?"

_The team is losing points because of me._ Diaz realized his mistake. _But the coach is not switching me. Does he still want to keep me as center? Pascal, you too._ He turned to his best friend. _You always went with my ways. You've been my friend since we were kids._ "Pascal." He sounded. "That #10… Tsubasa Oozora is a fighter. I hear he's even better in the face of an obstacle."

"That's right." Pascal replied. "And we're to get the game back from that genius."

"Okay, Pascal." Diaz agreed. "Get back the point. Come on, everyone." He told his team as the match restarted. _Just like old times._ He smiled.

_Yeah._ Pascal agreed, catching the pass.

"Goal." Tsubasa barked. "Guard the goal."

"Come on, Diaz." Pascal made his pass.

"Go!" Diaz fired his shot, Wakashimazu deflecting the ball.

_Not yet._ Diaz resumed the attack. _Not yet. For everyone, for Argentina, I must win._

"Come on." Wakashimazu declared. "I'll guard the Japanese goal."

_I'll fight to the end._ Diaz readied his shot. _I must win._ Just as the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the match and Japan the ticket to the semi-finals.

* * *

Omake

The Eyes _are_ the Prize

Team 7 had quickly fallen back into their usual routine after the disastrous 'C-rank turned A' mission to Wave: waiting for their lazy sensei, performing the odd D-rank, having the occasional brief spar…

Eventually, however, the pressure got to be too much for even the terminally-stoic Sasuke.

Surprising everyone, he finally came right out and _asked _about Kakashi's mismatched Sharingan eye.

How _did_ the elite jounin come to have the legendary doujutsu (known to be exclusive to the Uchiha clan), anyway?

* * *

And so Kakashi told them the tragic story of _Team Minato's Mission to Destroy the Kannabi Bridge_

.

How he had always been such a stickler for living by the Shinobi Code, following his father's disgrace.

How he had -incredible as it may sound- graduated from the Academy at the tender age of 5 (in a single year _and_ at the top of his class), made Chuunin at the age of 6, and then been promoted to jounin shortly after his 13th birthday.

How he had invented his only original technique, the _Chidori_ - and how Minato-sensei had harshly forbidden him from using it.

How he had been put in charge of the mission to blow up the bridge, while the future Hokage had gone off to assist the demoralized Konoha forces on the front lines.

How Rin had been captured by the enemy, and how adamant Obito had been about rescuing her.

How Obito had met his untimely end, gifting Kakashi with his newly awakened Sharingan as his final act ("A present for making jounin," he had said).

How the Iwa nins had returned and…

How Kakashi had at last used the three-pronged kunai his sensei had given him, which had summoned the man instantaneously in a yellow flash…

(But -sadly- too late to protect his female teammate from the gang of Iwa nins, who had taken their… _revenge_ on her.)

And how Kakashi had lived with the _unbearable guilt_ from his first failed mission, since long before the rookie genin of Team 7 were ever even born.

* * *

It was an emotionally fraught tale of sacrifice and redemption; and Sasuke appeared to immediately accept the story wholesale, without reservation.

The Uchiha clan had never _liked _Obito, to be perfectly honest: they considered him a buffoon and a failure, and wouldn't hesitate for a second to say so - _even in front of the boy's own teammates_. So having a loser like his cousin crushed to death by boulders was immensely satisfying to the arrogant Avenger.

That is, the _story_ was satisfying.

Oh, hell - he was just satisfied by Kakashi's _answer_, all right? Don't make a feudal case out of everything.

His 'annoying' teammate, on the other hand, seemed a bit more skeptical.

"That's kind of… _convenient_," Sakura observed quietly. "I mean, you couldn't use your new technique without the Sharingan; and then suddenly…"

"Yes; yes, it's a real coincidence," Kakashi quickly jumped in. "You know what they say, 'God never closes a door, without opening a window', and all _that_ sort of jazz. _Anyhoo_, I think that's enough for toda-"

"And no one else actually _saw_ any of this happen?" Sakura pressed the subject dubiously, gears clearly turning behind that broad forehead of hers.

"Rin," Kakashi answered brusquely. "I _told_ you, _Rin_ was there. _She_ performed the operation."

"But you said that she was in _shock_ afterwards; practically catatonic," Sakura continued, latching on to the puzzling incongruities and inconsistencies of the story like a dog with a new chew toy. "Though actually, from your description of her behavior it sounds more like some kind of mind technique, or maybe a _genjutsu_…"

"What exactly are you _implying_, Sakura?" Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at the girl who always _was_ too smart for her own good.

"N-nothing! Nothing," she swiftly back-pedaled. "I just-"

"And where is this 'Rin' person _now_, Sensei?" Naruto piped up, taking the heat off his one-time crush. "How come we've never _met _her?"

"Missing," Kakashi responded tersely. "She disappeared shortly after that. MIA."

"So-"

"Hey, that's enough boring talk about ancient history," Kakashi interrupted the pink-haired girl, his tone once again bright and enthusiastic. "Good news! I've decided to enter the three of you in the Chuunin Exams! Whoo-hoo!"

The two boys bit hard, of course; their heads filled with thoughts of proving themselves (_against_ powerful opponents, for one; and _to_ the rest of the villagers, for the other).

("_Hook, line and sinker_," Kakashi silently gloated.)

The distaff member of the team, on the other hand…

"Are you sure we're ready?" Sakura asked nervously. "I mean, don't inexperienced kids like us get _killed_ in those exams?"

"You worry too much," Kakashi eye-smiled, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm sure everything will work out _fine_."

* * *

SailorStar9: Obito gives Kakashi the Sharingan eye, and Sakura gives him the fish-eye. 9_L_¢

What _other _reason did Kakashi have to enter these untrained, inexperienced kids in the Chuunin Exams? By all rights, they should have been totally out-classed by the competition.

(Is Rin's implied rape after the cave-in something _else _that got whitewashed in later editions?)


	32. Elaborate Direction

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 30 goes up and only one review!

Kakashi: Remember kids, mind your language and you'll go far!

SailorStar9: Aren't you running late?

Kakashi: (Eyes widen and he dashes for the door)

SailorStar9: I wonder...did I turn off the traps today? (The sound of machinegun fire, laser cannons and Chainsaws start up) ...meh.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 31: Elaborate Direction

* * *

"Misaki." Pierre voiced, once the Japanese team exited from their transport. "Let's fight it out in this game as we said."

"Yeah." Misaki agreed.

"Let's do it." Pierre reached out his hand, which Misaki took, the two rivals exchanging a handshake. "Tsubasa Oozora." He looked over Misaki's shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Tsubasa returned.

"Master Pierre." His assistant voiced. "The president is here to see you. Let me take you over."

"I know." Pierre nodded. "See you later." He told the Japanese team.

"The French president is here." Ryo gawked. "Really? Amazing."

_Pierre El Cid._ Tsubasa mused.

"The game with Pierre should happen in mid-field." Ami noted.

"Yeah." Tsubasa agreed.

* * *

In the stadium…

"Germany won, 6 to 1." Ryo blinked at the result of the German vs. Uruguay game.

"Wakabayashi." Schneider stated. "You're not going to be in today's game? You're fighting the French. Don't let your guard down. See you in the final, Wakabayashi."

"Some people never change." Ami noted amusedly.

"German's young player, Schneider." Ryo mused. "'See you in the final.'" He quoted. "So that means we'll win?"

"We 'must win'." Genzo corrected.

* * *

In the audience…

"Pierre, go!" the fan-girls squealed, one of them tossing a rose into the grass. "Ah…" the girls gushed, once Pierre picked up the flower, giving them a grin. "Pierre is so cute."

On the bench…

"Crap, fan-girls." Ami muttered, wincing at the squealing. "I _really_ should have brought ear-plugs."

* * *

On the field…

_Misaki, I finally get to play you._ Pierre grinned, both teams taking their positions.

_Pierre, I've been waiting for this moment._ Misaki mused.

_It's starting._ Tsubasa readied himself.

The match started with the French team on the offensive.

Pierre caught his teammate's pass and headed for the goal, with Misaki charging at him.

_I'm here, Pierre._ Misaki prepared to confront his rival.

_Come on, Misaki._ Pierre accepted the challenge.

"Take that!" Hyuuga slide-tackled in, with Pierre jumping to dodge the attack.

"Okay." Misaki took to the air, both rivals decking it out in mid-air.

"Misaki." Matsuyama warned.

"Pierre." Napoleon called.

"What?" Pierre gasped when Tsubasa cut in, stealing the ball.

"Tsubasa." Misaki beamed.

_Tsubasa._ Pierre blinked.

"Beautiful, Tsubasa." Hyuuga took off.

"Come on." Tsubasa declared, dodging a slide-tackle and bypassing a second mid-fielder, before weaving through the French defense line. "Okay." He readied his shot and fired his 'Drive Shot', the ball flying into the net.

_Tsubasa Oozora, Taro Misaki._ Pierre mused. _I have a present for you._

The match restarted, with Pierre possessing the ball, Napoleon charging from the right.

"Here goes." Napoleon caught the pass.

"Not a chance." Soda dashed up.

_I'm getting the point back._ Napoleon swore.

"Pass." Pierre voiced from the back. "Pass it back, Napoleon."

"You want me to pass?" Napoleon demanded, when Soda came at him with a slide-tackle. Left with no choice, he passed the ball back to Pierre. "Damn, you fouled."

"What?" Soda glared.

"The game continues." The referee declared.

_Not a chance._ Misaki closed in.

_Stop!_ Ryo came in. "I got it." He pulled a slide-tackle. _Huh? Disappeared?_ He gaped when Pierre leapt over. "Ouch!" he screamed, crashing into Misaki.

_Don't tell me my little trick has already scared you._ Pierre taunted, charging straight for the goal. _My soccer… performance has just begun._ He sped up. _This is my present, 'Slider Shot'._ He released his shot.

Judging the ball's course, Wakashimazu jumped. _Got it._ He then gaped when the ball curved downwards, millimeters from his outstretched hand and into the net.

Just then, the referee's whistle sounded.

"Soda, stop." Jito pulled the defender back.

"He started it first." Soda snapped.

"Calm down." One of the French mid-fielders pulled Napoleon back, when the referee pulled out a yellow card.

_Damn._ Napoleon cursed.

"Calm down." Matsuyama cautioned.

"Okay." Soda relented.

"Sorry guys." Misaki apologized. "I should have watched Pierre. And letting Pierre make that shot."

"Hey, it's only the beginning." Tsubasa reminded. "It's only 1 to 1."

"Yeah, that's right." Matsuyama agreed. "Let's show them by getting another point."

"Wakashimazu." Hyuuga snapped the keeper from his musing. "I'm gonna get this point back."

"Hyuuga." Wakashimazu gaped. _I… yesterday's game with Argentina too… putting the winning aside, I was too easy on Diaz. I'm so useless. Why keep me as the goalkeeper? Why isn't Wakabayashi on the field?_

* * *

On the bench…

_Wakashimazu, you lack international experience._ Genzo mused. _Only by facing the obstacle, will you strength be brought out. I know you're frustrated, but you must conquer that._

"Crap, coach, we forgot to consider in one more factor." Ami told Mikami. "And that problem might be exploited."

"Problem, Mizuno?" Mikami questioned.

"Foul trouble." Ami stated plainly.

* * *

On the field…

"Let's do it, Misaki." Tsubasa told his partner.

"Ok, Tsubasa." Misaki agreed.

The 'Golden Combo' weaved through the French team with their passes.

"Hyuuga." Tsubasa made his pass forward.

"Here goes." Hyuuga caught the pass and charged. "I'm the only person who can score from here. What?" he gaped when Pierre stole the ball.

_I'm the one who'll win and fight Schneider at the final._ Pierre swore. _Misaki, I'm sorry._ He looked at the charging mid-fielder. _But I'm not giving the ball to you._

_Pierre._ Misaki focused, both rivals meeting head-on, with Pierre winning the fight for the ball.

With Misaki left behind, Tsubasa met Pierre frontally.

"Catch, Napoleon!" Pierre made an overhead pass to his teammate.

"I got it!" Napoleon jumped, Soda closing in.

"Not a chance!" Soda knocked the ball off with a header, his elbow hitting Napoleon's cheek and Wakashimazu saved the ball.

"Alright." Wakashimazu noted, when the whistle sounded, the referee came forward, flashing a yellow card at Soda.

"How?" Soda muttered. "How can it be? I didn't do it on purpose. Why am I removed from the game?"

"Calm down." Ryo chided; him and Matsuyama pulling the enraged defender back.

"Why am I removed from the game?" Soda demanded. "I didn't do anything!"

"That's not fair." Ryo agreed.

"Referee." Tsubasa stepped forward. "Soda didn't do it on purpose. Soda's elbow barely touched him. We can't accept the ruling."

"Tsubasa…" Misaki muttered.

* * *

Omake

The Melodrama of Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto had just defeated the Six Paths of Pain, thwarting the Akatsuki Invasion of Konoha.

Now all that remained was the final, _epic _confrontation with the (seemingly) omnipotent, omniscient mastermind behind it all.

* * *

"_You're_ Nagato?" Naruto gulped incredulously.

"_You have _got _to be fucking __kidding__ me_," he whispered under his breath.

Whatever Naruto _may _have been expecting, a petite 16-year old girl in a sailor uniform was most assuredly _not_ it.

"That is correct," the diminutive girl replied in a crisp monotone voice. "My name is Nagato Yuki; I am here to observe."

It was like pulling teeth (with a pair of rusty pliers), but further questioning eventually revealed that Nagato's 'mission' was to find and observe the one who had the power to change the world.

This _was_, of course, a story Naruto was intimately familiar with. And it immediately set alarm bells ringing inside the boy's head.

"You're not a _fan-girl_, are you?" Naruto narrowed his blue eyes suspiciously.

He had already had as much as he could stand of the painfully shy, quiet fan-girl type.

"'_A fongul_'?" Parroting the uncouth boy's thickly-accented speech uncertainly, Nagato's eyes went momentarily blank. "Accessing."

"No; such activities were not a part of my original programming;" she finally continued. "The local use of Italian-American colloquialisms was _also_ considered to have an extremely low degree of probability."

"I am a humanoid interface," she offered, by way of clarification. "Created by the Data Integration Thought Entity."

Cricket sounds in the background; a dull look on Naruto's face. A tumbleweed bounced down the dusty street, caught up by an errant gust of wind.

"That's cool," he nodded sagely after a moment, understanding every third word. "So, you've come here to observe _me_?"

"Do you have godlike powers?" the artificial human responded, seeking verification.

Her stoic expression had not changed one iota, and her voice maintained that same aggravating monotone quality; yet somehow… her whole demeanor just _screamed_ 'skeptical'.

"Fuck," Naruto growled. "You're looking for that asshole _Sasuke_, aren't you?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Crossover Fics: check.

If you haven't read the 'Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' light novels, you are seriously missing out.

Kakashi: Pretty sure no-one wants to know.

SailorStar9: Who asked you? (Pushes a button)

Kakashi: (Winces, only to blink as he realizes nothing happened)...I'm alive?

?: YEEEOUUUHH! (Chainsaw noise!)

Kakashi: (Turns around in alarm, just as Dr. Salvador brings his chainsaw onto his neck) GGGGYYAAAAA-!

SailorStar9: (Shielded from the blood by a barrier jutsu) Prompt as always...(tosses him a sack of bullion) Keep the change.

Dr. Salvador: YEEOUH! (Cheers with Chainsaw over his head.)

R&R or have an appointment with the good Doctor!


	33. The Hateful Yellow Card

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 31 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Rorschach: You're posturing, I don't like that.

SailorStar9: Meh, the public does.

Rorschach: The public deserves to know the truth, stop stalling and tell them what they want to know.

SailorStar9: God, why'd I resurrect you again? (Eyes the morphing mas) Never mind, go torture Danzo.

Rorschach: Fine. (Hoists up a metal pipe) ...never liked pedophiles...or would be dictators.

Danzo: (Sitting bound to a char with a sack over his head) What is the meaning of this! Unhand me at once, you! (CRACK!) AAAUGH! MY LEG!

Rorschach: (Tossing the pipe that shattered Danzo's knee away) That little piggy got shattered. (Hoists up an electric drill over the other knee) This little Piggy's getting drilled.

Chapter 32: The Hateful Yellow Card

* * *

The referee pulled out a yellow card.

"Forget it, Tsubasa." Soda assured. "If you're going to get removed too, how are we going to play?" that said, he exited the field.

Minutes later, Pierre scored the second goal with the penalty kick.

"Catch up." Hyuuga voiced, picking up the ball. "We must fill in Soda's part."

"You're right."Matsuyama agreed. "Let's finish what Soda couldn't do."

_Okay, let's go. _Tsubasa decided, the team retaking their positions.

The whistle sounded and Misaki got Tsubasa's pass.

Misaki dodged the incoming slide-tackle, only to be pushed off by Napoleon, who then stole the ball.

"What kind of referee is he?" Hyuuga scowled, the referee not stepping in. "You must be kidding me. Let's go, Tsubasa. " he stole the ball back. "Tsubasa." he passed the ball over.

With three players closing in, Tsubasa kicked the ball backwards to Misaki.

"Kojiro!" Misaki made his pass.

"Okay." Hyuuga caught the ball. "Got it." he sent the ball into the net.

The whistle sounded, signaling an off-side offense and marking Hyuuga's goal a no ball.

"What?" Hyuuga growled. "You must be kidding. I got Misaki's pass by the defense line."

"Defense, everyone!" Matsuyama warned.

With France on the offensive, it was not long before they scored a third goal.

* * *

On the bench...

_Genzo, I know you want to be on the field._ Mikami looked at his student. _But this is to get Wakashimazu_ _used to an international game. Please wait a little longer. I'm sorry, Genzo._

* * *

On the field...

"How can we end here?" Hyuuga swore, as he led the attack. "We must get back the point. Come on, Misaki." he made his pass.

"Not a chance." Pierre cut in, battling with Misaki over the ball.

"Okay!" Tsubasa made his move and sent the ball into the net via an 'Overhead Kick'.

"What?" Hyuuga gasped when the whistle sounded yet again, the referee ruling the kick too dangerous.

"Defense!" Matsuyama told his fellow defenders. "We're finished if they get another point. We must keep out guard up."

"Let's go." Tsubasa stole French's ball.

"Tsubasa!" both Misaki and Hyuuga followed closely behind.

_I must get a point._ Tsubasa was determined, as he weaved past the French players. _In order to get into the second half._ "Okay, go!" he fired his shot, the ball hitting the goal bar and the goalkeeper saved the ball.

"No goal!" the referee declared.

"What?" Hyuuga growled.

_No goal?_ Tsubasa gaped as the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first half.

* * *

In the locker room...

"You guys..." Soda blinked as the team trooped in, Hyuuga kicking a chair in frustration.

"Damn..." Hyuuga cursed. "That referee ruled three no goals. We should be leading by one."

"I can't forgive him." Jito swore. "If we lose, he's a dead man."

"Calm down, Jito." Matsuyama chided.

_What do we do?_ Tsubasa wondered. _All the techniques will be ruled in favor for France. If this continues, we won't get the points back._ Before he recalled Ami's statement, _'The referee is always right.' 'To become a_ _worthy player, you must not be resentful of the ruling.'_ Roberto's advice echoed in his mind. _'You must take the ball and head for the goal. Don't hesitate. Defeat the enemy in your own way.'_ "Everyone." he addressed the team. "We shouldn't hate the referee. We should work harder. Fill in Soda's part. We will get the points in the latter half. We can turn the situation around. So, we're going to win, for sure."

"Tsubasa is right." Ryo agreed. "Along with Soda's part.

* * *

On the bench...

"Go, everyone." Mikami voiced. "We must win this game."

"Coach." Misugi stated. "I can go up anytime. Not just the last 10 minutes. I'm ready to go."

"Okay, I know." Mikami acknowledged.

* * *

On the field...

"Let's go, Misaki." Tsubasa declared, the Japan team starting off.

"Okay, Tsubasa." Misaki agreed.

"Misaki." Tsubasa made his pass. "Well then." he stopped, their passes having dissolved the French defense when Misaki was blocked off by Pierre.

_Making the pass without a choice?_ Pierre grinned. _That's..._at his cue, the defenders dashed out as Tsubasa passed the ball over to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga smiled and let the ball pass him, the ball flying over to Matsuyama.

"Goal!" Matsuyama fired his shot. "Alright!" he cheered once the referee signaled the goal. "That's a goal out and out."

"Okay, one more point." Tsubasa told the team.

"Pierre..." Misaki looked over. _We can't lose._

_We can't give up, no matter how tough the referee is._ Pierre mused. _Japan, they're a great team. But they're not going to defeat _France. The whistle sounded and he started to dribble towards the Japan's field.

"Steal the ball and bring it back." Tsubasa instructed.

"Not yet!" Hyuuga barked as he and Nita closed in, Pierre having bypassed Tsubasa and Misaki. "Stop him!"

Pierre simply weaved past the three players with ease. "Napoleon!" he made his pass.

"'Cannon Shot'!" Napoleon made his shot.

Wakashimazu blocked the shot with a hand, the ball deflecting out, before Napoleon aught the ball, sending it into the net.

"No goal!" the referee declared.

"What the..." Hyuuga was stunned. "Isn't he on the French side? Izawa." he blinked, seeing Mamoru on the ground.

* * *

On the bench...

"Coach, please put me on." Misugi requested.

"Okay." Mikami nodded."France has the advantage. Go get them."

* * *

On the field...

Mamoru was carried off, Misugi taking his place.

"I'll take care of Napoleon." Misugi told the team. "So, you're the attacker." he informed Tsubasa.

"I'm here, Pierre." Tsubasa charged. _I realized that we can't win unless we don't get rid of Pierre._

_That's right, Tsubasa._ Misaki agreed. _ If we can do that, our luck will turn._

_I can't lose._ Pierre swore. _Because France has so much expectation on me._

Both captains clashed, with Pierre winning the fight over the ball.

"Now!" Misugi gave the order as Pierre passed the ball.

"Okay." Napoleon caught the pass.

The whistle then sounded, stopping Napoleon in mid-step, he himself having been caught in Misugi's trademark 'Off-side Trap'.

"What?" Pierre gaped when Tsubasa came at him again.

_I'd knew you'd do _that. Misaki grinned knowingly.

"I won't give up, no matter how tough my opponent is." Tsubasa declared. "I will fight until I win. I will... get rid of you."

_What's he thinking?_ Pierre wondered. _Facing me head-on?_

Tsubasa sped up, bypassing Pierre and leaving the French stunned. "Go in!" he weaved past the French team. "Then we'll be even." and fired his 'Drive Shot', pulling the equalizer.

"Do it, Napoleon.." Pierre told the striker.

"Really?" Napoleon smirked and the two charged.

"Let's go." Pierre declared. "Look at our 'Eiffel Attack'!" and the pair bypassed the Japan forwards with a volley of passes. "An elevator going straight up. The target, the Japanese goal. And attack modeled after the Eiffel Tower. The final measure of the final - 'Eiffel Attack'."

"Get between them!" Matsuyama barked. "Steal the ball."

_Only Napoleon and I can bring out it's power._ Pierre was determined as the pair weaved past the mid-fielders. _We can't fail._

"I'll stop it." Misugi promised, clashing with Pierre head-on.

"Go, Napoleon!" Pierre passed the ball over via a header.

"Okay." Napoleon caught the pass. "'Cannon Shot'!"

"Not a chance!" Wakashimazu blocked the pending shot, but Napoleon fired the shot anyway, earning France its fourth goal.

With the French team on the defensive, the match restarted, with Tsubasa leading the attack.

Napoleon blocked Tsubasa's shot, Hyuuga reclaiming the ball, before finding himself marked by two players.

On the side, Matsuyama, too, was marked.

"There's no time." Hyuuga growled.

"Kojiro, here!" Misaki shouted.

"Come on!" Hyuuga made the pass.

_Not yet._ Misaki weaved through the two mid-fielders. _We haven't lost yet. I'll shoot. If we win this game, we'll still be playing together. I want to be in the final, so we must win!_ He then headed straight for Pierre. "Go!" he dodged past Pierre.

"I can't!" Napoleon blocked Misaki's air assault.

_It's finished._ Misaki realized.

"Don't give up, Misaki!" Tsubasa barked, adding his leg into the fight over the ball. "Go!" both Japanese players fired the shot simultaneously, pulling the equalizer.

The whistle sounded, signaling the end of the match, the game entering into extended time.

* * *

Omake

A Blast from the Past

While there was no question (in his _own_ mind, at least) that Kakashi was extremely upset¹ by the loss of his teammate, Uchiha Obito, he nonetheless felt that it simply would not properly _honor_ the memory of his newly-considered 'best friend' to merely sit around and mope.

Not with the 'New Eye Smell' of that hidden _Sharingan _driving him to distraction 24/7, it sure wouldn't.

So without another thought, Kakashi leapt to his window, intent on racing as quickly as possible to Team Minato's customary training ground.

(Rin and Minato-sensei would not be using it any time soon, after all; apparently, it turns out that _they _were the sort to sit around and mope. Who would have guessed? And to tell the truth, it made them seem kind of… _shallow_, in Kakashi's humble opinion.)

Slamming into the wall _beside _his window, Kakashi slowly climbed back to his feet.

"_Damn you, Depth Perception_!" he hissed, not for the first time.

(He really _was _still pissed off about that utterly disappointing fiasco with the new -and _supposedly '_3-D'- _Icha Icha: the View-Master_®.)

* * *

Eventually deciding that a nice, leisurely _stroll _might be more appropriate -'as befit his _grief_'- Kakashi left the apartment by the door, at a subdued (and 'respectful') pace.

* * *

Finally arriving at the training ground, Kakashi whispered a brief prayer and fired up his gifted eyeball for the first time.

(Let's get one thing straight, right now: it's not like he was _glad_ that his 'old pal' Obito was dead or anything like that; but let's be fair - had the unfortunate Uchiha survived, that _would_ have been one _seriously_ fucked up Thank-You card to try and write.)

At some point during his walk to the training area (dodging some surprisingly tricky lampposts and an inordinate number of rude pedestrians along the way), Kakashi decided that a fitting and commemorative tribute of the occasion would be to try out his only original technique, the _Chidori_.

(A technique that -_by sheer coincidence_- could _only_ be used by someone of the Sharingan persuasion.)

Calling out the name of his newly-created _raiton _jutsu and grabbing his right wrist with his left hand, Kakashi began a mad dash towards the scattered targets -

Only to be caught by the elbow and swung into a nearby tree like a dead baby², thus dispelling his technique.

When at last he came to his senses several moments later, Kakashi found a young man -who looked an _awful _damn lot like Minato-sensei- staring back at him with a stern expression on his face.

"That technique is flawed," the serious blond admonished. "In fact, it's complete rubbish."

"No, it isn't," Kakashi replied, his wounded pride (and throbbing head) causing him to be uncharacteristically candid. "I have the _Sharingan _now, so I can see my enemies' counterattacks."

"It _is_," the other man rejoined with an authoritative air. "It drains too much chakra, it disrupts the electrical impulses to your brain (which _might_ cause permanent damage, you know), and it is as hellishly _loud _as a Hyuuga being fed through a wood chipper. How _else _do you think I was able to get the drop on you?"

Kakashi thought about this for a moment. Whoever this guy was, he made a pretty good argument.

His autocratic attitude also reminded Kakashi a little bit of _himself_, which certainly helped to carry the day.

"What do you suggest?" the masked jounin finally asked.

"Why not try something with wind?" said the other boy (whom Kakashi was secretly beginning to think of as a potential rival). "That _is_ the strongest element in battle, after all. Maybe your _sensei _even knows a few tricks he'd be willing to share."

And so, with that final nail in the coffin, Hatake Kakashi abandoned what _might _have become his signature technique and dedicated himself to mastering _fuuton _jutsu, instead.

The kind that Uzumaki Naruto, 15 years hence, would be able to easily manipulate.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the gates of Konoha, whistling a happy little tune.

He had the turncoat Uchiha at his side (now looking decidedly green around the gills - at least, where he _wasn't_ bleeding profusely from a thousand tiny cuts, that is); draped over a mid-sized toad that was hopping roughly down the dusty lane.

"Naruto? How-?" Kakashi stammered, unable to comprehend how someone that he had never seen as anything but the 'dead-last' had managed to _decimate _his prized student.

The same student to whom he had taught all of his very best techniques.

"Piece of cake," answered the nonchalant blond, discretely patting the lamp³ in his pocket.

* * *

Next stop: giving his 'dad' a great big kick in the nuts.

* * *

SailorStar9: Time Travel Fics: check.

¹Using the word 'crushed here seemed a tad indelicate.

²What's _that _look for? I said a dead baby. Jeez.

³This is the magic lamp from Chapter 29, if that needs clarification.


	34. Respectable Penalty Tie Breaker!

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 32 goes up and no review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chiyo: Konoha no Shiroi Kiba! Prepare to die!

Kakashi: HOW THE HELL'D YOU GET IN HERE? *STAB* SPLEEN!

Chapter 33: Respectable Penalty - Tie-Breaker!

* * *

On the bench...

"You've gathered here from different parts of the country." Mikami addressed the team. "How long will you last with the world as your opponent? Honestly, that's an unknown to me too. But during this short period, you have grown. I'm sure you know what to do. This extended game will decide everything. Get your act together."

"This is for Soda too." Tsubasa declared. "So we must win today and make it to tomorrow's finals."

* * *

On the field...

_Pierre, let's fight it out._ Misaki charged towards Pierre.

_Misaki, come on._ Pierre accepted the challenge. _Let's finish this once and for all._

"Okay, here I come." Misaki fought it out with Pierre.

_Looks like the Goddess of Victory is on my side._ Napoleon smirked, stealing the ball.

_I'll stop you._ Wakashimazu swore, jumping to block Napoleon's shot.

"Are you okay, Wakashimazu?" Tsubasa asked the injured keeper.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wakashimazu assured. "How can we lose now?"

"Okay." Tsubasa nodded. "We must win this, no matter what."

The match restarted, with Pierre possessing the ball and dodging past Ryo.

* * *

On the bench...

"Wakabayashi." Mikami looked over at his student, Wakashimazu having punched out the forward's shot, the player's leg landing on his injured arm.

"Please let Wakashimazu play to the end." Genzo requested.

* * *

On the field...

"Take that!" the forward reclaimed the ball and readied his shot.

"I won't let you!" Misugi blocked the shot with a header.

"Damn!" Napoleon renewed his attack.

"Get up, Wakashimazu!" Misugi barked, having blocked off the shot. "You're the only one who can guard the goal."

"Tsubasa, go!" Misugi encouraged, Wakashimazu having cleared the next shot.

_Okay._ Tsubasa caught the ball and charged forth. "Go!" he fired a centering pass.

_Good, now for a header._ Misaki closed in for the pass.

"Not a chance!" Pierre cut in. "Damn!" he cursed, Misaki having knocked the ball back to the incoming Hyuuga.

Pierre jumped, just as Hyuuga fired his shot and kicked the ball off course.

The whistle sounded, signaling the end of the extended game.

* * *

On the bench...

"Thanks." Wakashimazu took the bottle Sawada handed over.

"Wakashimazu." Mikami voiced. "Well? You wanna switch?"

"I worked so hard to come this far." Wakashimazu replied. "I will guard the goal until the end."

* * *

On the field...

"France goes first." the referee declared, having tossed a coin to decide which side will start the Penalty Kick Tie-Breaker.

"We've come this far." Tsubasa told the team. "We must win. Wakashimazu."

"Yeah." Wakashimazu nodded and headed to his post. "I will finish this game, no matter what."

_As the captain of the French team, I must make the first kick._ Pierre took the first shot.

_This side!_ Wakashimazu jumped to block the shot when the ball changed its course and flew into the net. _Damn. I saw the ball, but it went the other way._

_Tsubasa, I'm going._ Hyuuga looked over at the team captain.

_Yeah._ Tsubasa nodded and Hyuuga took his position.

_Tsubasa, my goal has always been to surpass you._ Hyuuga mused. _Practicing the 'Tiger Shot' in the storm. But now, I'm the responsible for being the #9 player. And my goal is to become the best striker in the world. This PK... this is my first step into the world._ "Go!" he fired his shot, sending the ball flying into the net.

"I must get the ball this time." Wakashimazu swore, the French team taking their next turn, but still missing the shot and allowing France their second goal.

_It's my turn._ Matsuyama tied his headband around his forehead. _Fujisawa, you... where in France are you looking at me now? The National High Semi-Final, I wanted to tell you how I felt, after winning the game and before you left for France. But... I lost... Fujisawa, I'm in France now. I must win this game and then go see you. So..._ he fired his shot, sending the ball into the net.

_Damn!_ Wakashimazu cursed, unable to prevent France from scoring their third goal. _Wakabayashi, I don't want you to see me like this._

_I've been in France for 5 years now_. Misaki took the spot. _Because I _w_anted to go back to Japan, I didn't join any soccer team. I joined the Japanese team, without ever joining a soccer team. It was a dream to play against French player, Pierre. That's w__hat I thought. But, I found an answer in this game. And it's what I've been doubting all this time. I've decided. So I want to fight for Japan._ With that, he fired his shot, sending the ball flying into the net.

_Are you going to kick right, too?_ Wakashimazu wondered as French's fourth player stepped forward. _Damn! They're going after my right hand. If I don't catch it, I must block it._

"This is a successful min game." Napoleon noted, Wakashimazu having jumped in the wrong direction and allowing France to score their fourth goal. "We're gonna win for sure, Pierre. No reason, because I'm the last one up."

_I still can't forget my surprise of being invited to the game as a coach._ Misugi took the stage and fired his shot, sending the ball into the net as the goalkeeper jumped in the opposite direction.

_Wakabayashi, you have always been ahead of me._ Wakashimazu mused. _I've been so hard with you as my #1 enemy. But my opponents now, are the French striker ahead of me and myself._

_If I make this goal, I'll be the hero of France._ Napoleon stepped forward. _It must work._ "Take that!" he fired his shot.

"I must block it, even if it costs me my arm." Wakashimazu promised. "I'll show you!" he punched the shot out.

"Huh?" Napoleon gaped. "What? No way... why did he?"

_Tsubasa, my right hand is finished._ Wakashimazu noted. _We're counting on you now._

_Wakashimazu, you've fought so hard with your hand injury._ Tsubasa mused as the goalkeeper walked off. _I won't let it go to waste. There's nothing worst than injury to a player. I've realized that through the last couple of weeks. My shoulder injury tested my strength. I was left behind in the Europe game. I gave up coming here. But everyone's been... I'm here because of you guys. The number you gave me, #10. Right then and there, I decided that I must win this world competition._ That determined, he sent the ball straight into the net and winning the PK match and the team the ticket to the finals.

* * *

Omake

NarOto!

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on the old wooden swing near the Shinobi Academy. Classes had been dismissed hours earlier, and everyone else had gone home ages ago to be with their families.

To _celebrate_.

Naruto had just failed the Genin Exam for the third time running.

"I really thought I was going to _make_ it this time," he whispered, scuffing at the dirt with the toe of his sandal. "Stupid _bunshin_! It's not fair - why did they have to pick my _worst _technique?"

"And then they said…" and he paused for a moment, because he had sworn that he would never let them make him cry again. "They said I shouldn't even _be_ here! They were _happy_ I failed!"

Naruto barely caught himself from falling off the swing, when another voice made him realize with a start that he was no longer simply talking to himself, blowing off steam.

He was no longer _alone _in the isolated schoolyard; miles from home, with twilight falling.

"It's painful, isn't it?" the tall man quietly asked. "Being different, I mean. And being _hated_ for it."

"What do _you_ know about it?" Naruto scowled, having long since learned from painful experience that sympathetic strangers were _not_ to be trusted.

"We have much in common, you and I," the strange man replied, taking a graceful seat on the lawn and toying idly with the grass and sand at his feet. "I, too, have known the bitter scorn of this village. Growing up alone and unwanted…"

Naruto's breath caught in his throat, coupled with a curse at his own foolish naïvete.

"Yes, it's true," his eyes flashed briefly at Naruto, and then back into the distance, beyond the Academy. "I was an orphan as well. The Sandaime said that he would look after me-"

"J-Jiji said-?" Naruto haltingly interrupted.

"Yes, but the villagers still reviled me. I only wanted to grow stronger, to be the Hokage-"

"Like me!" Naruto shouted, any pretense at indifference cast aside by this seeming _karmic_ revelation. "That's what _I_ keep saying, too! I want to be Hokage, so those bastards will finally have to acknowledge me!""

"Of course you do," the man gave a small nod and a sad smile. "And that is _precisely_ why I have come to you now. What if I said that there is _still _a way for you to become a genin?"

* * *

That night, Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage Tower. And he never looked back once.

* * *

Locked inside the _Shishienjin_, the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Sarutobi Hiruzen fell easily to Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade. He had aged so much in the months following Naruto's disappearance, it could hardly even be called a _battle_.

The Sound Four released the technique, and Orochimaru looked out across Konohagakure no Sato, where _both_ of his jinchuuriki were laying waste to the village.

"Boys will be boys," he laughed, as he set off at an easy gait to intercept them.

There was no rush; and he had to let them have a _little_ fun, after all. They had earned it.

But he had promised to make Naruto the Godaime Hokage -just as he had made Gaara the Godaime Kazekage- and that promise would be _meaningless_ if there were nothing left of the village but a smoking ruin.

"_Two down; three to go_," he smirked, already making plans for the remaining hidden villages.

He'd be _damned_ if any more children would be forced to grow up like _he_ had.

* * *

SailorStar9: If a sympathetic Orochimaru approached Naruto that day at the Academy instead of Mizuki, how might things have turned out differently?

I think that there are a lot of ways that Orochimaru could be a more sympathetic character - and have more in common with Naruto than is initially apparent:

he was an orphan;

Sarutobi may have cast himself as a substitute father/grandfather figure, who then failed the boy when he was most needed;

he may have been treated like a pariah in the village (for his ophidian features and the sacrifices demanded by his summons/Kyuubi);

he wanted to get stronger and learn a lot of jutsu;

he wanted to be Hokage;

he has been forced to fight his best friend/'rival'/teammate;

he was nearly killed in a fight with an Uchiha;

he has a 'teammate' who is an accomplished med-nin (by which I mean _Kabuto_/Sakura);

the obvious Sannin/Team 7 analogies;

he never fell for Tsunade's genjutsu;

he has an unhealthy obsession with Uchiha Sasuke;

he is one of the only two people to ever 'kiss' Sasuke (it _does _apply to both - and how creepy is that?);

he has hidden skills/talents/abilities;

he is proficient with a clone technique, and uses them to an annoying extent in battle (that is, in the opinion of his enemies);

Minato had a major impact on his life (displacing him as Yondaime/using him as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki);

Sandaime had a major negative impact on his life (choosing Minato/revealing the secret of the Kyuubi sealing);

Danzo was keeping an eye on him (or vice versa, in Orochimaru's case);

he has an interest in _fuuinjutsu_ (a very _personal _interest, in Naruto's case);

he has the ability to 'change' other people (using Cursed Seals, in Orochimaru's case);

he tried to develop a radical new technique (risking great physical harm in the process);

probably immortal;

he shrugs off damage that would kill other people, and comes back without a scratch;

he wore a 'mask' (ugh);

he has been known to take the form of a woman on occasion;

people are sometimes horrified and disgusted by the things he can swallow (What? I just mean the Earth scroll from the Chuunin Exams/ramen);

the part Gaara played in the Sand-Sound Invasion had a major impact on his life;

people complain about his taste in clothes;

there's something 'different' about him, on the inside; this can manifest physically, when he is in a fight;

he is not alone, inside his head;

he was wanted by Akatsuki…


	35. Duel: Japan Vs Germany

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 33 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chiyo: Call me old will ya?

CRACK

Kakashi: SPINE!

Itachi: We're supposed to be on now you know...

Kakashi: You are an evil...Evil woman.

SailorStar9: I know, that's why I altered the first chapter of your book just now.

Kakashi: What? (looks back to find the pages are blank, and that the first page is decidedly different from the start) DAMN YO...hey...this is GOOD! Better even!

SailorStar9: And you can't read the rest.

Kakashi:...(turned to stone)...!

Chapter 34: Duel: Japan Vs. Germany

* * *

That night, in the team's hotel...

_Opponent Number 10, Shester._ Genzo jotted down the German team's data. _Shester's right kick; attack from the left side if you wanna win him. If there's a leak, kick the ball out._

"If you're going to pull an all-nighter, I brought coffee." Ami pushed her way into his room.

"Thanks." Genzo took the mug from the tray she placed on his table and took a sip. "That hit the spot."

"Need help?" Ami inquired, grinning. At his look, her grin widened, "You forgot who's the better data-gatherer and all-nighter expert here. Besides," she purred, "Two heads _are_ better than one."

Genzo hid a shiver; her playful mood had _always_ turned him on, it did not help any that his night-lamp illuminated the feminine curves of his significant partner's body through her translucent nightwear. Swallowing a nervous gulp, he focused back to his notes. _Karl-Heinz Schneider..._ he paused. _I first met Schneider when I came to Berlin._

"Sun to Peacock, anybody home?" Ami joked, bringing Genzo out of memory lane as she dangled a wrapped piece of chocolate in front of him.

"That's..." Genzo looked over her shoulder at the opened Meiji Melty Kisses™ box; one of his few indulgences.

"Not so fast!" Ami pulled back, dropping the chocolate cube back into opened container. "Finish your data-gathering first."

"Spoilsport." Genzo muttered and went back to work, a chuckling Ami sipping her hot cocoa with marshmallows.

It was past midnight before the reunited couple had the chance to enjoy the Japan-imported chocolate cubes together.

* * *

The next morning...

"Wakabayashi, is the data ready?" Mikami inquired.

"Yes." Genzo handed the gathered data to the team.

"This is the information collected by Wakabayashi." Mikami stated.

"I took the notes when I was in Germany." Genzo added.

"It's about the German team." Tsubasa beamed.

"Great, it details all the players' good and bad points." Ryo gawked.

"You don't have to remember them all." Ami started. "Just remember your opponent."

"Wakabayashi, there's noting on the goalkeeper." Matsuyama voiced.

"Deuter Müller," Ami started. "The 'Dream Goalkeeper'."

"The 'Dream Goalkeeper'?" Tsubasa echoed.

"I haven't played with him." Genzo nodded. "He is mysterious in Germany."

_It's interesting that even Wakabayashi doesn't know about goalkeepers._ Hyuuga mused. _I don't have the data. I wanna score with my 'Tiger Shot'._

"Listen, let's strive for the final." Mikami declared. "And get the champion, the best in the world. Next is the announcement of the list of players. Forward: Hyuuga, Nita, Sano. Mid-fielder: Oozora, Misaki, Izawa, Sawada. Defender: Matsuyama, Ishizaki, Jito. And the goalkeeper, Wakabayashi. You're the goalkeeper, Wakabayashi Genzo." he confirmed.

"Coach, in this competition..." Genzo voiced.

"Wakabayashi, you'll take over the door of victory." Hyuuga cut in. "I was disappointed with your performance, not just you, all the others. But I know what the coach assigns..."

"Ara, so you heard that." Ami noted, recalling the conversation in Chapter 26.

"When you carry it out, we can quickly grow in a short time." Hyuuga added.

"And Wakashimazu's hand is injured, so he can't play." Matsuyama added. "Now, it's your turn."

"If my hand could move, I wouldn't let you play." Wakashimazu agreed. "But just this once, Wakabayashi."

"Wakabayashi, let's fight together." Tsubasa concurred.

"It's just so easy." Ami grinned at her gaping lover.

"I know." Genzo relented. "I'll play. I will have to take over the championship. We have to win."

"Damn, I'm not selected." Soda cursed.

"That's okay." Ryo assured. "We'll kick for you."

"Let's do it, Captain." Genzo voiced.

"You too, Wakabayashi." Tsubasa took his hand.

"Alright, the Japanese Youth team is moving forward to the championship." Mikami declared.

* * *

Later, in the stadium...

The game started with the German team possessing the ball.

"Come on." Shester challenged, as Misaki headed for him. Bypassing Misaki easily, he charged towards Tsubasa, only to have Tsubasa steal his ball.

"Tsubasa." Misaki beamed.

_Wakabayashi, you..._ Schneider realized.

"I'll stop you." Kaltz slide-tackled in.

"Misaki." Tsubasa leapt over and made his pass. "Good work, Misaki." he caught the pass, the 'Golden Combo' penetrating deeper.

"Come on." Müller declared.

_That keeper..._ Tsubasa gaped, recognizing Müller's stance. _I haven't seen this kind of keeper. I can't find a chance to shoot. Damn, be brave._ "Go!" he fired his shot.

Müller jumped and reached out his hand, grabbing the ball before it dropped.

_My 'Drive Shot' was stopped._ Tsubasa was stunned.

"Müller is really something." Kaltz noted.

"Right." Schneider agreed. "Let's take a look at the situation now."

_Damn..._ Nita cursed as Müller tossed the ball out. _What do you know?_ Taking Müller's bait, he charged. _He can't stop it at this distance._ "Okay." he made his shot, only to have Müller intercept the ball.

"How is that possible?" Nita was shocked.

"Okay, whose turn?" Müller threw the ball out.

"Now, I'll show you." Matsuyama took his turn. _Tsubasa can not decide to go from the up-right and bottom-left._ "'Eagle Shot'!" he fired his shot.

Müller dashed and blocked the shot.

"Okay." Mamoru took the chance and fired his shot.

Müller leapt to catch the ball, just as Hyuuga dashed in. Foot and hand met, with Müller winning the battle of strength.

"Okay." Tsubasa claimed the ball.

"It's so interesting to watch Müller play." Kaltz remarked as he and Shester dashed back to claim the ball. "Don't be too elated." he snapped, Tsubasa having dodged them both and reaching out his leg to trip Tsubasa over.

The whistle sounded, signaling the obvious foul and earning the Japan team a free kick.

"Get out." Müller barked. "I don't need a wall."

_How can we shoot through the outstanding keeper?_ Tsubasa mused, the German team clearing out. _If it's the same kind of shot, you can never score._

"Tsubasa, we failed." Hyuuga admitted. "Never mind, you can score."

"Hyuuga, come over." Tsubasa stated, whispering his plan into Hyuuga's ear.

_Any counterattack is of no use to me._ Müller smirked, adjusting his glove. _Shoot, I'll stop it._

"Okay, I see." Hyuuga understood.

"Let's go." Tsubasa gave the cue, both players charging towards the ball. "Go!" he fell over to the ground, giving the ball a kick forward.

_As the striker, I'm the only one who can break through._ Hyuuga claimed the ball's possession and fired his shot.

Müller knelt down, cushioning the ball's impact with his thighs and stopping the ball right before the goal line.

_Could it be..._ Hyuuga realized. _No._ "Tsubasa, maybe it will be successful. My 'Thunder Pass' will always score."

"It's coming again." Tsubasa noted.

Jito cut into Müller's pass and handed the ball over to Tsubasa.

_If Hyuuga is right, it _will _work._ Tsubasa was confident. "Go!" he fired his shot.

Müller crouched to catch the ball, his attempt causing the ball to bounce out.

_Hyuuga is right._ Tsubasa noted, as Nita charged.

"Nita, shoot again." Hyuuga barked.

"Yes!" Nita fired his shot, only to have Müller reach behind, blocking out the shot.

"Doesn't he have any weaknesses?" Hyuuga cursed.

"I won't give up." Tsubasa swore. "Maybe he really doesn't. But there's no unbreakable wall."

"Tsubasa." Hyuuga blinked. "You're right."

"Hyuuga!" Tsubasa reclaimed the ball.

_Tsubasa, we have the same thought._ Hyuuga mused. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Tsubasa agreed, both players stopping before Müller, legs raised.

"Go!" both players hollered, combining both 'Drive Shot' and 'Tiger Shot' together.

_I can catch this._ Müller stood firm. _It's here._ He focused and reached out a hand, stopping the ball.

"Damn." Hyuuga cursed. "I won't give up. I'll bet on my name of the 'Ace Striker'. I will show you"

_That's right._ Tsubasa agreed. _We won't give up._

"Coming." Genzo warned as Müller fired a long-distance shot.

"I won't let you!" Jito fought over the ball with the charging German forward.

"Good!" Schneider stepped forth, claiming the ball in mid-air.

"Come on." Genzo stood his ground. _I can see the ball._ He noted, as Schneider brought the ball down.

_It's going to score, Wakabayashi._ Schneider mused and fired his shot.

"Damn!" Genzo cursed, a step behind Schneider and letting the ball fly into the net.

"One point is well enough." Müller declared. "We're destined to win."

"Damn!" Genzo hammered a punch on the grass.

* * *

Omake

The Rookie 9 are _Special_

The Hokage had just dismissed the meeting, and dozens of newly assigned jounin-sensei hurried out of the office, chattering excitedly about their new genin teams.

Three of the jounin, however, tarried behind the others; fake smiles pasted to their faces as they edged past their ebullient colleagues and made their way toward the Hokage's desk. Finally, the office door closed and the voices were silenced.

For about a millisecond.

"Is this some kind of _joke_?" Kakashi exploded, slamming his new team roster onto the desk.

"This is the '_Special Needs_' class! Why the hell are you giving them to _me_?"

"I have to agree, Dad," said Asuma, shaking his head and scowling as he looked at his own list. "These are the _problem_ kids. They shouldn't even have made it _through _the Academy. What were you _thinking_?"

"It's not really my _place_, Hokage-sama," Kurenai hedged, trying not to lose face in front of her two more-experienced peers. "But these… _children _do seem to be the… um, 'bottom of the barrel', as it were. Wouldn't it be better if-"

The Hokage released a controlled pulse of Killing Intent that served to remind all three of the jounin just _who_ exactly was wearing the Big Funny Hat.

"Do you think _I_ like this any more than _you_ do?" he growled.

"You're all bright people - or so I keep _telling _myself," (Kurenai and Asuma both blushed at this - though for entirely different reasons). "_You_ figure it out. These retards are all _clan heirs_, or the next thing to it. It would be political _suicide_ to fail them. That's why they were given only the simplest, bare-bones training at the Academy, and that's why you _will_ pass their teams."

And while they were at it -since they were so 'bright' and all- maybe they would _also_ figure out how they had gotten on the Hokage's shit-list and stuck with these morons in the _first_ place.

"I don't know if it's inbreeding, or fallout from the Kyuubi attack, or something even _more_ insidious,"" the Hokage continued, suddenly feeling every bit of his seventy-plus years. "But somehow, _all _of our major clans have been affected - and god help me, they even managed to _calf _at the same time, too. If our weakness were to ever become public knowledge..."

The room grew chill as each one of them imagined the potential consequences of such a scenario. Not surprisingly, 'Konoha in Flames' seemed to feature prominently in the thoughts of all four.

"But don't worry, it''s not a long-term assignment," the Hokage finally sighed, breaking the moribund silence. "Just babysit them for a couple of months: no real training, and only the lowest D-ranks we can find. Then -when the time is right- I'll cherry-pick an 'appropriate' C-rank; just let the problem take care of itself, and you'll be off the hook."

The three jounin exchanged a knowing look, as though they were privy to an inside-joke. There was a _reason_ the crafty old buzzard was called the 'Professor', after all.

* * *

As they were leaving the office, Kurenai stopped Asuma in the hallway.

"I don't get it. If the other kids are all clan heirs, why is _Naruto_…?" she asked.

Asuma gave her a dubious look. "You know, I was _going _to buy you dinner first; but let's just go straight to your place and get it over with."

"Okay!" she chirped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Because the more I thought about it, the less sense any other explanation made.


	36. Roberto's Suggestion

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 34 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Kakashi: *whimper...*

Halibel: Suck it up, pussy.

Chapter 35: Roberto's Suggestion

* * *

"Tsubasa." Katagiri voiced from the side. "Your notebook, page 52."

"Eh? Notebook?" Tsubasa echoed. _Notebook? Is that Roberto's notebook? Roberto's notebook? Lead the rhythm of the game and create opportunities of shooting._ He mused, passing out the ball. _Organizing the whole team. The importance of the mid-fielder is related to his way of practicing._ He caught Misaki's pass. _And the South American style of bringing the ball._ He dodged the forward. "Intercept him!" he barked, chasing Kaltz who had tackled Nita to the ground and stole the ball. _Page 22 details the characteristics of South American soccer, and page 52..._

"I won't let you win!" Mamoru swore, slide-tackling the charging Schneider.

"Damn!" Nita cursed, before being bypassed by the attacking German player.

"I have to stop you." Matsuyama promised.

"I can't let him in." Jito added as he and Ryo came forth.

Blocked out, Schneider made a pass to the incoming Shester, who then fired his shot, Genzo punching the ball out.

"Go, counter!" the keeper barked.

"Let's go, Takeshi." Hyuuga hollered.

The two former Meiwa teammates made a combined shot in mid-air.

_This is of no use to me._ Müller grinned. _What?_ He gaped when the ball shot past.

_Hyuuga and I combine our forces to make a 'Drive Shot'._ Sawada mused.

"Don't you think about it!" Müller reached out to block Misaki's header.

_It's blocked._ Misaki sighed in resignation.

"Misaki, go!" Tsubasa hollered. "Let me assist you! Go!" he propelled Misaki forward, sending the mid-fielder, Müller and the ball into the net. _Katagiri said page 52._ He mused. _I see..._ he realized. _Roberto came to the game._

_In Berlin, he's considered the golden player._ Genzo stood firm as Kaltz dashed forward. _It's me and the attacking Schneider._ He mused, Kaltz having bypassed Hyuuga. _But by average, Kaltz still takes a lead. What will the situation be if Kaltz becomes serious? Both Schneider and I don't know about it._

"Alright." Kaltz rammed into a slide-tackling Misaki. "You're tough."

Schneider then caught the falling ball and readied to shoot.

"There!" Genzo jumped, blocking out the shot.

_Not bad, Wakabayashi._ Schneider mused. _In our last practice, I took a lead. How can I still let hinder my 'Flame Shot'?_

_Come on, Schneider._ Genzo smirked.

Kaltz took the corner kick, sending the ball flying towards the net.

"No way!" Ryo blocked off the shot.

"Now!" Tsubasa barked, Schneider's shot having been deflected by Jito and Matsuyama. "It's Shester." he warned.

"I got it." Shester fired his shot.

"Stop you." Misaki cut in, his foot missing the ball.

Genzo grabbed the ball before it entered the net. "Not bad, Misaki." he remarked. "Let's go!" he kicked the ball out.

"The German team won't stop in their attack." Tsubasa told the team. "They will still come back."

"Let's go!" Shester stole Tsubasa's ball and headed for the goalpost, with Genzo saving shot after shot.

"What do you think?" Genzo barked.

"Damn." Shester cursed, firing another shot, with Genzo saving the ball.

"I can stop shooters other than Schneider." Genzo promised and kicked the ball out.

_I am the only one who can score in Wakabayashi's hand._ Schneider mused.

_Don't be too elated._ Kaltz smirked, stealing the ball from Hyuuga. Bypassing Tsubasa, he then weaved through the Japan defense.

"Don't you think so!" Genzo shot out.

_Shooting isn't just about shooting._ Kaltz grinned, giving the ball a gentle kick, pulling a 'Drop Shot'. "Okay, I'm ready."

With a roar, Genzo dived, blocking out the shot and catching the rebound ball before it passed the goal-line. "This is interesting, Kaltz." he snorted. "I don't have to care about what kind of shot it is, let me enjoy this. Go, Tsubasa." he kicked the ball out.

_Now I see..._ Tsubasa realized, letting the ball drop. _Page 52... page 52, _"Now I see." he beamed. "What's going on, Roberto. Now I seem Roberto." he jumped to dodge the slide-tackle. "Page 52 is about the interests of playing soccer. Now I see." with the ball in his possession, he shot past the German team.

_That guy became fast._ Schneider closed in from behind. _It's dangerous not to stop him. He seems to know something._ "Stop him!"

"Go!" Tsubasa bypassed Kaltz, landing before the goalpost and fired his shot.

"Not so fast!" Müller ran out.

"Go!" Misaki caught the pass and sent the ball flying.

"Damn!" Müller punched the ball out.

"This time..." Tsubasa caught the deflected ball.

"I'll stop you." Schneider closed in, the two captains fighting over the ball.

"Not yet!" Tsubasa snapped, the impact forcing both players off.

"I got it." Kaltz came in to claim the revolving ball. "Not good." he muttered, unsure where the real ball was. "Damn!" he cursed, his stomp breaking the ball's momentum and allowing Tsubasa to steal the ball.

"Good!" Tsubasa rose his leg, wincing as pain shot from his ankle. _After the bump, my leg seems to be injured. What can I do?_

"I will stop you." Müller swore, dashing out. "What?" he gaped when Tsubasa made a backward pass.

"Please, Hyuuga." Tsubasa pleaded.

_I'll bet on everything I have._ Hyuuga readied his shot.

"I won't let you shoot." Schneider closed in.

"Go away!" Hyuuga snapped. "Here's my 'Tiger Shot'!", the ball shooting past Schneider's shoulder and into Müller's outstretched hand, the sheer power making Müller lose his grip and sending the ball into the net.

_I'll make you _pay. Schneider swore.

* * *

Omake

Behind the scenes of Naruto, Part One

"And...Cut! OK guys take a break!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked off the stage together panting. They had spent the whole morning shooting the fight scene. The director had made them redo the fight scene over and over again until it was perfect.

Sasuke wiped the sweat on his forehead and turned to Sakura. "So, Sakura you wanna run lines with me?" He gave her his best smirk.

Sakura quickly turned away from him. "In your dreams, Sasuke!"

"But don't you have a crush on me?" The smirk had left his face and now it was a look of desperation.

"Oh please. That's only in the anime!"

"Why doesn't anyone want to run lines with me!" Sasuke yelled.

Suddenly Gaara appeared out of nowhere. "If you want Sasuke I'll run lines with you!"

"Umm...It's OK I actually work better...uh...alone." Sasuke quickly tried to get as far away from Gaara as possible.

"Well if you change your mind, just ask me!" Gaara yelled after Sasuke.

"I'd much rather run lines with you Naruto. What do you say Naruto?" Sakura turned the blonde haired boy and smiled sweetly.

"Run lines with Sasuke. I just remembered something I had to do." Naruto didn't wait for Sakura's reply and made his way to the other side of the set. There she was the girl that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The one that he had been admiring for the longest time. Her name was Hinata. She was standing next to the food table helping herself to a sandwich. Naruto made his way to the table too.

"Hey. Naruto." She greeted calmly.

"Umm...uh...Hi..." Naruto hated himself. Whenever Hinata was around he always started to blush and forget whatever it was that he wanted to stay. It was now or never everyday he had spent his time admiring her, he had to do something.

"You were pretty good this morning at the fight scene." Hinata said coolly after swallowing a mouthful of sandwich.

"Uh...Thank you...Ummm..there's something I want to ask you...I mean It's OK if you don't want to...I just...Well ummm...Do you wanna..." Naruto was cut off somebody had entered the set. Silence filled the whole set and everyone's head turned towards the door. He was here. Rock Lee.

"Hey Lee." Hinata greeted as he walked pass the food table. Lee was probably the most popular guy on the whole set. Almost all the girls had crushes on him.

"Yo..." He answered in a smooth cool voice.

"Lee, can I brush your eyebrows?" Sakura rushed over and looked at him with pure adoration.

"Wait a minute Sakura...I'm going to brush Lee's eyebrows!" Ino appeared out of nowhere she ran next to Lee and looked at him with heart shaped eyes.

"Hey I'm going to do it!" Sakura replied angrily.

"No me!" Ino insisted.

"Please ladies, don't fight over me!" Lee said but it was obvious he was enjoying himself.

"You girls can brush my eyebrows!" Sasuke offered.

"Why would anyone want to brush your eyebrows?" Sakura retorted.

"Tell me then! What does Lee have that I don't have!" Sasuke asked Sakura angrily.

"Those two strong eyebrows of course!" Sakura answered dreamily.

"And those tantalizing eyes!" Ino added.

"Lee, are those eyebrows ready?" Sakura asked. She had a small eyebrow brush in her hand.

"I'm the one that's going to brush Lee's eyebrows!" Ino pushed Sakura aside.

"I am!" Sakura shoved Ino to the side.

"Why doesn't anyone want to brush my eyebrows!" Sasuke yelled out of rage.

Suddenly Gaara appeared out of nowhere. "If you really want someone to brush your eyebrows, I'm willing to!"

"Uhh..it's OK...ummm...I gotta be somewhere...bye!" Sasuke quickly tried to get as far away from Gaara as possible.

"Well, if you ever need anything, ask me!" Gaara yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke made his way to his dressing room. He stood near his wall mirror and examined his face. Sasuke tried to picture himself with thicker eyebrows. Maybe if he grew his eyebrows the girls would like him better. Would it be a good idea to grow his eyebrows he wondered to himself.

* * *

SailorStar9: Will Sasuke and grow his eyebrows? Will Naruto ever tell Hinata how he feels? Who will brush Lee's eyebrows? Tune in next time...


	37. Outstanding Japanese Soccer Team

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 35 goes up and only one review!"?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

SailorStar9: Kakashi, why're you here?

Kakashi: You promised you'd give me more pages if I did stuff...Now GIMME!"

Halibel: Apache, Mira Rose, Sun-Sun.

Fraccion: Halibel-sama?

Halibel: Remove him.

Fraccion: At once!"

Kakashi: Now wait just a-ACK NO!" Not the-THOSE ARE MY PANTS!"

SailorStar9: (listening to the screams) They saw the picture of him without his mask didn't they?

Halibel:...yes.

SailorStar9: You're sexy when you're evil...roll camera!"

Apache: (In background) TAKE IT OFF!

Kakashi: But I don't wanna! (Whipcrack, girlish scream) MA BALLZ!

Sun-Sun: Call me queen...

Mira Rose: (Nervous) You're getting a little too comfortable with that thing...

Chapter 36: Outstanding Japanese Soccer Team

* * *

"Let's go!" Schneider claimed the ball, a jolt of pain flashed through his leg. _Was I paralyzed after the crash with Tsubasa?_

"Let me handle this." Ryo dashed forward. "We'll defend this position."

"I'll guard the goal." Genzo assured. "Ishizaki and the others, go intercept the ball."

"I won't let you!" Misaki cut in the German's centering.

"It's the guy again." Kaltz muttered, Misaki having cleared the ball. "He ruined out opportunity."

Schneider caught the corner toss and headed straight for the Japan goal.

"Schneider, I won't lose." Tsubasa swore, despite his injury.

_Go, 'Fire Shot'!_ Schneider fired his shot.

"We will win." Genzo declared, jumping to catch the ball.

"Hyuuga!" Matsuyama sent the ball out when Kaltz cut in, claiming the ball.

"Come on, Schneider." Kaltz remarked.

_Is this the serious Kaltz?_ Genzo wondered as Kaltz bypassed Sawada easily.

"No way!" Jito came forth after Shester caught Kaltz's pass.

"Mark Kaltz!" Genzo barked, Shester having made his pass.

"Stop him." Ryo declared, as he and Matsuyama moved in.

"What?" both defenders gasped when Kaltz passed the ball out.

"What?" Schneider was stunned when Tsubasa headed back before him, blocking his shot's path. "I've got it!" he shifted the ball over to his left leg and fired his shot.

Genzo dived to save the shot, only to have the ball fly pass him into the net.

The match restarted with less than 5 minutes left on the clock.

Having dodged the German's slide-tackle attack, Tsubasa was taken down by Kaltz's air-borne assault.

Leaving Tsubasa on the ground, Kaltz headed towards the Japan field, passing the ball over to Schneider.

Schneider then bypassed the Japan defense, facing Genzo one-on-one.

_Right._ Genzo used the posts as leverage, stopping the ball. "Go, Tsubasa." he kicked the ball out.

_That's right._ Tsubasa got to his feet, claiming the ball.

"Tsubasa, here." Misaki voiced, following closely.

"Misaki." Tsubasa sent the ball out.

"Kojiro, take over!" Misaki dodged the German defender's slide-tackle and passed the ball out.

_I have to be the best._ Hyuuga dodged the pass. _It's your turn, Captain._

"I won't let you." Schneider swore as the ball came underneath Tsubasa's foot.

"Not yet." Tsubasa hissed, taking to the air as Schneider's block sent the ball flying.

Both captains fought for the ball in mid-air, with Tsubasa winning out and firing his shot.

Müller jumped to block the shot, only to have the ball hit the goal bar.

_Not yet._ Tsubasa renewed his attack. "This ball determines the victory.

"I'll block it." Müller swore, diving to stop the ground-borne 'Overhead Kick', only to have the ball course alter and the ball to fly straight up through the net.

Just then, the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the match and Japan's championship victory.

"Congratulations, Japan Junior Youth." Schneider reached out. "Good job, Tsubasa."

"Schneider." Tsubasa beamed, returning the handshake. "Let's meet at the International Cup."

* * *

On the bench...

"Okay, let's go back." Mikami told the overjoyed team.

The team's cheers were silenced by Ami's startled gasp.

"Roberto..." Tsubasa gaped, turning to where his cousin's eyes had settled on.

"Tsubasa, congratulations." Roberto took off his sunglasses.

"Did you watch the game?" Tsubasa was stunned.

"You did a good job as a mid-field leader and a captain of the whole team." Roberto nodded. "Your dream of being the best in the world, I'd like to give you a hand. Tsubasa, come to Brazil and play soccer there."

* * *

Omake

Behind the scenes of Naruto, Part Two

"I'm going to brush Lee's eyebrows!" Sakura snapped at Ino.

"I told you already I'm going to!" Ino pushed Sakura to the side.

"Please ladies stop fighting!"" Lee said. "You can both brush my eyebrows!"

"OK I get the right one and you can get the left one." Ino suggested.

"But I want the right one!" Sakura complained.

"You get the left one!" Ino yelled angrily.

While Ino and Sakura were fighting on who would brush what eyebrow, Naruto was dealing with his own problems.

"What were you saying Naruto?" Hinata asked turning her attention from Lee to Naruto.

Naruto started to blush and he avoided Hinata's gaze. "Uhh...W-well...I just...you know...I-I just wanted to ask you if..."

"Hinata!" Neji!" It's time for your scene!"

"I'm really sorry Naruto I gotta go. Tell me later OK!" Hinata gave him a little wave and quickly made her way to the set.

Naruto sighed to himself. If only he wasn't so shy. If only he had the courage to talk to Hinata without making a fool of himself. Then a great idea jumped into his head. He would advice. But he wouldn't ask just anyone he would ask the smartest, wisest, most brilliant person he knew.

Meanwhile at the other side of the set...

"Your my agent and I told you I want those deals!" Tenten whined into her cellphone. "I told you I'm gonna be the star of Tenten 1/2, Ten-Ten-Oh, and Cardcaptor Tenten."

Suddenly Hinata appeared out of nowhere. "Tenten where the heck is Neji it's time for his scene!"

Tenten pulled the cellphone away from her ears and pointed to a dark corner of the set. "He's over there but you might have a hard time dragging him to the stage!" Tenten then resumed to talking in her cellphone. "I don't care what they say get me those roles!"

Hinata walked over to the place where Tenten was pointing. Hinata found Neji in a ball rolling back and forth. "The itsy bitsy spider went down the water spout..."

"Neji. It's time for our scene. Now why don't you get up." Hinata spoke to him gently.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out..." Neji continued to rock back and forth on the floor.

"Neji...Please get up!" Hinata was getting desperate.

"Out came the sun and washed up all the rain...And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again...he he he he he he." Neji finished the song and started to laugh softy to himself.

"You're creeping me out. Come on Neji." Hinata grabbed the paranoid boy by his shoulders and started shaking him.

"The itsy bitsy spider...he got washed out...washed out...will he ever get up the water spout...tell me!" Neji quickly grabbed Hinata's collar and started to shake her frantically.

"Yes. Yes he will. Now come on, let's go." Hinata removed Neji's hands from her collar and tried to drag the poor boy to the set.

"The spiders!" spiders!" spiders!" Neji put his hands to his head and started to roll on the floor.

"This is stupid." Hinata sighed. She stood silently as she watched Neji roll on the floor.

Suddenly Tenten appeared next to Hinata. She placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Well there is one way I know..."

"And how is that?" Hinata asked.

"Well..." Tenten started in a devilish voice.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's dressing room...

Sasuke stared at his own reflection at the mirror. He had to find a way to grow his eyebrows so that the ladies would dig him. Growing his own eyebrow would take months. He had to find a way to grow them now. The racked his brain for ideas. There was only person that could help him the only problem was that he was well...scared of that person. Sasuke swallowed hard, he had to do it if not for himself but for all the girls. He had to talk to him. Sasuke had to talk to Gaara.

Sasuke made his way to Gaara's dressing room and reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Gaara's muffled voice yelled from the room.

"Yes!" Gaara open the door in a frenzy. When Gaara saw it was Sasuke his eyes started to grow wide.

"Did you change your brushing your eyebrows?" Gaara asked enthusiastically.

"Uhh...no...but I do want to ask you a favor..." Sasuke said slowly.

"Please come in." Gaara opened his dressing wide open and escorted Sasuke in.

Sasuke reluctantly followed Gaara into his dressing room. Gaara signaled for Sasuke to sit on a brown chair facing him. It was the one of the strangest places that Sasuke that ever been. One corner of his room was a sandbox and it looked like Gaara was in the middle of making a sand castle. In the other side of the room was closet and some a big wall mirror. On the table in front of the mirror was a big black case.

"So what favor did you exactly want to ask?" A blushing Gaara asked.

Sasuke swallowed hard and decided he should just come out with it. "Gaara, Can I borrow some eyeliner!"

Gaara stared at Sasuke on his face was a confused expression. "Eyeliner? Why?"

"Well it's kind of personal. So can I?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Well I guess you can." Gaara walked over the table next to his mirror. He quickly unlatched the black case and opened it. It was one of the most amazing things that Sasuke had ever seen. In the case was rows and rows eyebrow pencils. "OK Sasuke. What color do you want I have 386 different colors. I have Charcoal black, rainbow black, ebony black, Help me I'm dying black, midnight black, dark black, black marble, Tickle-me-black, black oblivion..."

* * *

SailorStar9: What color eyeliner will Sasuke pick? Will Tenten and Hinata ever get Neji to the set? Who will Naruto ask advice from? Will Lee ever get his eyebrows brushed? Well, the World Youth arc is done; next stop, the International Cup.


	38. Christmas Day Special

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 36 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Chapter 37: Christmas Day Special

* * *

Time passes...

"We're early." Genzo told his partner as the pair stepped into the gymnasium which doubled as the dance hall.

"And the theme of the Graduation Dance is..." Ami's voice trailed off as she blinked at the numerous green and white decorations that were plastered all over the walls, a full-grown Christmas tree completed the setting.

"Christmas Day." Genzo finished, sighing. "I swear the school committee did this on purpose; putting the Graduation Dance on the same day as Christmas Day."

Just then, the music came on, and before anyone knew what happened, Genzo had already dragged Ami to the dance floor.

"You do know you're making us look bad." Ami commented, when Genzo pulled her close for the slow dance number.

Genzo smirked at her, "It's very obvious, Nymph; and you look incredibly stunning tonight."

"Sweet talker." Ami scolded mildly.

"Uh hm." Genzo mumbled, still holding her close. It was not long before the couple grew accustomed to the song rhythm.

Meanwhile, Yuna and Takasa were growling jealously at the pair, as mutterings all over commented on what a perfect couple they'd make.

Three dances later, Ami sank onto a nearby chair in exhaustion. Her Starfire Gem glowed as she remembered what had happened to one Tsukino Usagi. Apparently, the Moon Princess' regret over killing Tuxedo Kaman was quickly overridden by her anger over the 'loss' of the Ginzuishou and its power. The enraged Princess had somehow gotten it into her head that if she challenged the Planetary Senshi and killed them, she would be able to recreate the Ginzuishou once more and rule the Universe.

* * *

"_The throne of the Universe is mine." Moon roared. "The throne was rightfully mine! Because only the strong can lead! My mother was the strongest, not even your parents could defeat her. She passed her teachings to me because she saw my strength. I deserve to rule! This world will belong to me. The Solar System, the stellar systems, the people, they will all bow to me. I grow tired of you servants."_

"_Green is definitely your color; it shows how pathetic you are!" Mars sneered. "I'm glad we managed to retrieve all of our powers."_

"_The throne was mine! Your powers are mine!"_

"_You may have been the strongest, but your ways would have led to the Solar System's destruction. You are too much like that fool, Selenity. She never once thought of the Solar System, only her own ambition!" Pluto snapped._

"_Don't you dare speak of my mother! She was a great leader!" Moon shouted._

"_Pluto, it is useless. She has made her choice. Though it pains me, she must be dealt with." Mercury voiced._

"_Agreed." Uranus nodded and the Planetary Senshi powered up, all eight Senshi summoning their bestial avatars._

_A brief assault later, Moon gasped as her struggling stopped, Uranus' Storm Giant having dealt with the final blow._

_Uranus' __Aesir__ released the Moon Senshi and Uranus looked into her eyes. There was no life in them and she knew that she was dead; the Planetary Blood Debt had been paid._

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Genzo asked, returning with two cups of fruit punch.

"Nothing, really." Ami assured. "Just thinking about how deep the White Moon's power-hunger had ingrained. First Selenity, then her daughter. It made me wonder how Chibi-Usa would turn out if we had let Usagi lived."

"The brat's ambitions would have known no bounds, if her mother was to be Queen of the Universe." Genzo snorted, Ami having filled him in on the Neo-Princess' appearance.

"You're right." Ami sighed. "And Genzo, what are you doing?" she blinked when the goalkeeper went on one knee before her.

The said keeper reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "After all this time together, I've realized that you are the person I would always want at my side. You've given me nothing but support, care, joy, happiness, and love. So I ask you this…" He opened the box to reveal a small ring. "This was the very ring that my father presented to my mother when he asked…To the girl I love with all my heart, will you marry me?"

Ami blinked, unable to believe her ears. But now, nothing doubted her. Her answer was solid from the very day they renewed the blood oath. She wanted to always be by his side, "Yes…yes, I'll marry you!" Tears were streaming down her eyes as she felt Genzo slide the ring on her finger.

"I knew you would, my Water Nymph." Genzo moved beside her, wiping away her tears of joy. "I knew you would." He moved close and placed his lips upon hers, pulling her close in a strong embrace.

* * *

SailorStar9: And that's a wrap. Read and review.


	39. The Golden Age of Hope

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 37 goes up and only one review!"?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Kakashi: (off-screen) THAT'S AN OUT HOLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!

SailorStar9: (flinches) Yeesh, what have you been teaching those girls?

Halibel: I despise weaklings, and the only ones stronger than me are Barragan and Stark.

SailorStar9: ah...the crotchety old man and the Bleach version of Shikamaru...wonder which one has a harder time getting it up...

Halibel: Besides, Tousen is obviously gay for Aizen, Gin's smile is just plain creepy and Aizen...

SailorStar9: Narcissists, who needs 'em?

Kakashi: (Whimpers in background) This can't possibly get any worse.

Apache: Tsukiagero...CIERVA!

Mira-Rose: Kuichirase...LEONA!

Sun-Sun: Shimekorose...ANACONDA!

Kakashi: (gazing up at the shadowy, leering forms of the released Fraccion)...mother...

Halibel: No (tilts his head off-screen) might want to go easier on him...he's up next.

Apache: (panting) Hai...Halibel-sama...

Mira-Rose: (Panting) We'll...take that...into...consideration...

Sun-Sun: (Even breathed, but flushing) although...he has lasted rather well...

Kakashi: I CAN'T FEEL MY CROTCH!

SailorStar9: Let it never be said I did nothing for Kakashi...nothing GOOD that is.

Halibel: You call making him go at it until It falls off a good thing?

SailorStar9: Hey, I never said I'd be NICE about it...

No cyclopses were harmed during the making of this opening statement...just manhandled by three VERY frustrated arrancar women.

Chapter 38: The Golden Age of Hope

* * *

Time passes, two years later...

"This is memorable." Ryo mused, the young adults having gathered on the Nankatsu school field. "The crew of the winner of the World Youth Cup, we had a fight here in elementary school."

"Yeah." Teppei agreed.

"Then, Tsubasa and Ami transferred here." Ryo added.

"Tsubasa is the best among us." Teppei admitted. "Those two will come back today, right?"

"Yes, today." Ryo confirmed.

"Ishizaki, you don't change." Teppei chided, the reunited males having a friendly tussle with the soccer ball.

"Shut up." Ryo pouted. "We haven't got together for a long time. Now we're all in JFC."

"Tsubasa, Hyuuga, and Wakabayashi are famous people." Teppei added.

"Is he coming back?" Mamoru inquired.

"He will come back." Ryo affirmed. "I told Sanae we will wait here; when he comes home, bring him here without a word. They are here." he turned to the gate.

"Everyone." Tsubasa greeted the group. "You are all back."

"Of course." Ryo replied. "Because you are back, we chose to meet you here. We have been waiting for a long time."

"That's right." Tsubasa agreed. "This is the place we started soccer."

"I knew it." Genzo voiced.

"Wakabayashi." the group turned.

"Long time no see, Tsubasa." Genzo greeted.

"Wakabayashi is also back, so..." Ryo trailed.

"Yup, he's one of the Japanese delegates." Ami supplied.

"You all are delegates?" Ryo whined. "Well, it is possible that Hyuuga and Misaki are back too. We stand on different grounds."

"That's not true." Tsubasa scolded. _I miss this._ He mused, as Ryo and Urabe argued.

"Some things never change." Ami noted amusedly.

"Alright, let's play soccer." Tsubasa declared. "We are all here, don't waste time chatting."

"Yeah." Genzo agreed. "Let's play a small game. Let's see what you have learnt."

"Alright." Ryo took to the field. "Tsubasa, pass the ball to me."

_From Brazil to Spain._ Sanae mused as the two females watched the game on the bench. _And then the Japanese delegate. Although he is getting stronger, Tsubasa is still Tsubasa. No, not just Tsubasa, everyone has not changed._

"Katagiri..." Ryo stopped in mid-step.

"I am here to tell you something." Katagiri sounded.

"You are here to tell us about the match with Holland?" Genzo concluded.

"That's right." Katagiri confirmed. "I am here to tell you something about the match."

"Something about the match?" Genzo echoed.

"I wish every one of you to be the Japanese delegates." Katagiri admitted. "Izawa, Taki, Kisugi, Morisaki, Takasugi ans Ishizaki; you will get the call in five days. Prepare for it."

"I am a delegate..." Ryo blinked as Katagiri drove off.

"What's wrong?" Genzo chided. "You just said you'll be a delegate and be active in the world."

"Let's defeat Holland." Tsubasa declared.

Sanae then noticed something, "Ami, where did you get that ring?" she noticed the plain silver band and knew that Ami never wore jewelry.

"Oh this? Genzo gave it to me. It belonged to his mother. He said that she would have wanted me to have it." Ami flushed as she showed the ring.

"This is nice." Sanae took a closer look and noticed an engraving. "Hmm, the words 'I love you forever'…THIS IS AN ENGAGEMENT RING!" she squealed.

The males froze at Sanae's outburst and Tsubasa looked at his cousin, and then looked back at Genzo, "You planned this, didn't you Wakabayashi?"

"Planned what?" Genzo smirked.

* * *

Omake

Behind the scenes of Naruto, Part Three

"... ebony black, neon black, electric black, assassin black, lemon black, hearts and stars black, bloody black, midori black, the world is ending black, eternal black, darkness black, black hole black..."

"Yes! I want that one the last one you said!" Sasuke screamed. He couldn't take it anymore Gaara had spent the last 20 minutes listing every single color of eyeliner he had.

"You mean black hole black? Are you sure? But I still have 186 colors to go!" Gaara asked pouting.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Sasuke's patience was running thin.

"OK but you have to promise that you'll give it back!" Gaara pulled out a small golden tube from the black case.

"I promise to give it back." Sasuke eagerly put out his hand for the eyeliner and Gaara reluctantly dropped it in his hand.

Suddenly there came a thumping from the door.

"Just a minute!" Gaara yelled to the door as he got up from his chair. He walked over the door and opened it. Kankurou was standing in the doorway. He was wearing light blue pajamas with white bunnies on it. In his arms was a pink teddy bear and he had his thumb in his mouth.

"Gaara!" Kankurou squeaked as he ran in and hugged Gaara.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked his brother gently.

"The boogieman is under my bed and he's keeping me awake!" Kankurou said in Gaara's arms.

""Don't worry, I'll fight to protect you from anything. Come on! I'll fight the boogieman!" Gaara assured Kankurou.

Kankurou looked up at his brother with sparkling eyes. "Really! You're so brave Gaara! I hope that one day I can be as brave as you!"

"I'm not brave. I just want to protect you. As a brother, it is my solemn duty to protect you from anything." Gaara hugged his brother tighter.

Sasuke watched the whole scene in disgust. "Uh...Bye you guys...I'll return the eyeliner as soon as possible..." Sasuke quickly left Gaara's room and made his way as far away from the siblings as possible.

Sasuke excitedly made his way back to his dressing room. "Sasuke!" On his way, somebody called his name.

Sasuke froze his tracks. He knew exactly who had called him, he had to hide before it was too late. He looked around for a place.

It was too late. "Sasuke! Sasuke! I've been looking all over for you!" It was Itachi.

"Itachi? So nice to see you!" Sasuke greeted with false joy.

"Even though you tied me up and tried to feed me to crocodiles the last time we were together. I forgive because your my brother! And brothers have to take care of each other! Oh, and I made you some muffins!" Itachi offered Sasuke a muffin from the tray he was holding.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that." Sasuke said in a forced laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Muffins? Well, no thank you."

"But they're blueberry...and I worked so hard to make them. I just thought that maybe you like some muffins baked with loved..." Itachi looked up at his brother. It looked like he was about to cry.

"OK fine. Just one." Sasuke reluctantly grabbed a muffin and took a small bite.

"Well?" Itachi asked anxiously.

Sasuke swallowed and looked up at his brother. "It's OK I guess..."

Itachi hugged Sasuke tightly. "You really like it! Now I planned the whole day for us! We are going to the zoo, the supermarket, the dry cleaners, the beauty parlor, the park..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Naruto had to ask the smartest, wisest, most brilliant person he knew. And that person was Gai-sensei.

Naruto found him meditating on the floor outside of his dressing room. "Gai-sensei!"

"It is you. The grasshopper that hops through the fields looking for the single grain of corn that will fill his stomach." He didn't even open his eyes as he greeted Naruto.

Naruto sat besides the meditating teacher. "Umm...Gai-sensei...I have a problem and I was just wondering if you can help me?"

"The world is a cruel and evil place. There is little goodness and truth that stays. Yet once in a while someone is touched with true beauty and only those people shall understand the great wonder that is life." Gai answered.

"Well you see I like this girl and I don't know how I should tell her. What do you think I should do?" Naruto asked shyly.

"In the winter the sparrow flies to the tropical south to where it is warm. He flees and goes to place where he knows he can survive. Then when the snow melts and the new spring dawns he will return the place he calls home." Gai continued to meditate.

"You mean I should just tell her? Thanks for the great advice!" Naruto got up happily and went looking for Hinata.

Somewhere Hinata and Tenten are still trying to get Neji to the set...

"There is one way I know for sure to get Neji to the set." Tenten searched her pockets for something. Finally she pulled out a small silver tube of lip gloss. She applied some glitter pink lip gloss to her lips.

Hinata stared at Tenten with bewilderment. "You're not going to..."

"What? Of course I'm not going to kiss him! My lips were just chapped and why the heck would I kiss someone who has been rolling on the floor for the last five minutes." Tenten answered in a laugh.

Hinata shrugged. "Well at least now he doesn't have to get ready for the fight scene. I mean he's already dirty."

"Oh, as I was saying, there is one person who can probably get him to move." Tenten stared evilly at the boy still rolling on the floor.

"And who is that?" Hinata asked curiously.

"His name is Nara Shikamaru." Tenten answered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Will Gaara fight the boogie man under Kankurou's bed? What the heck is Gai-sensei saying? Will Sasuke escape the wrath of Itachi? Tune in next time...


	40. Shingo Aoi Shows Up

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 38 goes up and only one review!"?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Apache: The gray one just left, Halibel-sama.

SailorStar9: Time to earn your porn, Kakashi...(notes Sun-Sun smiling) Hm?

Sun-Sun: (Holds up pilfered Tactics) He'll have to come back for it.

Women are scary, make note.

Chapter 39: Shingo Aoi Shows Up

* * *

In the training ground...

"Gather round." Katagiri declared. "I'm introducing a new candidate who will be training with you; Aoi Shingo. He comes from the Italian FC, Columdea."

"FC Columdea?" Hyuuga echoed.

"Do any of you know him?" Ryo inquired.

"Nice to meet you, I am Aoi Shingo." Aoi introduced himself. "It's wonderful to be a Japan delegate. It's okay if you don't know my name. I haven't attended any national competition up till now. But, I'll keep going. Aoi Shingo won't stop. I won't stop once I start off."

"Cut short the intro, brat." Ami chided. "Otherwise..." she thumbed to her back.

"Crap." Aoi paled as Minako came into view.

"Kid's weird, so that's why we have Mina here." Rei grinned. "Yo, Kojirou."

"Just like Ishizaki." Mamoru joked

"Hey Ken." Makoto smirked. "No exotic captures this time, Mina." she called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Minako waved as she chased Aoi around the field. "No metal chains, no pitfalls and no deathtraps. Geez, you people make it sound like I want to kill the stupid brat."

"Well, you _did_ hog-tie him the last time." Hotaru deathpanned.

"I'm Oozora Tsubasa." Tsubasa came forward, once the cat-and-mouse chase ended.

"Nice to meet you." Aoi went into 'fan-boy' mode.

"Aoi, three seconds." Minako warned.

"Crap." Aoi immediately paled and the chase was on, _again_.

"So, you girls mind explaining this?" Genzo inquired.

"What, not happy to see us?" Ami joked.

"It's not that." Genzo blinked. "It's just..."

"Team organizer," Ami pointed to Rei. "Publicist." she nodded over to Minako. "Nutritionist." that was directed at Makoto. "Physician and her assistant." she pointed to herself and Hotaru raised her hand.

* * *

Later...

"What is the matter, Wakashimazu?" Genzo stopped in mid-warmup.

"We'll lose the match, no matter what we do." Wakashimazu remarked.

"What do you mean?" Genzo pressed.

"The coach told me that the goalkeeper is Wakabayashi." Wakashimazu replied. "So, I don't need to stay on the team."

"Wait a minute." Aoi voiced. "You can't give up. That is..." he stammered. "I mean, it's wonderful even if you're just a delegate."

"Don't act as if you understand." Wakashimazu barked. "My goal is to be the best goalkeeper in the Japan delegation."

"Wait, Wakashimazu!" Hyuuga fired his shot at the departing keeper.

"He stopped Hyuuga's shot with only one hand." Ryo gaped when Wakashimazu stopped the ball.

* * *

In his room...

"Who is he?" Wakashimazu mused as he watched the practice, Aoi missing his shot.

"One creates his own chance, isn't it?" Makoto started. "Even though the coach doesn't choose you as the goalkeeper, you can create your own chance, can't you? Do you know why Aoi Shingo has been chosen, though he has no actual experience? You were the first choice; having experience in the national competition and on the top of JF. But Aoi is not. He is here because he practices very hard. He chooses a difficult way. This, I heard from Mina when she and Katagiri scouted for potential players all over the world." and narrated Aoi's experiences in Italy. "Aoi got the chance to get in FC Columdea. He got in the team himself. Though there are many difficulties, he overcame all that, demonstrating his strength; the flexibility to overcome all difficulties and the passion for soccer. Determination and skill are the components of Japan's soccer players."

* * *

That night, on the field...

"Practicing shooting?" Wakashimazu asked as Aoi continued his training on the field. "I'll be the goalkeeper." he put on his gloves.

* * *

In the gathering hall...

"What are you looking at, Tsubasa?" Ryo asked, spotting Tsubasa looking out of the window. "Wakashimazu, Aoi." he blinked, following Tsubasa's gaze.

"He practiced very hard in Italy." Hotaru voiced. "Mina told us girls. He practiced double to triple times more than the others."

"Just looking in his eyes, I already know how much he likes soccer." Minako added.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he runs on Energizer batteries." Hotaru joked.

"That's bad, Hotaru, real bad." Ami chuckled.

"I was like him." Ryo admitted.

"Heading to Italy alone, he is amazing." Matsuyama noted.

"You understand why he is chosen, don't you?" Misugi added.

"We can't lose to him." Tsubasa declared.

"Hey, where's Mako?" Minako looked around for the missing Jovian Senshi.

"Where else?" Ami smiled, pointing to the field, Makoto already at the bench, two water bottles in hand when the group heard the door slam shut. "Hyuuga, what did you say to Rei?" she asked.

"Why is it _always_ something I said?" Hyuuga argued, the three girls leveling _the look_ at him. "Fine." he relented. "I just asked her what's bugging her, that's all."

"Hyuuga, you _do_ realize that we females tend to have unexplained mood swings during _certain_ number of days in a month, right?" Minako reminded.

"Understatement." Soda muttered.

"What was that?" Minako glared.

"In short, Hyuuga, Rei's PMS-ing." Ami grinned. "Give her about half an hour to calm down, then put down your manly pride and apologize."

"And you'd better be careful phasing your apology." Hotaru smirked. "I'd _really_ hate to have you castrated."

At that, the males paled instantly; now they had to deal with _five_ PMS-ing females each month.

* * *

The next day...

"Supervisor, coach." Wakashimazu approached. "I am sorry I didn't come to practice."

"Let's begin!" the coach declared.

"Now that the guys are busy, let's get to work, shall we?" Minako told the girls. "Get back to your stations, ladies. Chop, chop! Mako! Do you need any help?"

"No!" the girls chorused.

* * *

Omake

Behind the scenes of Naruto, Part Four

Naruto happily walked around the set looking for Hinata. With his new found confidence he promised to himself that he would finally tell Hinata that he loved her. As he walked around the set he spotted Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled at the silver haired ninja.

"Why it's one of may favorite students, Naruto!" Kakashi smiled an evil smile as the blonde approached. _Now I've got him! He escaped my last plan, but he won't escape this time! Not when I have devised my plan to take over the world! _

"Have you seen Hinata anywhere?" Naruto asked catching his breath.

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Kakashi laughed like a maniac. _My evil plan to conquer the world 1 failed but my evil plan to conquer the world 2 will surely succeed! _

"Hahahahahahhaha..." Naruto joined in on the laughing.

"Stop that!" Kakashi snapped at Naruto, he quickly obeyed. "Hahahahahahaha...cough...What were you saying?"

"So have you seen Hinata?" Naruto asked again.

"Hinata you say? I'm sorry no." The silver haired ninja answered. _Don't worry Naruto you won't live long enough to see Hinata. Not when I have finished with you! World domination! But first I must kill everyone on the set! Why? Because it's part of the plan! The plan to conquer the world 2!_

"I think that's Hinata over there!" Kakashi pointed behind Naruto's back.

Naruto turned around to look. He searched frantically in the direction that Kakashi had pointed to. "Where? Where? Over where?" _I've got you now Naruto! _Kakashi hovered over Naruto ready to grab him by the neck and choke the life out of him.

Suddenly Naruto turned around. Kakashi quickly hid his hands behind is back as Naruto turned around. "That's not her Kakashi-sensei. That's Kiba!"

"Why it is! My mistake." Kakashi laughed nervously. _I was so close! Naruto I will get you when you least expect it! _

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei but I really need to find Hinata!" Naruto ran away waving.

Kakashi waved back until Naruto was out of sight. _Naruto I will get you one day. But for now I'll work on eliminating someone else! Now where in the world can Sakura be._

Somewhere at the other side of the Naruto set...

"Shikamaru?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yes, if you really want Neji to stop rolling on the floor we have to find Shikamaru." Tenten grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her towards a hallway. The hallway was aligned with doors. Each door had a golden star and a name on it. She stopped at the door at the end of the hall.

"Shikamaru!" Tenten yelled as he knocked on the door rapidly.

"I'll be there in a second!" Shikamaru's voice replied behind the door.

"Do you really think this is a good a idea?" Hinata asked Tenten.

"Of course it is! Just leave it to me!" Tenten assured.

Shikamaru opened the door, smiling. "Why hello! If it isn't Tenten and Hinata! My, both of you look really swell! Why don't you two come in!"

He opened the door and let the two girls enter his room. It was Hinata's first time in Shikamaru's room and she didn't know what to expect. Her mouth dropped open as she entered. The floor was covered with a plush cream colored carpet. The walls were lined with white wallpaper covered with pink hearts. On one side of the room was a pale blue couch and a heart shaped coffee table made of wood. Flower pots with exotic plants decorated the room and the smell of lavender lingered in the air. Shikamaru signaled for them to sit on the couch.

"May I get you some tea?" Shikamaru politely offered.

"No time actually we are here to ask you for a favor." Tenten replied smiling.

"Gee, I'll see if I can help you any way." Shikamaru smiled.

"Actually Neji wants to talk to you. And you know he's a bit shy and all so...he got us to ask you!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Neji! Why didn't you say so! If it's him then I'll be willing to talk to him. Please wait here a minute!" Shikamaru happily left them and entered the closet.

"How exactly is he going to get Neji to the set?" Hinata whispered at Tenten.

Tenten shrugged to herself. "Neji fears him."

Hinata stared at the closet where Shikamaru entered. She crossed her arms across her chest and mumbled to herself. "I think I'm starting to fear him too."

"Here it is!" Shikamaru finally emerged from the closet. "Isn't it lovely!" Shikamaru held up a beautiful yellow scarf embroidered with the initials NH.

"It's great come on let's go! We don't want to keep Neji waiting!" Tenten and Hinata got up form the couch and exited the room followed by Shikamaru who was holding the yellow scarf.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"...the bookstore, the pet shop, the flower shop, the carnival, and Iots of others!" Itachi exclaimed as he held Sasuke tighter.

"But...uh..." Sasuke racked his brain for an excuse. "I gotta Help Gaara fight the boogieman under Kankurou's bed!"

"The boogieman? Don't be silly little brother! Now come let's go! Don't you want to spend the day with your big brother!" Itachi stopped hugging Sasuke and grabbed his hand. He led Sasuke towards the exit of the Naruto set.

"Itachi look it's a giant green polka-dotted kangaroo!" Sasuke yelled as he pointed behind Itachi.

"Why that's silly giant green polka-dotted kangaroos don't exist!" Itachi laughed.

"A giant green polka-dotted kangaroo eating your blueberry muffins!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Really? Where? Where is it?" Itachi searched the direction that Sasuke pointed to. Sasuke grabbed a nearby flower pot and hit it hard on his brother's head. Itachi fell on the floor unconscious.

"I'm sorry Itachi...OK maybe I'm not! But sweet dreams brother-dearest!" Sasuke exclaimed to his unconscious brother. He quickly ran back to his dressing room now that he had the eyeliner from Gaara his plan to make the ladies dig him would surely succeed.

Sasuke finally made it to his dressing room panting. There he locked the door and sat behind his wall mirror. Sasuke excitedly opened the tube of eyeliner that Gaara had lent him. Slowly and carefully he applied the eyeliner to his eyebrows until they resembled Lee's eyebrows. When he finished he stared at his work. Now the girls wouldn't be able to resist him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Will Kakashi kill everyone? Will Naruto find Hinata? Will Sasuke's new eyebrows make the girls dig him? Will Shikamaru finally get Neji to the set? Tune in next time...


	41. The New Japan National Team!

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 39 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Halibel: Why is it taking so long?

SailorStar9: Pedo-Hebi wanted to get his hair done.

Kakashi: *Busting on the scene* WHERE IS ZE PRECIOUSSSSSS?

Apache: *Holds up papers* Right here big boy, come and gettim-!

Halibel: *Quirking eyebrow as Kakashi pounces on her Fraccionne and starts tearing into them like a rabid wolverine*...

SailorStar9: Amazing what men will do for Pron.

Apache: So...full...

Mira Rose: Every...angle...

Sun-Sun: Four...hours...

SailorStar9: Wow...he really wanted that book back, huh?

Halibel: *Eyes glowing* Get him back here...NAOW!

Chapter 40: The New Japan National Team!

* * *

The next day, the friendly match against Holland started, with Japan kicking off.

_The opponent is Holland._ Tsubasa led the attack. _We have to attack before they take action._

_Tsubasa, don't interfere._ Hyuuga mused. _Let me shoot._

Tsubasa made his pass to Misaki, who then returned the pass.

"Tsubasa, pass." Hyuuga barked, taking the lead.

"Alright." Tsubasa bypassed the Holland defenders. "Hyuuga." he made his pass.

"Take this, Holland." Hyuuga readied his shot. "Get out of my way." he snapped as a defender moved in to stop him. "What?" he gaped when the defender blocked out the shot with his stomach.

Misaki cut in, stealing the ball, only to have Kustapu knocked him off his feet, the defender reclaiming the ball. Kustapu then made a long pass to the forwards, forcing the Japan team to rush back.

"Keep the defense line." Genzo instructed.

"Right." Ryo nodded as he, Jito and Soda came forth to stop William.

"Be careful." Misaki warned, returning to the Japan field. "Damn." he cursed, William having knocked him over, the Holland striker heading straight for the goalpost.

"I'll stop you." Jito swore.

William smirked and made a pass over to Earl Berrut.

Genzo dived, saving the ball when Earl made his shot.

"Alright, Wakabayashi." Tsubasa caught the pass.

"Tsubasa, watch out." Misaki warned, as William tackled Tsubasa to the ground.

"Taki, block tackle." Genzo barked.

William snorted and jumped, dodging Taki and Nita's slide-tackle and made his shot in mid-air.

Genzo reacted, knocking the ball off, only to have Berru Heart reclaim the ball, sending the ball into the undefended net.

Holland was relentless in their assault, sending wave after wave of attack towards the Japan goalpost, Genzo saving each and every shot.

"Hyuuga!" Genzo sent the last saved ball out.

"You want revenge?" William taunted the Japan striker. "I can give you a chance."

"That's what I want." Hyuuga retorted, both strikers decking it out on the field.

"Not good enough, Hyuuga." William stole the ball. "Right." he reclaimed the passed out ball, one of the forwards blocking off Taki.

"Ishizaki, Soda, Jito!" Matsuyama barked, all four defenders closing in to block out Holland's attack.

"I won't let you!" Tsubasa slid in, stealing the ball, only to find himself heavily marked.

Earl reclaimed the ball and passed it over to William.

"William!" Berru barked.

William made the pass and Berru fired his shot.

Tsubasa reacted, clearing the ball.

Holland earned the throw-in, the match restarting as Japan fought to dissimulate the attack.

Genzo dived, blocking off William's shot.

* * *

On the bench...

"This is not good for the heart." Aoi whined. "Coach, I can't stand to see Japan in such a crisis."

"Before 45 minutes are over, no one is to intervene." the coach insisted.

"Aoi, I feel the same." Mitsugi agreed.

"But now, the most important thing is to observe their actions and make a good plan for Japan to fight back in the second half." Rei added.

"That's our job." Mitsugi remarked. "There must be some clues."

* * *

On the field...

"It's over." William declared, slide-tackling Tsubasa to claim the ball.

"Hyuuga!" Tsubasa made his pass in mid-air.

_If I can't rid of this guy, I can't made the shot._ Hyuuga growled, Kustapu blocking his path. _If 'Tiger Shot won't work,, how is this?_ He sent the ball flying over Kustapu's head, only to have the keeper save the shot, as just the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first half.

* * *

Omake

Behind the scenes of Naruto, Part Five

"But I want the right one!" Sakura yelled at Ino. The two had been going at it for the last 30 minutes arguing over who would brush Lee's eyebrows.

"But I thought you wanted the left one!" Ino screamed angrily, eyes popping out.

"You get the left one and I get the right one. Let's settle it at that." Sakura snapped at her platinum blonde rival.

"That's not fair!" Ino protested. She was just about ready to strangle Sakura.

"Ino find Shikamaru and Chouji! Neji and Hinata are taking so long. We'll just do your scene first!"

Sakura smiled evilly at Ino. "Well the director's calling you!" I guess I'll have to brush Lee's eyebrows all myself!" The pink haired Ninja laughed triumphantly.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura in return. "We'll just see next time!" Reluctantly the platinum blonde ninja went about looking for her teammates.

"Lee are you ready!" Sakura squealed happily. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Ino and Sakura had been fighting so long that they hadn't notice that Lee had already left them.

Sakura searched frantically for Lee. The only other person around was Temari, she was sitting on a chair reading a magazine. "Hey! Temari! Did you see where Lee went?"

Temari lazily looked up from her magazine. "Lee? He left about ten minutes ago. He went that way towards Sasuke's dressing room." She pointed to where Lee went and then resumed reading her magazine.

"Thanks!" Sakura thanked Temari and then quickly made her way towards Sasuke's dressing room.

As Sakura made her way, someone called her. "Sakura!" The pink haired ninja stopped in her tracks and turned around to see who called her. Standing behind her was her silver haired teacher, Kakashi. _I've got you now Sakura. You'll never escape my plan! I will eliminate you! This is the end for you!_

* * *

Somewhere else...

"It's under there!" Kankurou squeaked at his red haired brother as he pointed to his bed. Gaara stared at the bed covered with a green dinosaur bed sheet and gulped. He had promised to his brother that he would fight the boogieman under his bed, there was no turning back.

"Don't worry Kankurou! I'll fight the boogieman and make sure he never bothers you again." Gaara assured Kankurou even though he wasn't so sure himself. "You stay here and I'll you know check it out."

Gaara slowly made his way towards his brother's bed. With all his courage, he grabbed the corner of the bed sheet. He gulped and with one swift movement lifted the bed sheet. The red haired ninja took a deep breathe and stuck his head under the bed. Suddenly Gaara was jerked under the bed.

Gaara screamed like a little girl. "OH MY GOSH! I"M GONNA DIE!" Gaara's muffled screams filled the whole room.

Kankurou stared in horror at his bed that was shaking and jerking violently. Kankurou was starting to panic there was only one thing to do. "Mommy. I want my mommy." Kankurou rolled up in a ball in the corner of the room and started to cry for his mommy. He tried to block out his brother's screams.

Suddenly a struggling Gaara emerged from under the bed. His clothes were all ripped, his hair was a mess, and dirt covered his face and body. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" He ran out of the room screaming his head off.

"Gaara, don't leave me!" Kankurou yelled as he quickly followed his screaming brother.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Shikamaru, Tenten, and Hinata made their way to where Neji was last rolling. They found the paranoid boy rolled up in a ball rocking back and forth in a dark corner.

"Here we are and look it's Neji!" Tenten pointed to the dark corner.

"Old MacDonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O...and on his farm he had some ducks E-I-E-I-O...with a quack quack here..." Neji sang quietly to himself.

"My, our Neji really does have a swell singing voice." Shikamaru commented at Hinata and Tenten as he listened to Neji quack.

"...quack quack there, here a quack, there a quack, everywhere a quack quack..." Neji continued.

Quickly he made his way to where Neji was singing. "Neji! I made this just for you!" Shikamaru said as he held up the scarf.

Neji stopped his singing and stared hard at Shikamaru and the scarf. "Shi...Shika...Shikamaru!" He screamed and started to claw at the wall behind him, trying to escape.

"I made it just for you and it even has your initials!" Shikamaru wrapped the scarf around tightly around Neji's neck. Maybe a little too tight. The scarf was wrapped so tightly that Neji's eyes were popping out and he was having a hard time breathing.

Neji stopped scratching the wall behind him and started to claw at the yellow scarf that was choking him. "Help me! Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Neji managed to scream. He ended up on the floor wrestling with the piece of yellow clothes around his neck. "Get it off! Get if off!" He choked out with great difficulty.

"You like it you really like it!" Shikamaru exclaimed happily as he watched Neji roll on the floor.

"How is this suppose to get Neji to the stage again?" Hinata asked as she watched Neji rolling on the floor.

Tenten shrugged and turned her attention from Neji to Hinata. "I don't know...I just thought that maybe Shikamaru could chase Neji to the stage or something."

"I guess there's only one thing left to do." Hinata said to Tenten.

"Leave Neji and Shikamaru then go out for coffee?" Tenten answered calmly.

"I was going to say slap Neji and drag him unconscious to the stage, but that sounds good too." With that Tenten and Hinata left the Neji and Shikamaru and headed for the stage exit.

* * *

SailorStar9: Will Neji be choked to death? What the heck is under Kankorou's bed? What does Kakashi have planned for Sakura? Tune in next time..


	42. The Second Half Starts Off

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 40 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Halibel: *Walks in, resurrection form, looking...satisfied* Morning Pervert.

Kakashi: *From Bedroom* MY CROTCH!

SailorStar9: Hey, *eyes bedroom door* He still breathing in there?

Kakashi: *From Bedroom* THE TEETH!

Halibel: *Smirks...displaying a mouth of shark teeth that weren't there a second ago*

SailorStar9:...Moving on! No Jounins were horribly mauled through Kinky Arrancar Sex in the production of this chapter.

Kakashi: SHE LIES!

Halibel: By the way... where is the slacker?

SailorStar9: Recovering in the hospital...why?

-Konoha Shinobi Hospital, in a room the staff jokingly refer to as 'Kakashi's Lovely Suite'-

Kakashi: *Eyes snap open in fear, eying the shadows as several female giggles fill the air*

Kakashi: Oh no...not here...not again!

*The bedsheets rises, Kakashi's eyes widening as he rips the cover back to find Sun-Sun smiling up at him in her resurrection form*

Apache: *In resurrection form* Hey there *Smirks as Sun-Sun coils her tail around his legs, even as Mira-Rose holds down his shoulders* Round two cyclops.

Kakashi: I NEED AN ADULT!

Chapter 40: The Second Half Starts Off

* * *

The second half started, with Misugi replacing Soda on the field.

"Let's go." William told his teammates as the whistle sounded.

Tsubasa quickly stole Holland's ball, only to find himself marked heavily. Finding a gap, he made a pass to Hyuuga.

"How can you stop me?" Hyuuga growled, glaring at William who had knocked him off. "Taki." he blinked when the mid-fielder stole the ball.

Taki made his pass over to Misaki.

_We won't lose this game._ Misaki swore, penetrating deeper into the Holland defense. _We must win it._ Before wincing when he was tripped over, Holland's mid-fielder claiming the ball.

"Stop them!" Nita barked as he and Taki closed in on the approaching Holland attackers.

"I won't let you through." Matsuyama swore, the Holland players having bypassed Nita and Taki. _Here._ He noticed Holland's forward slowing down.

With a glance to the defenders on his sides, Misugi activated his off-side trap, just as William claimed the pass.

_It's your turn, Hyuuga._ Misugi readied the free kick.

_Misugi..._ Hyuuga caught the pass. _I..._ he started his dash. "William!" he headed straight for the Holland striker.

"What?" William gaped when Hyuuga made a pass, right in front of him.

"We can have a game the next time." Hyuuga remarked. "Japan's victory takes priority."

"Hyuuga." Tsubasa passed the ball out.

"Tsubasa." Hyuuga passed the ball back.

Ducking under the incoming William, Tsubasa caught the pass and fired the shot.

"I won't let you." the keeper ran out, saving the ball.

"Damn." Hyuuga cursed, the keeper having sent the ball out.

* * *

On the bench...

"Aoi." the coach called. "Go and prepare."

"Yes!" Aoi beamed. "I can go on any time." he revved up, replacing Taki.

* * *

On the field...

"Go, Aoi." Misugi shouted, tossing Aoi the throw-in.

Skidding to a stop before the approaching Holland forward, Aoi made a break for it towards the opening beside him.

"Don't look around." William snapped, knocking Aoi to the ground, stealing the ball. "It's annoying." jumping past, Nita, he bypassed Misaki easily and headed straight for the Japan goalpost when Aoi returned to the field. "Go away!" he blew Aoi off.

"Ow, ow, ow." Aoi winced.

"What?" William gasped, spotting the ball under Aoi's feet.

"I won't be fooled." Aoi winked. "Hyuuga." he made a long pass.

After a brief tussle, Holland reclaimed the ball, only to have Aoi steal the ball once again and pass to Tsubasa.

"Let's go, Shingo." Tsubasa told him.

"Yes." Aoi nodded and the pair headed straight for the Holland goal. "Tsubasa." he passed the ball back.

"Go, Shingo." Tsubasa made his pass.

"Leave it to me." Aoi jumped up after the ball, catching the falling ball between his feet. "Hyuuga." he got up on the center line. "He's so tall." he gaped at the dashing Kustapu.

Without a word, Kustapu knocked Aoi off and stole the ball.

"Damn!" Aoi jumped back to his feet. "Not yet." he headed back to the Japan field.

William skillfully dodged past Matsuyama, Misugi and Jito in succession, before heading straight for the Japan goal. "What?" he gaped, raising his leg to shoot before noticing Aoi charging back. "Why you!" he fired his shot right into Aoi's face, the impact slowing the ball's speed down and allowing Genzo to catch the ball.

"I am fine." Aoi jumped back to his feet.

"That so?" Genzo smirked. "Then, run!" he kicked the ball out.

"Yes!" Aoi beamed and following the ball's course.

Tsubasa and Misaki traded passes, before finding themselves marked.

_We don't have time._ Tsubasa mused. _Let's go, Misaki._

_Let's try it._ Misaki agreed and made an overhead pass to Tsubasa who had stepped out William's range.

Catching the pass, Tsubasa weaved through the players marking him and headed straight for the goal. _You won't stop me._ He swore, William standing before him and pulled off a 'Santana Turn', passing William. "Go!" he fired his 'Drive Shot'.

"What?" Kustapu gaped, trying to use a heading to clear the ball, when the ball changed its course, turning backwards.

With a roar, Hyuuga closed in with a 'Tiger Header' and forcing the goalkeeper to run out, before he passed the ball out.

"There!" Aoi dashed straight for the ball, pulling the equalizer shot via a header, he himself rolling into the net together with the ball.

The whistle then sounded, signaling the end of the match.

* * *

Omake

Behind the scenes of Naruto, Part Six

Ino grumbled to herself as she searched the Naruto stage for her teammates. It was so unfair that Sakura got to spend time with Lee and she had to run around the set looking for Chouji and Shikamaru. Finally Ino spotted Chouji standing near the food table talking to Shino.

"I'm sure of it! I'm absolutely positive!" Shino insisted to Chouji.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Chouji answered flatly. Chouji seemed extremely bored with whatever Shino had to say and he seemed to only be half-listening. "This is so annoying." Chouji grumbled to himself.

"Chouji!" Ino screamed at the fat boy as she approached the food table.

"Oh great, it's that troublesome Ino. She's probably here to tell me it's time for our scene. Then she's probably going to drag me all over this stupid stage and look for that idiot Shikamaru." Chouji grumbled to himself.

"Chouji! It's time for our scene and I need to drag you all over this stupid stage and look for that idiot Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed as she finally reached the food table.

Before Chouji had a chance to tell Ino how troublesome she was, out of nowhere Kiba appeared. He was in such a hurry that he ran into the food table. The whole table flipped over and all the sandwiches, chips, fruits, drinks, and other food flew into the air. All the food landed on Chouji. Shino and Ino were able to avoid the rain of food.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" Chouji asked in monotone. The fat boy was drenched with soda, chips were on his shoulders, and a sandwich was sitting on his head.

Kiba was sitting on the floor staring up at the dirty boy. "Did you see George?" Kiba asked in a panic as he looked up at Chouji.

"George?" Chouji asked annoyed. He dusted the chips on his shoulders and removed the sandwich on his head.

"Yeah! He's my chicken. Did any if you see him?" The dog boy asked as he picked himself of the floor.

Ino thought to himself for a second. "What does he look like?" Ino asked Kiba.

"Well he's about a foot tall, sharp fangs, white feathers, red eyes, invisible." Kiba described.

Shino fixed his sunglasses and faced Kiba. "If your chicken George is missing that means only one thing."

Ino stared wide eyed at the fly boy. "What does it mean?" She asked curiously.

"It means vampires have invaded the Naruto set. They plan to take over the world and make us surrender our toothbrushes. The vampires are strong so they will use their special mind control powers and outrageously big buckets to make us give in. But their plans will not work with me, Aburame Shino, on the case." Suddenly Shino takes out a 2 feet long machine gun.

Kiba and Ino jumped at the sight of the weapon of mass destruction. Chouji just stood there with a frown. "What the heck are you going to do with that!" Ino screamed in terror.

Shino's glasses flashed as he turned to platinum blonde girl. "I'm going vampire hunting." A smirk crept onto his face as he slowly faced his companions he directed the machine gun at Ino, Chouji, and Kiba. "But first I need to make sure that you guys aren't vampires."

"What are you doing? Your not going to brutally murder us are you?" Kiba squeaked.

"I'm too pretty to die!" Ino shrieked as she and Kiba hug each other.

Shino just smiled and pressed the trigger. In an instant Chouji, Kiba, and Ino are drenched in water. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Shino ran away from the wet threesome while wielding his machine gun.

Chouji, Kiba, and Ino stood in stunned silence as they watched Shino run around the set carrying his machine gun.

"I thought he was going to shot us." Ino exclaimed in monotone as she stood in shock.

Chouji wiped his face with his hand and faced Ino. "It's holy water. That was what he was talking about before you came. Something about vampires using buckets to hypnotize people or something."

Finally Ino shrugged to herself and faced Chouji. "Let's go and find Shikamaru, Chouji." Chouji grumbled to himself as he went with Ino. A stunned Kiba stood alone, wet, and next to an upturned food table.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the Naruto set...

"Kakashi-sensei? Do you need something?" Sakura smiled as she asked her silver haired teacher.

"I just wanted to give you this." Kakashi took out a small green bottle and handed it to the pink haired ninja. _When you drink the liquid your body will be filled with poison. The poison will slowly make you sick then after suffering your body will give in and you will surely die. Unless by some miracle you find the antidote. Which I made sure no one will be able to find._

Sakura stared down at the green bottle in her hands. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked while tilting the bottle to one side. The slender green bottle was filled with a strange dark liquid and sealed with a cork.

"Uh...well...it's homemade cranberry juice! I just wanted to taste it. If it tastes good then tell me so I can made some more." Kakashi explained in a laugh as he scratched the back of his head nervously. _Drink the poison Sakura. You will be the first person I will eliminate. World Domination! My evil plan to conquer the world 2! Death Destruction! Mayhem!_

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura thanked her teacher as she pocketed the green bottle.

"Aren't you going to taste it?" Kakashi exclaimed as the pink haired ninja ran away.

"I'll drink it later! I just need to ask Sasuke if he saw Lee." Sakura yelled back as she made her way to Sasuke's dressing room. Temari had said that Lee had gone towards Sasuke's dressing room. Now she had to find Lee before Ino came back from doing her scene.

* * *

In Sasuke's dressing room...

Sasuke smiled at his work. His eyebrows now resembled Lee's. All the girls would like him and they wouldn't be able to resist him. Now it was time to show the world the new Uchiha Sasuke. He was going to show the world and all the girls his new look.

Sasuke hopped off his chair and happily made his way to his door. He opened it and stepped outside. Suddenly Shino carrying a machine gun appeared in front of him. This was his chance to ask someone about his new look.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Shino had sent a spray of water his way. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Shino quickly ran away, leaving a soaked and surprised Sasuke.

"Stupid Shino." Sasuke muttered to himself as he wiped his face with his hand.

* * *

SailorStar9: Have vampires invaded the Naruto set? Will Sakura drink the poison and die? How long will Kiba stand in shock? Tune in next time...


	43. Battle Against the Rivals

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 42 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

SailorStar9: Normally, by this point, I'd have brutally maimed Kakashi in several sordid, crowd pleasing ways. But he's still...attending...to Halibel-sama's Fraccion, and I'm not getting in the way of their Nookie. Let's just say there's a reason Nnoitra's wearing that eye-patch...and it's not entirely because of his hollow hole.

Halibel: Too right, that's for my eyes only.

SailorStar9: To summarize: I won nothing, there, happy now?

Halibel: You review-whore.

SailorStar9: Guilty, as charged.

Kakashi: THAT'S AN OUT HOLE! AN OUT HO-...(sound reaches a pitch beyond human hearing)!

Sun-Sun: Oh my...he was right.

Chapter 42: Battle Against the Rivals

* * *

After the narrow draw against Holland, the team returned to their respective club teams for retraining; Misaki headed back to France, Genzo back to Germany and Aoi back to Italy. Tsubasa headed off to Hawaii to train with Masao and his teacher, whilst Hyuuga, Sawada and Wakashimazu went to pay their first sensei a visit in Okinawa.

* * *

Time passes...

"Tsubasa." Genzo took the long-distance call from Spain. "I thought the game is almost finished. So, what's the score?"

"I didn't make it." Tsubasa admitted.

"You said you didn't make it?" Genzo blinked. "You idiot!" he scolded. "You made that double hat trick and four secondary attacks. How dare you say you didn't make it? If the opposing goalkeeper heard that, he would be mad and cry."

"Sorry." Tsubasa chuckled. "But I made a promise with you already."

"Even in the Second League, it's still professional." Genzo reminded. "It's not so simple, but it should not stop you getting 10 goals and 10 assists in one game."

"That's true." Tsubasa noted.

"With your condition, you will reach soon." Genzo remarked. "It's a deal for completing the test in one year."

"Yeah, I will make it in the next game." Tsubasa promised.

"That's right, you have to get back to the Major League." Genzo agreed. "I will be the next one." he hung up the phone. "I won't let you score in tomorrow's game, Schneider.", snapping his wrist weight.

"That's the fifth one you broke this month, you know that?" Ami sighed, entering the living room with a glass bowl of salad.

"Sorry about that." Genzo turned to his _legally _-married wife.

"But that's Bas for you, always have to be the overachiever." Ami joked. "And I think your muscles are complaining. So, shut up and eat." she stabbed a cherry tomato with a fork.

"Yes madam." Genzo grinned, biting into the vegetable.

"Remind me again why I married you?" Ami's eyes twinkled in jest.

"Very funny." Genzo snorted, taking the bowl from her hands and settling it on the coffee table. "And as for the reminder..." he smirked and pulled his wife onto his lap.

What happened next is up to the readers' imagination because anything more will up the rating of this fic.

* * *

The next day...

The Gruenbald vs. Routburg match started with Gruenbald kicking off. It was not long before Schneider stole the ball. Bypassing the defenders, he paused before the penalty area.

_Wakabayashi, this is a greeting._ Schneider fired his shot.

Reading the ball's course, Genzo saved the ball.

"Only a greeting?" Genzo snorted. "You're too relaxed, Schneider. That's why we have to go all out from the beginning.", and sent the ball out from within the penalty area.

With the forwards heavily marked, Kaltz dashed towards the air-borne ball. Taking to the air, Kaltz sent the ball into the Routburg net.

_From now on, it's our time to see who's the winner._ Genzo mused.

_It's my fault._ Schneider admitted. _I think it's not necessary to greet you with sincerity. But let me return you this present. The game is just starting. I'll give you another one next time. You better get ready._ "To take the storm-like shoots." he barked, firing his shot minutes later.

"I won't let you." Genzo dived to save the ball.

"Being defeated by the score makes them more serious." Kaltz remarked, Genzo saving shot after shot.

_I won't let you shoot in._ Genzo promised, saving yet another ball.

_What?_ Schneider blinked when Kaltz kicked out the passed ball.

"After I got the goal, what I'll do is straightforward." Kaltz grinned. "To stick to you closely."

"Kaltz, I didn't think there would be a day that I would be marked by you." Schneider admitted.

"That's true." Kaltz agreed. "At that time, I also never thought about it, Schneider."

"At that time when we were in the Gruenbald Junior, we were undefeatable." Schneider reminisced. "Kaltz, you sink into the pass too deep." he reminded.

"What did you say?" Kaltz turned to find himself away from the goalpost.

"Batin, move the ball to the goal." Schneider told his teammate.

"I'll leave it to you." Batin made the pass, Schneider and Kaltz charging towards the flying ball.

_Come on, Schneider._ Genzo readied himself, catching the ball with a hand.

Junquan closed in, attempting to score a goal with Genzo rested his other hand on the still turning ball, the two players clashing head-on into the goal pillar.

The referee's whistle sounded, signaling a foul, before sounding a second time, marking the end of the first half.

After intermission, the second half started.

_This is..._ Genzo realized the change in strategy as Routburg made succession passes. _They change the tactic._ "What?" he gasped, his eyes following the ball, before noticing Junquan in front of him.

"There!" Junquan spotted a gap and fired his shot.

"Damn!" Genzo dived, knocking the ball off course.

"What will you do, Kaltz?" Schneider inquired, Routburg having earned the corner kick.

"Shut up." Kaltz snapped. "Damn!" he dashed towards the ball.

"I won't let you." Kaltz slid to block off Batin's pass to Junquan.

Spotting the pass to Schneider, Genzo made his move.

"Sorry, Gen-sen." Kaltz muttered, Schneider having evened the score. "It's because that I didn't keep a close watch on him."

"Everyone, the game is just starting right now." Genzo reminded. "We're only in a tie, we have not yet lost. The real match starts right now. What?" he gaped when Gruenbald swapped two players in at once to mark Batin and Junquan. _Damn._ He cursed, saving a shot. _Such a tactic of tying. What we should do in soccer is to try your best to get scores._

"Minba, pass the ball to me." Schneider broke free of Kaltz. "Let me shoot."

"I won't let you get the ball." Kaltz swore as Minba made the pass.

Genzo punched the falling ball off course before Schneider made his shot.

"It's a boring game." Schneider remarked, Gruenbald having cleared the ball. "Wakabayashi, although I expected to compete with you, I never knew why the result would be that. It's a pity."

"Kaltz." Genzo gaped when Kaltz hammered a kick to Schneider's thigh.

"Schneider, you speak too many fine words today." Kaltz barked. "Neither do we want to kick in such a eluded way."

"Stop, Kaltz." Genzo pulled him back.

"Let me go, Gen-sen." Kaltz insisted. "Schneider, a man like you who kicks the ball so carelessly, has no right to say that."

"Stop, Kaltz." Genzo warned. "I know how you feel, just calm down."

The referee sounded his whistle, pulling out a red card.

"I'm alright." Kaltz relented. "Sorry, Gen-sen."

* * *

Off-side...

Kaltz sank to the ground, having been sent off. "Sorry, Gen-sen. I caused trouble to the team."

"He doesn't blame you, Kaltz." Ami assured, handing the upset player a sports drink. "Genzo, he knows you didn't mean it."

"You came." Kaltz blinked, taking the can.

"Just came back from the gynecologist." Ami replied. "Guess we'll be holding the wedding sooner than we thought."

* * *

On the field...

"Don't give up." Genzo told the team. "Let them know the duel spirit of Gruenbald."

With his encouragement, Gruenbald fought over the ball against Routburg, dragging the game until injury time.

The ball fell underneath Schneider's feet and Schneider prepared to shoot.

Genzo dived, saving Schneider's outside-the-penalty-area shot. "Go!" he kicked the ball out.

The whistle sounded after Domado was knocked to the ground, signaling a foul.

"Move!" Genzo hollered, dashing out of the goalpost. "Go!" he took the free kick.

* * *

Off-side...

"Oh no." Ami gaped when Junquan blocked out the shot.

"Gen-sen, get back quickly." Kaltz barked.

On the field...

Taking the chance of the undefended goalpost, Schneider dashed towards the falling ball, just as Genzo hurried back to the goalpost.

_I won't give up_. Genzo dived towards the ball just as Schneider fired his shot. _I must block this shot._ His last ditch of effort proved useless when the ball shot into the net, millimeters away from his outstretched hand.

The whistle then sounded, signaling the end of the match and Routburg's victory.

* * *

Omake

Behind the scenes of Naruto, Part Seven

Sakura jogged to Sasuke's dressing. It was vital that she spent time with before Ino came back. As the pink haired ninja quickly made her way to where the dressing rooms were she spotted a black heap on the floor. Puzzled, she bent down to investigate. It was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. He was unconscious and next to him was a shattered flower vase.

Sakura grabbed hold of Itachi's collar and started to shake him frantically. "Hey! Hey! Wake up! Wake up!" Sakura slapped the unconscious guy trying to bring him back to his senses.

Itachi suddenly opened his eyes. "No more rubber duckies!" He screamed.

"Rubber duckies? What the heck are you talking about! I found you having a nap on the floor! Now exactly what were you doing?" Sakura let go Itachi and stood watching him.

Itachi knelt on the floor trying to remember what happened. "Sasuke. He hit me with a flower vase." Itachi said softly as he rubbed his sore head. "He said there was a green polka-dotted kangaroo eating my blueberry muffins!" He exclaimed as he picked himself off the floor.

"Rubber duckies? Green polka-dotted kangaroos? I think you lost your marbles!" Sakura exclaimed.

"My marbles?" Itachi searched his pockets. "Don't worry my marbles are right here!" Itachi opened his hand and revealed to Sakura four shiny marbles. "I still have my marbles! This is Chi Chi, Cha Cha, Chu Chu, and Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed happily as he lifted each marble and showed them to Sakura.

Sakura stared at Itachi. "Right...well I got to see Sasuke." Sakura turned around and went on her way.

"Wait! If your going to Sasuke's room take me with you!" Itachi pleaded.

Sakura turned around, thought to herself, and shrugged. "I guess if you really want to." Itachi walked to where Sakura was and they headed to meet Sasuke.

* * *

Near the upturned food table...

A wet Kiba stood silent next to the messy table. He still couldn't forget his encounter with Shino's machine gun. He had seen his life flash before his eyes, before he was drenched with holy water.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Suddenly Gaara ran by screaming his head off.

"Wait for me!" Kankurou exclaimed as he chased after Gaara.

Gaara would have probably ran around the Naruto set the whole day, but as he ran near the food table he slipped on a banana. Gaara fell on the floor face down. Kankurou tried to stop himself but he was too late. He tripped over his brother and landed on top of him.

Kiba snapped out of his trance as Gaara and Kankurou fell to the floor. What the heck was Gaara screaming about? Kiba knelt in front of the Gaara and Kankurou. "Why were screaming?" He asked Gaara.

"The boogieman! He's under Kankurou's bed! He sucked me in! He tried to eat me!" Gaara yelled hysterically.

"The boogieman?" Kiba thought to himself as he helped Kankurou up.

"It was horrible!" Gaara exclaimed as he took Kiba's hand and pulled himself off of the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe it's George!" Kiba yelled happily. "What did you see?"

"Actually I didn't see anything. I was too busy dying!" Gaara shouted wildly. He still seemed affected by the encounter with the boogieman.

"Let's go to Kankurou's room! Maybe the monster is my pet chicken George." Kiba said excitedly.

Worry filled Gaara's face as he looked at Kiba. "Are you sure? I mean it was horrible and scary!"

"Well if it's George then I'll be able to get him out of the bed! Then Kankurou won't be bothered by the boogieman again!" Kiba exclaimed.

Gaara stared at his brother. It was his duty to protect in brother and if that meant playing with the monster under his bed then he would do it. Gaara gulped to himself and nodded.

Gaara, Kankurou, and Kiba made their way to Kankurou's room. They had to find out if the boogieman was really Kiba's pet chicken George.

* * *

Some dark corner of the Naruto set...

Neji was still wrestling with the scarf that Shikamaru had made for him. "Get if off of me! Help!" He choked out.

As Shikamaru stood there he seemed to be filled with joy. He watched in admiration as Neji continued to roll on the floor. "I'm so glad that you liked my gift, Neji!"

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Shikamaru turned to see who had called him. A wet Ino and Chouji was approaching him.

"Shikamaru it's time for our scene!" Ino yelled as she went to where Shikamaru was. An annoyed Chouji also made his way to where they were standing.

Ino stopped what she was saying when she saw Neji rolling in the floor. Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino stood in a line facing Neji. There heads followed as Neji rolled. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Finally Ino got back to her senses. "Shikamaru I don't want to know what the heck to did to him, but we got to go to the stage right now."

"Yeah. I mean we've been looking around the stupid stage for you." Chouji grumbled.

Shikamaru stared at Ino and Chouji. "Alright then. Let's go!" The he turned his attention from his teammates to Neji. "Don't worry Neji I'll come back when I'm finished with my scene."

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru left the Neji and went to the stage.

Neji was left rolling on the floor still trying to get the scarf off his neck. "Help me! I can't breathe!" Neji screamed with difficulty. He continued to claw at the yellow scarf as he rolled on the floor.

Suddenly two dark figures approached the paranoid boy. "We might as well help him." Neji recognized that voice. It was Hinata and besides her was Tenten. They were both sipping ice mochas. Tenten shrugged, knelt down, and took off the scarf with one hard jerk.

"So what now?" Tenten asked as he stood up. Neji was lying on the floor panting. He could finally breathe properly.

Hinata took a another sip from her straw and contemplated on it. "Wanna slap him unconscious?" Hinata asked Tenten calmly.

"How about not." Tenten replied as she watched Neji on the floor.

Hinata shrugged as she played with her straw. "What are we going to do hypnotize him?" Hinata asked half-serious.

Tenten considered it and turned to Hinata. "How do you suppose we could do that?"

* * *

SailorStar9: What will happen on Itachi and Sakura's visit to Sasuke? Is George the boogieman? How will Tenten and Hinata hypnotize Neji? Tune in next time... Well, the anime part is over; next stop, the International Cup and the start of the manga part.


	44. Manga World Youth: Book 5

SailorStar9: Relax guys, I'm not dead, just spent the last two days figuring how to start this. Anyhow, this is Chapter 43.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

SailorStar9: And no more Kakashi-torture.

Kakashi: YAY!

SailorStar9: From me, that is. Instead...

Eva (from her 'Bonded' fic): "Behemoth!" (Summons Behemoth and the Titan slams his rock on the ground)

Kakashi: (Pales)

Chapter 43: Manga World Youth: Book 5

* * *

In the Japan National Stadium...

"Let's go!" Tsubasa led the injured team into the field, stealing the ball with a violent slide-tackle.

The Taipei team closed in on Tsubasa, intending to regain the ball.

Tsubasa jumped into the air to dodge the assault, launching his trademark 'Overhead Kick'. "Run, Taki!" he barked, sending the ball over.

Taki missed the pass and the ball rolled over to the side line.

With the rest of the team not in peak condition, Tsubasa was forced to fight the match alone.

"Damn, I can't stand these things." Mamoru pulled his bandages off. "We can't lose like this without doing anything. I'm counting on you, Tsubasa." he snatched the ball away, making a sliding-pass.

"My turn!" Ishizaki took the stage.

"Ishizaki!" Tsubasa made the pass over.

Ishizaki barely caught the pass. Finding Taki, Kisugi, Sorimachi and Tsubasa marked, he passed it back to the incoming Matsuyama.

"Go!" Matsuyama fired his 'Eagle Shot', pulling the equalizer. "There, Tsubasa." he made his pass over to Tsubasa who then shook free of his markers.

"Go!" Tsubasa made his shot, reversing the score 2-1 after 20 minutes into the second half.

* * *

The next day...

It was the day of the decisive match: Japan vs. Thailand.

In the locker room...

"I'll be straightforward about it, the champion, Thailand is in our group for the first round of the Asian preliminaries, and I didn't expect this." Gamo Minato, the All Japan Youth's coach, admitted.

"Look, in this match, our formation will focus on the defense." Rei lectured. "Tsubasa, on the first half, you will focus on defense too. You'll defend and defend again, to prevent the opponent from scoring. "Thailand will be disheartened for sure."

This will be our chance against the opponent." Minato took over Listen, we have no other option available against Thailand, they have an explosive attack power. Tsubasa, you will command the team and adapt it given the situation. Understood? You will be the coach on the field."

"Yes." Tsubasa nodded.

* * *

On the field...

"What?" the Japan's defenders gasped when the Konsawatto brothers started circulating the ball between them, instead of their trademark attacking.

Chana caught the pass and made a cross over to Faran, who then fed the ball forward to Sakun.

Sakun then proceeded to make the shot, only to have Tsubasa block off the ball.

Chana caught Faran's toss-in and headed straight for the Japan goalpost.

Takasugi made a charge forward to stop Chana, only to be awarded a foul and earning Thailand a free kick.

Sakun proceeded to make the shot, only to have Tsubasa and Ishizaki counter the shot, the team having been informed beforehand by Misaki's letter.

"Go, Sano!" Tsubasa passed the ball out.

"Right, Tsubasa." Sano charged forward.

"Over here, Sano." Tsubasa caught up.

"I leave it to you, Tsubasa." Sano passed the ball out, avoiding clashing with Bunnark.

Tsubasa caught the ball and made a beeline for the goalpost, scoring a goal with his 'Drive Shot'.

The whistle sounded and Tsubasa was forced back into defense.

"Tsubasa, go up." Matsuyama insisted. "The Konsawatto brothers are shocked since we defended against their sepak takraw shot, and they aren't participating in the attacks. We can defend against Thailand's attacks on our own. This is our chance to aim for a 2nd goal."

"Yes, understood." Tsubasa nodded. "I leave the defense to you, Matsuyama."

Matsuyama caught Mamoru's header and passed it over to Tsubasa.

After bypassing the Konsawatto brothers, Tsubasa headed straight for the goalpost, only to clash head-on with Bunnark.

The Thailand's team captain then hammered a kick into Tsubasa's stomach.

"Tsubasa's life, I have stopped it." Bunnark grinned.

With Tsubasa out, the Konsawatto brothers scored the equalizer with their 'Great Air Rolling Spike' attack.

"Die, Tsubasa!" Bunnark readied his finishing blow.

Tsubasa dodged the shot, the ball rolling off to the side.

"Go, Chana!" Sakun launched his brother over to the ball.

Chana claimed the ball before it reached the goal-line and headed it over to Faran.

Faran was about to make his 'Overhead Shot' when Misugi blocked off the shot. Making a last-minute decision, Faran punted the ball over to Sakun who scored a second goal with a diving shot.

The Thailand team's assault continued, Chana jumping once again at the 25th minute of the first half, faking his shot as he passed the ball over to Sakun.

"Eat my 'Scissors Spike'!" Sakun scored a third goal.

"Everyone defend, and pass it to me." Tsubasa instructed. "This is the only tactic we can use now."

"Fine, let's do that." Matsuyama agreed. "We took 3 goals, so we can't go on with the tactic that Coach Gamo explained before the match. Everyone will defend against Thailand's attack and counter with Tsubasa. This is the best way for us to fight right now."

That decided, the rest of the team fought hard against Thailand's assault, with Matsuyama finally getting the ball to Tsubasa.

"Go, 'Drive Shot'!" Tsubasa fired his shot straight into the incoming Bunnark, only to have Bunnark take on the shot effortlessly.

Both captains then shot up into the air for the ball, with Tsubasa claiming the ball.

"This is the perfect conclusion, Tsubasa." Bunnark smirked, licking off the blood dripping down his forehead, Tsubasa having crashed to the ground once again.

With Tsubasa taken out, Bunnark scored Thailand's fourth goal.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Get up, Tsubasa." Genzo barked. "For how long are you going to sleep?"

_This voice..._ Tsubasa peered open his eyes. "Wakabayashi! What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come all this way from Germany to see Japan doing in an unpresentable match." Genzo chided. "Of course if I have the Japanese flag on my chest... it's because I came back to fight with you."

"Is this an illusion?" Tsubasa wondered. "But your injured hands..."

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Genzo snapped. "Quickly regain consciousness, Tsubasa. If we want to win the World Youth, All Japan Youth can't lose this match. Since we first met, I always believed that with you to attack, and me to defend, we would manage to change Japanese soccer. Right, Tsubasa?"

"Right!" Tsubasa got up.

* * *

On the field...

"Nice play, Morisaki." Genzo declared on the side, Morisaki having prevented Bunnark's shot.

"Wakabayashi, Tsubasa." Morisaki beamed.

* * *

On the bench...

"Wakabayashi..." Gamo blinked.

"The match is just beginning, Gamo." a four-month pregnant Ami stated. "Genzo is registered, use him for the remaining time if you want All Japan to win."

"Ami, you're..." Rei blinked at Ami's slightly bulging tummy.

"Yes, pregnant." Ami confirmed.

"We girls are _so_ going to have a baby shower." Rei remarked.

* * *

Omake

Behind the scenes of Naruto, Part Eight

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Shino ran around the Naruto set carrying his machine gun and drenching random people. He stopped and looked around for someone to splash with holy water. Then he saw her. She was sitting just sitting there, so unaware of what he was doing. An evil smiled spread across Shino's face as he tip-toed slowly to his next victim. He fixed his machine gun on her and pressed the trigger.

Temari threw her magazine the air, backflipped out of her chair, and landed kneeling on the floor behind her chair. The spray of water missed her head by inches. "What do you think your doing?" She asked angrily as she stared at him narrow-eyed.

Shino stood straight and fixed his glasses. "'There are vampires on the Naruto set. I'm hunting to see if anyone here is one." She stared hard and Temari. He had bad feeling about her.

Temari stood up, while continuing to glare at Shino. "Well, I'm not one so why don't you go bother someone else."

Now he was positive. "Liar! You are a vampire!" Without a second thought Shino sent another spray of holy water towards the "vampire".

Temari jumped out of the way just in time. She was kneeling on the floor with her head down. As she lifted her head she smiled evilly at Shino. "How did you ever know?" With that fangs grew out of Temari's mouth. She licked her lips and picked herself off the floor.

"You'll never make me surrender my toothbrush!" Shino yelled. He got ready to send the third spray of water when he couldn't move. He tried to move but his body just wouldn't obey. "What did you do to me you dirty vampire!"

Temari just laughed evilly at him. "I thought you knew everything about us. Remember we have special mind control powers. Now I control your body!"

"Well what are you going to do to me now?" He yelled hysterically as he tried to move.

Temari continued to smile evilly at her victim. "The worst thing imaginable."

Suddenly Shino felt a strange sensation going through his body. It was moving by itself. Shino stared at his body in horror he was doing something so horrible words couldn't describe it. "Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Shino screamed. He put his left foot in. He put his left foot out. He put his left foot in and shock it all about. He was doing the hokey pokey and he turned himself around. That was what it was all about.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sakura and Itachi made their way to Sasuke's dressing room. Then she saw it. It was horrible. Sasuke was standing outside his door. His face. His face was smeared with black.

Sakura made her way to him wide eyed. "Sasuke. If I had known then maybe I would have been a lot nicer to know. Why didn't you tell me!" She wrapped her arms around Sasuke and held him tightly.

Sasuke stood in complete shock. Had it worked? Was it his new eyebrows? What the heck was Sakura talking about? "Sakura...I..." He tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out.

Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes. "Sasuke why didn't you tell you were dying!"

"I'm dying?" Sasuke asked surprised. Then he looked at his right hand. His hand was covered in black eyeliner. When Shino had soak him he had used his hand to wipe his face. The eyeliner must have smudged in when he wiped his face.

"If I only knew that you were dying from some incurable disease I would have been glad to run lines with you." Sakura exclaimed.

This is what he wanted wasn't it? He wouldn't let this chance slip by. He looked down Sakura sorrowfully. (Insert some sad corny music) "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to make you worry about me." He exclaimed dramatically as he looked into her eyes as she held her hand.

Suddenly Itachi grabbed his little brother and hugged him tightly. Tears were streaming down his face. "Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me about this!" Itachi was hugging Sasuke so tightly that he was having a hard time breathing.

"Too tight. Too tight." Sasuke managed to choke out. If Itachi wouldn't let go soon Sasuke would really be dead.

Finally Itachi released Sasuke. Sasuke placed his hands on his chest and tried to regulate his breathing. "You idiot." Sasuke coughed out.

"Oh no! Sasuke's having a hard time breathing." Sakura exclaimed in horror. "Here this will help!" He pulled Kakashi's cranberry juice out her pocket. Quickly she took of the cork and forced the strange liquid into Sasuke's mouth. After almost being choked to death there was little Sasuke could do to stop Sakura from pouring the strange liquid in his mouth.

"What the..." Sasuke started to feel a strange dizzy feeling and a strange warm sensation flowed throughout his entire body. His head was feeling light and he was starting to lose his balance. The world around him was spinning and everything looked blurry. What had Sakura made me drink? This was the last thing on Sasuke's mind before he feel into blackness.

* * *

Somewhere at the other side of the Naruto set...

There she was. Naruto stood watching her. Hinata was standing next to Tenten drinking an ice mocha. They were both staring down at a panting Neji and having a conversation.

Now all he had to remember was what Gai-sensei had told him earlier. What was it again? Something about grasshoppers in the winter that were returning to the place called home. No that wasn't right. It was people who are touched that search or grains in the south. That wasn't it either. It was about Sparrows hopping through fields trying to understand the great wonder of life. That was about right. Naruto summoned all his courage and approached Hinata.

"...umm...H-hi...Hinata..." Naruto announced in an extremely high girl voice.

Hinata and Tenten turned around at the greeting. When Hinata saw it was Naruto, she smiled to greet him. "Hello, Naruto. Wasn't there something that you had to tell me earlier?"

Naruto felt his hear beating faster and his mouth start to dry up. But this was his chance. His moment to tell Hinata what he really felt for her. All he had to do was remember what Gai-sensei said and everything would be all right. "Well...ummm...grasshoppers...returning to the place called home...and uh...trying to understand the wonder of life...uh...sparrows..." Naruto exclaimed incoherently.

Hinata and Tenten stared at Naruto blankly. What the heck was Naruto saying. "Maybe we should get Shikamaru to help us again." Tenten whispered to Hinata.

Hinata shot an "Are you crazy!" look at Tenten. Tenten just shrugged then decided that watching Neji panting was more interesting than listening to Naruto babble nonsense.

"I'm sorry...it was just that Gai-sensei...ummm advice...then you and I here...me...uh snow melts..." Naruto tired to apologize but again he had trouble forming complete sentences.

* * *

SailorStar9: When will Shino stop dancing the Hokey Pokey? Will Sasuke die? Will Naruto be able to pull himself together? Tune in next time...


	45. Manga World Youth: Book 6

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 43 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Halibel: Now where's the wuss?

SailorStar9: (Shrugs and points back)

Halibel: (Wide-eyed and gaping as he watches Kakashi getting pulverized by Behemoth, Tao and Araknos as Eva and Team 7 looked on, popcorn in hand.)

Sasuke: (Winces) Are human bodies meant to _bend_ like that?

Eva: How would I know? Hey, Anko, you're up next.

Anko: Yay! (Turbo-charger on stand-by)

Chapter 44: Manga World Youth: Book 6

_

* * *

This bastard is quite stubborn._ Bunnark snorted when it was declared a change in goalkeepers.

"Remove the wall, it's in my way." Genzo told the defenders, having taken Morisaki's place.

* * *

On the bench...

"Mikami, Wakabayashi's hands, they're alright?" Minato inquired.

"He had some painkiller injections and has both solid tapings on both hands, in these circumstances, he will be able to punch." Ami answered. "However, he won't be able to catch the ball."

"What?" the team chorused.

* * *

On the field...

The Konsawatto brothers charged towards the ball, only to pass it backwards to Bunnark.

"What?" Tsubasa gasped when Bunnark made a forward pass in front.

The Konsawatto jumped, readying a triple 'Overhead Shot'.

"I'll defend All Japan's goal with the best of my ability, you won't be able to score anymore, Thailand Youth." Genzo swore, punching through the triplets. "Leave the defense to me,. You have to score one during the last 5 minutes of the first half, Tsubasa." he sent the ball out.

"Ok, Wakabayashi." Tsubasa caught the pass. Using Sano to complete the one-two, the continuous passes were intercepted by the Thailand team.

With the ball in hand, the Thailand team renewed their assault.

"I have it!" Sakun made his shot, only to be deflected by Genzo.

Chana took over with an 'Overhead Shot', Ishizaki tried to block off the ball with his trademark 'Face Block'. Genzo reacted, punching the ball away.

"These guys are persistent." Genzo growled as Faran renewed the attack in the air. Forward-somersaulting, he blocked off the ball.

Bunnark made a long pass to the Konsawatto brothers, Genzo punching the ball off before Sakun reached the ball. The ball rolled over to the sideline, just as Aoi picked up the fallen ball.

"Sorry for being late, everyone." Aoi declared. "Aoi Shingo arrived just now."

"Aoi, you've returned." the team gaped.

* * *

On the bench...

"Aoi, why are you here only now?" Minato barked.

"Sorry, Gamo, my flight in Italy was delayed." Aoi apologized. "Moreover, on the way here..."

"Ara, so the brat returns." Rei grinned.

"Enough chatter." Minato snapped. "Hurry and get on the field. Referee, substitution!"

"Gamo, what's my position?" Aoi thought to ask.

"You can move as you want." Minato replied. "But for your expiation, you must score one goal."

"Yes!" Aoi beamed.

* * *

On the field...

With Sano substituted, Thailand earned the throw-in, only to have Aoi steal the ball.

"Great Explosion of Mt. Fuji!" Aoi sent the ball into the air to prevent the Thailand players from claiming the ball. Trapping the falling ball, he dodged past his markers and headed out, passing the ball off to Tsubasa.

"Go, Aoi!" Tsubasa made a pass forward.

With a jumping volley, Aoi caught the pass, rolling into the net along with the ball.

Just then, the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first half.

Right at the start of the second half, Aoi claimed the ball and headed straight for Bunnark. "Let's go, Bunnark." he declared. "It's a duel."

"Aoi!" Tsubasa warned.

"Eat this, Bunnark." Aoi stated. "This is my new technique, the 'Right-Angle Feint'. Ah... hey!" he blinked, finding the ball missing from underneath his foot. "I haven't perfectly master this technique yet." he admitted.

Tsubasa cut in before Bunnark could clear the ball. "Let's go, Bunnark." he declared. "This time, I accept the one-on-one duel."

"Then, I'll use any means possible to stop you." Bunnark swore as Tsubasa bypassed him with his 'Santana Turn'.

Dodging Bunnark's arm swing, Tsubasa readied an 'Overhead Kick', just as Aoi came in with a jumping volley. With that, the pair scored a goal together.

"Ah, damn." Aoi muttered, Faran having cut in on him.

"Misugi," Genzo voiced, the Thailand team having taken onto the defensive. "The work of a libero is not just to stay in front of his goal."

"I know." Misugi replied.

Though heavily marked, Tsubasa forced his way through Thailand's defense.

"I'll stop your shot!" Bunnark closed in.

_Misugi!_ Tsubasa spotted the defender behind him and made a back-pass.

"I'll stop your shot!" Bunnark jumped into Misugi's ball course when the ball shot over his shoulder and curved straight into the net, pulling the equalizer.

"Go, Aoi." Tsubasa bypassed the Konsawatto brothers and made his pass.

"Like I'll let you!" Bunnark blocked Aoi's ball course.

"I won't give up." Aoi swore and renewed his attack, only to have Bunnark clear the ball, the younger player being blown off by the impact.

5 minutes and counting.

Faran made a pass to Sakun, who let the ball pass between his legs. Chana jumped over the ball, allowing it fly pass to Bunnark.

"There, I leave it to you!" Bunnark made a high pass.

"Go, Chana!" Faran and Sakun propelled their brother towards the ball.

"I'll score the victorious goal!" Chana sent the ball into the net.

Genzo reacted, diving to save the ball, his fingertips brushing against the ball. The ball hit the goalpost and was about to pass the goal-line when Aoi cut in, kicking the ball out.

Matsuyama caught the cleared ball, just as Aoi crashed his forehead onto the goalpost.

"This kind of thing is nothing at all." Aoi assured. "Moreover, we must score quickly." and rocketed off.

"I'm leaving it to you, Tsubasa." Matsuyama made his pass.

Tsubasa then passed the ball to Sorimachi who returned it. Tsubasa caught the returned pass and passed it off to the side, where Aoi had already speeding forward.

"Good, here!" Aoi made his shot beneath the goalkeeper's legs. "This is my special technique, the 'Nutmeg Shot'. No way!" he exclaimed when Chana deflected the shot.

"Not yet!" Tsubasa declared. "The match isn't over yet."

"Right, like Tsubasa said." Takasugi agreed, getting the toss-in. "The match is not over yet."

With the Thailand players closing in, Tsubasa made a 'Flying Drive Shot'. "Aoi, score!" he barked, the ball curving around.

"I won't let you score the victorious goal." Bunnark promised, closing in on the overturned Aoi.

"Here!" Aoi made a no trap roverciata on the ground, the ball shooting between Bunnark's legs, past the goalkeeper's fingertips and into the net, scoring Japan the reversal goal.

With that, the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the match.

* * *

The next day...

"Tsubasa's going back to Brazil again?" Ryo echoed. "Really, a pro doesn't have time to relax."

"Yeah, but I've realized something after yesterday's match." Tsubasa admitted. "It appears that I have neglected Asian soccer, but yesterday, Thailand taught me that there are many magnificent and strong teams in Asia. So, next time we must not be negligent in the second round. I'm going back to Brazil for our sake, to get stronger. Next time, I'll see you will be in August."

"Yeah, we'll resume our training today." Ryo nodded. "We'll be stronger too when you return. Hyuuga and Misaki will be back for the second round too."

"But, Tsubasa, you won't meet Angeo." Teppei teased.

"She waited, so lonely in Japan for you to come back." Ryo prodded.

"The'yre meeting at the airport." Ami supplied. Saving her cousin from further embarrassment. "And by the way Bas," her eyes twinkled. "You're the honorary godfather."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Tsubasa complained.

"Nope." Genzo grinned at his cousin-in-law.

* * *

Omake

Behind the scenes of Naruto, Part Nine

Sasuke moaned painfully. He felt like he had been run over by a truck and then dragged 3 miles to a hospital. He couldn't move any part of his burning body. He weakly opened his eyes and tried to adjust his vision. His surroundings were blurry but he managed to see two blurry figures leaning over him. There was a blackish blob and a pinkish one.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sasuke was sure that the voice belonged to Sakura.

"Oh no! Why? Why? Why did this have to happen to my Sasuke?" The second figure wept loudly. Without a doubt Sasuke knew that the cry belonged to his brother, Itachi.

Sasuke let out another painful moan. "Sakura? Sakura…I'm…fine…" Sasuke managed to choke out with a cough. But it was quite obvious with his coarse voice and endless coughing that he wasn't.

"Well if you're fine then I'll leave! I mean I do still have to find Lee! Bye!" With that the pink haired ninja hurried left the room.

"Sakura…uh…wait…" Sasuke tired calling out to Sakura but he was interrupted by an eruption of coughs. He even tried to get up from his bed, but he didn't even get up a few inches and his tired body fell back to the bed.

"Sasuke! Don't try to strain yourself!" Itachi cried. He quickly made his way to his brother's side. Itachi continued to cry hysterically. "Sasuke, why didn't you tell me you were dying?" He softly whispered.

Sasuke opened his mouth to make some rude, nasty comment but the only that came out was another fit of coughs. Why exactly did Sakura make him drink? But he didn't blame Sakura; she was only trying to help. Sasuke blamed Itachi for almost choking him to death.

Finally Itachi seemed to stop bawling. He smiled weakly at Sasuke and exclaimed. "Sasuke, since you're dying and I called some people to visit you."

Sasuke didn't even get time to react and the door of his bedroom burst open. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Why are you dying?" A booming voice cried. A figure leaned over Sasuke and continued to sob. "Sasuke do you recognize me? This is your uncle Kisame. Oh no, the poor boy doesn't even remember me!" Kisame continued to weep.

"There, There." Itachi comforted Kisame by patting him lightly on the back. "I mean it's not like I'm losing my brother or anything…" Itachi couldn't take it anymore he too started to cry again.

Kisame and Itachi hugged each other and sobbed wildly. "Why? Why did it have to be our Sasuke?"

The room was silent except for the low sobbing of Kisame and Itachi and Sasuke's heavy breathing. Then another voice spoke from the door. "I had to see if you really were dying, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke froze. He knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

* * *

Somewhere near a panting paranoid boy…

"Uh, Hinata…bye…grains and fields…hehehe…got to go…" With that Naruto quickly left a confused Hinata before he could embarrass himself anymore.

Naruto ran behind a wall and caught his breathe. Why did he have to such an idiot? Why couldn't he just tell Hinata what he felt? Why?

"Having some girl problems are we, Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see who had just spoken to him.

"Leave me alone, Lee." Naruto replied weakly. He didn't want anyone witnessing his woe.

"Well if you really wanted I could help you. I could you know teach you everything I know about girls. I mean a lot of girls do like me you know." Lee offered calmly.

Naruto's face lit up. "Do you really mean that Lee?"

"Yeah, Of course I mean it." Lee smiled. "Welcome to Lee's Hunka Macho Lessons."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Gaara, Kiba, and Kankurou stood at the door of Kankurou's bedroom.

"It was right over, under that bed." Gaara squeaked as he pointed to Kankurou's bed. Kankurou fearfully hid behind his brother. Kiba smiled brightly as he stared at the bed.

"I'll just check it." Kiba exclaimed calmly as he headed towards Kankurou's bed. He lifted up the corner of Kankurou's bed and stuck his head in. Suddenly he was engulfed by the bed.

Gaara's eyes widened as he stared in horror bed. Kankurou closed his eyes and hid behind Gaara. What were they going to do?

Gaara was just about to call for help when Kiba called from under the bed. "Hey guys its ok. It's George. It's George my sharp fanged, red eyed, invisible chicken." Kiba giggled and laughed under Kankurou's bed.

Gaara and Kankurou sighed with relief. Then after a few more moments Kiba emerged from under the bed holding air. "Gaara, Kankurou meet my chicken George." Kiba held up his empty hand to show the invisible chicken.

Before Gaara didn't even have time to react and George gave out a ferocious growl and attacked Gaara. George bit Gaara's pants leg and brought him to the floor. Gaara screamed his head off. "Oh no! Please! I'm going to die again!"

Finally the red haired ninja managed to shake off the angry chicken. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" In a panic Gaara ran out of the room waving his arms like crazy and screaming.

"Gaara! Wait for me!" Kankurou yelled and ran after his brother and the crazy chicken.

"George!" Kiba yelled and ran after Kankurou, Gaara, and George.

"Please! I don't want to die!" Gaara shrieked like a madman. In his fright Gaara didn't see the 15 foot red brick wall in front of him.

"There you are George!" Finally Kiba managed to catch his chicken the exact moment Gaara ran straight into the brick wall.

"Gaara!" Kankurou cried in terror, running to his brother's side. "Gaara, Gaara, are you alright?" He tried to wake up his unconscious brother.

"Huh? What?" Gaara opened his eyes.

"Is he alright?" Kiba called to Kankurou. He stayed a good distance to make sure that George didn't get another chance to attack Gaara.

"Are you OK? How many pancakes did Temari have for breakfast? What is the speed of light? What color is my underwear? Gaara, are you alright?" Kankurou asked hysterically.

"Two; one blueberry and one chocolate chip, 299,792,458 meters per second or about 186,000 miles per second, and purple with green dinosaurs." Gaara answered weakly. "Gaara? Who's that? Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Kankurou yelled.

"What is it?" Kiba called, as he petted George from a distance.

"Gaara has…Gaara has…Gaara has appendicitis!" Kankurou cried.

* * *

SailorStar9: Gaara has appendicitis? Who is Sasuke's unknown visitor? Will Lee's Hunka Macho Lessons help Naruto? Tune in next time…


	46. Manga World Youth: Book 8

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 44 goes up and only one review! Anyway for everyone's information, Gaara does have amnesia, Kankurou's just an idiot.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Eva: (Munches popcorn) This is getting entertaining.

Hinata: (Moans lustily) Naruto, get back in bed.

Naruto: Yes, madam. (Mutters) She's going to be the death of me one of these days.

Sasuke: (Wide-eyed and agape)

Eva: (Snickers) It's always the silent ones.

Chapter 45: Manga World Youth: Book 8

* * *

Months later...

Hyuuga, Misaki, the Tachibana brothers, Soda, Nita and Jito had returned to the training camp, much stronger than ever. With the entire team gathered, Japan was ready for the second round of the preliminaries.

First match: State of the Former Soviet Republic, Uzbekistan.

* * *

On the field...

_Fine, let's go._ Tsubasa mused as Uzbekistan's captain, Zangfiev started to dribble.

Both captains clashed, with Tsubasa being blown away, but stealing the ball.

"Misaki." Tsubasa passed the ball over.

_Tsubasa._ Misaki blinked, seeing the clash had numbed Tsubasa's leg.

_Sorry Misaki._ Tsubasa apologized, as Misaki charged forward.

* * *

On the bench...

"Taro..." Hotaru smiled, seeing Misaki bypass the Uzbekistan players easily, the younger Senshi having received Misaki's travel postcards.

* * *

On the field...

"I'm leaving it to you, Kojirou." Misaki made his pass.

Hyuuga passed the ball off to the marked Nita, who let the ball pass him to the incoming Aoi.

Aoi then sent the ball into the net.

Uzbekistan restarted the match, the sheer force blowing Aoi off and the ball flew straight towards Genzo.

Genzo trapped the ball with his chest and sent the ball out.

The larger-sized Uzbekistan players managed to reclaim the ball and fired the shot.

Genzo jumped and blocked off the shot with his fists.

"Attack everyone." Hyuuga barked. "We must ease Wakabayashi's burden for his sake. Stop being on the defensive."

At his call, Ishizaki and Matsuyama went on the offensive, passing the ball to Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Go, Soda!" Misaki made the pass.

Soda made an overlap with his 'Razor Centering', sending the ball to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga made a second goal with a header.

The match restarted, with Tsubasa claiming the ball. Faced with his approaching markers, he was forced to pass the ball off to Misaki. Misaki then passed the ball off to Nita, allowing Nita to score with a left-footed 'Jumping Peregrine Falcon Volley'.

After the third goal, the All Japan Youth gained complete control of of the match; even having enough margin to change goalkeepers for the second half.

By the end match whistle, All Japan Youth won the match: 8 to 1.

Furthermore, in addition, Ami, who had been sent to the hospital earlier in the week, gave birth to a pair of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl.

* * *

The next day...

It was time for the All Japan Youth vs. Saudi Arabia match.

The match began with Japan's kick-off.

It was not long before the Saudi team started pressurizing Tsubasa and Misaki with their 'Ant Lion Larva's Pit Defense'.

Tsubasa made a pass to Misaki, who let the ball fly past to the incoming Aoi. Aoi then passed the ball forward to Hyuuga.

"Eh, no way?" Aoi exclaimed, Hyuuga having been caught in the Saudi team's off-side team.

Claiming the ball, the Saudi team proceeded to pass the ball around.

Getting impatient, Nita and Aoi went for the ball, only to have the Saudi team pass the ball off when Tsubasa intercepted the pass.

"Let's go, Misaki!" Tsubasa charged forward.

The Saudi captain, Mark Owairan proceeded to cut Misaki's pass to Tsubasa. Claiming the ball, he made his way to the Japan's side. Jumping to dodge Soda's 'Razor Tackle', he continued his charge. Tripping over the ball, he sent the ball over Misugi's head before bypassing the defender. Catching the falling ball, he made a direct volley towards the goal.

Genzo blocked off the shot, sending the ball into the air which Owairan had anticipated. The Saudi Prince then sent the ball into the net via an 'Overhead Shot'.

Tsubasa charged forward, the ball under his foot. Sending the ball slightly before him, he let Misaki take over.

Stopping before the incoming markers, Misaki then passed the ball off to Tsubasa, who then made a long forward pass to Aoi.

"Here is my 'Right Angle Feint'." Aoi bypassed Owairan.

The Saudi keeper ashed forward, foul-tackling Aoi to the ground and earning himself a yellow card.

"Misaki." Tsubasa, Hyuuga, Misugi and Matsuyama blinked at Misaki's request.

"Go!" Misaki scored the equalizer with his 'Boomerang Shot'.

With the game now tied, Saudi changed their tactic, from the usual slow and continuous passes to fast and continuous passes.

Genzo managed to punch out Owairan's shot.

Suddenly, the whistle sounded, indicating a substitute on the Saudi's side.

Owairan tossed the ball in and Vulcan jumped to claim the ball.

"It's dangerous." Soda remarked. "We must stop this giant."

Vulcan had merely touched both Soda and Takasugi in the air, but it was more than enough to blow them off.

"I won't let you take anymore goals." Genzo jumped in.

Vulcan forced the ball through into the net, only to have Ryo deflect the shot.

Owairan dashed in, sending the ball over Ryo's head.

"Ishizaki, lend me your back." Genzo dived, slamming a fist onto the ball on Ryo's back.

Just then, the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first half.

The second half started with Saudi's kick-off.

Owairan passed the ball to Vulcan, who threw Aoi off with his belly and firing his 'Vulcan Gun'.

Genzo dived, punching the ball out with both fists.

"Wakabayashi's hands must be protected by us, by all field players." Tsubasa declared, having returned back to the goalpost. "In order to do this, we must attack."

"Then, come on." Vulcan accepted the challenge. "The 'Genie Vulcan' will smash you."

Tsubasa then pulled a 'Right Angle Feint' on Vulcan, bypassing the giant. Facing off against Owairan, he pulled off a 'Santana Turn'.

Owairan intercepted with an 'Overhead' when Misaki cut in with a jumping volley.

"Tsubasa." Misaki made his pass.

Aoi moved in to catch Tsubasa's pass when Hyuuga barked, "Move out, will you? This ball is for me."

"Wha!" Aoi jumped, letting the ball pass him.

_I can go for it without restrictions._ Hyuuga caught the ball. _This is my 'Raiju Shot'!_

The ball stabbed through the net and into the sky.

After the reversing the score, Minato sent Sano in to replace Nita.

Once on the field, Sano conveyed Minato's instructions to the team.

The match restarted with Jito marking Vulcan, Sano and Aoi pressing hard on the Saudi team.

"I'm counting on you, Tsubasa." Sano stole the ball and made his pass.

"Go!" Tsubasa made a pass to the heavily marked Hyuuga.

Hyuuga dodged past his markers and made a goal with his 'Raiju Shot', sending Vulcan who had returned before the goalpost into the net along with the ball.

* * *

Omake

Behind the scenes of Naruto, Part Ten

He put his left foot in. He put his left foot out. He put his left foot in and shook it all about. He was doing the hokey pokey and he turned himself around. That was what it was all about. "You witch let go of me!" Shino screamed as he tried in vain to take control of him body.

"Actually the right expression is vampire…remember I'm a vampire not a witch." Temari explained calmly.

"Let go of me you good for nothing mind-controlling vampire." Shino shrieked ignoring whatever Temari was saying.

Before Temari could say anything two figures approached the vampire. It was Hinata and Tenten. They decided to come up with another brilliant plan to get Neji to stop acting like a baby. They had been walking when the heard Shino's high-pitched shrieks. They had followed in and heard Temari's confession. "So you're a mind-controlling vampire," Hinata exclaimed, "that's great!"

"It is?" Temari, Shino, and Tenten exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah…you can hypnotize Neji and finally make him to the set so that he can finally do our scene." Hinata exclaimed happily.

Temari shrugged. "Are you sure that you're not working with slayer boy here?" Temari pointed a thumb behind her back and pointed at the dancing Shino.

"Does it look like we would be working for _him_?" Tenten glanced at Shino with a look of disgust.

"I guess not. Fine I'll do it." Temari exclaimed.

"Come on let's go to Neji." Tenten lead Temari to where Neji was currently rolling.

"Don't leave me like this!" The still dancing Shino yelled at the three girls.

"What about Shino?" Hinata asked as she caught up with Temari and Tenten.

Temari shrugged as the threesome walked side by side. "Don't worry about him. I just wonder how long it takes him to realize that I stopped controlling him like five minutes ago…"

* * *

Meanwhile in Sasuke's room…

"Why you look awful Sasuke-chan…" The cool voice announced.

It was the one and only Orochimaru. He glided from the door to the side of Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was gripped with horror.

"Sasuke-chan, Why... Why did it have to happen to my son…?" Orochimaru moaned painfully.

"I'm NOT your son! When did I become your son?" Sasuke spat out between coughs.

"Well since your parents were mysteriously murdered I decided to adopt you and Itachi. That's why you are now my son and I am the proud mother of two darling boys."

"You can't do that!" Sasuke choked out after a fit of coughs.

"I can and I did. I even have the adoption papers to prove it." Orochimaru took out an adoption certificate. "I even changed both of your names…"

Sasuke erupted, he blew his top and his eyes popped out of eyes. "Why the heck does my name say Priscilla Sasuke Uchiha!

"Isn't it adorable?" Itachi exclaimed between a sob. "My new name is Chester Itachi Uchiha."

"Anyway don't worry, I will make these last few hours of your life as meaningful as possible…" Orochimaru placed a big pink backpack on the edge of Sasuke's bed. "Here I bought your things."

Orochimaru reached into the frilly pink backpack and took out a stuffed yellow rabbit. "Here Sasuke here's your favorite stuffed animal Mr. Patches!"

"How did you get Mr. Patches? Give him back." Sasuke shrieked.

"Here you go." Orochimaru handed Mr. Patches to Sasuke. He continued to dig through the pink backpack. "Look I found our photo album!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he took out a big blue photo album.

"We don't have a photo album." Sasuke exclaimed flatly. He was dying but he was still sane.

"Well we don't have a _real_ photo album but I did steal pictures of you and Itachi and then used Photoshop to add myself to the picture." Orochimaru quickly sat besides Sasuke and opened the photo album.

"Look it's the time that you threw your first shuriken!" Itachi exclaimed as he pointed to a picture of Sasuke with Orochimaru standing besides him.

"Look it's our family vacation at the beach!" Orochimaru cooed as he pointed to a picture of Sasuke, Itachi, and himself.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "Oh god, please kill me now…"

* * *

Near the row of dressing rooms…

_One down about a million more people to go but it's all going on according to plan. The next person I must eliminate is my arch rival, Gai. _Kakashi made his way to a neat row of dressing rooms. A smile spread across his face as he saw Gai mediating outside his dressing room.

"Why if it isn't my good friend, Maito Gai!" Kakashi greeted him casually. _Eliminating you will be too easy!_

"Kakashi You only the true hearted people will know the truth and only the kind-hearted shall know redemption." Gai exclaimed calmly.

"Well that's nice and all I was just wondering if you would like to have some tea with me?" Kakashi offered the mediating man. _Let's have a cup of tea because it will surely be your last!_

"Well if the wolf's calls to the beautiful blue moon and the rooster to the new emerging sun I don't see why not. I think knowing others is as important as knowing yourself." Finally Gai stopped his mediation and open his eyes.

"Well why don't we go to that new coffee shop, you know Star Lucks? The one that's located just outside the set…" Kakashi suggested. _Oh what a horrible incident it will be. Gai will get run over by a truck after trying to cross the street. It will be a truly terrible accident._

"If that's what will bring sunshine to your dark life my friend." Gai answered as he stood up.

"Well it will. It certainly will…" Kakashi smiled evilly to himself. _If only he knew my top secret evil plans to take over the world! Hahahahahaha!_

* * *

SailorStar9: Will Kakashi's plan finally succeed? Will Temari's mind control power be any help to Neji? Will God finally kill Sasuke? Tune in next time.


	47. Manga World Youth: Book 9

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 45 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Lee: Oh, my Blossom!

Sakura: My dear Lotus! (Hug)

Gai: (On top of his summon) AH! The exuberance of youth!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE! (Trademark manly hug plus sunset and crashing wave)

Eva: Argh! We _don't_ need to see that! And Sasuke, don't even try. (Looks over at Sasuke readying the 'Kai' sign) Trust me, it won't work.

Chapter 46: Manga World Youth: Book 9

* * *

"Get me the ball." Owairan barked, quickly feinting past Sano and Aoi.

Misaki intervened, slide-tackling Owairan.

Owairan lost the ball, but his teammate reclaimed it for him and Owairan continued his charge. Leading the attack, he charged towards the goalpost. Dodging past Misugi and Matsuyama, he stood face-to-face against Genzo. At the last second, he made a pass to the side. Vulcan ashed over to receive the pass and send the ball into the undefended goalpost, just as Ryo dived to block off the shot, the ball missing by millimeters just as Aoi cut in, deflecting the shot.

Aoi then sent the ball out to Hyuuga, who started the onslaught with Tsubasa and Misaki following closely. Hyuuga sent the ball to Tsubasa, the All Japan's 'Golden Combi' beginning their scramble. Tsubasa caught the final pass and made a back pass to the approaching Hyuuga. With a 'Raiju Shot' Hyuuga scored the fourth goal and winning All Japan the match.

* * *

In hospital...

"Say hi daddy." Ami gave her husband a tired smile, the two infants asleep in their respective cots.

Genzo looked stunned seeing the babies. He knew they'd be here, but still, something in his mind and heart kicked him hard seeing them for the first time. "They're beautiful." he said, his voice was barely a whisper, his eyes on the babies, and then moved up to meet his wife's eyes. "As are you." He kissed her forehead and looked down at his children…his baby boy and girl.

"Smile." Sanae grinned and Genzo looked up in time to see the camera flash.

* * *

The next day...

The match between All Japan and China begun with China possessing the ball. Using deliberate dribbling, China bypassed the All Japan team and made their first shot.

Genzo dived to save the ball. Without giving the China team time to react, he sent the ball flying out.

Nita's shot missed the net, hitting the goalpost instead.

China reclaimed the ball and renewed their attack.

Genzo caught the ball before China could land a goal.

The referee's whistle sounded, signaling a keeper charge foul.

Seeing Genzo wincing in pain, Tsubasa realized that Genzo had entered the match without the painkiller injections.

Without a word, Genzo sent the ball out.

Misaki caught the pass, dribbled past the China players and handed the ball off the Tsubasa.

Tsubasa scored the first goal with a 'Flying Drive Shot'.

The match restarted with China's striker, Hi Sho attempting to even the score, only to have Genzo save the ball.

Not giving up, China sent a high lop to their forward in front of the goalpost, only to have Hi Sho fall into Misugi's offside trap.

O made a pass back to the team captain, Go Shunjin, who then made a centering to Hi Sho.

The ball was intercepted by Masao who had used Jito as a launching pad to shoot up into the air.

With the ball cleared, Matsuyama claimed the ball and passed it over to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa was about to pass the ball out when Shunjin slide-tackled him.

Not wanting to lose the ball, Tsubasa made an overhead pass to Matsuyama who scored the second goal with his 'Eagle Shot'.

* * *

Omake

Behind the scenes of Naruto, Part Eleven

"Nooooo! Gaara has appendicitis…What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Kankurou frantically breathed. He sobbed hysterically as he knelt next to his confused brother. Gaara still seemed have no clue what was going on.

"I have an idea!" Kiba exclaimed as he approached the two sand siblings carrying his invisible chicken, George.

"You, get away! Keep that monster away from us!" Kankurou exclaimed as he possessively wrapped an arm around Gaara's neck.

"Can't breathe…choking…choking…." Gaara breathed with difficulty. His eyes were watering and his face had turned red.

"But I know how to cure Gaara! You just have to follow me." Kiba exclaimed as he stopped a good distance away from the pair.

The puppet master thought to himself for a moment. "Fine, we'll follow you. But keep that monster away from Gaara and me!" Kankurou exclaimed apprehensively as he finally released his grip on Gaara. The red-haired boy collapsed on the floor catching his breathe.

Kankurou helped his confused brother up. Reluctantly they followed Kiba to wherever the heck he was taking them.

"Where are we going? Who are you? Who am I again?" Gaara asked as he looked innocently up at Kankurou.

"Why? How am I going to save Gaara?" Kankurou sobbed as they followed Kiba.

Kiba lead them through a line of dressing rooms. He finally stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway. "Here we are at my dressing room!"

Kiba opened the door and entered. "Follow me!" Kiba exclaimed at Kankurou and Gaara.

Halfheartedly Kankurou led his puzzled sibling through the door and into Kiba's room.

Kankurou gaped at the room. It was one of the weirdest places he had ever seen. The whole room seemed like it wasn't real, that all the furniture was drawn, and badly drawn at that. All the strange brightly colored furniture seemed to have faces and have strange shapely patterns.

"There you go George." Kiba cooed as he placed his chicken into a cage.

"So how are you going to cure Gaara?" Kankurou said as he continued to stare at the strange place. Gaara seemed even more confused than ever.

"Paw-paw!" Akamaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"It's Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed happily. "Akamaru what do you we should do to cure Gaara?"

"Paw-paw-paw Paw-paw-paw!" Akamaru pressed a paw against the TV screen and made a paw print.

Kiba excitedly approached the paw print. "That's a great idea Akamaru we'll play…"

_Akamaru's Clues!_ A chorus of children replied.

"… to figure out what we need to do to cure Gaara from his appendicitis."

"Who said that? Who said that?" Kankurou exclaimed as he turned around and looked for the speakers.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ok, first things first Naruto." Lee exclaimed placidly. They were at Lee's dressing room seated on chairs. Naruto excitedly waited for Lee to teach him how to teach him how to be macho.

"First we have to…" Lee exclaimed slowly.

"We have to…" Naruto said excitedly.

"First we have to watch reruns of the anime series Yu-gi-oh." Lee announced.

"What?" Naruto had fallen off his chair and was climbing back into it.

"Yes you heard me right. The first thing about being cool is learning to talk cool. It's important that whenever you talk you express your feelings for your loyalty, good sportsmanship, and friends. Listen closely to the long winded speeches Yugi gives. By watching Yu-gi-oh you'll learn all you need to know. Plus you can watch the duels that take 3 episodes just to finish." Lee explained. He approached his TV and quickly put in a DVD in to the player.

"Ok first lesson, got to talk cool." Naruto quickly took out a pad a paper to take note of everything that was being said.

* * *

In Sasuke's dressing room…

"And here's the picture of us having ice cream together!" Orochimaru cooed. "Good times. Good times."

"How could it have been a good time when you weren't even there!" Sasuke exclaimed haughtily.

"Oh look! Here's a picture of Sasuke running through the sprinklers naked!' Orochimaru pointed at another picture.

"What? Give that back to me!" Sasuke quickly grabbed the picture and ripped the picture into a million pieces.

"Not to worry I have back-up copies!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he placed another copy of the picture into the photo album.

Sasuke quickly took the copy and torn it up again.

Orochimaru placed another copy of the picture back in the album.

Sasuke quickly took the copy and torn it up again.

Orochimaru placed another copy of the picture back in the album.

Sasuke quickly took the copy and torn it up again.

Orochimaru placed another copy of the picture back in the album.

Sasuke quickly took the copy and torn it up again.

Orochimaru placed another copy of the picture back in the album.

Sasuke quickly took the copy and torn it up again.

Orochimaru placed another copy of the picture back in the album.

Sasuke quickly took the copy and torn it up again.

Orochimaru placed another copy of the picture back in the album.

Sasuke quickly took the copy and torn it up again.

Orochimaru placed another copy of the picture back in the album.

"I can't take it anymore! If god won't kill me, I'll have to kill myself!" Sasuke screamed.

"Now, now Sasuke be good to your mother." Kisame exclaimed while wagging his finger "He works very hard you know."

"I know what will cheer you up Sasuke. Here have another one of my homemade blueberry muffins!" Itachi quickly stuffed a muffin into Sasuke's mouth before he could protest.

Sasuke reluctantly swallowed the muffin that was stuffed into his mouth. But right after eating the blueberry muffin Sasuke suddenly felt better. The headaches and nausea seemed to have disappeared. This was his chance. He quickly sprung up from the bed before anyone could stop him. He quickly ran out of the door of his bedroom.

"Sasuke! You're dying!" Itachi screamed as he ran to chase after his brother.

"Wait for us!" Kisame exclaimed as he followed Itachi.

"I haven't finished showing you our pictures yet." Orochimaru followed Kisame.

_I got to hurry up before those freaks find me!_ Sasuke thought as he raced down the hallway.

Up ahead a certain medical ninja was humming softly to himself. "My, I hope Sasuke likes this life-sized doll of him that I made. I mean it's the least I could do since he's dying and all." Kabuto said to himself as he admired his doll.

_Oh no their right behind me!_ Sasuke exclaimed as he looked back.

Then when Sasuke turned a corner he collided into Kabuto that was to busy admiring his work to watch where he was going.

The collision caused Kabuto to his head on the wall rendering him unconscious. Sasuke on the other hand was too panicked to notice just got up and started running again.

Finally Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru caught up and turned the corner. The threesome stared in shock at what they saw.

"Oh no Sasuke's dead!" Itachi exclaimed dramatically.

* * *

SailorStar9: With the help of Yugi will Naruto learn to talk cool? Will Kankurou and Kiba be able to solve Akamaru's clues? Is Sasuke really dead? Tune in next time…


	48. Manga World Youth: Book 10

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 46 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Ichigo: (Glares at SailorStar9) Hey, how come we don't get involved in time loops?

Hasu: (Points down to the omake at the bottom)

Ishida Uryū: You want _that_ to happen to us?

Ichigo: Point, and Ishida, (Draws Zangetsu and turns into Hollow Ichigo) Don't touch my sister, or else!

Chapter 47: Manga World Youth: Book 10

* * *

The match restarted with China possessing the ball.

Masao fought over the ball against Shunjin, the impact sending the ball higher into the air.

Misugi took over, fighting over the air-borne ball against Hi Sho.

In a last desperate attempt, Hi Sho passed the ball off, only to have Genzo catch the ball, the ball slipping from his weakening grasp.

Hi Sho grabbed the chance and dived towards the ball, scoring China's first goal with a header.

With a goal in, China renewed their attack, Hi Sho making a middle shot.

Misugi blocked off the attack with his body, the ball returning to China's side.

Having foreseen the pass, Misaki cut in, stealing the ball and making a 'Boomerang Pass' over to Tsubasa.

"I'm counting on you, Hyuuga!" Tsubasa made his pass.

With sheer determination, Hyuuga charged towards the goal with his 'Straight Line Dribble' and scoring All Japan's third goal with a 'Tiger Shot'.

The whistle sounded, signaling the end of the first half.

The second half started with China's Sho Shunko entering the game. With a slide-tackle, he knocked Tsubasa to the ground.

Hyuuga cut in with his 'Tiger Tackle', reclaiming the ball and passing the ball out to Tsubasa.

With their trademark one-two play, Tsubasa and Misaki bypassed the China team, before passing the ball over to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga readied his 'Raiju Shot', just as Shunko cut in with his "Fast Kick Quick Gun'.

Kicking at the same time, the impact caused the ball to shoot up into the air.

Jumping into the air, Shunko sent the ball forward via an overhead volley.

Hi Sho leapt into the air to claim the air-borne ball, with Masao using Jito as a launch pad to intercept, the crash from before having numbed the elder Tachibana's legs and enabling Hi Sho to win the fight.

Genzo dived, punching the ball away to Soda.

Shunko cut in before Soda could react, sending the ball into the undefended net.

The match restarted with All Japan possessing the ball.

However, due to the brilliant cooperation play from China, Tsubasa and Misaki's combi play was dissolved.

Hyuuga cut in aggressively, stealing the ball.

Shunko moved in to intercept, just as Hyuuga readied his shot.

The impact sent the ball straight into All Japan's net, Genzo too stunned to even block the shot. The ball then shot through the net, sinking into the metal panel behind the net and pulling the equalizer.

Determination resolved, Tsubasa bypassed China's players until he faced Shunko one-on-one. He readied his shot, just as Shunko moved in. Tsubasa withheld his leg, just as Shunko prepared to shoot. Unable to stop himself, Shunko made the shot first, Tsubasa countering it with a 'Counter Arrow Shot'. The ball shot past the China keeper, through the net and sank into the metal panel.

The match restarted on China's side until Hyuuga stole the ball and passed it out to Tsubasa.

Knowing the entire team was behind him, Tsubasa shot towards Shunko once again. Trying to feint past Shunko to no avail, Tsubasa back-stepped, readying to shoot.

Shunko countered with a 'Reactive Fast Kick Quick Gun' from the side, the impact blowing Tsubasa away.

Genzo dived, blocking out the shot, reopening his injuries as a result.

* * *

Omake

The Naruto Omake Files: Inner Voice

Outer Lee: If I can't do my one thousand push ups, then I have to do one thousand sit ups! If I can't do one thousand sit ups, then I'll do one thousand one handed push ups! If I can't do that-

Inner Lee: **Then we have to do Sakura! If we can't do that, then we go do Ten-ten! If we can't do that, then we go do Hinata! If we can't do that, then we have to do Ino!**

Outer Lee: Oh! What a naughty response! I can't do that! Gai-sensei says that will spoil my youth!

Inner Lee: **No it won't! By doing the girls, we can show them how powerful our youth is!**

Outer Lee: What a great idea that is! (mentally hugs his inner self) Inner Lee!

Inner Lee: (mentally hugs his outer self) **Outer Lee!**

Outer Lee: Inner Lee!

Inner Lee: **Outer Lee!**

Random person passing by #1: How long is he going to hug and feel himself?

Random person passing by #2: I dunno, but I rather not look any longer or else I'll blind myself.

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh come on! You guys know _this_ will happen one day!


	49. Manga World Youth: Book 11

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 47 goes up and only one review! Anyway, I made a few minor corrections in Chapter 46; Ami didn't have twin boys, she had a boy and a girl.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

SailorStar9: And because of Ichigo's previous comment in the last chapter, our favorite Bleach characters will be starting the intro.

All: What! (All turns chibi and draws various weapons and chase Ichigo around)

Orihime: Kurosaki... everyone... (Wails)

Hasu, Hotaru, Uryū and Hitsugaya: (Sips green tea)

SailorStar9: (Sighs) Getting back to topic...

Ichigo: It's time for our new segment. (Points to 'Bleach Theater' signboard. Curtain closes and chibi Byakuya holds up 'To Be Continued' sign)

Chapter 48: Manga World Youth: Book 11

* * *

After Genzo kicked the ball out, Tsubasa used Jito as a launching pad to boost himself into the air, guarding the ball with his stomach as he landed, before charging straight towards Shunko. Stopping before the incoming striker, Tsubasa prepared to shoot, only to pass the ball backwards to Hyuuga who fired his shot.

Shunko reacted, repelling the shot, only to have Tsubasa force the ball back, the shot stabbing through China's net.

After All Japan's fifth goal, Shunko was forced to the field, Hyuuga's shot having reopened his wound. On the Japan side, Genzo, too was forced off-court.

The match restarted with Misugi gaining possession of the ball before passing it out to Misaki who immediately sent the ball to the front.

Hyuuga caught the air-borne ball, scoring Japan's sixth goal with an 'Overhead Shot'.

The referee's whistle then sounded, signaling the end of the game.

* * *

After returning to Japan...

Despite instructions from the coaches, the team renewed their training, in an attempt to bring themselves up to Tsubasa's level.

"It can't be helped." Ami noted amusedly, her baby girl in hand, Rei carrying the infant's twin brother.

"That's right." Rei agreed, Hyuuga was absent from practice, the 'Tiger' having went visit his hospitalized mother.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Genzo looked at his wife.

"Pot, kettle, black." Ami grinned.

"Point." Genzo smirked.

With the Saudi team defeating China, the Asian Youth Tournament boiled down to: Japan vs. Iraq, Saudi vs. Korea.

"Guys, I'm back." Hyuuga declared. "I made you worry, so I brought a present."

"Wakashimazu." the team gasped at the sight of the returning goalkeeper.

* * *

In the Senayan Stadium in Jakarta...

Wakashimazu had returned to the field, replacing Genzo at the goalpost.

At the whistle, the match against Iraq begun.

Without warning, Misugi activated the offside trap.

Ryo, stunned by the sudden instruction, tripped on the grass, foiling the trap and allowing Iraq to penetrate deeper.

Wakashimazu dashed out, stealing the ball and headed towards the center line.

Hyuuga caught the air-borne pass and made a header over to the charging Nita. Nita let the ball pass to the incoming Aoi who wasted no time in scoring a goal.

Misaki made a sharp rounder pass to Tsubasa, who passed it out to Aoi.

Dashing straight forward, Aoi returned the ball to Tsubasa who then passed it off to Hyuuga, the striker scoring Japan's second goal.

It was not long before Tsubasa made a third goal with his 'Flying Drive Shot'.

With Wakashimazu guarding the goalpost, Japan withstood Iraq's assault for the rest of the match, keeping their 3-0 lead.

The final whistle sounded, earning Japan the ticket to the finals.

After a tough battle, the Saudi vs Korea match ended with Korea winning the game.

* * *

In the finals...

Tsubasa charged, breaking through the Korean defense.

The Korean team captain, I Yonun came forth to stop Tsubasa.

Tsubasa jumped over Yonun's leg, passing the ball backwards to Misaki.

Misaki made a pass forward, Tsubasa scoring Japan's second goal with a 'Rolling Overhead', the team having scored the first goal during the first half.

The final whistle came, declaring Japan the victor of the Asian Youth Tournament and the entry to the World Youth Tournament.

After the press conference...

The team went their separate ways, Aoi returning to Italy, the rest of the team returning back to their respective prefectures.

However, the report in the following morning's newspaper shocked the team; due to the host country, Burunga engaged in civil war, the World Youth Tournament might be cancelled.

* * *

Omake

The Naruto Omake Files: Sailor Moon Tryouts, Naruto Edition

Case #1: Naruto and Hinata

Sailor Moon flashed between the attacking youma, dispatching them quickly thanks to her harsh training in the Hyuuga style of the Gentle Fist.

"Way to go, Sailor Moon!" cheered Tuxedo Kamen from a nearby rooftop, eating yet another bowl of ramen that Sailor Jupiter had prepared.

"N-N-Naruto-kun is watching!" squeaked Sailor Moon, before she passed out.

"Hey! You guys hurt her!" yelled Tuxedo Kamen, hopping down. "Sure, she's a little weird, but why'd ya do that? I'll have to teach you all a lesson! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"You think we could learn to do that?" asked Venus, as the dozens of Tuxedo Kamens began to tear into the invading horde.

"I could get so much studying done with that technique," muttered Mercury.

"Don't even think about it," muttered Neptune, poking Uranus in the ribs.

"Sure, take away my dream," muttered the short-haired Senshi.

"Tux.."

"e..."

"do..."

"Ka..."

"men..."

"Rendan!" cried one shadow clone, as he delivered a strong heel to the back of the youma's head, driving it into the pavement.

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh come on! You guys know _this_ will happen one day!


	50. Manga World Youth: Book 12

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 48 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

SailorStar9: (Grins mischievously, holding up a 'Bonus: Uryū Week, Part One' signboard)

Uryū: (Enters school cafeteria and faces counter staff) The usua... (Gets cut off by Ichigo who pushes him aside)

Ichigo: Haruno-san! I want an omelette, szechuan tofu, rice and eggplant, two servings of chicken curry, a meat pie and five pears.

Uryū: (Twitching) Oi, Kurosaki... (Tick marks increases) Kurosaki... _you stupid strawberry!_ (Draws Ginrei Kojaku, the increase in Spiritual Power creating a slit in the dimension. Ichigo blocks said bow with his Tensa Zangetsu)

Hasu: (Bangs head repeatedly against wall)

Chapter 49: Manga World Youth: Book 12

* * *

After much discussion in the Japan Soccer Association, it was decided that the World Youth Tournament would be held in Japan.

It was also around that time when Misaki got injured, saving his step-sister from an incoming truck. Hotaru had applied for long-term leave to help him recuperate. Reunited with his now extended family, Misaki accepted his mother's request to care for him until his injury heals.

It was not long before the rest of the World's delegates gathered in Japan.

* * *

Omake

The Naruto Omake Files: Sailor Moon Tryouts Naruto Edition

Case #2: Kakashi and Shizune

"Where the Hell is he?" yelled Sailor Moon, as she struggled against the youma.

"He knew what time we started, right?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, a short chapter here, since nothing else is important.


	51. Manga World Youth: Book 13

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 49 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

SailorStar9: (Grins mischievously, holding up a 'Bonus: Uryū Week, Part Two' signboard)

Uryū: (Enters school cafeteria and faces counter staff) The usua... (Gets cut off by Ichigo who pushes him aside)

Ichigo: Haruno-san! (Cuts in) Did you hear? There's gonna be a mackerel miso stew contest. I want to train for it, so give me all the mackerel miso stew you've got, please. Yes, all the stew you have on hand. Every bowl. I'll eat it all.

Uryū: (Twitching) Oi, Kurosaki...

Ichigo: Oh, come on Ishida. Can't you share?

Uryū : (Tick marks increases) Kurosaki...

Ichigo: Are you training too, Ishida?

Uryū: I"m gonna break you apart, bitch! (Draws Ginrei Kojaku, Ichigo blocks said bow with his Tensa Zangetsu)

Hasu: (Sighs and swallows another aspirin)

Chapter 50: Manga World Youth: Book 13

* * *

After the introductory banquet, the Japan World Youth Tournament started the next day.

The first match: Japan vs. Mexico.

Tsubasa dribbled through the Mexico team, before making a pass to the right where Aoi was awaiting.

"Idiot, your movements are too tense!" Soda barked, recovering the ball, Aoi having missed the pass. Claiming the ball, he made a back pass to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa made a 'Flying Drive Shot' towards the incoming Aoi who sent the ball straight into Espardas' arms.

Espardas saved the shot and dribbled the ball past the penalty area.

Hyuuga tried to steal the ball with a slide-tackle when Espardas jumped over the striker, dodging the attack. The goalkeeper then sent the ball forward.

Misugi then activated his off-side trap, stopping Mexico's assault.

Matsuyama then sent the ball to Hyuuga via his 'Eagle Shot'.

Hyuuga took the chance and fired his shot into the empty net, only to have Espardas return to the goalpost in the nick of time to save the shot.

Espardas wasted no time in overlapping again. "Eat this, Tsubasa!" he fired a shot straight into Tsubasa's face, forcing Tsubasa to dodge the incoming shot.

The Tachibana twins then used Jito's back as a launchpad to meet the five Mexico forwards head-on in the air, the twins stealing the ball successfully.

Both teams then fought over the ball on the field.

Espardas stepped out of his post, pulling the Japan team's attention away from the '5 Soldiers of the Aztec's Sun'.

The five players set to work, bypassing the Tachibana twins' air-play, sending the ball to the ground where Garcia was waiting.

Garcia wasted no time in firing his 'Big Bang Shot' into the Japan net.

Wakashimazu reacted, punching the ball out.

The match restarted, with Japan defending against Mexico's onslaught.

The first half then ended, with neither side earning a goal.

Knowing that the rest of the 'Aztec's Sun 5' would be able to jump any further, Garcia took matters into his own hands. The giant player grabbed both Tachibana twins' ankles, pulling them to the ground and earning himself a red card.

With Garcia's sacrifice, Mexico went on the offensive, more aggressive than ever.

With the Tachibanas unable to continue, Sano and Sawada were prepared to replace them.

Wakashimazu blocked off the pending air-borne shot, only to have Espardas close in with a 'Jumping Drive Shot'. Wakashimazu jumped to block the shot, when Espardas changed the ball's course with his leg, enabling the ball to enter the undefended net.

But with Mexico scoring the first goal, the Japan's side sent Nita and Sorimachi in to replace the Tachibanas instead.

With Espardas saving each and every shot the Japan team fired, Hyuuga took over the reins, releasing his 'Raiju Shot'. Espardas dived to save the shot, changing the ball's course with a mere brush of his fingertips.

Aoi rushed to throw the corner kick. "Tsubasa!" he sent the ball over.

Tsubasa dodged past the incoming Mexico players, Misugi boosting Tsubasa into the air. Tsubasa sent the ball into the net with a 'Loop Shot'.

Espardas jumped back to save the ball when Aoi dived in, sending the ball and himself into the net with a header, scoring the equalizer.

* * *

Omake

The Naruto Omake Files: Sailor Moon Tryouts Naruto Edition

Case #3: Naruto and Sakura

"Sailor Moon!" cried out one Dark General. "You may have defeated my forces—though I can honestly say I didn't expect you to literally punch them into pieces—but you will find that your strength is no match for mine!"

"Oh, I love a challenge," smirked Sailor Moon, cracking her knuckles.

"Allow me," grinned Tuxedo Kamen, as he preformed the hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The Dark General looked around at the shadow clones. "You think this weak move will get me? I have already discovered a weakness."

Tuxedo Kamen smirked, before he changed his hand seals once more. "Hāremu no Jutsu!"

The shadow clones instantly changed into nude female versions of Naruto, small clouds hiding whatever naughty bits might be exposed, before jumping the Dark General.

"There's no way that much blood could have come from him," muttered Mercury, trying to figure out how one Dark General could pump out that much blood from his nose.

"The Outers are down," muttered Minako, staring at the two Senshi currently in a puddle of their own nasal blood.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE YOUR PERVERTED TECHNIQUES AGAIN! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN, NARUTOOOOOOO!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh, come on. You know this is bound to happen.


	52. Manga World Youth: Book 14

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 50 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Orihime: (In panic mode) Where's Kurosaki-kun? (Looks around) Where's everyone? (Wails) I'm _sorry_!

Chapter 51: Manga World Youth: Book 14

* * *

At the whistle, the match restarted.

Activating Japan's 'Press Zone', Matsuyama led the attack, passing the ball out to Tsubasa. Tsubasa dodged his attackers, making a pass over to Hyuuga who attempted to score with a 'Jumping Tiger Shot'.

Espardas jumped to save the shot.

Tsubasa reacted, returning the ball back to Hyuuga with a header and enabling the striker to fired a 'Raiju Shot', scoring Japan the victory as the whistle sounded to signal the end of the match.

* * *

The next day...

With the Italian team defeated by the Uruguay team, the stage was set for the Japan vs. Uruguay match.

The match started and Hino Ryoma wasted in using his 'Tornado Shot'.

Tsubasa blocked off the shot with the bottom of his spikes, causing several of his shoe nails to fall off.

Catching the reflected ball, Aoi feinted past the Uruguay team with his 'Right Angle Feint'. Pressed from three sides, Aoi left the ball in Hyuuga's hands, the striker scoring Japan's first goal with a 'Raiju Shot'.

Ryoma made a back pass to his team, only to have Aoi cut in on the pass, penetrating the Uruguay camp with his 'Right Angle Feint', before breaking through the mid-fielders with Hyuuga's 'Straight Line Dribble'. One-on-one with the goalkeeper now, he made a goal with his 'Nutmeg Shot'.

With two goals down, the Uruguay team counter-attacked, with Ramon Victorino and Ryoma leading the attack. With their speed, Victorino and Ryoma bypassed the Japan team, with Victorino making a sliding shot into Japan's net.

Japan retaliated with Tsubasa scoring a third goal via a 'Flying Drive Shot' from the center line. Tsubasa wasted no time in penetrating the Uruguay team, before making a pass to Sawada. The younger player then passed the ball forward to the awaiting Hyuuga who then made Japan's fourth goal with his 'Raiju Shot'.

Getting serious now, Ryoma charged straight towards Japan's camp, blowing Aoi off with the sheer power of his dribbled before coming face-to-face with Hyuuga. Dodging past Hyuuga, Ryoma readied his 'Tornado Shot'.

Wakashimazu stood wide-eyed, unable to see the ball's course and letting the ball go past his groin.

The match restarted, with Tsubasa taking the charging Ryoma head on. Ryoma sent the ball into Tsubasa's stomach, removing the Japan captain and sent the ball to the side.

Buzoo then made a centering back to Ryoma, just as Victorino moved into position.

Ryoma then scored Uruguay's third goal with a 'Jumping Tornado Shot'.

* * *

Omake

The Naruto Omake Files: Sailor Moon Tryouts Naruto Edition

Case #3: Shizune and...

"Hello," said Tuxedo Kamen, holding a small orange booklet labeled 'Icha Icha Dating Tactics'. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on a train of thought."

"LIAR!" yelled many of the ninjas.

"Oh," said Kamen. "Did I miss anything?"

"Let me show you what you missed!" yelled a slightly injured Sailor Moon (Shizune), holding a large broadsword.

"Oh, um ... sorry?"

"DIE!"

"Well, he has Kamen's timing about right?" said Saturn, trying to be helpful.

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh, come on. You know this is bound to happen.


	53. Manga World Youth: Book 15

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 51 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

SailorStar9: (Grins mischievously, holding up a 'Bonus: Uryū Week, Part Three' signboard)

Uryū: (Enters school cafeteria and faces counter staff)

Ichigo: (Jumps in but gets hit by Uryū's Ginrei Kojaku before he speaks)

Uryū: (Twitching) The usual. (As Ichigo slides onto the floor)

Haruno: (Beams) Okay! Here you go! (Hands Uryū mackerel miso stew)

Uryū: (Satisfied 'Not today, I win this time, Kurosaki' smirk)

Hasu: (Pokes unresponsive Ichigo) I think you killed him, hon.

Uryū: Meh, he's like a cockroach. He can't die.

Chapter 52: Manga World Youth: Book 15

* * *

With Hyuuga's heading shot failing, the Uruguay team went on the offensive.

Ryoma readied his 'Tornado Shot', with Aoi jumping in to block off the ball, the shorter teen getting blown off by the sheer force. Instead of making the shot, Ryoma passed the ball out before the Japan defenders could react.

Victorino went for the diving head, tying the score.

The match restarted, with Tsubasa marking Ryoma to prevent him from making his 'Tornado Shot'.

It was not long before the pressure got onto the Japan team, Jito making the accidental own goal.

With Tsubasa taking the lead, Japan attacked.

"Here, Tsubasa!" Ryo overlapped.

Tsubasa passed the ball over, only to have Ryo miss the pass due to the rain making the field wet.

Ryoma took the chance to steal the ball and head straight for the japan goalpost.

Wakashimazu jumped, blocking the 'Jumping Tornado Shot' with both legs. Having defended the Japan goalpost, the goalkeeper charged forward, dribbling the ball onwards.

"A high ball over here, okay, Wakashimazu?" Jito barked.

"There, I'm leaving it to you!" Wakashimazu sent the ball into the air, realizing Jito and Hyuuga had to plan.

"Let's go, Jito!" Hyuuga barked, the huge defender having told him of his plan earlier.

Jito dived, intending to have Hyuuga use his back to fire the 'Raiju Shot', when the striker merely used his back to launch himself higher into the air. Upon landing, the striker fired his 'Descending Raiju Shot', pulling the equalizer.

Unwilling to let the match end in a draw, Ryoma fired his 'Twice Velocity, Two Rotation Tornado Shot'.

At Tsubasa's signal, Nita, Sawada and Aoi blocked the shot together, the sheer power of the shot blowing all three away.

Ryoma jumped, intending to fire a 'Jumping Tornado' when Tsubasa met him in the air, jumping even higher than Ryoma and stealing the ball.

With a glance over at Hyuuga, Tsubasa bypassed the incoming Uruguay players with a 'Juggling Dribble'. Landing on his back, he boosted the incoming Hyuuga into the air with his shoes, allowing the striker to use his 'Jumping Raiju Shot' to pull Japan ahead.

Just then, the whistle sounded, giving Japan the victory.

The Mexico vs. Italy match ended in a 0-0 draw.

* * *

Later...

The last match of the Preliminary League, Japan vs. Italy was underway, with Japan's kick-off.

The Japan team went on full throttle, completely smashing through Italy's defensive stronghold, the 'Catenaccio', with Nita scoring the first goal.

Aoi, too, was on full gear, with 2 assists and a goal.

However, Italy switched in the injured Hernandez and Gentile 30 minutes into the second half.

Aoi performed his 'Right Angle Feint' to bypass Gentile, the libero countering with his 'Right Angle Defense', when Aoi reacted with an upgraded 'Right Angle Tornado Feint'.

In the overhead position, Aoi then fired a 'Nutmeg Overhead' into the Italy goalpost.

Hernandez reacted, stopping the shot despite his injured hands, only to have the ball shot into the net, earning Japan her 4th goal.

The whistle sounded, earning Japan the victory and the ticket to the final Tournament.

Elsewhere, the Germany team was defeated by Sweden; 5-3.

* * *

In the Japan training camp...

Ami watched on, her children in their twin carriages, as Genzo trained to avenge his heavily injured hands on Stefen Levin.

"Sorry Eiji." the young mother took her son out of his carriage. "But as you two can see, your father's being a stubborn idiot. But yes, Eiko," she smiled at her daughter. "That's one of the reasons why I love him."

"Ami," Rei voiced. "Over here."

"What?" Ami breathed in shock after Rei informed her about Matsuyama's decision not to play in tomorrow's match until Fujisawa awoke from her coma after her hit-and-run accident. "I see." she nodded, when her babies wailed. "Guess it's feeding time again." the mother sighed.

Rei chuckled and the two friends entered the building, pushing the carriages along.

"Hotaru sent a letter!" Minako squealed, waving the opened envelope, once the four females were gathered. "And no males, Soda!" she pushed her boyfriend out of the door. "Out _now_!"

"You too, Ken!" Makoto glared at Wakashimazu.

"Fine, I'm going." Wakashimazu muttered, exiting.

"Right, right, right." Soda sighed, following the goalkeeper out.

"Lemme see!" Makoto went into 'giggly-mode', pulling the envelope out of Minako's hands, once the door shut. "Second base already?" she whistled admirably. "That Misaki sure works fast."

"That is to be expected." Rei remarked, as Ami breast-fed her daughter. "After all, Misaki _did_ survive Haruka's 'interrogation'." she smirked.

* * *

Omake

The Naruto Omake Files: Sailor Moon Tryouts Naruto Edition

Case #4: Sakura and Lee

"Do not worry, Sailor Moon!" cried Tuxedo Mask ... in a green tuxedo. "I shall protect you now and always with my flaming power of youth! Accept these gifts of my affection!" he yelled, before launching his wink-hearts at her.

"Not again!" cried Sailor Moon, as she began to toss and use youma as a shield against the attack/sign of affection, reducing them quickly to dust.

"I thought it was supposed to be Sailor Moon who used attacks shaped like hearts?" asked Neptune.

"THAT IS THE POWER OF ONE FILLED WITH FLAMING YOUTH!" cried Gai.

"AHHHH!" yelled Mercury, jumping into the air in fright, since Gai had said that right behind her.

"Oh, something's flaming, alright," muttered Uranus.

"Are those his real eyebrows?" wondered Saturn.

"Ah, Sailor Uranus, you too can feel Lee's flaming youth!"

Mars merely rubbed her forehead. "I just had to survive, didn't I?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh, come on. You know this is bound to happen.


	54. Manga World Youth: Book 16

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 52 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Ichigo: (Pouncing past Shiba Kūkaku and Shiba Ganju in the waiting room who were drinking tea)

Uryū: (Draws Seele Schneider as Ichigo pranced past, snorting) Hey Kurosaki! Did you just laugh?

Ichigo: (Grins evilly) I most definitely wasn't thinking that Ishida hasn't shown up in a while, or that I'm glad I haven't seen him. I just felt like laughing.

Uryū: (Twitches increase) Kurosaki!

Ganju: Hey! (Cuts off pending argument) This tea is good. (Sips tea)

Kūkaku: It really is. (Sips tea)

Chapter 53: Manga World Youth: Book 16

* * *

With Matsuyama out of the game, Aoi took the initiative to launch an attack, pulling a 'Right Angle Feint' on Levin. Realizing that Levin could keep up, Aoi switched to his 'Right Angle Tornado Feint' to shake Levin off.

Larsson cut in, stealing the ball and blowing Aoi away.

Misugi slide-tackled, reclaiming the ball.

Levin moved in, retaking the ball, only to find himself marked by Matsuyama's replacement, Akai Tomeya. Stealing Levin's ball, Akai made a pass to Tsubasa in the front, who then made a long pass upfront to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga fired his 'Tiger Volley', only to have Brolin block the shot with his body. Brolin then passed the ball out to Levin, but Akai cut in once more, stealing the ball.

Akai wasted no time in passing the ball to Hyuuga who immediately fired his 'Raiju Shot'.

Brolin blocked off the shot at point-blank range, the deflected ball caught under Levin's foot.

Levin bypassed Hyuuga with Aoi's 'Right Angle Feint', before dodging Akai with his '7 Colors Feint'. Before Genzo, he readied the 'Levin Shot'.

Genzo dived, punching the ball out with an uppercut.

Levin tossed in the corner kick, Brolin receiving the ball and firing his 'Bazooka Gun' towards the Japan net.

Genzo dived, saving the ball.

Larsson moved in, receiving Levin's pass and fired his 'S.S.S aka Speedy, Sliding Shot' towards the Japan net.

Genzo moved out, stopping the shot before it entered.

Fredericks dodged past Ryo, pulling an overhead 'Technical Shot' above Genzo.

Genzo reacted, jumping to stop the overhead loop shot with one hand.

With a sharp backspin, Levin looped the ball over Akai and moved in to claim the dropping ball, before firing his shot.

Genzo reacted, punching the ball out.

Ryo caught the ball and passed it off to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa charged, using Levin's '7 Colors Feint' to bypass the Sweden players and made a 'Bullet Pass' to Hyuuga. But the ball changed its course, turning into a 'Flying Drive Shot' and headed straight for the net.

Galeri reacted, blocking out the shot.

Nita closed in, firing his shot into the undefended net.

Brolin tried to block off the shot but failed, when Larsson deflected the ball.

Aoi came in to get the ball when Fredericks cut in, stealing the ball.

Hyuuga cut in, forcing his 'Jumping Tiger Volley' through.

Brolin stopped the shot with his face and sent the ball out to Levin.

Akai moved in to stop the pass when the ball's course changed. Reacting quickly, Akai cut the pass with an upward face block.

Just then, the whistles sounded, signaling the end of the first half.

Levin wasted no time in using his '7 Colors Feint' on Akai once the second half started.

Nita and Aoi moved in to aid Akai when Levin stopped in his tracks, revealing that he had made a back pass to Brolin.

Akai shot off to mark Levin when Brolin made a pass to Lavelli and Lyung, with Fredericks and Larsson moving in.

Levin, having shook free of Akai, received the pass and made his shot when Tsubasa blocked off the shot. Despite the shot getting blocked out, Levin readied his second shot.

Akai jumped in, stopping the ball with his body.

Levin reclaimed the ball, intent of shooting again.

Akai reacted, deflecting the shot with his shoulder.

The ball returned to Levin, the striker was insistent on scoring.

Akai moved, blocking off the shot with his face.

Tsubasa stopped the ball's return to Levin, stopping it under his foot.

Faking Levin's 'Levin Shot' stance, Tsubasa used the 'Right Angle Feint' to bypass Levin. With Aoi's assistance, both players penetrated into the Sweden field. In front of the goalpost, Tsubasa made a pass to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga dodged past Brolin and proceeded to make a 'Rolling Overhead Shot' when Larsson cut in on the shot.

Aoi closed in, intending to shoot a jumping volley when Fredericks blocked the shot, allowing Brolin to clear the ball.

Levin caught the cleared ball and made a pass to the side to let Akai receive medical treatment.

The match restarted with Tsubasa returning the favor by passing the toss-in to Levin.

The debt settled, Levin wasted no time in firing his shot to which Genzo saved the ball. The Sweden striker quickly reclaimed the ball, shaking off Akai and headed towards the Japan net.

Tsubasa moved in to help Akai fend off the attacking Levin, just as the whistle sounded, marking the end of the second half; the match entering into extra time.

The match restarted in 'Sudden Death' mode, with the returning Matsuyama replacing the injured Akai.

Sweden opened the attack, with Genzo saving each shot.

Levin renewed the assault, Matsuyama marking him closely.

At the charging Levin, Genzo took a bold decision and came out of the penalty area, passing the ball to Matsuyama who then sent the ball out to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa led the team with a zone press, passing the ball out to Matsuyama, who then sent a forward pass to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga then made a pass back to Tsubasa who then fired his 'Skywing Shot', sending the ball through the Sweden net and earning Japan the victory.

* * *

Omake

The Naruto Omake Files: Sailor Moon Tryouts Naruto Edition

Case #5: Neji and Tenten

"Now this I like," smiled Sailor Moon, as more kunai, daggers, and assorted blades seemed to shoot out of the Ginzuishou. "This is a hell of a lot easier than using scrolls!"

The amount of dead youma and damaged neighborhood could attest to her new joy.

"How..." muttered the Dark General. "How could we be beaten so easily?"

"Destiny," said Tuxedo Kamen, observing his rose. "Fate decided this fight before it even began. And a natural loser like you was never able to defeat a genius like us. Destiny will always be against you, and you cannot change your destiny."

"Oh my god," muttered Jupiter, "he's another Pluto."

"Finally, a love interest for her," smirked Uranus. "Time for him to boldly go where I doubt any man has gone before."

"Dead Scream!"

"YEOWTCH!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh, come on. You know this is bound to happen, with all of Neji's 'This is Fate' talk and all.


	55. Manga World Youth: Book 17

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 53 goes up and only one review!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Ichigo: Ishida, let's have a duel.

Uryū: (Glares) What?

Ichigo: (Very confident) I definitely have the confidence to beat you.

Uryū: (Draws Seele Schneider) What did you say?

Ichigo: (Presents fan of black spade cards) Royal Straight Flush.

Uryū: (Twitches) Hey, what the hell's this?

Ichigo: (Shrugs) An easy game, huh?

Uryū: (Explodes and throws table off) I won't play these stupid western games!

Curtain closes and Part B starts.

Orihime: (Pounces in) Kurosaki-kun, let's have a duel.

Ichigo: (Spreads cards in hand) Old maid, huh?

Hasu: (Blinks in surprise) Uryū's trying out, too?

Ichigo: (Teases after Uryū draws a card from Sano's hand) Ishida's the old maid! It suits him.

Uryū: (Explodes and swings Seele Schneider) Shut the hell up, stupid Kurosaki!

Chapter 54: Manga World Youth: Book 17

* * *

In the Japan training camp...

"So, it's tomorrow then." Ami remarked.

"Yeah, the finals against Brazil." Genzo agreed. "Yes, Eiji," he nodded at his gargling son in the carriage. "Japan will win tomorrow. What the..." he blinked when Ami lifted Eiko up to give him a baby kiss on the cheek.

"Baby kisses," Ami chuckled at his expression. "For good luck." putting Eiko beside her brother, she added, "And one from your wife."

"Hm..." was all Genzo could mutter as he drew his wife in for a deep kiss.

Elsewhere, the other three pairs of lovers were going third base on each other.

And let's just leave that to that, shall we?

* * *

The next day...

The finals begun with Japan's kick-off.

Tsubasa wasted no time in bypassing Santana and was prepared to fire his 'Skywing Shot' when the Brazilian team tackled him.

Claiming the ball, the Brazilian team counter-attacked.

Volante Duhgo proceeded to fire his shot, Jito blocking the ball with his body.

Blanco claimed the deflected ball and passed it on to Silva, who sent it out to the incoming Giorgi.

Giorgi immediately fired his shot.

Genzo dived, punching off the ball to Ryo who sent it to Tsubasa.

However, the Brazilian team had foreseen this and cut in on the pass.

Volante Marcio, having made the cut, sent the ball to Santana.

Pulling off two consecutive 'Santana Turns' on Misugi and Matsuyama, he headed for the penalty area. With a 'Rolling Overhead Shot', he proceeded to shoot.

Genzo dived, catching the ball.

Senardo cut in on Nita and headed straight for the Japan field.

Ryo blocked off Senardo's shot with his 'Face Block'.

Blanco caught the deflected ball and fired a middle shot, only to have Soda block off the shot.

Volante Marcio jumped to claim the ball, intending to score with a jumping volley. Misugi cut in, blocking off the shot.

Santana claimed the ball next, beginning the attack with Leo in tow.

Leo passed the ball out to Santana before the Japan team cornered him.

Santana the fired his powered 'Rolling Overhead Shot' wen Tsubasa cut in, attempting to cut off the shot. But the sheer power of the shot threw Tsubasa onto the goalpost. Using the goalpost, he sent the ball forward to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga wasted no time in firing his 'Raiju Shot'.

Salinas jumped, saving the ball and the goalkeeper sent the ball out.

The Brazilian team circulated the ball, before passing it onto the unmarked Santana.

Santana then proceeded to score with a 'Skywing Shot' of his own.

Genzo dived, stopping the shot and forcing the first half to end with a 0-0 draw.

The second half started, with Brazil putting Pepe in.

Santana wasted no time in firing his 'Skywing Shot' towards Japan's goal.

Pepe jumped in, marking Tsubasa and passing the ball off to Leo on the side who then sent it back to Santana.

Santana then proceeded to make his shot.

Genzo dived out, catching the ball when Santana shot pass the goalkeeper, sending the ball into the undefended net.

Aoi dived, trying to save the ball, but failed and allowing Brazil to score the first goal of the game.

The whistle then sounded, signaling a substitute as Japan sent Misaki in to replace Sano.

Santana cut in on Tsubasa and Misaki's combo play, stealing the ball.

With Pepe and Leo in tow, the three forwards made their passes.

Having the ball passed back to him, Santana made a 'Tornado Arrow Skywing Shot' towards Japan's net.

Genzo jumped, punching the shot with both hands and wasted no time in sending the ball towards Tsubasa.

* * *

Omake

The Naruto Omake Files: Sailor Moon Tryouts Naruto Edition

Case #6: Hanabi and Naruto

"Where's Sailor Moon?" asked Saturn, as Tuxedo Kamen proceeded to tear into the youma ranks with blue balls of swirling energy.

"Fūton: Rasenshuriken!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled, as the youma were suddenly encased in a swirling dome.

"Um ... she got sick," said Hinata, leaning against a closet door she had just come out of.

"You better go heal him," said Mercury. "His arm just suffered severe cellular damage."

"Why? Isn't he healing himself?" asked Venus.

"Hey, I'm still in High School, give me a break!" yelled Mercury.

"Someone needs a boyfriend," muttered the Senshi of Love.

"I can help with that." Uryū poked his head in. "You done here, Mercury?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh, come on. You know this is bound to happen. Okay, now this chapter is down and one more chapter plus the epilogue before this mega fic ends, for good.


	56. Manga World Youth: Book 18

SailorStar9: Nya? Chapter 53 goes up and only one review! Well, this is the last chapter of this fic.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, well except the pairing.

Uryū: You want me to list off the characters in the show? (Snorts) How annoying. I'm only going to say this once, so listen up (Reads off list): Ishida Uryū, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, Sasakibe Chōjirō, Suì-Fēng, Ōmaeda Marechiyo, Ichimaru Gin, Izuru Kira, Unohana Retsu, Kotetsu Isane, Aizen Sōsuke, Hinamori Momo, Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Komamura Sajin, Iba Tetsuzaemon, Kyōraku Shunsui, Ise Nano, Tōsen Kaname, Hisagi Shūhei, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Matsumoto Rangiku, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusajishi Yachiru, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Ukitake Jūshirō, Kotetsu Kiyone, Kotsubaki Sentarō, Kariya Jin, Koga Gō, Sōma Yoshino, Hō and Ban, Utagawa Ryō, Mabashi, Ugaki, Yoshi, Cain, Sawatari, etc... (Lets out an exhausted breath)

Curtain closes and Orihime pops up.

Orihime: Ishida-kun forgot to mention Hotaru's squad and the other seats of the Gotei 13.

Hasu: (Looks at Ichigo grinning evilly after the curtain parts slightly to reveal Uryū with a new list.) How cruel.

Uryū: (Exits from stage) You freaking strawberry!

Ichigo: (Takes off running)

Chapter 54: Manga World Youth: Book 18

* * *

The match resumed, with Tsubasa and Misaki taking the lead.

Brazil moved in to intercept with Tsubasa and Misaki's combi play, with Aoi cut in, stealing the pass and introducing to Brazil, the Japan's 'Golden Trio'.

Aoi pulled a 'Right Angle Feint' on the Brazilian players, but leaving the ball purposely behind for Tsubasa to pick up.

Tsubasa took over the ball, using a 'Right Angle Feint' on his pursuers before passing the ball out to Misaki who immediately sent the ball out to the incoming Soda. Soda then sent the ball right to Hyuuga.

Blocking out the defending Casagrande, Hyuuga sent the ball Nita's way.

Alberto blocked out Nita's shot, passing the ball off to Giorgi.

However, Matsuyama came in, blocking off Giorgi's pass.

Misugi took over the ball, sending the ball floating over Alberto's head and towards Hyuuga.

Hyuuga reacted by passing the ball off via an overhead

Tsubasa and Misaki closed in with a 'Double Overhead Shot'.

Salinas dashed out to stop the shot, Misaki countered with an aerial assist, launching Tsubasa towards the rotating ball.

Tsubasa caught the ball with his stomach.

Aoi, Nita, Hyuuga, Ryo and Jito came to Tsubasa's rescue, the five players pushing Tsubasa into the net, along with the ball and pulling off the equalizer.

Aoi wasted no time in stealing the ball once the match restarted before passing the ball out to Tsubasa and Misaki in the front.

Tsubasa and Misaki then fooled the Brazilian players by making a back pass to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga then sent a 'Raiju Pass' to the front.

Tsubasa and Misaki then sent the ball into the net with a 'Flash Raiju Shot', the ball shooting through the Brazil net.

After having Misaki leave the field, the mid-fielder having reopened his wounds, the Brazil side sent out their No. 10, Natureza and the countdown began.

Tsubasa attacked first, both No. 10 players performing the '7 Colors Feint' to confuse the other when Natureza suddenly passed Tsubasa after the countdown hit 0.

Genzo then realized that Natureza had kicked the ball into the air during his '7 Colors Feint'.

Jumping into the air, Natureza readied to shoot.

Genzo dashed out of the goalpost to stop the shot when the ball's course curved, hitting the ground before getting reflected into the undefended net.

With Misaki out of the game, Hyuuga took over the mid-fielder's position and charged straight for the Brazil net when Natureza cut in, stealing the ball.

Natureza then slid past the sliding Tsubasa and headed for the Japan field, passing the ball to Santana.

With Leo in tow, Santana bypassed Aoi and Matsuyama and was about to pass the ball to Natureza when Ryo blocked off the pass.

The ball went back to Santana who then proceeded to make another pass when Natureza and Tsubasa both went for the pass when Genzo cut in, catching the ball.

With Genzo and Ryo out of the game to tend to their injuries, Urabe took Ryo's spot and Wakashimazu replacing Genzo on the field.

Aoi took up the spot Misaki and Hyuuga left behind.

With a command from Tsubasa, the entire team went up into the Brazil field, the final 'Sink or Swim' play.

Still having the ball, Aoi pulled off a '180 Degree Feint', a '30 Degree Turn', a '100 Degree Feint', and then a '80 Degree Feint' to bypass his defenders.

A 'Tiger Tackle' from Hyuuga from the back forced the breakthrough.

Misaki fought over the ball with Santana, despite his injuries, with Misaki winning the fight.

With everyone's feelings backing him, Tsubasa went for the ball, clashing with Natureza one-on-one.

Natureza tried to steal the ball in mid-air, but missed his chance when Tsubasa sent the ball higher into the air with a 'Overhead Shot', sending the ball into the net and earning Japan the victory.

* * *

"Taro!" Hotaru jump-tackled her boyfriend, the team having received their gold medals.

"Firefly..." Misaki choked. "Injured person here..."

"Oops." Hotaru blushed.

"Thank god Haruka isn't here." Rei joked.

"Otherwise," Makoto snickered.

"Misaki will have a horde of katanas greeting him." Minako chuckled.

"Now boys," Ami giggled. "Go soak up all the glory." she pointed to the chanting audience. "God knows you'll need it."

"That's low, Ames." Genzo smirked. "Really low."

* * *

Epilogue

Hyuuga, having proposed to Rei after the World Youth victory, had joined Aoi and Akai in Italy's Juventus.

Genzo returned to Germany for rehabilitation on his hands, bringing his family along.

Misaki was waiting for his leg to heal before heading off to France with Hotaru, and that's despite Haruka's, Michiru's and Setsuna's protestations. But hey, if he can survive Haruka's

interrogation, he'd probably be able to live through Setsuna's 'Time Splinter', right?

Wakashimazu went back to Yokohama Flugels, dragging Makoto with him.

Soda returned to Ganba Osaka with Minako.

The others, too, had also began to walk their own road.

And as for Tsubasa, after leaving Sao Paulo, he headed for Barcelona with his wife, Sanae.

The chapter ends with a photograph of Tsubasa and Sanae's wedding, wailing infants notwithstanding.

* * *

Omake

The Naruto Omake Files: Sailor Moon Tryouts Naruto Edition

Case #7: Ebisu and Tayuya

"What the (beep)!" yelled Sailor Moon, as Tuxedo Kamen collapsed in a pool of his own blood. "These (beep) youma only used that (beep) Naruto's (beep) perverted jutsu and this little (beep) (beep) (beep) is out like a (beep) virgin!"

"What's she saying?" asked Saturn, as she had three sets of hands over her ears.

"And what's up with all the (beep) (beep) youma on this (beep) (beep) plane of existence? Where the (beep) do you (beep) Senshi get these (beep) (beep) youma for this (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) test?"

"Mercury, what's a (beep) (beep)?" asked Saturn, displaying how well she could read lips.

Got to love the Japanese Educational System.

"Get your (beep) (beep) up you worthless (beep) (beep) man! Can't you see I'm in (beep) (beep) trouble here, or are you so (beep) (beep) (beep) that your (beep) (beep) (beep) can't (beep) (beep), you (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep)!"

"There goes our fan-base," muttered Jupiter.

* * *

SailorStar9: Oh, come on. You know this is bound to happen. This fic is _officially_ done!


End file.
